


Rumors

by profane_bubble (giggling_bubble)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Atypical ABO, Contracts, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Lust, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rating bump, Voyeurism, alpha chat, animal-like mentality, changes in sexual dynamic, demi nathanael, different society, getting dicey, if it's not for you don't read it, knots, omega ladybug, some kink, swelting chamber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 86,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/profane_bubble
Summary: A/B/O dynamics explained in the first chapter; atypical ABO.Marinette finds herself an Omega in a beta world;  hunted and coveted. She's always been an outcast. Luckily, her friends have taken to keeping tabs and grounding her. Thanks to the Ladybug miraculous she could pull off a decent beta disguise. No one would need to know, right?**This is atypical. No rape, plot heavy in comparison to other ABO, and just happen to have some animal-like characteristics.**





	1. ABO Dynamics Explained (FIC SPECIFIC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't absolutely necessary, but if you were curious about how this fic will work, within the ABO universe, this is beneficial. It is my FIRST alpha/omega fic so I'm really just hoping I can do it at all. 
> 
> I also know it is going to be a little odd at first. Bear with me, please!
> 
> Best of luck to all you readers.

I'm going to keep this as uncomplicated as possible...typical pack dynamics for a dimorphic mammalian pack. It is atypical for ABO fanfics, but more biologically accurate.

 **Alphas** : There are very few TRUE Alphas. An Alpha, born Alpha, doesn't act nearly as territorial or aggressive as a Beta that has claimed the position. A born Alpha is typically secure in themselves, their status, and they ooze charisma, confidence, and composure. Most true Alphas are weeded out at a young age, by Betas, because they feel threatened they'll lose their pack to an Alpha. What most Betas don't realize is that Alphas are protectors, rarely promiscuous.

True born Alphas used to make up about 1% of the population. Now, after hunting and persecution they make up a much smaller number.  
Betas turned Alpha make up about 10% of the entire population; much more common.

 **Betas** : Betas fill a wide range of societal order. These are the 'normative' people in society. These would be the standard people in society like typical humans. There are a few who get a while hair up their ass and assert dominance, becoming a pseudo-Alpha, but the majority are typical people. Their heats are typical; although, they do have to take care of each other and be sure to keep the dominant betas off of them during their vulnerable states.

 **Pseudo-Alphas** (aggressive, Top Betas) are the new 'Alphas' that can, although rarely, exhibit the Bruce Effect. (Bruce Effect: where the new male in a pack kills all offspring of the previous male, causes females to miscarry, and then impregnates them all with his own offspring.)

88% are straight up Beta (+10% aggressive pseudo-alphas)

 **Omegas** : There are very few omegas. Omegas are the rarest of them all. Just like the true Alphas, through the years of collection and abuse, they are proverbial unicorns; even more rare than true Alphas. These are the eclectics, but take it a step further; outsiders that are savants. They are prized for their abilities and talents. Plus, they are more likely to produce a true Alpha out of a mating; hence part of their allure besides being rare. Omegas are much harder for an acquired Alpha to control because of their unique, independent nature, but a true Alpha are the ones who can coax them to some semblance of stability with little effort; mutual balms to each other's troubled souls. True Alphas are an Omega's port in a storm; a haven, a home. Omegas can hide effortlessly within a society posing as Betas. Since they are prized by Alphas, loved above all by true Alphas, the Pseudo-Alphas (Betas) that have assumed the roles of Alpha hunt them down to possess them and breed them in attempts to produce more Omegas and assert dominance. True Alphas do not search for them, but for as rare as Omegas are, a surprisingly large percentage (relative to population size) find each other naturally because Omegas are drawn to Alphas. For this, many True Alphas end up in monogamous relationships with Omegas, in effect transitioning an Omega into a **Proxy-Alpha**. (Yes, pairings are typically of the opposite sex due to the biological desire to reproduce.) Together they form packs with the Alpha (true) and the proxy-Alpha (omega) with their (beta) packmates. These are rare packs, indeed, but the most successful in society.

 **Proxy-Alpha:** An Omega with a true Alpha mate. They assume the role of support for the Alpha and guidance for the pack.

  
Omega's heats are atypical in society. Unlike a Beta, the Omega's pheromones are MUCH more intense than any other; especially to a true Alpha. The rutt of a true Alpha is the only thing that rivals them, but those are few and far between. (Usually brought on by the pheromones of an Omega in heat.) Since true Alphas and Omegas are rare this is a very special occurrence. When it does happen the true Alpha may lose their self-control, and ability to think, and omegas will become highly compliant and needy. It tends to have a snowball effect. Society has evolved, and become dangerous to them, so most are mindful of their behaviors in heat.

Society dictates that you be vigilant in keeping an eye out for others. Everyone is looking for an Alpha and/or an Omega. No one in their right mind would attack them as a pair anymore, but the humanity of society has started to discourage the knocking off/poaching of alphas and abuse/collection of omegas.

 

Condensed:

Not all Alphas have male genitalia. No, there are true female Alphas. Of the few true Alphas many do end up with Betas just because there are fewer Omegas than Alphas; plus, they don't all meet. However, of the small number of Omegas, a very large percentage are claimed by true Alphas. Claims are respectful with true Alphas; including courting and protection.

Pseudo-Alphas are the over-compensating, full of bravado, aggressive. Claims are most often abusive. They're forced relationships with breeding in mind.

Proxy-Alphas are Omegas with a True Alpha mate. These are the rarest. They do great things for their packs. This pair is incredibly strong because an Omega acts as an Alpha as far as leading and then with their talents and gifts to bolster them.

Betas are the majority of society; the normative. There are enough varying degrees of personality traits that anyone can pretend to be a Beta even if they are true alpha or omega. Betas have varying degrees of pheromone output. (As long as they aren't near each other; because that is much harder to control.)

Omegas are the awkward few who have no one to follow, but are hopelessly romantic about finding it. They are emotional cowards, but have a lot of fight from being constantly walked all over and envied; often envied. They are naturally loveable. Their standard is pretend to be Beta; or ignorantly believe it. It is natural. They usually don't know any different. Because of the shift of societal ideals, most Omegas are unaware of their being an Omega. Their families usually know through behavior and skills, but there is a push to hide it without alerting the Omega.

**Rarest Pairings: Two Alphas, Two Omegas, or Alpha Female/Omega male.

 

Rut--Happens during 'breeding' heats. (Every two or three months)  **Alphas are more intense.**

Heat--Cycle (hormone increase during ovulation) Monthly. **Beta and omega females.**

Breeding Heat--Highly fertile cycle (think hyperovulation in humans...I'm intimately familiar; more painful, stronger pheromones, more pain, worse mood swings) Alpha is high probability of producing a pup w/a knot. **Omegas only.**

* * *

**Society** : It is a hybrid loosely ofmodern societal structure and quite a bit of packs/prides.

 **Poaching:** This is when someone takes another; hunt and kidnap. There is a large trafficking problem in this world.

 **Rape/Assaults** : These are becoming more taboo, but are not illegal. Weak people are often viewed as property by the strong. They are not protected by anyone except friends and family It is the importance of having a pack. Consider it natures way of weeding out the assholes. Women, once 'broken' are effectively claimed by the mate until they are stolen (taboo; very bad and dangerous) or abandoned.

 **Property:** People are viewed as assets, yet slavery is taboo much like rape. They do have indentured servants, however.

 **Virtuosi Pride:**  This super-pack, which is a conglomerate of packs they refer to as a pride, are the head hunters. There are multiple ways to get on their shit list. Think mafia; you tarnish the virtues of family, you insult their friends, you pay them enough, they have deemed it important, etc.

 

Any questions? I'll try to address them in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien's father had not wanted him to attend Francois DuPont for a reason. The families knew early on, even if the children didn't; in the mannerisms and personality. It had been becoming a bit of a societal taboo. How do you tell your own son he's hunted? How do you tell him you have been trying to break his spirit from birth for his own safety? How do you put on a brave, aloof facade when inside you're dying to show him the love and affection you feel he deserves and needs to bolster his true nature? Gabriel Agreste is the father of a true Alpha. Gabriel Agreste is a true Alpha. There's some irony in it that he has to treat his son a way his family didn't treat him because he doesn't want what happened to him and his mate to happen to his son. He has to be a hateful, neglectful bastard because he owes it to his son. He doesn't want him to be devastated like he had been. He might even be a bit bitter towards his own 'family,' that he no longer talks to; aka childhood pack from birth, but not by association. Gabriel became a lone Alpha when his mate disappeared, but he retained a formidable pack regardless; he employs all his pack. His protective instincts only became stronger with Celine's absence.

Nathalie Sanceour is his most trusted, ferocious Beta. He isn't so sure she wouldn't be a pseudo-Alpha, based on her personality, if he hadn't been a true Alpha that snatched her up at a young age. She hadn't an opportunity to go that dominant. Luckily, for his son Adrien, she was the best caretaker he could have asked for because of her protectiveness and ferocity. Though she was compassionate, she refused to be emotional, which meant she was very good at her job. The lack of vulnerability made her indispensable in his line of work."

Adrien, your father is waiting for you in the dining room," she called through the door.

"Thank you, Nathalie." Adrien threw off his blankets and padded across his room to the closet. He could have done this routine with his eyes shut; black shirt, jeans, converse. The wardrobe was filled heavily with that exact ensemble because that was what made him comfortable. He wanted to stake a claim to his identity even if it didn't fit the expectations. This was who he was and he wasn't going to apologize for it.

When he entered the dining room his father smirked and sighed, "We should really revisit your wardrobe choices."

Adrien scanned down his front, "I like this."

Gabriel pretended he was annoyed, but secretly, he enjoyed that Adrien knew what he liked. "We'll discuss it later." He had no intention to do such a thing.

Adrien sat in front of his bowl of fruit and oatmeal. He'd eaten through half of it in silence before he looked at his father, "May I walk to school today?"

Gabriel frowned. There was a good reason he was always sent off to school with his bodyguard in tow. Especially, at this particularly crucial stage in his development, as he couldn't afford someone finding him out; especially not some stranger on the street. There were still monsters lurking out there. Every time he went to school, even with his protection detail, Gabriel felt sickened that someone would find him out. Although, he knew the only ways would be if he was confronted with an Omega, and displayed rutting behavior, or if he reached maturation in his scent and voice. Gabriel finally let his logical side dictate his actions when he allowed him to go to school in the first place. What was the likelihood he'd meet an Omega? I mean, really, not likely. It was a small school, after all. Gabriel had traversed much of the globe before he met Adrien's mother. How was it fair that only families of true Alphas and Omegas had to deal with this crap? It took up way too much of Gabriel's time, thoughts, and emotional fortitude. Adrien was still pretty underdeveloped maturation wise, too.

"No, Adrien, we've discussed this." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, "You cannot walk to school."

"Because I'm the son of Gabriel Agreste?" Adrien growled, "Why not?"

"You don't understand, Adrien. You CAN'T understand. You're seventeen, for heaven's sake!?"

"What has my age got to do with it?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. **The answer is no.** "

Adrien frowned to himself, nodded, and finished his breakfast. With hunched shoulders, and a dejected stance, he walked out of the dining room. As soon as the door had shut, Gabriel felt himself begin to shake. He'd had to use his Alpha voice on his son. How much longer would that be effective? The fact he'd had to do it at all was rocking him to his core. He was terrified.

Adrien climbed into the car and Arthur, affectionately known as Gorilla, nodded silently to make sure Adrien was ready to go. Adrien nodded back.

The school appeared minutes later and Adrien sighed. This was the one place he got to let himself relax a little during the day. It was second only to his nights when he could transform into Chat Noir.

"Hey, dude!!!" Nino called, "You're right on time, as usual."

"Yeah," Adrien ran his hand through his hair, "Pretty hard to be late when you're chauffeured."

"I'd KILL to have a chauffeur," Nino leaned in for emphasis.

Adrien sighed, "Want to trade?"

"Dude, seriously, you have no idea how lucky you are."

Adrien grimaced, "Lucky, yeah."

"Morning, boys!" Alya called from behind them. Marinette was standing next to her, shyly.

"Well hello and good morning," Nino crooned.

"Morning, Alya," Adrien answered, then turned to the shy designer, "Good morning, Marinette."

"Morn-n-ning," Marinette stuttered.

Adrien chuckled to himself. Marinette had been stammering for as long as he'd known her. At first, he tried not to engage because he thought she was uncomfortable, but over time he'd learned she liked talking to him and it was just one of her quirks. He found it endearing even if she only stuttered around him. Although, she had been getting better with growing familiarity.

"I have to go. I'll meet you in class," Marinette whispered to Alya.

"Go ahead. We'll catch up."

Marinette ran off to the bathroom. Lately, her stomach had been feeling like it was in knots. All morning she'd been feeling like she was going to throw up. She knew she was a late bloomer and all, but all of a sudden her times of the month had been coming on stronger and more forcefully. She'd have to talk to her mom about it when she got home. They were becoming unbearable. It was still two days before she expected anything and already she was debilitated.

When she got to class, the boys were already sitting in their seats and Alya gestured her to come over and whispered, "Girl, you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine," she grimaced. Not fine.

Adrien turned to look at her and realized he was staring only a second too late. She was particularly charming today for some reason that he couldn't place. He had the decency to look sheepish and blushed.

"Dude, I know she's pretty and all, but don't be a creeper," Nino chuckled.

Adrien scoffed, "I'm not. She looked," alluring, enticing, "different."

"Ha, yeah, she did," Nino turned and smiled at her, "You all right, Marinette?"

"Yeah," she smiled shyly. Adrien instantly felt jealous of Nino and his ability to just talk to her like that. It was brazen. It was bold. It was what HE wanted to do, but knew she'd be uncomfortable.

"See, dude. She's fine."

"Thanks." Adrien gritted his teeth and pulled out a notebook to take notes. He kept feeling the desire to turn around and glance at Marinette, but he refrained.

At lunch, Adrien sat in his seat and turned to watch Marinette gather all her things.

"Hey, let me help," Adrien said, seeing her trying to juggle a couple sketch books that she'd removed from her bag to make room for their new text book.

"Oh, thanks," she blushed. When he reached out to grab one of the books their hands touched and they both jumped away like they'd been burned; the books clattered to the table noisily.

"JESUS!" Alya exclaimed, clasping her hand to her chest, "Holy shit, that scared me."

"Sorry," Adrien and Marinette both muttered in apology. They exchanged a nervous glance and began picking the books up again. They made sure not to touch each other.

Adrien noticed she was soft and warm. He now had a desire to touch her again. _What the hell?_

Marinette felt the heat in Adrien's touch and wanted to feel it again. _What the hell?_

They got out to the courtyard to eat lunch and Marinette felt like Adrien was trying to bore a hole through her with his gaze. She shied away from him and tried to ignore the way he was looking at her. Apparently, Nino wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily.

"Dude! You're staring," he nudged Adrien with a sharply placed elbow.

"OW!" Adrien exclaimed, "Sorry."

"We talked about this. I know she's pretty and all--"

"She's beautiful," Adrien whispered airily.

Nino's jaw dropped, "Whoa. Snap out of it, bro!" He ran a hand in front of his face and Adrien shook his head.

"Wait? What?!"

"You. Are staring. At Marinette. Like a zombie."

"I'm sorry," Adrien glanced down at his untouched lunch and his eyes widened in consternation at himself. _What is wrong with me?!_

"Are you feeling all right?" Nino asked.

"Yeah," Adrien cleared his throat, "I'm fine." He lied.

"Just checking."

* * *

"Girl, don't look, but Adrien is looking at you."

"I know," Marinette muttered, fully aware.

"Come on, you know this is the perfect time for you to talk to him, right?"

"Alya, I'm not feeling very well today. I don't know if I should."

Alya shrugged, "Don't blame me when you miss your golden opportunity."

"I'm not," Marinette shook her head, "I just feel off today."

"Oooh, right. Do you need something for it?" Alya asked. They were on the same cycle so Alya knew what was coming; ovulation. They'd sort of synced up because they ran with the same group. Not quite pack, but definitely getting the feel for where they ought to be once it was time to establish relationships. Marinette knew she wanted to stay with Alya for sure. She was one of the few that got her. Marinette was sure Alya would go pseudo when she needed her to.

The younger generations just always assumed this to be the case. Society was a beta society and that's about all anyone seemed to know. Alphas and Omegas kept to themselves and stayed hidden as long as possible. Gabriel Agreste's assistant Nathalie, their jack-of-all-trades Arthur, and his wife Celine, were the only ones outside of a few members of his childhood pack that knew he was a true Alpha. He was sure his wife's disappearance was due to one of the latter outing him as such, after he became famous of course, making his Omega wife instantly became a trophy.

"No, I'll be fine." Marinette dug a palm into her gut.

Alya began eating her lunch and glanced around the courtyard. She noticed there were a few guys looking their direction at Marinette.

"Girl, I don't know how you do it," she grumbled, "You're like a stud magnet."

Marinette chuckled, "Shut up."

"No, seriously, Mari. Max, Kim, Adrien, Nathanael--they're all staring."

Marinette gulped. She was suddenly uneasy and instantly aware, "I think I should go home."

"I wish I had as many guys crushing on me," Alya smiled, "I don't know what you're using, but I gotta get me some."

Marinette didn't know, either. One thing was for sure; she wasn't comfortable with it. Something was wrong.

Marinette got up from the table to throw her trash away and three other boys in the courtyard got up, too, eyeing her in a predatory manner. Adrien noticed. Adrien was having none of it. For some reason, he felt compelled to escort her there.

"Hey, Mari," he chirped. He had been sitting at the end of her table so she was only a few quick steps away, thankfully. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw the other guys divert their gazes and scatter. "How are you today?" He internally head slapped himself for sounding so lame, but he couldn't think of anything else to say on the spot.

"Actually, I'm feeling a little off today," she sighed, "I might head home."

Marinette realized for the first time, ever, that Adrien actually calmed her nerves a little. She noticed the other guys all disappeared and there was something peaceful about him amidst the chaos today. There was definitely something going on and she couldn't figure it out.

"Oh?" His ears perked up and he glanced around the grounds. There were at least half a dozen pairs of eyes facing their direction, "Um, if you decide you do want to go home...Iwanttowalkwithyou."

"S-sorry, but what?" She jerked her head up to look at him, a bit confused and wondering if she'd heard him right.

"I don't think you should walk home alone. I want to walk with you. It won't be a problem. I'm sure Mme. Bouchard would be cool with it."

Marinette stood stalk still just staring at him, her mouth open.

"Mari?" he turned to glance at her, unable to read the expression, "Unless you don't feel comfortable, in which case you can say no. I don't have to, but I thought I'd offer since there's a lot of people acting strange today, so..."

Marinette smiled and took a deep breath, "A-Adrien, I'd really like that. Thank you!"

His face split into a grin, "It's my pleasure."

Once back in the classroom, Adrien asked to escort Marinette to the nurse's office.

"I suppose that would be all right, Mr. Agreste," Mme. Bouchard smiled, "I believe you could teach this course, after all." There was a bit of bitterness in her tone.

"Thank you," he nodded gratefully.

Marinette picked up all of her stuff and heard a low rumbling throughout the room; it sounded a lot like a collective growl. She just wanted to leave--NOW! It was scaring her.

Adrien held the door for her to walk down the hall. On the way to the nurse, a boy stepped out of the bathroom and trailed close to her, while Adrien was standing there. He reached out to grab her arm, "Your friend wouldn't mind if we snuck off for a few, would he, doll?"

"He would," Adrien said forcefully and grabbed the boy's hand. The other boy snickered and snuck back off to class. He was a built kid in the Junior class.

They walked in silence, but Adrien could see Marinette had started to cry. Her eyes were misty at first, but then a little tear dripped down her cheek.

Adrien felt compelled to wrap his arms around her. Once he'd touched her skin it was like an electric shock had gone through his body, but it didn't completely leave. The entire time he held her there was a charge that numbed his extremities and made his head swim. He couldn't concentrate. Although, now he was aware that she'd tensed in his arms. He reluctantly prepared to let go of her, because he knew she was uncomfortable, but he didn't want to. It was like they were magnets and got stuck together. After a second, she wrapped her arms around him and relaxed in his arms. There was the sudden rush of warmth through Adrien's body and it felt like he'd been dipped in a warm pool of goo. It was as if then, as she relaxed against him, a euphoria inducing cloud emanated from Marinette, leaving him hazed in ecstasy. This was unreal!!! He needed to get her home and fast before he did something he'd regret. It felt like he was holding a ticking-time bomb; a time-bomb that smelled a little like a horribly addictive cotton candy. He wasn't sure exactly when everything was going to blow up, but it felt like he'd be holding on with a contented smile on his face.

When they pulled away to keep walking, Adrien couldn't help the little pout that broke out on his face. Marinette mourned the contact, too. They managed to make their way down the hall.

They got the nurse's office, with his arm still wrapped protectively around her, and the nurse ushered them into her office. The nurse sat at her desk, "Would you like Mr. Agreste to step out?"

"No," Marinette shook her head and sent darting glances at the nurse. So far, Adrien and Alya had been the only people she'd trust completely thus far. Since Alya wasn't here, Adrien would stand in. People were acting weird and Adrien soothed her. "I want him to stay." She glanced up into his eyes to see his reassuring smile.

To be perfectly honest, Adrien didn't want to leave, either. He was a goner.

"So, Marinette, what are your symptoms that brought you to me today?" she asked.

"I'm not really sick," she started, "But I feel really off."

The nurse glanced over to Adrien nervously, "I have some pretty invasive questions. Are you sure you want him to be here for this?"

Marinette glanced at Adrien and then back to the nurse. Sure, she wasn't exactly discussing these personal questions about herself in front of Adrien, but it couldn't be any worse than health class, "We were in health together. I'm sure he understands how this all works."

"You are very mature, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng," the nurse smiled, "Well, first, when is your next cycle?"

"Um," Marinette tapped her toes together nervously, "In a couple weeks."

The nurse nodded and jotted down _ovulating_ , "You're seventeen. Okay. Have you been feeling any different?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"I woke up feeling warm this morning, like I had a fever. I didn't, though. I was horribly hungry and thirsty. Actually, I have been all day."

"Anything else?" the nurse was beginning to frown down at her paper.

"I don't know..."

"Anxiety? Restlessness?" the nurse was trying not to, but she was staring intently at her now over her glasses.

Marinette glanced between her and Adrien. Adrien prompted her to answer with a reassuring nod, "Um, yeah, actually. I was up all night. I couldn't sleep."

The nurse took the paper off of her clipboard, walked over to the shredder, and back to the teens to talk to Adrien, "Take her straight home. Do not stop anywhere. Make sure her parents know she is there and can keep an eye on her. Do NOT deviate. She apparently trusts you and that's the only reason I am allowing you to escort her home. Do you understand?"

"What's wrong?" Marinette was nervous. The nurse sounded just as nervous as she felt.

She turned on the dripping sweet, nectar voice for Marinette with sympathetic eyes, "He's going to take you home, sweetie. You are in a very delicate stage. I'm sure you can talk to your parents about it. I'll send you home with a note. Please, give it directly to them and do not open it. You all should discuss this together."

"Okay," Marinette nodded, confused and a little scared now.

Adrien was shifting on his feet and not sure what to think, either.

The nurse sighed heavily and muttered under her breath, "So much for having a great day." The woman was writing the note to her parents and groaned, "Poor kid."

She shoved it into an envelope, sealed it, and handed it to Marinette.

"Don't come to school tomorrow," the nurse warned, "Hell, take the rest of the week off."

"I'm nervous," Marinette glanced up to Adrien, frowning. The concern on his face was evident as well. There was something about it all that just didn't sit right.

They headed out of the school and Adrien noticed there were more and more people stopping to stare as they walked towards the bakery.

"This is weird, Marinette," he sighed and groaned. He had to tell her. "I mean, I'll be honest here, but you are different today."

"Different? To you?"

She heard Adrien let out what sounded a lot like a purr, "Yes." She couldn't place the emotion on his face; strained, and _hungry_.

THAT kind of different. No need to ask the 'how.' Marinette's face flushed and she buried her eyes into his side. He'd still had his arm wrapped around her, through the entire meeting with the nurse and now on the way home; protective. He hadn't let go. Marinette didn't seem to mind, though. Adrien had been completely gentlemanly about the whole thing. "Oh," was all she managed to squeak out quietly.

"Yeah," he nodded, his voice raspy, "Maddening, really." His teeth were clenched and he gritted it out with a look of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

He grimaced and sighed, "It's not your fault, obviously." He waved the letter from the nurse at her.

"I wonder what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," he crooned, "It feels like everything is right." He winked at her and internally slapped himself for it. What was WRONG with him today?

She giggled, "Is anyone following us?"

He glanced behind him and nodded, "Do you want me to call my driver?"

"Please," she whimpered. There was little she could do to mask the underlying fear in her voice.

Adrien handed her the letter from the nurse and awkwardly retrieved his phone with one hand. He sent a quick text to Arthur, his driver 'Gorilla,' and kept walking. Arthur pulled up to the sidewalk in what looked like an evasive maneuver.

"What!?" Marinette shrieked in alarm.

"I said urgent," Adrien smirked, "He takes his job seriously."

Arthur was out of the vehicle and immediately ushered the two into the back. When Arthur got into the car he stiffened and grunted. Adrien saw the look on his face and immediately thought this might have been a bad idea, but Arthur just rolled the window between them up and bore down on a leather strap he kept hanging on the rear view mirror. Adrien had always wondered what the beaten piece of leather was for. Impulse control, apparently. Had he experienced this type of situation before?

They took a round-about route to the bakery and he walked her in the front door, "Mme. Cheng, M. Dupain!"

Tom was working the register when Adrien walked Marinette in, curled to his side, and immediately feared the worst.

"Honey?!"

"She's okay. She just doesn't feel well."

Tom shot Adrien an accusatory sideways glance and passed her off to a freshly present Sabine. Adrien withered with the indirect insinuation. "You stay," he ordered, pointing at Adrien and then to a table.

Adrien gulped, "Yes, sir."

"From the top," Tom asked, cracking his fingers and straddling a backwards chair, facing Adrien.

"She said she didn't feel well so I took her to the nurse."

"What else?"

"There were a lot of people acting weird today; growling, staring, following. She was scared so I escorted her. I had to tell some of them to back off."

"Did they?"

"Yeeees..." Adrien didn't know what this was about or why that was important.

"Huh," was Tom's non-committal reply, "You weren't aggressive around her? Possessive?"

"Possessive...? Um..." bingo. That was all Tom needed, or so he thought. He nodded and looked at his feet, as if he knew something, before Adrien kept going. He blurted out the rest because he felt like he needed to explain himself, "NOT aggressive, M. Dupain. Maybe a little possessive, but I'd say more protective than anything."

Tom's eyes widened as he glanced up at Adrien. "You felt protective of our daughter?"

Adrien nervously ran his hands through his hair, "I know, it's odd, right? I mean, she's my friend and all, but I don't really know what came over me. I'm sorry. I just felt like she needed someone there."

Tom's face split into a wide grin and he nodded. He hid the grin into a smirk, but Adrien could tell his mood had changed 180, "Son, why don't you stay for supper? I'm sure school will be out before you can get back."

"Sir?"

Tom stood up and clasped a hand on Adrien's shoulder, "I insist."

"O-okay," Adrien stood up, "Oh!" He fished the letter from the nurse out of his back pocket and handed it to Tom, "I forgot. This is from the nurse."

The big man took the envelope and opened it, grumbling. He gritted his teeth and read the letter, "Yes, yes..." He glanced back to Adrien, "Thank you. I know."

"Know what?" Adrien was intrigued. THIS was what he and Marinette had been trying to figure out. What did the nurse write in her letter?

"Never you mind," Tom chuckled, "We'll talk to Marinette and then if she wants to share it'll be at her discretion. It is time for her to make some decisions for herself, after all." It was time, indeed. Marinette was officially a presenting Omega, fully mature, and everything was going to be in her hands. Her life was changing. They couldn't protect her forever. Two relatively passive Betas with an Omega daughter? They were shocked they'd gotten this far.

Adrien nodded. He understood, but he couldn't hide his disappointment. Or his nervousness, as Tom Dupain kept studying him like there was something he was trying to figure out. Adrien felt Tom's scrutiny and it baffled him. What was he looking for? Adrien just sat there and waited for him to figure it out. It only took a couple minutes for him to find it as he nodded to himself and beamed.

"I'm sure she'll tell _you_ ," Tom patted his back, "I'm just not the one to do it." Although, Tom Dupain had every intention of calling Adrien's father tonight to explain and discuss the situation they found themselves in; ah, thank goodness for the progress of society and advanced communication.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Agreste, there is a Tom Dupain calling, in regards to Adrien, on line two."

Gabriel groaned as he tried to think of what his son had gotten into now. There was no doubt he'd probably skipped out on a class, again, because his son was too smart for his own good. That's what happens when you make sure he gets a well rounded education and then throw him to the wolves, per his request.

"Thank you, Nathalie. I will take the call." Gabriel clears his throat and lifts the receiver, "Gabriel Agreste speaking."

"Mr. Agreste," Tom boomed, "This is Tom Dupain. My daughter is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she is a friend of Adrien's."

"Yes, I remember the talented Marinette. What is the matter we are attending to today?"

"I should let you know, I have invited Adrien to dinner with our family tonight. I thought I should extend the invitation to you, sir, as an incident happened at school today that you should be made aware."

Gabriel grunted, displeased, "Go on..." He'd have to have a talk with Adrien about accepting dinner invitations without consulting him first.

"My daughter presented today, Mr. Agreste." Tom let the statement hang in the air.

Gabriel sat at his phone and wondered what exactly this had to do with anything? All children present at some point; aka mature and start excreting hormones en mass. Surely, it was understood by now. What did this have to do with his son? That's when it was as if Gabriel's breath had been sucked out of his body. Was his son giving off a scent? He hadn't thought to put him on suppressants. Oh no.

"Mr. Agreste?"

Gabriel cleared his throat, but the pounding in his ears refused to wane, "I see. Was this a violent incident?" Pseudo-Betas were always a threat and Adrien was bound to notice girls soon. Gabriel didn't think Adrien had matured to be sensitive to the hormones of others, yet, or to give off his own. He couldn't be a hundred percent sure, however, as he had been spending such little time with his son lately. Surely, Nathalie would have detected and she'd have told him. He wasn't ready for people to be aggressive towards his son. He knew Adrien could handle himself, that's what all those martial arts and fencing classes were for, but this was not the best time for him to be getting into altercations. Adrien didn't know how to command anyone. He could only do so much with aggressive pseudos, physically. His son must have feelings for this Marinette. If anyone in their class had shown interest in her he could see Adrien becoming overly protective, as was natural for him. Gabriel still had to keep himself in check when working with competitors and their attitudes towards Nathalie. He'd had years to perfect and hone his authoritative abilities without causing too much suspicion. His ability to commanding tone was a little rusty. He was known, instead, for having a silently aggressive presence; the aggressiveness was learned over time from none other than Nathalie. He regularly took suppressants to hide his scent.

"It wasn't a violent incident, no," Tom cleared his throat nervously, "This is of a more sensitive nature. I would really rather have this conversation face to face. It is of the utmost importance we do so for both our childrens' sakes."

"Yes," Gabriel nodded. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, "What time should I arrive?" The phone receiver was shaking in his hand. Going out, unexpectedly, was never one of Gabriel's preferences due to incidents in the past.

"Five o'clock would be perfect."

Gabriel glanced down at his watch. It was 4:30 already. "I am on my way." He grabbed his coat and headed out, "Nathalie! I'll be home later. Clear the evening of all appointments for Adrien and myself."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be at the bakery across from Adrien's school."

Nathalie quirked an eyebrow and watched him leave. Odd place for Mr. Agreste to be going at such a time, but she shrugged and shook her head. She'd find out later. Right now, she had requisitions to get out...yesterday. If they were out too late she'd lock up and head to her room.

* * *

Adrien was sitting on the couch in Marinette's parents' house and his knee was nervously bouncing. His eyes would dart from one picture, then to another, quietly humming to himself with nervous energy.

He couldn't figure out why he was so nervous. It wasn't like he'd never been at the Dupain-Cheng's house before. On the contrary, he'd been here a few times now. Being alone with Marinette's parents was perhaps the reason for his sudden anxiousness.

"Ma'am," he stood up and walked to the kitchen, "Please let me help you. Give me something to do."

"Oh, thank you, dear. Could you set the table?" She pointed to the stack of plates, linens, and silverware on the counter.

"He's on his way," Tom announced as he entered the kitchen. He and Sabine both exchanged glances and then nervously regarded Adrien, who was completely in his own little world setting the table.

"It'll be fine," Sabine nodded.

"Have you talked to Marinette?" Tom drooped his head. This was one of those points in Marinette's life where it was more appropriate for her mother to take over, even though she'd always been a daddy's girl. It was bittersweet that she was growing into a woman and he was no longer be as active a part in her life.

"I haven't had the time," Sabine sighed, "I will now."

Tom stood over the pot of dumplings and shooed Sabine upstairs.

She laid a calming hand on Adrien's shoulder, "Thank you so much, Adrien. I'm going to go check on Marinette. I'll be right back."

Marinette was curled up on her bed, aching from the inside out, and her soft grunts could be heard from Sabine on the stairs. Sabine had zero experience with Omegas. When they'd suspected Marinette was potentially her heart fell to her feet. She and Tom had studied every bit of literature they could find from the ruthless hunting to the physiological experience. There was no doubt Marinette was in a state of discomfort and Sabine hated not being able to understand or do anything for her.

"Honey," she whispered as she pressed her hand to her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"I can't stop shaking," her teeth were chattering.

"Are you cold?"

"No," Marinette shook her head, "I just can't stop."

Sabine frowned. Perhaps Marinette was further along in her transition than she thought. Her hormones were excessive already. This might be the heat hitting. They hadn't even suspected she was presenting and everything they had read said it would take a few days before her heat should hit. Here she was incapacitated and itching with hormonal tension.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Sabine sighed. Marinette curled around her mother's legs and began to cry. Sabine's maturation was much less extreme than this and her heart was breaking for Marinette.

"I just want it to stop."

"I know. I know, sweetie, and it will. This is just part of growing up."

"Growing up sucks," Marinette laughed humorlessly through her silent tears.

"Do you know what is going on, Marinette?"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm scared, maman. Does everyone go through this? We talked about it in health class, but it didn't sound this bad. Am I sick?" Marinette really wondered if she was just being a big baby about all of this. She had very little control of her body and, being Ladybug, she'd become accustomed to a certain amount of control of situations. This she couldn't do anything about.

Sabine tried not to laugh, "No, honey, you're not sick. Not everyone goes through what you are going through, though, so no. You are special."

Marinette's eyes widened. Oh, God. Her mother wasn't suggesting..."Omega?" For some reason Marinette always imagined omegas as creatures of fantasy and not actually real. Here she was one.

"Yes, sweetheart," Sabine sighed and brushed her fingers through Marinette's now loose hair. Marinette whined and buried her face in her pillow. Sabine heard her mutter something along the lines of 'I hate my life.' "We're going to do whatever we can to help you. Okay? This is manageable. You're just going to have to be extra careful; more so than your friends." She would most likely need hormone suppressants and Sabine inwardly groaned. They couldn't afford those right now. She'd just have to wait out her heats at home.

"This isn't fair!" she exclaimed, a little loudly.

"I know," Sabine frowned, "We've suspected it for a while. Part of me hoped I was wrong. As it turns out, mother's intuition is pretty on the nose."

"You knew?"

Sabine bit her lip and nodded, "I suspected."

"Why didn't you say something? Does dad know?"

" _We_ didn't want you to worry. We wanted you to have a carefree childhood, like every other kid, you know?"

Marinette nodded and then began to sob, "What about Adrien?" Her hopes of having a normal dating life with the boy, forming a mating bond, and being with the same pack, were gone; dashed to the wind like the hormones of unjust genetic expression. "I like him so much, ma."

Sabine smiled and nodded, clasping Marinette's hand in her own, "Don't give up, yet. You have to keep your head up. When this is over you're going to have to go back to life as if it didn't happen. You know that, right? And it would be very dangerous if the wrong people found out."

Marinette groaned, "This sucks."

"Okay, dear, do you want to talk to Adrien? I could send him up."

"WHAT?!" Marinette's eyes widened, "He's still here?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Your papa invited him to supper."

She glanced nervously up to her mother, "Uh, shouldn't he stay away...?"

Sabine shrugged, "If he was able to get you home to us in one piece, with you this far gone, I have a feeling he'd be fine. Besides, he's been downstairs a nervous wreck since you got here. It would ease his mind a little to see you, I think." The mother in Sabine was worried, a bit, but if Adrien was, as they suspected, he'd be just as protective of Marinette from himself as he was from others. He respected their daughter, too.

"He's nervous...about me?"

"I believe so," Sabine nodded, a knowing smirk playing at the corners of her mouth, "Unless you don't want him to come up."

Marinette ran her fingers through her hair and tried to lay in the most normal looking position she could manage. The shivering couldn't be helped, but she did want to see him. Truth be told, she'd been feeling more antsy since they'd parted. For once in her life, Adrien had been calming for her and not riddling her with anxiety.

"I would like to see him," she nodded confidently.

Sabine laughed, "All right. I'll send him up. If you feel comfortable, you can both come down and eat some dinner. If you don't, I'll bring both of your plates up to you. Okay?"

Marinette nodded, "Thank you, maman."

Sabine returned downstairs to find Adrien sitting at the table, his knee jumping nervously again and his fingers tapping a beat on the table, "Would you like to go up and see Marinette?"

Tom's head jerked the direction of his wife just as fast as Adrien's, but Sabine silenced any protest from Tom with a non-verbal warning.

"Can I?"

"Of course," she replied, daring Tom to say something. Adrien bounded up the stairs towards Marinette's room with a giddy grin on his face.

Tom cleared his throat and turned back to the dumplings. He knew that look and he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. When Adrien was gone he turned to Sabine, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do," she nodded, "You might want to get used to that boy, Tom Dupain. I have a feeling he's here to stay." Call it mother's intuition, again.

He sighed, "His father is going to _love_ that."

There was a doorbell that rang suddenly, "Speaking of..." Sabine ran down the stairs to the side building where the door to their home was located. "Good evening, Mr. Agreste."

When the door opened, Gabriel was hit with one of the strongest scents he'd experienced in a long time. His eyes widened and his mind went completely blank. Oh no. That was what they wanted to talk about. Any luck he had, had officially run out. Gabriel bowed his head and stepped into the home. He immediately decided to drop his facade; this wasn't the time for it. He had a sinking suspicion this wouldn't be his last time visiting this bakery and there was a chance he'd be seeing a lot more of the Dupain-Chengs. The timing was awful, he had to admit. He hadn't even told Adrien anything, yet. He'd be sure to know directly.

"Good evening," he replied once he found his voice and followed her up into the house.

* * *

Marinette's parents didn't belong to a strong pack besides the familial one through birth. Their family was enough for the Dupain-Cheng household. Their familial ties weren't like the explicit trust that made a pack following an Alpha. The Dupains did have a leader, and if Tom were to get in a bind, he was sure he'd go to his father. Tom Dupain's father was an Alpha, but didn't run the family like a traditional pack leader would. They didn't talk about it for obvious reasons. Tom's mother was not an omega. They hadn't had an omega in their family until Marinette. This was his first exposure.

Tom was tempted to call his father to ask for advice. His dad tended to avoid the talk of alphas and omegas in favor of pretending they didn't exist. The pain in his voice when he talked about being shunned and hunted as a youth was palpable. Tom didn't want to have to dredge up old memories for the man, but he felt like he had no where else to go. This kind of stuff is what a pack was for; a leader who could advise, guide, and participate in removing obstacles. The pack leader's goal was what was best for everyone. Luckily, for Tom, his father was a very protective, devoted family man. He'd do anything for his family and tear apart anyone that hurt them from limb to limb. Yes, they weren't a traditional 'pack,' but it was the only one Tom had to turn to.

* * *

Adrien knocked on the trap door to Marinette's room and heard her soft voice say, "Come in."

He peeked through the floor and could see her propped up on her bed. A grin spread across his face as he let himself in and bounded up to her bed, "How are you feeling?"

It was in that instant, Adrien realized how _he_ was feeling. It was confusing, and embarrassing, but he felt so nice. Within an instant, it was like his brain had gone on autopilot and autopilot was broken. He sat on the edge of her bed, a couple feet away, drawn to her. There was no conscious decision to lean forward and plant his nose in her hair, but it happened anyway. He stiffened and pulled back when he heard her giggle.

"I'm SOOO sorry, Marinette. I don't know what came over me," he blushed and looked embarrassed. "You're so _different_ today." Different. _Different, my ass. She was alluring._

Marinette twiddled her fingers in her lap and shyly avoided his gaze, "I know. My mom came up and we talked."

"What is happening with you, Mari?" The concern was evident in his gaze and it warmed her heart.

She sighed and it was as if a cloud hit him in the face. Adrien shook his head to clear it. His body was feeling warm all over and he couldn't figure out why, but he felt compelled to wrap his arms around her. Instead, he sat on his hands and bit his lip, hard. His anxious energy had almost disappeared, but he felt it creeping back up.

"Uh," her eyes darted around the room for a second before nodding to herself. She'd tell Adrien. He had a right to know. "You can't tell anyone."

He nodded, "You can trust me."

"I'm...I'm an Omega," she buried her face in her hands as if she were confessing something horrible.

Adrien just stared at her. He wasn't sure if he'd ever met an Omega before; at least not to his knowledge. Being a sheltered teenage boy, he wasn't sure what to think about that, "Okay. I don't know what to do with that information."

"That's why you're acting...strange," she glanced over at him to take note of his sitting on his hands and rocking nervously, "It is why you're trying so hard not to touch me." Just then, Marinette realized having him there had stopped her shaking entirely. She smiled at that. Adrien was helping her out and he didn't even know it. The pain was less, too. It was like he was the medicine she needed.

Adrien was addicted to Marinette and Marinette was addicted to Adrien; when apart it was as if they were going through withdrawal.

Marinette smirked and leaned over to place her head on his shoulder, "You can hold me, Adrien." Apparently, her mind had gone on vacation, too. This was NOT something Marinette would have ever done, but for some reason it just felt compelled to.

Adrien tensed when her head hit his shoulder and he could smell her. When she said he could hold her, the tension he'd been holding dissipated entirely and he instantly felt happier than he'd felt all day. It felt  _right._ Adrien leaned back against the pillows on her bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder with a sigh. She giggled in response and had a little party going on inside her head. "This feels _really_ nice, Mari." His voice was deeper and a little husky. Marinette could feel it rumble through his chest more than hear it from his lips.

"Yeah," she nodded and gulped, "It does."

At that point, Sabine entered through the trapdoor in the floor. Neither Marinette nor Adrien made any attempt to move. They didn't have the will-power to do so.

Sabine smirked to herself, "Adrien, your father is down stairs."

Adrien's eyes widened as he jerked his head her direction, "My father!?"

"Yes, we invited him to dinner. Would you two like to eat with us or should I bring your food upstairs?"

Marinette referred to Adrien, "I'm feeling good right now. We can go eat."

"Yeah," he nodded and reluctantly took his arm back as they sat up, "We should join them." Adrien was instantly nervous again, but in an entirely different way. His father didn't accept spontaneous dinner invitations. He very rarely left the house at all.

Adrien hopped down her stairs quickly and hurried down to greet his father. Marinette walked over to her mother, who was observing her with a sly smile.

"What is that look for, maman?"

"Nothing."

"There's something." Marinette glared at her mother.

"You're feeling better? Or you look like you are."

Marinette's eyes widened, "Right?! It's the strangest thing, ma! Adrien came up and it was like everything was better. It's so weird." And right.

"Naturally," Sabine nodded.

"Huh?"

"Let's go eat."

* * *

While Adrien had been sitting up with Marinette, Tom and Sabine had been talking to Gabriel.

"You know why we invited you over this evening, yes?" Tom asked as Gabriel entered their home. He observed it with a critical eye and grinned to himself. It was very warm and inviting, much like his home had been when Celine was around.

"I believe so," Gabriel looked at the ceiling, "She's an omega?" Her overpoweringly alluring, sweet scent was a dead giveaway.

"Yes," Tom gritted through his teeth, "And your son..."

Gabriel let out a long sigh, "He's quite smitten already, is he?"

Sabine laughed, "Don't pretend to be so surprised."

"Does it show?" Gabriel smirked, "Ah, yes, he hasn't matured yet, but I'm sure it is only a matter of time now."

"You were aware he's..."

"Let's just call a spade a spade, shall we? It's not like we need to walk around on eggshells. Your daughter is an Omega, for God's sake. He was born Alpha. Yes, I was aware. I've been trying to oppress his tendencies since birth," Gabriel grumbled. He at least had the good grace to look slightly ashamed and remorseful.

"What do we do?" Sabine whispered, completely unsure of the situation. They'd never experienced this sort of thing before.

Gabriel smiled tensely, "There is nothing we can do."

"Nothing?!" Tom exclaimed, flabbergasted, "Are you suggesting they're...?"

"Bonded? No," Gabriel shook his head, "But I'm sure they're well on their way." He grimaced and sighed, "Look, I know how this works. It is almost instantaneous. At least, it was for me."

Tom and Sabine both turned to look at the man before them. Here Tom had expected Gabriel, one he assumed was an aggressive pseudo based on his reputation, to go into a rage or perhaps threaten Marinette because of her nature. Gabriel Agreste was a very powerful man. Paradoxically, he was quite understanding.

He smiled genuinely, "Yes, I have done this dance before."

"You're...?"

"Alpha," he nodded. He saw the confusion on Tom's face, "The suppressants help a lot." Especially, when overwhelmed with pheromones when someone was in heat. True Alphas had a strong sense of control, but the pseudos had tarnished their bad name over the years.

Suddenly, Sabine could see all the newspaper articles from when his wife disappeared flashing in front of her eyes and it was like a lightbulb had gone off, "Your wife! She is an Omega."

His sad eyes regarded her, "Yes."

Sabine gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. Immediately, she saw his wife and it was as if she were seeing her daughter in her place. Her heart was breaking for him over a woman she didn't even know. She glanced over to Tom, who knew what she was feeling, before she stepped forward to wrap her arms around Gabriel. He tensed in her arms at first, but then returned the hug. Tom came over to pat him affectionately on the back as well.

Gabriel, who was not used to such affection, pulled back and sighed; not that he didn't like or appreciate it. "Thank you. It is what it is. I'm still searching for her."

Tom cleared his throat, "What are we supposed to do about the children? Marinette is likely to be possessive of Adrien."

"Like monogamy, you mean?" Gabriel glanced between them and they both nodded. Monogamy was the standard between Alpha/Omega pairs, but it did seem to be rare in modern society due to pseudo-Alpha run packs being more promiscuous. This wasn't what Adrien and Marinette would likely find acceptable.

"It is just her personality," Sabine explained.

Gabriel smiled, "Adrien is the same. I don't believe this would be any different."

"They really are a good match for each other," Sabine observed.

"I believe we can work something out for them to make this easier," Gabriel nodded.

"We'll need to have a talk with them, of course. They're already exhibiting symptoms of a bond," Sabine observed. Both men's eyes shot to her, "Not to alarm anyone, but the separation anxiety is undeniably apparent."

Tom nodded, "It is."

"Adrien can come over after school on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, if you are amenable to that. His Chinese studies can be postponed." Gabriel knew he'd want to help Marinette through her heat if he could. He remembered Celine being pained and inconsolable without him during her heats. He knew his son could, and would want to do the same for his friend, even if they didn't decide to bond later. Sabine and Tom didn't understand, but they were following Gabriel's lead at this point since he had the knowledge and experience with this.

Sabine grinned happily, "I could help him with that. I am fluent, after all. It would be nice to speak it around the house more."

Gabriel jerked in realization, "Of course! I hadn't even considered. If it wouldn't be an inconvenience."

"Not at all. Maybe Marinette will pick it up," Sabine chuckled.

"Adrien fences Tuesday and Thursday," Gabriel knew that keeping them apart would only make Adrien act out in dangerous ways, Marinette to be unnecessarily flustered, and it would be safer if the parents were accommodating. Not only could they keep tabs on them, but they'd be able to protect them from the monsters that still existed in the world. "She could ride home with him and Nathalie those days?"

"Once we've explained conditions," Tom nodded. "They're too young to..." he mumbled.

"Agreed," Gabriel nodded. "Adrien's maturation won't be far behind."

"Oh, dear," Sabine remembered what she'd read and now was curious, "Is it as bad as they say?"

"What?"

"For an Alpha in, you know..." she was uncomfortable saying 'rut' to his face. It was such a personal subject.

"Ahem," Gabriel nervously cleared his throat and ran fingers through his hair. The pheromones are the worst. Gabriel didn't want to go into details on how the Alpha's put off more pheromone in response to an Omega, who then responds, and back again until the cycle is quite formidable. Plus, it puts all omegas and alphas at risk because of their responses to each other. Keeping it simple, "It is very difficult, but not impossible." He regarded Tom, "You know what yours is like?"

Tom nodded, "Awful. Just awful." He remembered the times he'd have to keep from sneaking off with Sabine to the nearest unobtrusive space to act out their urges.

"Worse than that," Gabriel pursed his lips, "Unbearable, at times. I can't say I didn't slip with Celine once in a while; after the mate-bond of course. Those weren't my proudest moments, but there is very little thought going on at the time. She was just as far gone so the regret was mutual. It is purely instinct at that point." They hadn't had any unwanted pups, but the possibility was pretty high. Their den was always set in case a conception should occur. Celine had wanted many children, but it just didn't happen that way. Adrien was their only one.

"Should we be worried about Adrien?" Sabine asked honestly.

Gabriel clicked his tongue, "Just be vigilant. I know my son. I can't see him being so lost as to disregard how your daughter feels." He knew there was the potential she'd be completely lost with want. They'd just have to hope Adrien knew her well enough to know the difference between heat driven and uninfluenced. "Do you trust your daughter?"

"When she's in heat?" Tom exclaimed. Sabine gasped at how nonchalant he was about discussing such an intimate subject. Of course they didn't.

"Yes. When she is beside herself for my son," Gabriel nodded.

"I suppose I trust her to tell him how she feels before it comes to that," Tom regarded Sabine and back to Gabriel, "Although, I do not have any concerns if they were to...you know. I mean, there are worse things in this world. If Adrien would like to pursue her, ardently, I don't see why we should be opposed to such possibilities. They would have to be bonded, officially." The unspoken 'be pack' and 'offer a mate-bite' was understood. It really happened in two stages; their initial bond, where they become utterly infatuated with each other, and then a mate-bond, where it all becomes serious physically. The gravity of the implication was not lost on anyone.

There was a heavy sigh all around the room, but their heads bobbed in assent. This was one of those times when the world as you know it changes. The parents in that room knew that their families were going to merge. There was no 'if' at this point, but 'when.' None of them had the heart to tell the kids upstairs that they'd likely have no control over it, either. They supposed the best thing to do was to let them think it was their own idea and not that they were fated from the start; as soon as the bond began to form, really. There needed to be some kind of control they could maintain over themselves to help get them through.

"I'll go see if they want to come join us for supper," Sabine sighed after a long silence. Back to life and an attempt at normalcy.

* * *

Adrien came down the stairs first.

"Father," he acknowledged.

"Adrien," he nodded, "How was school?" Gabriel fidgeted with a cuff-link.

"It was interesting," Adrien sighed, sitting at one of the chairs at the table, "Marinette had a rougher day than I did."

"I heard."

"You did?" Adrien's head shot up in surprise.

"Yes," he nodded, "I'm sure she'll feel better in a few days."

"I hope so," Adrien glanced back towards the stairs. Marinette and Sabine were descending. He offered Marinette a smile that she returned warmly. The exchange was not missed by anyone.

Gabriel stood to greet Marinette, taking her hand and slightly bowing his head, "Miss Marinette, it is a delight to meet you in person."

Marinette remembered seeing him on a tablet screen during a competition a couple years ago. She'd always heard he was nearly impossible to meet in person so her mouth took a moment to catch up with her mind, "Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Agreste."

"Gabriel," he corrected, dropping her hand and gesturing her to the table. He returned to his seat.

"This looks delicious, honey," Tom observed while picking up a dumpling in his spoon.

"I hope it tastes as delicious as it looks."

"I'm sure it will, mama." Marinette pulled out a chair and sat down next to Adrien. She subconsciously scooted her chair in at an angle closer to Adrien. They were only about a foot apart. "I love dumpling chowder."

"I know," Sabine grinned. She had decided to make it specifically for Marinette. It was a cheesy broccoli soup with potato and ham stuffed dumplings; her favorite food when she wasn't feeling well.

"I don't think I've ever had this before," Adrien frowned, glancing to his father for affirmation.

"No," he cleared his throat, "I don't believe _we_ have." Gabriel took a spoon full into his mouth and his eyes widened. He inspected his bowl as if it held some secret to life. The next bite was quick to follow before he eyed Sabine, "This truly is delicious."

Adrien, seeing his father eat it with such gusto, didn't waste another minute before diving in himself.

"Thank you," she blushed, "It is a family recipe, from Tom's mother, that I received when we married."

"Is there any way I could get a copy to pass on to my chef?" he asked genuinely.

Sabine looked over to Marinette and Adrien, who were quietly eating their food and exchanging shy glances. To Gabriel she smiled, and dropped her voice, "Normally, it is gifted only to family, but I believe I'll make an exception. In time, I do believe, you'll qualify."

Gabriel smiled happily to himself. He was gaining a daughter and a delicious recipe all in one day because of his hormonal son. If he'd been younger, before life chewed him up and spat him out, he'd have probably shimmied his shoulders excitedly. Being as that was not the case, he merely tipped his head back and sighed, much to Sabine and Tom's amusement.

They discussed running businesses, as if it were the weather, and found that even though their specialties were different, and on immensely different scales, it all boiled down to the same concepts. Tom explained Marinette had zero interest in the bakery, much to his dismay, but that her interests were actually in design to Gabriel's delight.

Gabriel scrutinized Marinette for a moment, with wonder and amazement at such luck he'd have in a potential future daughter-in-law. Adrien had zero interest in fashion. He might have given him yet another gift today; one that pleased him greatly.

"How long have you been interested in fashion?" Gabriel inquired.

Marinette blushed, "Since childhood. I started sewing my dolls outfits when I was eight. Then I started designing my own clothes at twelve."

His eyes sparkled at the insight.

Sabine glanced over at Adrien, "What are you interested in, Adrien?"

"I'm not entirely sure, actually," he glanced nervously at his father whose expression was indecipherable, "I was contemplating physics or chemistry."

"Ah!" Tom perked up, "I minored in chemistry."

"You did?" Adrien was pleasantly surprised by the admission. "I would never have guessed that."

"In baking, there is a lot of chemistry involved. It's mostly bio chem, obviously, but I still use the knowledge to this day." Adrien and Tom launched into a detailed conversation about how chemistry and baking were interrelated, and eventually discussed a mutual desire to brew beer of all things.

Gabriel and Sabine watched Tom and Adrien's enthusiastic discussion; Gabriel in awe and Sabine with affection. Marinette, on the other hand, was sitting in her seat, quietly, contemplating how surreal the entire day had been. Sure, it had been horrendous at times, but now, sitting around the table with her family, her friend, a guy she'd adored since they first met, and his father, she couldn't find anything she'd have changed about it.

Tom, Sabine, and Marinette waved to Gabriel and Adrien as they climbed into their car and drove away. Gabriel would need to have a talk with Adrien and they would have a talk with Marinette. Tomorrow was Tuesday and Marinette would likely be going home with Nathalie and Adrien. Sabine and Tom were admittedly nervous, but they trusted both of them. It still didn't mean it was easy.


	4. Chapter 4

The classroom was quietly buzzing with the daily gossip. There was a lot less drama this year since Chloe was no longer in the classroom. The only familiar faces from last year's class were Juleka, Rose, Kim, Nathanael, Alix, and Max. Ivan and Mylene had dropped out of school the summer before their senior year when they decided it was time for them to form a mate-bond and join the Bruel pack.

Outside, it was still pretty warm with the residual summer heat, but on the brisk wind there was promise of cooler days ahead. Fall was creeping in steathily, and slowly, with mischievous fluctuation. There had been a week in August that people swore the temperatures were ready to drop, a whole week in the low-20s C, but then there was a solid week of 30s where the sweltering sun threatened to melt cars to the pavement. Many a load of laundry could be seen hung in windows trying to keep out the heat as many people still didn't have air conditioning in their homes. Alya's parents carried squirt bottles on their hips and would squirt the kids as they'd run through the house to keep them cool.

Alya glanced at her phone and sighed, "Well, gents, it looks like Mari isn't coming to school today. Hey, Adrien, you took her to the nurse--"

"And escorted her home," Nino added with a wink. The implication hung heavily in the air between them.

"So what did you find out?" she prompted with a curt nod upwards saying 'spill it.' Her fingers were gripped tightly around her cell phone; poised and ready to text her friend for holding out on her. Obviously, the text she'd gotten wasn't satisfactory for Alya. Adrien could tell by the way her eyes sparkled. She was fishing in earnest right now.

Adrien shrugged, "I'd ask Mari. The nurse didn't really say anything." It was the truth. She didn't really _say_ anything and he did think she needed to ask Mari. If Marinette wanted to explain anything to anyone it was all up to her. He was a gentleman and would respect a woman's wish to handle her own business at her own discretion. Apparently, this didn't sit well with Alya.

"But still sent her home," Alya asked incredulously.

"Like I said, she didn't say anything. I'm not a nurse. I just did what she asked and made sure she got home." There was a hardness of finality to his tone, unexpectedly, and Alya took the hint to drop it.

"These cycles are no joke," Alya grumbled and massaged her tender abdomen. Adrien stiffened. "Sorry, Agreste. I didn't realize you were uncomfortable talking about cycles. They're natural and everyone has one." 

That wasn't what made Adrien stiffen. He wasn't sure why he was afraid, but just the mention of cycles right now had him on edge; especially because of how sensitive a case Marinette was. Alya wouldn't know. He was just acting crazy.

"Dudette, chill," Nino glared at Alya, "Just cause you all don't mind talking about all the sordid details, it doesn't mean my bro Adrien has to be cool with it. I wasn't sheltered my whole life and I'm not real cool with it." Nino let out an audible and physical shiver in his seat. "Uuuggh."

"Weak!!" Alya grinned, "Boo! You all are weak sauce."

"You don't get it. It's a guy thing," Nino popped his cap and grinned, offering his fist to Adrien to bump, "I got your back, dude."

Adrien returned the bump and smirked, "Thanks, Nino." Then he whispered, "She's going to hit you."

"She's glaring at me, isn't she?" Nino's eyes widened.

"She sure is," Adrien grinned. He loved it when Alya got her hackles all raised when her ire wasn't aimed at him.

"Fuck! Nice knowing you." He turned tentatively and gave a weak smile to appease Alya.

Alya pursed her lips and shimmied in a sassy serpentine fashion; her face saying 'oh, no, you didn't.'

Adrien sat at his desk contemplating 'the talk' he got from his father when they got home last night.

_Gabriel Agreste entered the house ahead of Nathalie and Adrien. His voice carried over his shoulder as he headed for his office, "Adrien, a word?"_

_Adrien knew the night had been too good to be true and sighed. He followed in silence with his head hanging. This was surely to be the 'don't accept invitations' talk because it was unsafe. The grounding would come next. It wasn't like there was much to take away from Adrien to use against him, though. Then he'd hear about how he should have called first. What baffled him was why his father was there?  
_

_" **Sit** ," his father commanded. (Alpha voice.) He didn't like using it, but in this instance he was going to make dang sure his son knew the importance of their situation out the gate.  
_

_Adrien took a seat in the chair opposite him and waited patiently. Everything about his father in this moment yelled 'pay attention.'  
_

_Gabriel watched him with a frown, "You're not in trouble, son."_

_His head jerked up and his eyes snapped open in surprise, "I'm not?!"_

_"No." His father almost looked amused. He sat at his desk, unlocked a drawer, and pulled out the contents. Inside, it held a book that was bound in light brown leather; brain tanned and super soft. "I have been meaning to discuss this with you for...a while." There was guilt evident on the elder Agreste's face.  
_

_His father handed him the book and Adrien cracked it open. Inside, was a scrapbook of his life. The ink had been penned in his mother's hand; her neat scrawling beneath each of the photographs. There were pressed flowers and leaves, too. Underneath a flattened rose she'd written, 'Rose from Gabriel, Adrien's first birthday.' There was a photo of toddler Adrien sitting in a playpen with kittens climbing all over him. His mother wrote 'kid loves kittens.' There was another toddler picture of him sitting with a couple friends and they were all watching him tell a dramatic story. Beneath it, she'd drawn 'Adrien commands an audience.'  There was a picture of Adrien in a sandbox, herding little fuzz balls, 'protecting his kittens from bullies.' In the corner of the notebook, in the very bottom, she'd written 'Alpha?' Adrien's eyes flashed back up to his father's.  
_

_"What is this?"_

_"A scrapbook your mother kept throughout the years."  He pointed to the page he was on, "That was the day we thought you needed some guidance."_

_"What does this mean?" he held the book forward to his father and placed his index finger at the bottom of the page._

_Gabriel sighed heavily, "It meant we suspected you were an Alpha."_

_"An Alpha?" Adrien shook his head, "No, I can't be." Alphas were commanding, charismatic, and powerful.  
_

_"You are," Gabriel stated dismally and glanced down at his hands, "We confirmed it a year later at your birthday party."  Might as well collect a blood sample. He'd been smacked in the face by a kid swinging for the pinata. A quick, double-blind test, confirmed that he was an Alpha. The only people who knew the results of that test were Nathalie, Celine, Arthur, and Gabriel. They'd all decided to keep it secret.  
_

_"What? How?" Adrien's mind was reeling. He was an Alpha? No. Why had he always felt like he should be a follower? He'd always felt lacking, like he needed guidance, submissive even. Then he pointed up at his father who cleared his throat uncomfortably, "You! You're an Alpha."_

_"Yes," Gabriel nodded. He held up a pacifying hand, "Before you get thoroughly worked up, Adrien, we decided at an early age, your mother and I, that we would try to suppress your Alpha tendencies. There are medicinal suppressants, of course, but we wanted you to have a normal life. One where you were in control of how you felt. Although, with a little bit of pressure, we might be able to manipulate how you felt to keep you safe."_

_Adrien's head was spinning, "You practically locked me up in house arrest!! I was never good enough! I did everything to please you. Why would you do that to me?"_

_There was a sad expression on Gabriel's face, "Because no one did it for me." Adrien gave him a look that said 'explain.' His father's heavy sigh was self-explanatory; this should be interesting, "My family knew I was an Alpha at a young age. Alphas, in those days, were hunted. Apparently, my family didn't seem to care. I was an accident, born long after their desired pup Romulus was born. My older brother, obviously...not an Alpha, by the way. We don't talk. You don't know him. You don't want to. Anyway, they paraded me around like a party trick. They taught me how to command people and I'd go around eliciting money at corporate functions. I was forcing them, Adrien. Your modeling is all you, Adrien. It is on YOUR merit. You are who people ask to see. You don't have to force them to. And regardless of what you might think, I never forced you. I did ask, but you were never commanded."_

_"I wanted you to make you happy so you'd be proud of me," he exclaimed._

_"I AM proud of you!" he shouted back._

_Adrien stared at his father slack jawed, but then clamped it shut with obvious tension at his temples, "Forgive me, if I'm still not entirely_ thrilled _with the way I've been raised."_

_"I am sorry, Adrien. We couldn't think of any other way. Commanding someone is easily detectable--it has happened to me. We were trying to protect you."_

_"WAIT!" Adrien's eyes widened as all the breath was knocked out of him. Flashes of the Gorilla and his leather strap, his mother being physically attached to Gabriel's hip, her mysterious disappearance and him being an Alpha. All these memories flashed through his mind and he tensed, "Mom was an Omega."_

_"Yes."_

_"That's why she's gone. What happened to her?" There was conflicting emotions in his voice; Adrien, who thought his mother had abandoned him and his father, was having an earth shattering revelation. In his expression, Gabriel could see it click.  
_

_"I don't know. I suspect...," Gabriel's voice cracked and Adrien felt guilty. Adrien had often blamed his father for her disappearance. He could hear the raw emotion, agony, in his father's voice._

_"Father."_

_"Don't," Gabriel held up a hand, "I am doing everything I can to find her, Adrien. I just don't know."  
_

_"I wasn't going to ask. I was just..." Adrien stood up and walked around his father's desk and threw his arms around his shoulders, "I'm sorry." It was suddenly obvious to Adrien how unfairly he'd judged his father. He also felt relief in the assumption that he was loved and wanted by the woman that had likely been unfairly snatched away from them.  
_

_Gabriel tensed, but then returned the hug. "It's time for bed, son." A single tear rolled down Gabriel's cheek. Adrien had never seen his father cry before. It looked like that was his cue to give him some space to break down and Adrien was more than willing. He didn't know if he could handle witnessing him unraveling._

Adrien could sympathize with Marinette, inversely, and with his friends probing interest he suddenly felt alienated and uncomfortable. They were a lot more alike than he'd ever expected. He glanced from Nino to Alya and back again. "We should respect Marinette and not invade her privacy," Adrien muttered discontentedly.

They both just stared at him. They'd pretty much finished that conversation, but Adrien felt like he needed to reiterate that point. Alya, wanting to push for more information and was silenced by Nino giving her a 'don't push it' look on his face. There was something going on, but neither one of them were going to get any answers out of Adrien.

Alya pulled out her phone and sent Marinette a text.

**Alya: Come back when you're feeling better, girl. Adrien's got your back.**

Alya sat back in her seat, strangely satisfied with whatever was going on between Adrien and her best friend. Her smirk would have been telling if she hadn't gotten an inspiring idea to wipe it off her face, "HEY!! We could all go visit her when she's feeling better."

"The nurse told her to take off the rest of the week," Adrien grimaced. It was something she HAD said that Marinette probably wouldn't mind him sharing.

"Well bummer," Alya grumbled, "We're going to have to come up with something to cheer her up."

"Dang, girl was on fire yesterday," Nino mumbled, "Kim and Nathanael both about lost it when you guys left."

"Hormones are something else, aren't they?" Alya chuckled, "Oops, sorry. I know, sensitive ears." Her sarcasm was on point. "Seriously, though, she had some serious mojo going on. I felt compelled to cuddle yesterday. Marinette would never object to some good cuddling in private, but I think she'd draw the line in class," she snickered through her nose. The idea of her grabbing Marinette to snuggle during medieval literature gave Alya a silent case of the giggles.

"Give her my number. I'll cuddle!" Nino chirped happily. Adrien shot him a 'this Alpha is not impressed' look, but attempted to soften it so he came across incredulous.

"Down boy," Alya shot him a playful look with a bit of an edge to it, "I'm a cuddler, too, though. I'd definitely be down for some snuggles."

Nino turned around to look at Alya, who just happened to be a strong beta also on her cycle. He was eyeing her pretty hard.

"Are you for real?" Nino inquired bashfully.

"Sure as the day I was born," she crooned with a devious smirk.

At this point, Adrien definitely felt like a third wheel. Their voices had dropped in register and with a smokey timbre. Nino and Alya were laying on the flirting pretty hot and heavy right now which suddenly made him awfully uncomfortable. It was like he was invading on a personal moment. Were they going to start courting? A small tinge of jealousy and desire to have someone he could flirt with and court surged through him and he jolted. _What the hell was that?_ A faint blush coated his cheeks and anyone that was nearby would assume it was because of his friends' flirtatious behavior and not his desire to partake.

* * *

The sun shined in Marinette's window with a blinding abandon. If she had little blue birds chirping, and someone singing an inspiring romantic ballad, she could be in a Disney movie. Alas, it was just super bright, but there were birds chirping. Marinette rolled over lazily to stretch and yawn when her phone dinged.

Marinette picked up her phone to see the text from Alya. _Completely oblivous Alya_. Marinette shook her head and wondered how she'd ever be able to tell her what was going on. One thing was for certain, she had no intention of doing so until she had all the facts and it was absolutely necessary.

She managed to lift herself up out of bed to go downstairs. She had a vague recollection of being up once already this morning to eat, but that memory was a bit fuzzy. By the taste of the chocolate, in the pockets where her cheeks met her gums, she would say 'yes' she definitely had gotten up for a snack earlier that morning. If only she could remember it. The store wasn't open yet, but her father was downstairs baking for that day's supply.

Sabine had been acting oddly all morning. Marinette headed down to eat for breakfast and her mother shooed her back upstairs as fast as lightning.

"We can't have you downstairs, Marinette. Already, the customers are coming in like sharks smelling blood in the water. We have to keep you upstairs."

It was true. They had new customers coming into the bakery by the droves; old, young, fat, thin, boy, girl, etc., it didn't matter. They were opening the door, breathing in heavily, and purchasing the nearest craving which this morning was everything chocolate or cinnamon flavored. Tom was working the front more often than not for Marinette's safety today.

Marinette was shaking again and agitated. "Fine," she grumbled. Her stomach gave its own grumble. "I'll stay banished in my tower."

"Don't be so overdramatic," Sabine giggled.

"You're right. Banished to my mezzanine has a nice ring to it."

Sabine smiled, "I'll bring you up a couple bagels with eggs, cheese, and sausage. Would that help?"

"I hope," she whined, clutching at her sides.

Her daughter, writhing in discomfort, reminded her, "Pack an overnight bag. We may be sending you away this evening."

"Maman?"

They hadn't arranged for Marinette to go to the Agreste's tonight, yet, but the parents were all agreed that it would be the best course of action. "Just do it, please, Marinette. We are _VERY_ busy today."

"You're welcome," Marinette called sarcastically over her shoulder as she climbed up to her mezzanine. That was at least one positive thing to come out of this mess. Everyone and their brother was attracted to her parents' bakery thanks to her alluring scent. Luckily, it was easy to confuse that hunger with wanting sweet treats. Marinette had the perfect cover here.

Her mother returned with the bagel and Marinette snarfed it down like she hadn't eaten in days. In all actuality, she hadn't eaten for about four hours. Early that morning, she snuck into the kitchen, while her dad was baking, and had absconded with some creme filled eclairs.

Marinette sat on her bed, Tikki perched in the cup of the arches of the soles of her feet, smiling up at her, "This is so exciting, Marinette!"

"What, Tikki?" Leaning over her abdomen, in pain, felt like anything, but exciting.

"You're growing up! I love it when this happens," Tikki was positively vibrating with exuberant energy.

"I'm an Omega!" she whined.

Tikki grinned, "It's happened before, Marinette. Actually, it happens every time. Chat Noir and Ladybug are always an Alpha and an Omega."

"And you didn't care to share that little nugget of information?" Marinette glared.

"Oops?" Tikki smiled guiltily.

"Is Chat always an Alpha then?" Marinette's eyes were popping out of her head with the new information. Chat was an Alpha. A true born Alpha. She'd never met an Alpha that she was aware of. Her mind was spinning, "Does that mean he and I are...? That we're...?"

The giggles that erupted out of Tikki trilled into the air, "It doesn't always work that way, but it is meant to, yes. The black cat and the ladybug are meant to be together, in that way, with time."

Marinette just sat there in silent shock. Tikki finally broke her out of her stupor by flying into her face. "What is it Tikki?"

"Where were you?"

"I was just thinking. Is Chat always the Alpha?" She laid down and rolled over onto her side. It hurt so bad. The plate for the breakfast her mother had sent up, sat empty, mocking her. It wasn't enough. It was never enough. Her glass of water had been empty for a while, too. It was all mocking her in her desperate state.

"No," Tikki shook her head, "He's not. I have had three ladybugs that were the Alpha of the pair. Those pairings don't end well, though." Tikki frowned dismally at the recollection. "Like Joan."

"Joan of Arc?"

"The same," she sighed sadly, but then shook her head clear and smiled, "I'm so excited for you!! Chat will be a great Alpha."

"Don't tell him that," she smirked, "It might go straight to his head."

"Which one?" Tikki giggled.

"TIKKI!?!?!"

"Sorry," she giggled, "But not really."

"You're awful."

"Paw-ful, you mean."

"Go," Marinette banished her to her desk, "Puns from Chat, puns from you, I don't have it in me to deal with this nonsense."

Marinette willed herself to take a nap and ended up sleeping through most of the day. She woke up around 3:00 and remembered she still had to pack for a trip tonight. If only her mother would tell her where she was going. Was it a surprise? It was starting to freak her out. Was there like a place you send Omegas for their heats? Marinette would rather not. Most people just stayed close to their family pack until they were old enough to form a mate-bond.

It was about 5:15 pm when Sabine entered Marinette's room.

"You have a friend coming to pick you up," Sabine called, "I hope you're ready!"

 _Friend._ That brought a smile to her face. A friend would be a welcome change to the isolation. Marinette had a little satchel filled with a change of clothes, pajamas, and her sketch books.

"I am, maman," she grimaced in pain as she stood up to grab her bag. Alya must have called her parents and arranged a sleepover away from the bakery. Although, Marinette wondered how that would be any better or safer. The bakery hid her scent well enough.

When she walked out of the bakery she glanced around and only saw a black sedan with tinted windows waiting. It was buffed to a sleek shine and easily cost more than her parents made in a year. The engine was running like they were waiting for someone. The door opened and out stepped Adrien Agreste.

Marinette's mouth flopped open, "A-A-Adrien? What are you doing here?" Her face split into an automatic smile as she gazed up at him. She took a deep breath and felt a rush of relief flow through her; her tremors stopped instantly. It was the weirdest thing, but she wasn't going to argue.

"I don't really know. I just got out of fencing practice. Nathalie sent a text saying we were stopping off here to pick you up," he was equally confused.

Marinette turned to see her mother peeking out the front door, "Maman?"

"Go on, honey. Have fun! See you tomorrow morning," she smiled and waved before shutting the door behind herself. Marinette was sure she heard her chuckling.

She glanced from Adrien to the door back to Adrien and internally panicked. Marinette couldn't shake the feeling that they'd been set up or something. The way her mother agreed to a co-ed sleepover at Adrien's that he didn't know about? What was up with that? What kind of irresponsible parent does that to their child? She knew her parents weren't irresponsible, though, so the entire situation was peculiar.

"Do you know what's going on?" she whispered as she approached Adrien.

He shook his head, equally bewildered, "I have no idea." The way he was gazing made Marinette blush. He shook his head, but his eyes never strayed from her face.

"I guess I'm sleeping over tonight," she mumbled as she climbed into the car past him. There was a shakiness to her voice. Marinette was extremely self-conscious about how Adrien was going to handle this. She wanted to know if he would be comfortable with this. They shared the same friends, sure, but they didn't really know each other very well. Marinette had a feeling that was going to change. Just within the last day she'd had a LOT of time with Adrien. Thinking back over the past thirty-six hours or so, she couldn't think of anything she'd have changed. Nothing. It was a bit surreal. He was such a welcomed relief from whatever prank of nature her body was trying to pull.

Adrien scrambled in after her, "WHAT!?! Sleeping over? What makes you say that?" All of a sudden his heart was beating rapidly and there was an overwhelming urge to smile like a doofus. He carefully held his composure; aka not freaking out or looking like a sap. Adrien had hoped to get to know Marinette better, what with how they'd interacted yesterday, but this was progressing at a much more rapid pace than he'd anticipated. Well, he wasn't really sure what he'd anticipated.

She shrugged, "My mom told me I was staying at a friend's house tonight. I'm assuming that's you." _Smooth, Marinette._ She'd managed to get that out and sound somewhat nonchalant.

He squirmed in his seat and absentmindedly scooted closer to her. He breathed in and sighed. _This girl_. He bit his lip and clasped his hands tightly in his lap to remain in control. He was a gentleman, damn it, so he wasn't going to go petting her. "Just so you know? I think this will be fun. I've never had someone spend the night before." He blushed this time and she giggled.

"Really?"

"Nope, not once. My father never allowed it."

"I'm honored," she grinned, "I wonder what changed his mind." _Not that I'm complaining._

Adrien looked down at his lap, guiltily. He had an idea. How much should he tell her? He didn't want to scare her or make her nervous. "Uh, you'd have to ask him."

She glanced away shyly, "I think I'll just be grateful."

Adrien gave a soft snort of amusement. "Smart girl," he smirked.

Marinette met Adrien's father for the first time, as herself and in person, yesterday. She'd only met him once before as Ladybug. He wasn't a man whose motives you question without consequences. Although, truth be told, she was a little surprised at how personable he was last night.

Marinette was staring out the window, but could feel his gaze on her. She turned to catch his eyes and smiled encouragingly. If he had something to say she wanted to hear it.

"Can I..." he reached out to touch her fingers. Marinette nodded. With a grin she grabbed his hand, lifted his arm, and slid against him to drape it over her shoulder. They both sighed as their bodies instantly relaxed; a shiver of goosebumps erupted across their skin in a rush. "Thanks," he whispered as he squeezed her closer to him gently. The tension in the car was immediately dissipated, but Adrien heard Gorilla give a disapproving grunt. _Oops_. Marinette had shed more pheromones. Adrien didn't mind in the slightest, but Arthur seemed to be agitated by it.

That's how Nathalie found them, as the car pulled up, with a knowing smirk on her lips. She opened the door and greeted them, "Good evening, Adrien. Miss Dupain-Cheng."

They broke apart, reluctantly, to step out of the car.

"Good evening, Nathalie," he smiled and nodded.

"Hello, Nathalie," Marinette bowed her head.

They moved together, their arms touching, as they climbed the stairs.

"Supper is waiting for you in the dining room. Your father will not be able to attend this evening. I will walk you both through the evening's itinerary after your meal." She tapped on the tablet in her hand and walked ahead of them.

"There's an itinerary?" Marinette whispered out the side of her mouth.

Adrien frowned, "Not usually." It was complete news to him. Something was fishy.

"There will be today," Nathalie called over her shoulder. "This is an unusual circumstance." Nathalie didn't question Mr. Agreste when he told her they'd be arranging a room for a guest this evening. It was a little unusual to have it be the suite across the hall from Adrien's room and the guest be a young girl. Although, now that she could witness the guest for herself, she could determine exactly why this had been arranged. Her scent was extremely telling for someone with familiarity of Omegas. Nathalie had to stifle her own 'aww' when she saw them sitting together in the car. This was their first heat together; Marinette obviously there in her cycle by the emissions she was putting off. Even Nathalie had to stifle the desire to hug her; even in the platonic sense.

The reason people kept Omegas around, collected them even, was because of this ability to provide a euphoria-like feeling, an aphrodisiac to many, for those they were around during their cycles; both at ovulation and menstruation. They were great mood lifters; able to sooth an entire room just by being there. A careful balance had to be in place to relax the Omega, but not stimulate them, to keep a situation from turning into a frenzy. Not to mention the other reason they were highly sought after; Omegas were more fertile, in general, and likely to produce Alphas. One might wonder why Alphas were desired, but not why they were hunted. It is harder to raise one safely, sure, but once they hit maturity it was like they had a golden ticket that could gain access to any door in the world. An Alpha with their commanding voice was a rather formidable friend or foe.

Since the situation had felt unusual, Marinette and Adrien exchanged nervous glances. He reached over and grasped her hand in his own. It was a reassurance they both needed and they squeezed each other's fingers.

 _He's holding my hand_ Marinette internally freaked out. This seemed a lot more intimate than having his arm around her shoulders for some reason. He was holding onto her firmly and she could feel every twitch of his fingers between her own.

They entered the dining room and found it empty other than two place settings half way down the table. Marinette reluctantly took her hand back when they went to sit down, but their chairs were close enough to touch if they felt the need.

"I have already eaten," Nathalie stated and excused herself from the dining room without another word.

Adrien pulled out Marinette's chair for her and gestured for her to sit, "So...how are you doing?"

She clasped her hands in her lap and her lips quirked up at the edges, "I'm doing all right. You?"

They'd eaten together before, but never like this. Marinette had always hoped, but it never happened. Now she was spending the night! 

He grinned, "Great, actually. Everyone missed you at school today." _Me, especially._

"Oh?" She whispered shyly, "I got an odd text from Alya."

"I'm sure," he chuckled, "She kept asking me about the nurse visit."

"What did you say?" All of a sudden she was anxious. Alya was asking about the nurse visit and she really didn't want to have to explain that yet.

He shrugged, "I told her she didn't say anything."

Marinette grinned, "No, she didn't, did she?"

"No," he shook his head and beamed. He hadn't lied and for that he was proud. "Nino made her stop badgering me."

"Nino to the rescue," she cheered and they both laughed.

They sat in a somewhat awkward silence. Adrien chased his food around his plate and Marinette ate ravenously. She didn't even realize the formality of the situation. At her house, they ate on plain, off-white, stoneware china with little roses imprinted around the perimeter. These were much finer porcelain, with a silver trim around the outside, and white as snow. The silverware was actual sterling silver and the glasses were etched crystal. Adrien never seemed to notice, but this was something Marinette, in her normal state, would never have overlooked. She appreciated the finer things like dinnerware. Right now, she appreciated sustenance.

Adrien looked away bashfully and whispered, "I'm not really sure what's going on."

Her voice dropped to a hush, too, "I don't, either."

"I wonder if this has to do with..." he gestured to her as a whole as if he couldn't decide what part of her to focus on, "this."

"My body?" she mimicked his motions.

He laughed darkly, "I wish it was just your body. Though you've always been easy on the eyes, you're much more _palatable_ right now."

She gulped, "I am? I mean, I know I am now, but I just didn't know _that._ " She was suddenly very happy. _Adrien thinks I'm pretty._

There was a low rumbling laugh that escaped past his lips that induced a full body tremor to travel through Marinette. His voice was husky and deep. If this had been anyone else, other than Adrien, that sound would have sent her danger radar blinking double time, but instead she just blushed and smiled. This _was_ Adrien and she didn't feel threatened. In fact, she felt quite the opposite. He'd been treating her respectfully, like she was precious, and it was something Marinette had not imagined from any boy after the news she got from her mother yesterday. And yet, here was Adrien, obviously twitterpated, caring only about her and her feelings even though it was completely obvious he was feeling the affects of her pheromones.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he shook his head and reached out to grab her hand, "I'm sorry you are having to go through this."

"Hey," she shrugged, "I'm looking on the bright side, at least I get to hang out with you." Marinette was extremely grateful to have him be there for her.

Neither one of them wanted to discuss the implications of them hanging out together. This was an intimate affair, one that was usually handled by adults that were 'involved' with each other, and yet these two teens were going to weather her heat together. Their parents were putting a lot of trust in their kids. Normally, heats weren't too rough because everyone was a beta. There were stronger betas and weaker betas, as far as pheromones, but all in all it was pretty mild. This was the reason their parents decided to go against the norm. Adrien's father knew his son needed to hone his Alpha instincts, and who better to do that with than an Omega? Marinette's parents knew that only an Alpha could fully satisfy an Omega in heat. They weren't entirely sure what all that entailed, but they were willing to do whatever they could to make their daughter comfortable. Her heat was just going to get worse, too. The parents all knew it. They knew she'd be wrought with anxiety and in a hormonal haze that makes her act out of character.

Adrien and Marinette, talking over dinner, finally realized what was going on. It just *clicked* and they both went silent. Adrien realized he was there to help her through her heat. Normally, that would entail a whole lot; more than he'd even like to imagine. He wasn't dumb. He'd researched Omegas in heat when he got home last night. It was intimidating to think that someone was desperate for you. She'd be completely out of her mind with unbridled desire for things he wasn't sure he was ready to give. What were their parents thinking? Adrien automatically assumed they did NOT intend for him to be there for her in that way. Surely, they just wanted his calming effect for her. He didn't feel that way towards Marinette...did he? She _was_ all he thought about all day and all last night. He was drawn to her in a way that could in no way be deemed platonic. He really wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Marinette knew there was something growing between her and Adrien. There was a feeling of immense loss when he wasn't there. It was like a piece of her was missing. The more they touched the more she wanted to. Sitting at the table, eating her supper, she felt like she wanted to pull his arms around her and settle into his lap. That's where she'd feel most comfortable right about now. She wanted to nuzzle underneath his chin and inhale his petrichor-like scent; calming and earthy like after a spring rain.

Her eyes glazed over and she let out a contented sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" he interrupted her thoughts.

Marinette blinked and sat up straight, "Uh, no-nothing."

"Are you ready to go to your room?" he asked, "Nathalie has an itinerary she wants to go over, which I'm sure are just rules for the night, and then you can go to bed."

She nodded, "Yeah. That's a good idea." Although, personally, the idea of going over an itinerary before bed made Marinette extremely anxious. Schedules weren't one of Marinette's strengths. Hell, she could barely make it to class on time on a good day.

They left the dining room with a comfortable silence between them and headed to Nathalie's desk. She was waiting with her tablet and pulled up the spreadsheet. There was a humored glint to her eyes, but Adrien figured it was her unhealthy affection for scheduling coming out. Nathalie was pretty formidable about hiding how she felt, most of the time, but those guilty pleasures would sometimes sneak out through a twinkle in her eye or a quirk on her lips. She was definitely getting enjoyment out of this.

"Tonight, lights out by ten. There will be no adult media," she locked eyes with Adrien that said 'you know what I'm talking about.' He fiddled at the back of his neck with his free hand shyly. "And if you are going to remain in the same room, overnight, you should notify myself or Mr. Agreste."

Adrien didn't even know that spending the night with Marinette was even an option. It was apparent on his face when the lips that had been pressed firmly together suddenly flopped apart.

"Is that all?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," she nodded, "Breakfast will be at 7:00 tomorrow morning. Adrien, you will have school. Arthur will drop Marinette off at her house on the way. Pack a set of clothes because you will be staying the night at her house tomorrow."

"I will?" Adrien stared at her, gobsmacked. He'd never had a sleepover at anyone else's house any more than he'd had someone over. This was unexpected, but considering tonight, it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise. Adrien had dozens of questions, but who should he ask about this sort of thing?

Nathalie took note of his complete shock, "Is there a problem?"

"N-n-no, NO," he cleared his throat nervously, "that's fine. I just--I have Chinese tomorrow." _Lame excuse, Agreste._ It was the first thing to come to mind.

Nathalie smirked. It was a little bit more of Nathalie coming out to play, again. She found his nervousness adorable. He was like a favorite nephew she was very fond of; growing up ignorant of his own nature. It was sweet. Here he was, with a girl his father had no doubt hand-picked for him, looking bashful. It was more than her stony exterior could handle without cracking just a little. "Mme. Cheng speaks fluent Chinese and you will be interacting with her to practice your conversational mandarin."

Adrien didn't have anything else to discuss. His bafflement was all that remained as she shut his excuse down. Well shit.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette retreated up to his room. Nathalie leaned around the banister to watch. Her chuckle escaped through her nose with a hum not unlike Winnie the Pooh. She hadn't been aware, however, that on the other side of the double staircase another set of eyes were watching the teens ascend. He stepped out across the way and his eyes shifted to connect with hers.

Nathalie quickly composed herself and straightened, walking towards him in a professional and dignified manner, "Sir."

Gabriel's lips twitched at the edge, almost curling into a smile, but he trained his face into one of disinterest, "Mlle. Sancoeur, how has the evening professed thus far?" He stepped infinitesimally closer to hear her answer.

"They have eaten dinner and are retreating for the night," she answered. There was an unspoken glance up the stairs after the now hushed voices before dropping their gazes back to each other. Nathalie's eyes flashed away from his intense gaze and waited for him to dismiss her or give instruction.

Suddenly, he held his hand out to her and did smile softly now, "Nathalie, why don't you head to bed? I'll keep an eye on them for tonight." After all, it was his suggestion for Adrien to keep Marinette company through her heat. It was his responsibility to be the guardian in this situation. In all honesty, he wanted to. Gabriel would appear stony on the outside, but inside he had been waiting for his son to grow into his own and he wanted to be supportive for this part of his life. He wanted to have the answers, so when Adrien came asking, he'd be there. Who else would be better to ask than another Alpha that could understand? He relished the idea of being able to step up when he wouldn't have allowed it in the past. Gabriel might not appear so, but he _was_ a romantic at heart.

What Gabriel hadn't anticipated was Nathalie _also_ being a romantic at heart. "I'm fine, sir." She held the tablet to her chest and his hand fell.

An open look of shock flashed across his features, "You are?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I am more than capable."

"I insist, Nathalie." Firm, but not commanding.

She nodded, resolute, "Indeed, as do I. Personally, I look forward to it." She glanced down at her feet shyly, "I don't mean to be impertinent, sir, but I have watched Adrien grow into the young man he is today. I would hate to miss out on this important stage of his life."

Gabriel smirked uncharacteristically, "Then I see we have reached an impasse." A glint of something mischievous flickered, "Follow me, Ms. Sancoeur."

They walked through the foyer towards his office. Gabriel threw open the side doors into his study where padded leather couch was situated in the middle of the room. The walls were all lined with bookshelves. On the far end was a window. Across from the couch, recessed into the wall, was a cabinet that opened to reveal a television. Gabriel gestured for her to enter before closing the door behind them. She stood stock still in the middle of the room while Gabriel took a seat on the couch. He reached over to the end table, lifted the receiver of the phone to his ear, and dialed, "The usual, Pierre, for two." He replaced the phone and turned to see a confused Nathalie eyeing him cautiously.

Gabriel took out his cell phone and sighed, "Have a seat, Nathalie."

Nathalie did as she was instructed. She sat stiffly at the edge of the couch, her heels planted flat on the floor in front of her, knees together, and clamped hands placed solidly on her knees. She heard Gabriel snort softly next to her and she whipped her head around to stare at him, "What is so funny?"

"You are," he gestured with his hand, "We're not working right now, Nathalie. I said to go to bed. You didn't. Now we're spending our free time together. Relax and lean back."

She gaped at him. He was one to talk! Beside the evidence of Adrien to the contrary, she'd always thought her employer unable to handle personal interaction at all. Nathalie hadn't thought Gabriel Agreste even knew what the meaning of 'relax' was let alone could he partake in anything relaxing with her in the room. There was something much more intimate and invasive in showing even this amount of vulnerability to her and it made Nathalie feel suddenly insecure. It was like she were prying.

Nathalie slowly let herself lean backward into the couch. It was much softer and more comfortable than it initially appeared. She'd never actually sat on it before. In fact, this was the first time she'd actually been in his study after the dozen or so years she'd worked for the Agrestes. Sure, she'd seen inside when the door was open, but she'd never ventured into it. There wasn't ever a need, really. Finally, she let out a breath and her muscles relaxed.

"Not so hard now, was it?" he huffed gently.

There was a knock on the door of the study. Gabriel opened it and spoke in hushed tones to the person on the other side of it. It sounded like a pretty normal exchange, formal, and yet familiar.

"Thank you, Pierre," he nodded. He pulled in a wheeled cart. On the top, there was a bowl of popcorn, a bowl of m&ms, two coffees, a coco-cola, and a diet mountain dew. Seeing the diet mountain dew made Nathalie's eyes widen in surprise. It was a guilty secret, or she'd thought it was a secret, that she had. Somehow she shouldn't have been surprised seeing as Gabriel was sure to go over all of his house budgets including the shopping expenses for groceries. Someone was drinking diet mountain dew. He'd probably been able to deduce it wasn't Adrien or Pierre, and it wasn't him, then it had to be Nathalie.

He parked it in front of the couch and dropped it to a more accessible level before sitting back once more to settle onto the couch, a bit closer to her than before, "Help yourself," he gestured before turning back to his device. He'd trained his eyes on his phone, but now she could tell that he wasn't working. There was a crossword app pulled up and he was typing in answers to the riddles. Her eyes widened in surprise. Gabriel Agreste played GAMES on his PHONE!

"You do crosswords?" she blurted, unable to stop herself. Once the question was out she snapped her hand to her mouth in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to say it out loud. For some reason, and to her utter shame, her anxiety manifested as the removal of her professional filter. True, he had said they weren't working right now.

He glanced up at her, his lips curling a little at the edges, "Yes. I do." There was an awkward pause to psyche himself up as he jerked his head her direction, "Do you?"

"I do," she nodded. Any time she had spare time during her day she'd sit at her computer and do crosswords. It was a lot more time than she'd care to admit to him, though. If he knew she had as much free time, or was as efficient at her job as she was, he might ask more of her. Not that she wasn't already doing the work of ten secretaries, Nathalie was practically an organizational savant, she still didn't want to give him an excuse to add to her duties.

Nathalie felt her breath hitch as Gabriel scooted _even closer_ to her side of the couch and held out his phone to her, "A little help?"

* * *

Adrien lead Marinette up to his wing of the house. They were awkwardly silent, but still touching. Marinette had wrapped her hand around his offered elbow.

"Where am I going to be staying?" she asked.

He frowned, "I'm not exactly sure. They didn't tell me."

He glanced up and down the hall and noticed the door across the hall from his room was open. Adrien peeked inside and his heart dropped into his feet. On the bedside table, there was a basket filled with at least half a dozen chocolate bars and jerky. He walked over to the mini-fridge and opened the door. Inside, he found it was loaded with energy drinks and a bottle of wine.

"What the...?" he glanced back to Marinette, "I think this is your room."

"A--Across the hall?" she spluttered. From her understanding of how all this worked, she wasn't sure this would be the best location for her to be during a heat. Her attraction to Adrien was undeniable, but not something she'd ever have acted on. He'd never shown any interest in dating or anything. She didn't believe all the rumors that he was asexual. She assumed he just hadn't figured himself out yet, wasn't interested in pursuing anything, or had someone already in mind. It hurt her a little every time she thought of Adrien liking someone that wasn't her. She just liked him so much. Now that she was here with him, the pain and that thought were practically non-existent.

"I guess," he shrugged, "Do you want to leave your stuff here and go hang out in my room?"

She nodded and dropped her bag on the bed. It was a queen sized bed, she noted, which made her wonder even more about the situation. "That would be nice."

They settled onto Adrien's white couch as he pulled up a movie list. Most of them were American movies dubbed in French.

"What kind of movies do you like?" he asked, suddenly aware that he really didn't know much about Marinette's tastes in such things. Her interests in design and food were really the only things they'd ever delved into; well, that and her persistent defense of Chat Noir.

"I like rom-coms, mostly," she smiled shyly, "and action. I love 80s movies."

"Really?!" his eyes were alight, "So like Lethal Weapon! That has all that."

"I LOVE all the Lethal Weapons," she gushed.

He queued one up and grinned giddily, "I haven't seen this in a long time."

"Me, neither. Not since my dad and I had a Lethal Weapon marathon. It's been years."

"A marathon! We should do a Lethal Weapon marathon, Mari! That's a great idea," his eyes were wide and excited, "I'll get popcorn." He called down to Pierre to have some popcorn sent up.

Without even thinking, Adrien came back from his desk, flopped on the couch against Marinette, and threw his arm around her shoulders. The only indication that he'd done something unusual was her giggle. He immediately tensed.

"Don't...Adrien, it's fine," she reassured and grabbed onto his fingers to hold him in place, "It's just...I'm not used to all the touching."

"Do you want me to stop?" there was a fear in his voice, like she was going to tell him to, but he tried to sound nonchalant.

"No," she shook her head, "You calm me."

He breathed a heavily relieved sigh and smiled at her, "I feel the same way."

"I find you unexpectedly cathartic," she admitted with a blush. Her eyes darted to his window and then down to her lap where her fingers were fiddling with each other nervously.

He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, "Comforting, right?" She nodded shyly. "I like it."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his and she smiled genuinely, "Me, too."

"So how about we just accept it," he nudged her head with his own and chuckled, "Cause I don't think I'll be able to stop."

Marinette laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed, "Then don't."

In that moment it suddenly hit Adrien like a truck. Marinette didn't have any reservations about him and it warmed him clear through. It wasn't like with Ladybug. Ladybug's was purely kitten-love at this point; she'd never returned his affections. This sensation he had now, sitting next to Marinette, was primal and instinctual.

They sat there for most of the movie, in silence, enjoying each other's company. As she let out a contented sigh, against his shoulder, she emitted that cloud of pheromones again. One breath and Adrien's head was swimming with desire to pull her closer. His hand absentmindedly massaged her arm as the introduction to the movie began to play on the television. Whew. He let out a slow, shuddering breath. This was going to be a long night. He knew he'd be calling his father tonight because he wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep knowing she was across the hall. There was no doubt they'd be spending the night in close proximity like they found themselves in now.

"I guess I should let my father know you're not going to be using the guest room, huh?" he chuckled.

She closed her eyes and hummed contentedly, "I suppose." Her cheek was gently rubbing against his shoulder, "You feel so nice."

"Marinette." His voice sounded strained. "You might have to stop doing _that._ "

She peeked up at him through hormonally hazed eyes. Her pupils were wide. Adrien looked back at her with equally hungry eyes. "Oh. Sorry," she squeaked.

Hormones are no joke.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel and Nathalie sat in a comfortable silence eating their snacks and doing crosswords. Occasionally, one of them would peek at the other because they had an absolutely horrendous clue or the word was in particularly ill taste.

"Who has ever heard of an 'aglet?'"

Nathalie looks at him in disbelief, "You can not be serious...sir," she blurted with a giggle. He'd been shooting her unimpressed glares every time she called him 'sir' in their time together after hours and she couldn't stop. It tickled her how much he hated it, and insisted she not use it, when they weren't at work. His professional side was the only side she really knew.

"Did you know what an aglet was?" he asked doubtfully.

"YES!" she exclaimed, "It is that hard piece at the end of a shoelace, is it not?"

His jaw dropped, "How did you know that?"

"Sir, we are in the fashion industry," she mimicked his often used move of pinching the bridge of her nose, "How did you not?"

"I'm sorry, but shoe laces are not really a passion of mine," he grumbled.

"You can not give me grief for not knowing impignorate anymore."

"Impignorate is a perfectly sensible word--"

"For a hermit," she glares, "Not for a sensible person."

"I've never been accused of being sensible," he mumbled.

"Bull," she turned to fully face him, "You are the image of practical, _sir._ "

"Oh? Do enlighten me how I am so practical, Nathalie?" his body had shifted to face her now and he began rolling his sleeves up.

Nathalie gulped. "Uh, you are level headed, make rational decisions, always in control, minimize conflict, maintain utmost modesty--"

"Surely, you did _not_ just accuse me of being modest," he interrupted. He knew she knew better. It wasn't that easy to forget. Nathalie had been around since before he and Celine had married. She knew of his wanton proclivities. His memory wasn't the clearest, but he wasn't so sure that in those days she hadn't been on the receiving end of his flirtatious advances. There was a lot of alcohol, obviously.

"You are," she nodded curtly, "And people in the office call ME a nun."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Of course, they gossiped about him amongst themselves, sure, but he'd never had someone inform him on it; not even Nathalie. This was definitely an eye opening experience. He became entirely too curious about what people had to say with an enlightened awareness. What was the packs' image of their alpha? How was he perceived? Gabriel Agreste was not the picture of modesty. He could appreciate the basic modicum of decency and propriety, but he was no saint. In fact, in his youth he'd been a bit of a player. Not that anyone would be able to attest to it now, and he'd deny it until he was blue in the face, but the truth of it was still there. He couldn't believe anyone might think he was more reserved than Nathalie. Even he had heard the nun rumor and had chuckled. Now he was sure it wasn't the case just as much as their perception of him was off the target.

He snickered, "You are a bit reserved..." It was out before he could stop himself.

She glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"Forget I said anything," he dropped his chin into the L of his index finger and thumb, looking away uncomfortably and clearing his throat.

"That is easier said than done, _sir,_ " she glared.

"Damn it, Nathalie, I said to call me Gabriel when we're not at work!" he exclaimed. He turned to look at Nathalie who was smirking. "What?!"

"Forget I said anything... _sir._ " She knew he could command her to stop, but he hadn't. The decency and respect he was showing her was flattering.

That was it. Something in Gabriel snapped. Nathalie jumped as Gabriel lunged for her. She'd managed to lean back, but not before he grabbed the diet mountain dew out of her grasp with a growl, "This has aspartame in it."

Her breathing was coming in panted gasps, but she managed to grin, "I like living on the edge."

He held himself above her as he placed her diet mountain dew on the table. There was a mischievous spark in his eyes as he observed Nathalie's panting form beneath him. Her chest was rising in an erratic fashion. Nathalie could smell his scent past the cologne and the suppressants; her pupils dilated. Gabriel stared down at her lips and back to her eyes before he began to lower himself to her every so gently--

RING!

RING!

RING!

They snapped apart faster than a flash and Gabriel answered his phone, "What do you need, Adrien? Yes. I will be right up."

His finger flicked over the 'end call' button and he glanced over at Nathalie apologetically. Her eyes answered his, saying he didn't owe her an apology, before he stood and smoothed out his pants, "Adrien said Marinette will be staying with him tonight."

"I'll go retrieve the suppressants, _sir_ ," Nathalie jumped up and headed towards the door and froze. She turned around to face him with a sheepish smile, before whispering, "Gabriel," with a little nod.

She'd never seen her employer beam as brightly as he did then. He nodded and chuckled, "Thank you, Nathalie. Then we can all head to bed." She nodded in agreement and left the room.

Gabriel sat back down on the couch and ran his hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. Nathalie had been exceptionally alluring this evening and he couldn't quite put his finger on why. Perhaps it was having an Omega in the house? Maybe she was cycling? Could be the absence of his wife for so long? Or the repartee they'd built of the years? He couldn't say. All he knew, was that the way he felt about Nathalie Sancoeur was changing, rapidly.

* * *

 Marinette was curled up to Adrien's side, snoring softly, when Nathalie arrived with the hormone suppressants.

"How bad is it?" she asked him, looking him in the eye, "Be honest, Adrien."

He shrugged, "For me? Not bad."

"She's going to be hitting this heat pretty hard," Nathalie sighed as she walked to his wet bar to fill a glass of water, "It may become overwhelming to both of you and we don't want anyone losing their head."

He nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Nathalie nodded, "Because we have higher doses." Gabriel still retained all the vials from when he had to administer shots for his wife when she was wrought with need. Those days her hormones would override his own suppressants and cause him to lose his own control. Gabriel was always on a low dose of suppressants, which is what they were giving Marinette, but if it were to get bad they could pull out the big guns. "You monitor how you're feeling and if she starts begging, come get me. Don't you dare lie to me if you start feeling overwhelmed. This can be dangerous. You could hurt her."

Adrien gazed at the sleeping woman in his arms and unconsciously tightened his hold on her, "I would never..." he whispered as if he were insulted at the suggestion.

"Adrien, you've never experienced this before," she glanced at him and sighed compassionately, "I realize you don't want to hurt her, but if something happened... You haven't matured yet; your body will change." She cleared her throat uncomfortably, as if not wishing to delve any further into that course of discussion. "The shedding will get worse. I just want you to have all the information. Your father did not feel comfortable giving this talk."

"He said that?" Adrien's eyes widened.

"No," she snorted, "Are you surprised? I took it on myself to deliver these to you so that I could give you the run down." She holds up the suppressants with a sly smile. "Even though he didn't want to have this conversation, I know he'd have wanted you to hear it."

"Thank you, Nathalie."

"It's nothing."

"No, it is. I want to thank you for being there for me when my mom can't," his voice cracked, "You are like a substitute mom or something, you know?"

"No one could replace your mother," Nathalie's jaw tightened with emotion; sadness.

"I know," he nodded, "And I agree, but that doesn't mean you're not like a second mom to me." A different kind of mom.

She nodded, "Wake her up and have her take these. Make sure she drinks plenty of water so her body can distribute the suppressants through her bloodstream faster. They are low dose so she will need to take one every twelve hours."

"I can make sure she does," he nodded. "Could she go to school on these?"

Nathalie smiled, "She might be able to." Adrien's obsession with going to school always made Nathalie giggle. In her childhood she'd have gone to the dentist to have her teeth pulled and get root canals if she could get out of classes. "I wouldn't know. We'd have to gauge her shedding."

"How do we do that?"

"We could march her through the office with your father," Nathalie snorted. Adrien looked on horrified even though he was sure Nathalie was joking. Although, Nathalie's jokes always had a little bit of truth to them.

"Nathatlie?" he gasped before dropping into his own chuckle, "No. You're awful." She stared at him, expressionless, except for a small smirk flickering at the edges of her lips.

"Good night, Adrien," she nodded her exit, then whispered without looking at him, "Your father is proud of you."

The door clicked shut and Adrien stared after her, stunned. His mouth was gaping when he heard Marinette gasp and wipe at her face with a sleepy slurping noise.

"I'm up! I'm up! What did I miss?" she yawned and stretched.

She broke Adrien completely out of his stupor, but she couldn't dampen his mood. He was floating on cloud nine. His father was proud of him.

"You missed the entire movie. Now it's time for bed," he smiled, "And you have to take this."

He handed her the little purple pill and she smiled, "Suppressants? I can't afford these, Adrien."

"Don't worry. They're a gift," he nudged it into her hand and closed her fingers over it, "Here is your water. Drink all of it and we'll head to bed."

She jerked away from him and stared, "I get to stay?"

He smiled brilliantly at her before laughing softly, "Of course you get to stay. That's what that is for."

"But I'm...y-you're ok-kay with that? We--I know being close is one thing, but sleeping is..."

"I promise to be a complete gentleman," he placated with his open hands gesturing his intentions. He was in no way planning on any kind of funny business with his friend. He could understand where she was coming from. They hardly knew each other in all actuality, but neither of them could deny the way they were soothing to each other right now.

Her lip curled in a half-smile, "I wasn't implying you wouldn't be."

When she glanced up at him, he instantly knew what she was implying. They weren't together in that way. It was improper to share a bed with someone in this state without being an item. They obviously weren't, but their circumstance transcended any situation that society would deem normal. This was an alpha and an omega, not two betas. They were pretty much writing their own rule books right now; damn the social norms. This felt right. This felt natural. This was the ONLY way either of them were going to get any kind of decent sleep and Adrien wasn't going to let her behavioral conditioning to get the better of her.

"Marinette, I realize we aren't together. I know we don't really know each other. I would like to get to know you better, and I promise we'll work on it. If you aren't comfortable, I understand, but I think you and I both know that we're not going to sleep well apart."

He saw her sitting and staring at her hands; obviously shy. Marinette sighed and smiled, "I suppose you're right."

"I knew you'd see reason," he grabbed one of her hands and pulled her up with him to a standing position, "I want to sleep near the window."

"WHAT!?! No, I get to sleep near the window. I don't like sleeping by the door."

"It's my room," he playfully argued.

"I'll just sleep in my own room then," she crossed her arms and huffed towards his bedroom door to leave. Before she knew it, there were two arms around her waist pulling her backwards.

"Fine, fine, let's make an agreement. I'll sleep by the window for the first four hours and then you can sleep there for the next four."

She turned to flash him a victorious smile, "Deal. Hey, can we lay sideways instead of lengthwise?"

"Uh..." he glanced over at his bed and frowned, "Sure...?"

"Okay, then we're both lying by the window and we can put our feet by the door."

"You are a strange, strange girl," he smirked.

Marinette pulled him towards the bed and rearranged the pillows so that their heads faced his window. Then she pulled the blankets to allow for them to climb in. She climbed in first, closest to the wall, and he climbed in after. Adrien playfully burrowed into the blankets and Marinette bopped the bumps where he kept squirming around.

"Stop moving--we're supposed to be going to sleep," she giggled.

"I'm just arranging the sheet."

"What do you mean?"

"The flat sheet has elastic at the bottom to keep it on the bed and I can't get under it," he resurfaced with a huff. "Scoot over!" Their constant touching had obviously eliminated any sort of inhibitions. Emboldened, Adrien lifted her with an arm behind her back and another under her knees. With a swift flop he moved her a good three feet closer to the wall. She let out a surprised squeal. "THERE!" Then he lifted the top of the flat sheet and rolled himself further down the bed into it. "This is going to be a pain if I get hot."

Marinette snickered at the way he was tucked in on the one side which effectively burritoed him between her and the end of the bed. "I think it is pretty comfy," she mused with a yawn as she nestled into his side, "It'll hold you in place so I don't have to worry about you getting away."

He chuckled, "I'm a cuddler by nature. Trust me. I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

* * *

The next morning, a school day, Nathalie knocked on Adrien's door for his usual morning wake-up call. This morning, however, it was half an hour earlier than usual to accommodate his guest.

Adrien's eyes opened reluctantly, sticky, as he blearily stared towards the warm snuggle-bug burrowed into his chest. Marinette's hair fanned out across the pillow, and he could just make out the tip of her nose, pink lips, and rosy cheeks. In this moment, he felt a strange swelling in his chest. Dare he think he might be falling for this girl? This shy classmate of his that had unceremoniously nestled her way into his heart. There weren't words to describe his emotions in this moment. It was strange, foreign, and unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

She hummed sleepily and rubbed her cheek against his t-shirt clad chest. Her face turned to face him and he heard her breath in deeply; absorbing his scent.

"Morning," he whispered.

She stilled instantly, and peeked up shyly at him. When her eyes met his, taking in his soft, sleepy smile, she squeaked and buried her face in his chest again. "Morning," he heard her mumble.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing a hand along her back.

"Yeah," she whispered.

She just buried her head and didn't move. Adrien frowned. He knew she could be shy, and he found it kind of cute, but he really wanted to see her eyes this morning.

"You aren't going to look at me?" he chuckled.

"No," she shook her head adamantly.

"Why not?" he pouted.

Marinette groaned and didn't want to answer him, "I'm not telling."

" **Please,** " he whispered. He could feel the word rumble through him with all the desire he had behind it. He wanted to know if he'd screwed up or if she was having second thoughts. He couldn't handle it if she was having second thoughts. He was beside himself when they were apart. Last night his father had let her stay the night and he felt that was the best gift his father had ever given him. He didn't want her to push him away now that they were spending time together. This time was precious to him; a friend that he could feel like himself with. She reminded him almost of...nah. Crazy idea.

Marinette suddenly felt compelled to tell him. "You look pretty cute when you wake up," she whispered, internally groaning at herself for disclosing that. The answer was watered down, but he could get the gist. Marinette's insides were squirming at her confession.

What she hadn't expected was him to hum happily, "You're pretty cute when you wake up, too."

Marinette peeked up at him, her blue eyes bright beneath her dark curtain of hair falling into her face, as she smiled. His hair was messy, unlike anything she'd ever seen, and he kind of reminded her of... _nope._ Time to stop that train of thought right now.

After their awkward wake up, there was a flurry of frenzied teenager as Adrien ran to get ready. Marinette sat back on his bed with an amused smile as he went about his usual daily habits. If she'd have been told two days ago that she'd be here, given the rare opportunity, to witness her crush Adrien Agreste's morning routine, she'd have passed out just after calling you a liar.

Adrien noticed the lazily happy smile on her face and grinned at her, "What?" he asked as he noticed her eyes were following him.

"I'm just psyched for this opportunity to watch you get ready for school."

He quirked his head at her and smirked, "Are you enjoying the show?" He waggled his eyebrows at her playfully, before he ran and slid across the floor in his socks to sling his damp towel, from his shower, over the dry rack in the bathroom.

"Thoroughly," she giggled. 

He chuckled, too, and ran back towards the bed, where Marinette was sitting. He didn't slow down as she had expected him to. No, he ran full speed and plowed right into her and pulled them both back onto the bed.

"Adrien!" she shrieked before they both fell into a fresh bout of laughter. Adrien was panting, out of breath from his antics. Marinette thought him especially adorable in that instant and ran her fingers gently through his freshly rinsed locks. She hadn't expected his reaction. Adrien leaned into her hand and moaned. It went straight to her hormonal gut and she stilled.

"Hey, why did you stop?" he pouted when her hand stilled. He looked up to find her gazing at him with a funny expression. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Marinette quickly pushed herself to stand and retrieved her stuff, "N-Nothing. We need time, to hurry, it's short." She rushed out of the door before Adrien could blink.

He frowned. He thought they'd been doing so well together. Marinette was legit best friend material, maybe even more, so what had gone wrong? Her stutter and awkward speech patterns were back. He was so confused.

Marinette shut to door to the guest room and took deep breaths. Once shed calmed herself down she began to get dressed. Her clothes on, she straightened herself to go face the boy she was sure she'd frightened. The pain hit her in an instant and it was worse than before. She began to shiver as the tremors ran through her and her abdomen threatened to burst. "Adrien..." she whined and dropped to the floor.

She didn't think she'd said his name that loud, but in an instant he was in the room and leaning over her with concern on his features.

"Come here," he whispered as he picked her up, "Are you ok?"

Her eyes were still glistening, but his touch really dulled the pain and her head cleared, "I'm sorry I freaked out."

He gave her a sympathetic smile, "It's ok. You're not yourself."

 _You got that right._  She snorted, "Not even close."

"I'll try to be more aware of how you're feeling," he smiled lovingly at her and she buried her face in his shoulder. He could stop doing things like that any time.

"Thank you. You can put me down now," she whispered.

"And lose a shot at holding you like this without it being creepy? Not a chance."

"You aren't creepy..."

"It would seem that way if I came out and asked to," he grumbled. She giggled and then he could smell her again, stronger. She'd need another suppressant at about lunch time. He made a note to himself to eat with her today. Seeing as he'd likely be a nervous, jumpy, scatterbrained mess by then, it shouldn't be hard to remember.

Marinette blushed and couldn't keep her fluttering heart at bay. The implication that he might enjoy being close to her, as she much as she did him, was not lost on her. Instead, it made the butterflies flap furiously in her belly.

There was a knock on the door. Adrien gently deposited Marinette on the bed and rushed to open it.

"Oh, you're in here," Nathalie stated, "Your ride is waiting."

"Oops!" Adrien glanced down at his watch, "We lost track of time."

"Naturally," Nathalie nodded. Adrien and Marinette both scrutinized her features to see what she meant by that. Nathalie, however, the ever composed woman she was, never gave them the insight into her humor. It was definitely a joke delivered in the way Nathalie enjoyed most; deadpan. She enjoyed the confusion of others, wondering if she did indeed make a joke, just as much as she enjoys the humor itself. She was tickled, obviously, but the kids couldn't tell.

"Right," he muttered. Adrien rushed back to his room to grab his bag. He slipped a slice of camembert in his bag for Plagg and returned to find Marinette waiting for him. "Ready?" He held out his arm for her to take, which she gladly did with a giggle, and they walked out the door.

The ride to the bakery was much shorter than either of them had hoped it would be. The ride to his house had seemed so much longer yesterday.

"Well, I guess this is where I leave you," he spoke softly.

"Yeah," she gulped and looked down at her hands where her fingers were fidgeting, "I guess I'll see you later. Won't I?" She glanced over at him nervously.

Adrien felt like he wanted to reassure her that he'd be coming back. The fact she didn't know he was becoming attached made him feel almost guilty. The conflict in his head, what with not talking about anything with Ladybug, had been weighing on him heavily. Sure, his mind might be elsewhere when they were together periodically, but he was all in on this with Marinette. She made him feel different in a way that he couldn't remember feeling with Ladybug. He'd always melted around his Lady, flirting and spunky, but Marinette made him want to burst with jovial elation. It was an inverse, intense, emotional state and he couldn't explain it. When she wasn't on the suppressants it was like he was blissfully euphoric in a way he couldn't even describe; and it seemed to be getting stronger. He had an urge to touch her all the time and he couldn't wrap his head around it. What would his friends at school think? He'd never hear the end of it. Marinette. Who knew the shy, sweet, awkward girl that sat behind him the last few years could be so enchanting? He didn't. He had to talk to Ladybug--soon, and it was going to suck.

"I'll come and eat lunch," he smiled, "And I'm staying tonight, remember?" He gestured to the duffle at his feet.

"Oh!" she perked up and blushed, "Yes, I forgot." It was all surreal. She couldn't believe it, still. "Do you want me to take that with me?"

"Would you?'

"Of course."

He pulled the bag up and handed it to her with a smile, "Thanks, Marinette."

"You're welcome. It's no trouble."

She opened the door to step out and Adrien's mind spazzed out, "Wait!"

Marinette was standing on the curb, but stopped to turn and face him. Adrien was clamoring out of the car behind her.

She frowned, "Did you forget something?"

"No," he huffed, "I just felt like you and I might both need this to help us through until lunch." He leaned forward and wrapped her in a tight hug. Marinette wrapped her arms around his torso in response and sighed. That puff of pheromones hit him in the face again, but much less intense than the first time. He glanced around nervously to see that no one nearby would notice. Inwardly chastising himself, he couldn't believe he'd been so careless and jeopardized her safety like this. Luckily, it was early and there was no one around. He smiled against her hair, "I'll see you in a few hours."

"You better," she whispered. She and Adrien both knew what she meant. It was as if she'd just come out and said 'I'll miss you' by the way he squeezed her gently one last time before getting back in the car. They waved to each other as the car drove off and Marinette hurriedly entered the bakery.

Her parents were waiting for her to arrive and had unlocked the side door. She rushed up to the main part of the house with a hurried greeting to her parents. Marinette knew she was in a race against time before she began to feel miserable again. Her first thought was 'comfy clothes' so she stripped down and threw on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

Her mom appeared a minute later with a plate piled high with food.

"So how was your night, honey?" she asked, genuinely curious and hiding her concern. Sabine had been anxious about her daughter spending the night with a boy while she was in heat. True, he was a true Alpha, but all she had to go on behavior-wise were the rumors she'd heard over the years. They were all pseudo stories, but Sabine didn't have any other metric to go by and it distressed her so.

Marinette could see the underlying worry there and aimed to put it to rest before she was out of her head with withdrawal.  _Withdrawal?!?_ Adrien was her drug of choice these days and she was gladly welcoming the addiction because he seemed receptive to her, as well. Their mutual understanding, though unexpected, was the answer to shy Marinette's prayers. If he hadn't come to her, she never would have had the guts to go to him and would have suffered privately in the agony of her heat. She couldn't allow any doubts, or misunderstandings, to exist that could jeopardize her time with Adrien.

"It was wonderful," she began happily, "Adrien was a perfect gentleman."

Sabine smiled, "Of course he was dear." The edge was softened, but still there. She knew her daughter harbored feelings for the young man and in her heat might have attempted to convince him of things neither of them were prepared for. "Start from the beginning, dear."

"Well, we drove up to his house, he was obviously nervous. Nathalie met us and started babbling about scheduling," Marinette giggled, "He said she loves spreadsheets." Sabine chuckled with her. "We ate dinner together. It was wonderful, maman. Then we went up to our rooms. They'd set up a room across the hall for me, but I ended up falling asleep on his couch while we watched Lethal Weapon."

Her mom shook her head, "I should have known. You and your father are always falling asleep during films."

"I know," she huffed, "I really tried." Marinette squirmed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her mom she and Adrien had shared his bed that night. She knew it was innocent, but she didn't want her mom to think anything by it. Although, truth be told, she had every intention of doing the same tonight when he came over. "He ended up putting me to bed and Nathalie woke us up this morning."

Sabine could sense her trepidation and laid a hand on top of hers, "I know you slept next to him, honey," she smiled softly, "It's okay." Sabine was thrilled Marinette didn't have anything more pressing to add; heat addled mind or urges. That meant they were doing all right and Adrien might not need any help tonight.

"He gave me suppressants," she whispered, "From his dad."

Sabine covered her mouth with her hands, "That dear, dear man," she gasped, "How generous of him."

"It was," she beamed, "I've always admired Gabriel Agreste, maman, but heard how cold and calculating he was. I wonder if the aloofness was an act."

"Oh, honey, he is an Alpha. He has to."

"Does that mean Adrien will be the same?" she frowned. Marinette couldn't bear the thought that he'd have an icy reputation like his father. Adrien wasn't like that at all.

"No," she shook her head, "He used to throw parties and entertain Parisians back in the day. I may even have some old magazines from those days. Agreste soirees were a very social affair."

"When Adrien's mom was still around," Marinette nodded, "They still had events up until a few years ago."

"Yes," her mom smiled sadly. Ever since she'd learned of Mrs. Agreste's disappearance, because of being an Omega, she had a new glimpse into the lives of one of Paris's most notable family. The fairytale of their perfect life hid an ugly truth. "When she disappeared, about five years ago, the parties stopped."

"I wish there was something we could do."

"I think you're helping that boy," Sabine nodded, "To him you can be someone to rely on. I've seen him at your school. He doesn't seem to have a lot of friends. I don't understand why, he is delightful."

Marinette knew why he was alone; everyone was intimidated by him.

He was wealthy, he was famous, and he was an Agreste; the trifecta of doomed social order. He was born to be lonely, right there at the top, where everyone claimed to want to be; the envious ignoramuses. Plus, since he'd had practically zero interaction with regular people, Adrien was horribly maladroit. His entire world was scripted for him to the point he was crippled. Marinette was at least aware of this and attempted to adjust accordingly. It would have helped if she wasn't such a spasmodic nincompoop. Until this pheromone hijacking, Marinette and Adrien were doomed to avoid each other for life. Thankfully, fate had other plans.

"Adrien doesn't talk much and he keeps to himself. He's kind of odd at times, too, which I think scares a lot of people. He has spurts of enthusiasm and playfulness which is so out of character. I find it endearing, though. I don't most people know how to take him, but I'm sure endearing is not the word."

Sabine nodded, "He's a sensitive boy that grew up too fast. Maybe you should help him get in touch with his inner child and ease him out of his shell."

"I don't know, maman," she sighed, "I can't get a read on him. What if I'm wrong and he really is the face he wears for people to see? What if there's not more to him dying to get out?"

"You'll just have to find out, honey. Wouldn't it be better to risk looking foolish at the possibility of giving him some freedom to be himself? He might need someone to do that for him."

"I guess," Marinette knew it was easier said than done.

* * *

 

Adrien was dropped off at the front of the school like usual. Nino met up with him, closely followed by a lonely looking Alya.

"Morning, bro," Nino greeted, "How goes it?"

Adrien beamed, "It goes."

"You look pretty happy with yourself, Agreste," Alya smirked.

"The last couple of days have been amazing," he didn't even try to deny it, "Between that day with Mari and now my father--"

"How is papa Agreste," Nino spoke darkly. They hadn't had the best of interactions.

"It's like I'm seeing him for the first time in years," Adrien grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, except he still probably hates me."

"I don't know, Nino. We'd have to find out!"

"Marinette texted me to say she finally met daddy Agreste in person. How did that come about?"

Adrien knew Alya was fishing and didn't know what to say. He's have to send a text to Marinette and verify their stories. She talked to Alya a lot and he couldn't afford to get caught up in lies he'd have to sort out or expose himself. Mari could stop talking to Alya, but then Alya would get suspicious. 

"Uh, yeah, he came to pick me up from Marinette's house the day before yesterday."

"He's making house calls now?" Her brow quirked incredulously.

"I stayed for dinner and they called him. They told him what happened to Mari," he shrugged. It was close enough, right.

"Dude!! That is like the holy grail of invites."

"What is?" Adrien was suddenly alert and confused. What did he say?

"Getting invited to a Dupain-Cheng dinner is one thing, but getting your parents an invite? Holy shit!"

"Why is that?" Nerves on high alert now. He was sure part of his anxiety was extra due to his separation from Marinette, but e couldn't shake it without her. He'd have to try desperately to play it cool.

Alya huffed, "Marinette doesn't want her friends to be overshadowed by their parents."

"Even though most of us are dying to bring our parents to a Dupain-Cheng meal; especially Alya. She wants her mom, the chef, to talk shop. It's a catch-22, but you broke through!"

"Yeah!" Adrien cheered unenthusiastically, "Now what?"

"This is uncharted territory bro dude. I'd guess you run with it."

"You're a font of wisdom, Nino," he muttered hopelessly.

"You never turn down an invitation," Alya glared, "That's what."

Adrien could sense a little bit of possessiveness coming off of Alya with a hint of envy. In a way, it made his heart swell to know that he was thought so highly of in the Dupain-Cheng household, but then again, no one wants to be on the receiving end of Alya's wrath. This was indeed a catch-22 in more ways than one.

"She hasn't been texting much lately," Alya grumbled, "I wonder what is up with her. I knew it could get bad, but I'm kind of worried."

Adrien shrugged non-noncommittally, "Her parents aren't worried so I'm not worried."

Nino nodded, "Sure, Alya. Marinette's a strong girl. I'm sure she's fine."

"I just wish she'd return a dang phone call or return more messages."

The class quieted as Ms. Bouchard entered to the front of the room. Literature was an easy subject for them all. Adrien would take extra detailed notes to bring back to Marinette's.

"I saw her getting out of his car this morning," Adrien heard someone whisper behind him. He discreetly peeked to the side and could see Rose whispering to Juleka.

"That true, Agreste?" Kim called across the aisle, "Marinette get out of your car today?"

Adrien tried to pretend he hadn't heard them, but the confrontation from Kim was obvious. Alya's eyes were burning a hole in the back of his head so he whipped to face her first. She was scowling at him. "I'll explain later," he whispered through gritted teeth. Then he turned to Kim, "It is none of your business whether she did or didn't."

"None of my--look here, bucko, she IS my business. I was going to ask her out, for your information, but I need to know what's going on with you two before I go and make a fool of myself. Was she with you or not?"

The idea of Kim asking Mari out on a date made Adrien's heart sink. They weren't together. They weren't a thing. And yet, he felt like they were. It was an odd situation to find himself in the middle. "She was," he said loudly, boldly, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Alya gasped and pulled her phone out. Her fingers were furiously texting away.

Kim growled, "No." Although, his rigid jaw and crossed arms said otherwise.

Behind Kim, Nathanael glared at Adrien, too. Although, there was a hint of admiration there. One that might be viewed as envy with a side-order of hero worship.

"I'm coming to eat lunch with you today," Alya growled as she snapped Adrien out of his stare down with Kim.

"What?!"

"You're eating lunch at Mari's, right?"

The edge to her voice made him nervous. "Yes."

"I'm joining you."

Adrien shrugged, defeated, "Okay."

"Hey, what about me?" Nino chimed in.

"You should come, too," Alya added, "She said she wants to talk to all of us." She gave a pointed glare at Adrien who decidedly avoided her. With a huff, Alya dropped it and went back to text Marinette that Nino would also be joining them for lunch.

* * *

"Sounds like it'll be a full house today," Tom chuckled when Sabine made him aware of their added lunch guest. He was busy making a meat and potatoes pie for lunch. 

"Might want to make two, dear," she smiled.

Less than an hour later, three kids walked up in front of the bakery. One was loping lazily behind, the other marching with a determined gaze, and the third a very nervous boy.

"Ah, they're here!" Sabine called, "I'll put the sign out that we're closing for lunch." She hurried to the front to let them inside. "Adrien, go ahead and head up, honey. She needs to see you." Alya quickly chased behind a now running Adrien, but Sabine called to her, "Alya, give them a minute. You and Nino can help me set the table."

Alya let out a dejected sigh. If she'd been curious about what was going on earlier, that had nothing on the insatiable inquisitiveness now. Although, Alya was still a courteous person when it came to elders so she would do as she was told.

* * *

Adrien bounded up the stairs two at a time until he got to the top floor trap door. He didn't even bother to knock since he already had an idea as to the state Marinette was in. The suppressant was practically burning a hole in his pocket. Adrien opened the door and peeked in to find Marinette. He only paused that moment to find her before he was running up the stairs to her mezzanine.

"I'm here," he whispered to her writhing form. She was curled over on herself in a fetal position with an intense, scrunched up expression that conveyed only discomfort. He felt so bad for her, but was instantly smacked in the face by her overwhelming scent. This was a different kind, though, than the one's she'd been putting off. This one was much more...savory? It was the only way he could describe it. He wanted to lean in and kiss her, to press his body along the full length of her, and other things. He huffed out through his mouth and clenched his teeth. This was not the time to get turned on. "Hey," he sat next to her and gently laid a hand on her forehead. It was clammy and covered in sweat, "Marinette?"

Quick as a flash, she pulled him down, threw her leg over him, and pinned him to her bed. Marinette leaned forward and tucked her head underneath Adrien's neck and breathed in deeply. Adrien was intensely aware of how much they were touching and just willed his body to behave; there was contact from hips to shoulders and the heat from her chest made him tremble. He wrapped his arms around her tentatively to be sure he was in complete control of everything with her because this was what he was expecting. Marinette wasn't in complete control anymore. True, she didn't attempt to strip him down, yet, but she wasn't acting her normal self.

He chuckled, "Are you okay?"

"I am now," she hummed and nuzzled into his neck.

 _Body, no._ "Seems almost like you missed me," he smirked.

Her breaths were coming in long, languid pulls instead of the shaking, raspy gasps she'd been making. She hummed happily again and relaxed more against him. "It's been awful," she whispered.

"And now you're lucid," he ran his fingers through her hair now and sighed, "Do you remember tackling me?"

"YES," she growled happily and wrapped her arms around him more firmly, "I, uh, restrained myself."

"Did you?" Adrien was surprised. This must be peak heat then. His father said it only lasts a couple days, but it is intense. For her first one, it shouldn't be as bad, but they would get worse. Adrien couldn't comprehend them getting worse.

Marinette pulled back just enough to glare at him, "Do you want to find out what I want to do right now?"

Adrien cleared his throat nervously, "Alya and Nino are downstairs." It wasn't a no, but he couldn't give her one. He wasn't going to lie. His hormones definitely wanted to find out what she wanted to do right now.

"Shit. I forgot."

"How beside yourself were you when you texted that?"

"Gone," she sighed, "I only barely remembering texting her to come over then and shut up."

He burst out laughing, "You said that to Alya?"

"Think she'll be mad at me?" She asked worriedly.

He squeezed her reassuringly and smiled, "No. I think she'll understand once we explain some things. We can trust Alya and Nino."

"I know," she nodded, "Although, I kind of wanted you to myself before other nosey people wanted details."

Okay, now Adrien knew she wasn't completely lucid. Unless she was honest, which he was honored, but conflicted. Although, he couldn't suppress the chuckle that left him. Marinette snuggled into the rumbling of his chest.

"I need to go to school tomorrow," Marinette whined, "I can't be away from you for this long. I don't think anyone understands what it is like."

Adrien knew his anxiety was irrationally through the roof when she was apart from him, but he also knew how potent she was right now. Which reminded him of the suppressant in his pocket. "Here," he said pulling it out, "Take this. We'll head down to eat and discuss it. Okay?" She nodded absentmindedly. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

Adrien was gentle, generous, and caring; the perfect Alpha if he was willing. Marinette realized she'd have to have a hard conversation with Chat about all of this. Tikki had alluded to Chat being her Alpha, fate, destiny, serendipity and all that, but if that was the case, Adrien was giving him a run for his money. Marinette was hooked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their circle grows, when Alya and Nino are made aware, and Adrien has to come to terms with some new developments of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some mature content. You've been advised. Read at your own risk. I'll double ***** before and after.
> 
> By mature...it might be considered explicit, but I don't know where the cut off is for that. Just be sure to skip it if you don't want to read it. Thanks!
> 
> We will hear more from Nino and Alya later. Promise!

Adrien had been gone for fifteen minutes. Alya huffed to herself on the couch. She pulled her phone out and texted Mari.

Alya: Are you sucking face or something, girl? Not gonna lie, I'm impatient, but if you're making out with Adrien I'll chill.

Marinette: No, Alya. You can come up.

Alya bolted off the couch and grabbed Nino by the elbow, "We're going to go see, Mari, Mme. D-C!" she called over her shoulder.

Sabine watched them with a pleasant grin on her face, "I'm glad Marinette has so many friends to help her through this."

"And trustworthy to boot," Tom agreed, "Amazing people tend to find each other." He gave his wife a wink.

* * *

Alya peeked up through the trapdoor to find Adrien seated on Marinette's chaise and Mari seated alongside him. His arm was around her shoulders and she was laying her head on his chest.

"Hey, guys!" she smiled.

Alya smirked, "So, not sucking face, huh?" She leered up at Adrien and winked.

"No," he blushed, "We weren't."

Then Alya pulled back to glance over her best friend, "Wow, Mari, you're potent."

Marinette was embarrassed, "Adrien's helping me," Marinette sighed, "It has to do with what I wanted to tell you."

Nino had an unmistakable dumb grin on his face like he'd just been hit in the face with a love spell. Alya was suddenly giddy and ready to listen as she plopped down on the floor with gusto. Adrien glanced between the two and chuckled.

"Mari, that's you," he smirked, "All you."

"Yeah, uh, guys," she bit her lip, but Adrien nudged her to help her continue, "I'm, uh, I'manomega."

They both just stared at her, neither one of them understanding OR caring. Nino just played with his lips by running his fingertips across the front of them and making popping sounds.

"Focus," Marinette pleaded.

Alya's eyes snapped up to Adrien and back to Marinette, "What was that?"

"I'm an Omega," she said more forcefully, "I'm shedding a lot of pheromones and the suppressant hasn't kicked in, but I really need you to pay attention. I can't go to school right now because my parents are worried."

"I'm worried," Adrien added with a frown. That made Marinette smile.

"I was almost attacked a couple times on my way home two days ago, when Adrien walked me home from school, and if he hadn't been there..."

Alya's eyes widened, "Oh, girl, I'm so sorry."

"You can't tell anyone," Marinette exclaimed emphatically, "It's dangerous."

Adrien tensed next to her. Marinette gave him an apologetic and sympathetic glance accompanied by a squeeze of his hand.

"What was that?" Alya exclaimed, "What does Adrien have to do with all this?"

"I'm, uh," he coughed and turned to face Marinette. They hadn't really discussed it, but he figured she already knew.

"His presence keeps the pain at bay."

"And she calms me."

"Dude," it's as if Nino snaps out of his haze, "You have been jumpy all day!"

"Yeah," Adrien purses his lips and huffs.

"So you're not together?" Alya asks.

Marinette and Adrien exchange a quick glance and exclaimed, "No!"

"Nope," Marinette shyly looked away and Adrien bashfully ran his fingers through his hair, averting his gaze.

"It just feels better together than apart."

Nino chuckles, "Adrien and Marinette are hooked on each other? That's hilarious."

"We're not hooked," Adrien sighed, exasperated. How could he be? Hooked was slang for bonded. He wasn't, they weren't, they couldn't be. He and Ladybug were meant to be.

"Sure, bro. Tell that to your therapist. He'll let you lie to him. I won't."

"You have a therapist?" Marinette whispered through the side of her mouth.

"Uh, yeah," he admitted with a blush.

"Don't be embarrassed. Everyone should have one."

"Do you?"

"Nope, can't afford one."

He grimaced at that and sighed, "Mine is overrated." She smiled at that.

"So what do we need to do?" Alya asked. She shifted onto her knees to better hear in her eagerness.

"Right now? Nothing. Although, when I'm getting close to my next cycle, if you could pay attention..."

"Be perceptive to you?" Alya grinned, "I already knew something was up, girl. I could tell."

"Thank you," she nodded, "I knew you knew something was up."

"I got you, boo," Alya climbed up to the chaise and threw her arms around Marinette, and effectively Adrien, "I'm so happy you're not sick. I was really starting to freak out with all the cloak and dagger and stuff."

Nino just grinned, "I'm pretty sure I'm getting some kind of a high over here, myself." He didn't even try to hide how dopey he looked as he breathed in deeply and sighed.

They all giggled at Nino's expense. They were all kind of riding on a high provided by Marinette. She just made them all feel good; better. Too bad only Adrien made her feel better. Although, truth be told, Marinette couldn't tell what he made her feel. It wasn't necessarily that he made her feelings go away, but they changed. She could feel nausea and pain recede into warmth and sometimes more. She didn't ever let herself get to the 'more' stage because she knew this was Adrien and they'd only just gotten comfortable with each other.

The friends all had lunch together. Periodically, Alya would give Adrien and Marinette crap for sharing a bed.

"Seriously? I thought I was the cuddle buddy! I can't believe you threw me over for him. You have one night with Adrien and all of a sudden I'm playing second fiddle?" They could hear the joking in her voice.

"What can I say?" Adrien stretched his arms up above his head before clasping his hands behind his head, "I've just got something she liked."

"Psssh!" Alya sassed, "You've got something we all like, Agreste. Way to be an ass, rich boy."

He pouted, "Hey! I mean--"

"I'm just yanking your chain," Alya laughed, "Don't be so serious! Plus, we all know you have something Mari likes." She waggled her eyebrows at Mari which earned her a swift kick from beneath the table. Alya tumbled forward to rub her shin, "Oooww! So violent!"

"So rude!" Marinette smirked, "Don't you all have to go back to school?" She leveled a glare at her best friend that said 'you're treading on thin ice' without so much as a huff.

"Yeah, rub it in," Nino grumbled, "We have to go back to school while you get to chill here waiting for my man Adrien to come cuddle. Where's my cuddling, huh?"

"Ooh, I'll give you some cuddling," Alya cooed as she leaned forward to shimmy her shoulders, "You just stop by my place and I'm sure we can work something out."

"Geez, guys, get a room. That's NOT the kind of cuddling we do, all right?" Adrien pretended to shield his eyes, "That's a whole new level."

"You're missing out," Alya winked.

They let themselves out and Marinette headed back upstairs.

* * *

Marinette waited for the intense pains to come again. They started out slowly, but eventually she'd be rolling over in agony. This morning, after Adrien had left the first time, she threw up. Tikki perched by her head and smiled sadly, "These aren't fair."

"No, they're not," Marinette smiled, "But at least my friends were able to come see me today."

Marinette's parents informed her that her heats were just going to get worse from here on out. The first real one is the easiest. All of her 'beta-like' ovulations up until this point had just been her body preparing to actually mate. Now her body was making that decision for her. This was her only warning and the next time it wouldn't be nearly as mild or forgiving. Her own inhibitions would be stripped and she'd be a mess. Marinette was grateful for Adrien this go around, but she wasn't sure she could allow him to be near her the next time. Their friendship meant too much to her to let her body screw it up; even if he did help make the experience more pleasant.

She had just settled down to do some sewing when the first wave of nausea hit. It  was quickly followed by another until she was curled over on herself.

"I think it's time to head back to bed," Tikki suggested.

"Perhaps you're right."

Just then there was the sound of an explosion and Marinette whined. "Not now...Tikki, spots on."

Marinette barely managed to hoist herself out of the trap door and clumsily swung to where there was a large cloud of dust rising into the atmosphere. She was still huffing and barely able to stand due to the stitch in her abdomen when someone appeared next to her.

"Hey, there buga--what's wrong?" His eyes widened in fear as she winced.

"I'm not feeling well," she cringed.

Chat reached over to put a hand on her lower back. He wrapped his other arm around her front and helped her to right herself. In an instant, her body relaxed and there was a burst of pheromones. It wasn't nearly as strong as her previous one, thanks to the suppressant, but Chat still noticeably wobbled and his eyes widened. She smelled just like Marinette.

"You're an Omega, bug?"

"Yes," she gritted through her teeth and nodded, "And you're an Alpha. Didn't your kwami explain this to you?"

Chat inwardly cursed his kwami. Plagg had been more interested in sleeping than talking to him lately. Sure, he'd been in the presence of Marinette most of the time, but he didn't have to be so bitter and jealous. He was being petty and childish in his silent treatment. Adrien was going to have a long 'talk' with him later. He knew the currency necessary to get Plagg to acquiesce. "No, I think he's angry with me."

"Oh," she nodded, "Well, you're an Alpha and I'm an Omega. My kwami said that's how it is always."

"Does that mean I'm your Alpha?" Chat's mind began to wander to the implications of it all. He'd strongly been contemplating Marinette. Could an Alpha have more than one Omega? Was that even a thing? He wouldn't know because there wasn't a lot of information. That wasn't anything he'd come across in his research.

"Chat? What if I already have an Alpha in mind?" She had the decency to look away, ashamed, for suggesting a thing in front of her partner. Although, he could handle it.

"We should take care of this akuma," he ignored her and ran off towards another large explosion of rubble.

There was a large man with two big hands made of rock. He'd strike them together, one on top of the other, onto the ground and send people scattering. The group of police officers that had shown up moments before were lying on their backs staring up at the sky. He dropped a hand and lifted the other, "Ah! Ladybug and Chat Noir, I am Gyra Geode! Give me your miraculous."

"Um, no," Chat said outright, "I'm feline a bit frisky today. How about we don't?"

By this time, Gyra Geode slammed his fist on top of the other and Chat leapt upward. The staff quaked beneath him, but he was able to land on his feet. Gyra Geode then slammed his fists together in the air and sent rocks flying in the direction of Chat Noir. One caught him in the chest and sent him flying backwards with an 'oof.'

Ladybug swung down and wrapped her yo-yo around both of his fists and held him immobilized, "You are going to have to do better than that," she scolded. "You okay, Chat?!"

"I guess," he grunted as he dusted off the powdered rock.

Ladybug scurried around the rock man, dodging his blows as he swung both of his fists at her, as she jumped up into his face. He then spit and little pebbles came flying after her like bullets. She back flipped, taking her yo-yo with her, which caused his hands to free.

"Well hell," she exclaimed as she regained her balance. "Where's the akuma? Do you see it, Chat?"

The man was wearing a mining helmet and a rock hammer on a tool belt.

"I'm guessing the hammer," Chat said, glancing back to Ladybug who nodded.

They would have to get really close to the man without being hit by one of his fists to retrieve the item. Ladybug called for her lucky charm.

"A bottle of acid? What the heck do I do with this?" She took the bottle in her hands and sighed.

"He's LIMESTONE!!" Chat exclaimed, "Acid eats through limestone!"

"AHA!" Ladybug grinned, "Good, kitty!"

She ran towards Gyra Geode and squirted the acid at his face. There was a shriek of pain as both of his geode fists pressed to his eyes. Ladybug swung down to snatch the rock hammer off of his tool belt and tossed it to Chat.

"Cataclysm," he shouted as he touched it. A black butterfly fluttered out and Ladybug caught it.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize!" She then took the bottle of acid and chucked it upward, "Miraculous ladybug!" Thousands of ladybugs flitted through the air to repair the damage that had been done.

An older gentleman, wearing glasses and a slide-rule, blinked up at the kids. "What? How did I get here?"

"You're okay now," Ladybug smiled, offering her hand, "There was an akuma attack, but you'll be okay."

"I'm so confused."

Ladybug lead the man over to the police officers, "These men can help you." Then she turned to Chat, "Pound it."

He returned the fist bump, but with much less gusto than he normally would.

"What's wrong, Chat?"

He shrugged, "Were you serious about another Alpha?"

Ladybug frowned, "I was."

"I see," he nodded his head, "I just..." There was a heavy sigh, "I thought maybe I we'd work out, you know?"

"I'm sorry, but hey, you never know. I don't know much of anything these days."

"Except another Alpha."

"Don't be jealous, Chat. It's not like I've picked anyone to settle down with. He's helping me get through a rough time."

"I can tell," he grumbled, "You're putting off a lot of signals and I'm liking every one of them except what's coming out of your mouth."

Ladybug gulped and her earrings beeped, "Chat, we'll talk more about it later, okay? I won't make any decisions right now. I'm just trying to make it through unscathed."

"By scathing me..." he sighed.

Ladybug walked towards him to give him a hug and he tensed. She didn't want him and he didn't want to get attached to her. Although, she did smell really really delicious. His heart began pumping in his ears and he felt suddenly hot.

His ring beeped and he pulled away from her, "Well, that's my cue. See you later, LB!"

Marinette rushed home before the effect of Chat Noir could wear off. He'd had the same calming effect as Adrien and that was messing with her mind. How could someone have two Alphas? Chat didn't put off much of a scent that she could tell. Nether did Adrien for that matter. How was she to decide?

Just about then there was the sound of the bell downstairs ringing. "Honey, Adrien's here!!"

Marinette glanced at the clock. He was an hour early. They must have cancelled classes due to the akuma.

"Hey there," he called from the door in her floor.

"Come here," she said reaching out to him with a grin. He got just up the stairs to her bed when she tackled him to her bed with an 'oof!'

He gave her a questioning glance as she smiled up at him, "You're in much better shape than I'd anticipated."

Marinette cursed herself for forgetting that she was supposed to be writhing in pain. Dang Chat Noir and his Alpha hormones for removing her agonizing pain and nausea. "Uh, yeah, I think maybe the suppressants are helping," she lied.

Adrien shrugged and flopped down next to her on the bed. Marinette leaned over to place her head on his shoulder while he wrapped the same arm around her back.

"So, I'm here for the night. What are we going to do?"

"Ultimate Mecha Strike?" she asked.

Adrien grinned, "Absolutely! Then what?"

"Um, what do you like to do?"

"I have no idea," he frowned, "I really don't. I don't get out much. I guess, I like playing piano." He glanced around her room, "But it looks like that's out."

Marinette giggled, "What about board games? Do you like any of those?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I've never had anyone to play one with."

Her jaw dropped, "That's IT! You're going to have to play some with me."

"Like...?"

"Well, first, the classics," she ran off to retrieve Clue and Life, "Life is my favorite."

"Yeah? What's your favorite thing about it?"

"I love it all. There are multiple versions, but my favorite are the new ones where you get to pick out a house, a career, and have a family. I just love how each game ends up different than the last and you don't really know what it's going to throw at you."

"So like real life."

"Basically," she shrugged, "Except real life isn't nearly as pleasant or predictable."

"You got that right," he sighed.

Marinette scooted closer to Adrien and snuggled up to his side, "Okay, so you sounded kind of upset." He tensed and she prodded, "Want to talk about it?"

"No, but I will," he huffed, "So imagine you have a huge crush on me..." Marinette tensed, but he didn't notice, "and then I tell you that I'm interested in someone else. How would that make you feel?"

"You like someone?"

He growled, "I don't know. My first friend, I guess, you probably don't know her." He glanced off to the side shyly, "I was just hoping, you know?"

Marionette nodded sadly, "I completely understand unrequited love, Adrien."

"Oh? Who is he? Do I know him?"

"You do and I'm not telling."

"Come on, Mari!" he whined.

"No." He pouted. "What? Are you jealous?! Adrien Agreste, you have no right to be jealous when you like someone else." He growled at her and she giggled, "Did you just growl at me?"

He puffed his bangs out of his face and smirked, "Fine, don't tell me then."

"I won't," she chuckled.

Instantly, Marinette was assaulted by nimble fingers tickling her midsection. She tumbled and squealed, refusing to break, before Adrien finally gave up. They were both out of breath. Marinette jumped in his lap and held his arms immobile behind his back, panting.

"That's playing dirty!" she scolded.

"Who ever said I'd play fair," he smirked.

"Really? I can play dirty," she grinned with a glint in her eye.

"Mari...Mari, what are you doing?" She was leaning up and rubbing her cheek all over his and humming to herself. Adrien began to squirm in earnest beneath her, "You really shouldn't do that." He lost ability to think straight, heart hammering, before her head butting his brought him back, " **Stop.** "

Marinette pulled back to look at his face. He was flushed, panting, and his pupils were fully dilated. There was a hunger she hadn't seen like that before. She felt warm all over. She started to lean in again when he said, "You're getting worse, aren't you?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Her hands loosened and his arms came back around her back to pull her to him, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You're just going to have to stop me," she shrugged. She was just thankful he was there at all.

"And what if it gets to the point I don't want to?"

Marinette's breath caught in her throat, "I don't know. I don't see that happening."

The silence sat between them, uncrossed and heavy. Instead of dwelling on the 'what ifs' Adrien just rubbed her back gently, "I'll help you if you'll let me."

A single tear dripped down her cheek and she nodded, "Okay."

"Ready to get your butt kicked in a game of life?"

She laughed humorlessly, "I'm not losing already?"

He squeezed her once more reassuringly, relishing in having someone that allows him to at all, "I'd say I'm definitely trailing there." Then he hummed, "Did you know I've had more hugs in the past two days than I've had in five years?"

She scoffed, "Chloe hugs you all the time."

"Those don't count. All right, how about reciprocal hugs? Hugs I enjoyed?"

Her face was reflexively stroking along his shoulder, "Now I'm sorry. That's a shame, really, because you are very huggable. I should keep that to myself so I don't have to share."

He laughed boisterously, "You shouldn't have any worries there. You are also very huggable and _I_ already have to share _you_ with Alya. I should be nervous." He stilled her movements and sighed.

"Forgot," she said sheepishly. It was only a natural tendency to rub. She was trying to pick up some of his scent to help hide her own; instinct. Even though Adrien didn't really have much in the way of scent to help in that regard.

They never made it to the game of life. The game had a new meaning to them both tonight and they decided it would be played on another day; on a better day. Instead, they ended up snuggled in a blanket, on the couch, in the living room, playing video games and eating chocolate covered peanut butter balls. 

Her parents stayed up to watch their first few matches, naturally cheering for Adrien. For one, because he needed it, two, he was their guest, and three, they not-so-secretly wanted to see Marinette lose at least once. Marinette still managed to kick his tush repeatedly. They retired pretty early on because bakers had to wake up early.

Eventually, it got late and time for Marinette to take another suppressant.

"Here you go," Adrien held it out to her and smiled as she threw it back with gusto. She chugged the glass of water and smacked her lips.

"I don't know if those are helping or not," she mused.

Adrien's eyes widened to the size of saucers and announced confidently, "They're helping." His emphatic nod made Marinette giggle.

"I'll take your word for it." She stared down at the empty glass and smirked, "How responsible of you, Adrien. This feels almost domestic."

He grinned, "I like it." She beamed back up at him. Yeah, this was nice.

* * *

That night, Adrien and Marinette shared her single bed.

"Adrien," she whined, "You're hogging all the blankets." She wrapped her hand in the edge of the duvet and tugged.

Adrien grumbled, "It's so COLD!"

"It's early November--of course it's cold!"

"Yeah, but--"

"I can't help it you decided to sleep in shorts and a t-shirt. That's not winter sleepwear."

"I packed flannel pants," he pouted.

"Then why aren't you wearing them?" she glared. Then she glanced down at his bare, muscular legs and gulped, "Sweet merciful heavens, put some pants on!" He'd been tugging on her blankets and burrowing into them, pinning them beneath his body, for the last ten minutes. Her last hard yank had sent him flying against the wall as he tumbled out.

"I..." he didn't even have a reason, "I don't know. That's a good question." Perhaps because he liked the feeling of skin contact. That could be part of it. It was true, but he didn't necessarily want to let her know all his weird quirks this early. He'd just have to suck it up and go put on his flannels. "Fine," he huffed and levered himself off the bed. Marinette sniggered as he loped lazily down the stairs, clearly unhappy with her request for him to _put some pants on_. He slipped his feet into them, forcefully, one leg at a time. Then ran his thumbs around the waist band before letting it snap at his middle.

"You're sleeping in shorts AND pants?"

He ran his hands across his face, "You are so hard to please."

"I'm pleased," she smiled, looking him once over, "I was just making sure you're comfortable, because I wouldn't be."

He ran his hands over the top of his pants and then grimaced, "I think you might be right." Yeah, there were way too many layers between his thighs. He quickly turned around and yanked his flannels down. He'd intended it to just be his flannels, but blushed bright red when they managed to tug the shorts and his boxers with them. Marinette gasped behind him before breaking into giggles. "Sorry," he apologized quickly and scurried to pull the boxers back up. He quickly slipped back into his flannels and chucked the offensive sleeping shorts over towards his duffel.

He crawled back into the bed, and over to Marinette, with a bashful sigh, "Well, that was embarrassing."

"I'm sure I'm not the first person to see your ass," she smirked, blushing a bright red at the realization that she had, indeed, seen his bare ass; even if it was only for a second.

"I...yeah, actually. Besides my parents, I think you make number three," he smacked his hand to his eyes, "And I'm so sorry."

She snuggled into his side, "You're cute. I'm not offended. You're fine."

"Oh? I'm _fine_ , huh?"

She playfully popped him with the flat of her palm against his chest, "You are also incorrigible!"

"You didn't deny it," he crooned.

"I might be an idiot, but I'm not a liar," she grumbled.

He squeezed her shoulders and rocked from side to side excitedly, "You're not an idiot. You're too good to me, Mari."

She laughed, "Shut up and go to sleep."

" _Fine_ ," he smirked, "I'll go to sleep." He didn't even know what made him do it, but he leaned over and placed a kiss to her forehead and Marinette stilled. "Good night."

"Night," she squeaked. It might have been completely platonic, but to Marinette it was more--Adrien had kissed her. She was going to let herself pretend just for tonight that perhaps he was her Alpha and this was more than just comfort.

* * *

Thursday night they were supposed to go to Adrien's house. Wednesday had been pretty uneventful other than the kiss on her forehead. Adrien woke up early with a phone call from Nathalie.

"It is time for you to start getting ready for school. Your father insisted on a driver so he'll be there to pick you up in half an hour."

"He's sending the Gorilla? I'm only a block away."

"Arthur. He has a name, Adrien. Yes, he'll be there to pick you up. Your father will not hear any excuses. I already made the case for the one block distance, but he feels this is important."

"Fine," Adrien growled, "Thank you, Nathalie."

"Have a good day, Adrien. I'll be there to escort the both of you to the manor this afternoon."

Adrien grinned, "All right. Bye." He forgot tonight Marinette would be coming to his house.

He tried to sneak out of the bed. A very tired Marinette groaned as he pulled away from her. Arms enveloped him and cinched him down to her without her even regaining consciousness.

"I have to get ready for school, dear," he sighed with a shake of his head. Domestic was right. "Mari, come on, I have to go."

"NO," she whined, "Take me with you. I'm dying here when you're gone. I promise I'll be good."

Adrien pouted. Yeah, he could tell the suppressants were already wearing off. She'd have to go another three hours before he could get home from lunch with another dose. "I know you don't want to stay home, but you can't go to school."

"Sure I can," she gestured flippantly, "I'll just stay close to you."

"No," he stated firmly, "Kim is already acting aggressive when it comes to you. I think you should stay home until Monday. On Monday you'll still need to stick close to me."

"Adrieeeen," she hummed and grabbed at his t-shirt, "I need you." She kicked her legs around his waist and pulled him down to her.

Adrien's head buzzed and he broke out into a sweat. _She's not in her right mind. She's not in her right mind. She's not in her right mind._ He blew all his air out and tried really hard not to breathe in again. His body was behaving, thank God, seeing as she had his groin pulled firmly against her own. Dang she was strong. "Mari, you have to let me go. I'm going to be late." He pulled her ankles out from around his back and slipped his head out of her grasp. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I can smell you, Adrien," she hummed as he ran down the stairs, "And it's maddening." Her teeth firmly held her bottom lip between them as she bit back a moan.

" **How long?** " he demanded, surprising even himself. He hadn't intended to demand it like that, but his pulse had begun to race with panic. His father had mentioned something about an Omega bringing on an Alpha's maturation, but he didn't know what to expect. This was probably what he was talking about. Damn it.

"Yesterday," she sighed, "afternoon." It rolled out of her mouth lazily as she rolled to face him and ran a hand up the front of her body with a grunt. Her teeth worried her bottom lip and her eyes never left his own; beckoning him, no _begging_ him, to touch her.

So THAT was why she was acting strangely. Perhaps Adrien needed to make another call to Nathalie. He slipped down into the bathroom, quickly, and pulled out his phone. He looked into the mirror and noticed that now his body was reacting and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Thankfully, he was in the privacy of Marinette's bathroom.

"Hello?" she answered instantly.

"Uh, I might not be going to school today," he spoke solemnly.

"Why not?"

"Marinette has been acting strangely, more so than usual, and she said she can _smell_ me."

Nathalie sighed, "I'll speak with your father. Don't go anywhere."

"Thank you." Adrien grabbed a towel out from under the sink and hopped into the shower. He could smell Marinette's scent permeating the air and, suddenly, now that he was naked in a small space, he could smell himself, too. She was right. He was getting much stronger. He rubbed his hands beneath his ears, down along his neck, and held his fingers to his face. Ah crap. There was a very distinct oily residue, his musk, that smelled complex. He could catch what smelled like a buttery biscuit with hints of citrus, sandalwood, and metallic. It actually smelled pretty good; savory and heady. It was very opposite of Marinette's strawberry cotton candy smell. While he smelled like a biscuit right out of the oven she smelled like a pie. His savory was perfectly matched with her sweet.

The whole situation had his head spinning and he sighed. He was beyond turned on. No cold shower could make this subside.

******

******

Adrien leaned his back against the shower and groaned. This wasn't how he'd expected his day to start, but it wasn't like he could do anything to stop it. Plus, he had to do something about _that._ He'd just have to work through it the old fashioned way.

He bit his lip as he slid his hand down his abdomen. His fingers slipped through the blonde curls at the base of his shaft before sliding down. He glided his fingers around it; thumb on top and palm along the side.

"Ah," he hissed as he squeezed gently and pumped it slowly. He danced his fingers gently on the bottom for added sensation before grasping firmly and tugging, drawing a gasp from himself. "Oooh," he moaned, "Yeah." His thumb slid gently over the tip to distribute the precum to the tip before firmly pushing through his closed fist all the way to the base. His body quivered in response.

He began to pump himself in earnest as he let his other hand roam down to cup his scrotum. His forefinger and thumb gently massaged and pulled it to tease himself. The testicular masses bounced gently beneath his palm. "So close..." he hissed. He noticed at his base he had grown in size. There was a noticeably large girth at the base which didn't fit into his hand. With a shock, he realized it was an impressive knot. "Oh, God." For some reason, he hadn't attributed Alpha with knot and seeing it now, with his own eyes, excited him. There was more vigor to finish now as he could feel it building beneath the surface. The knot grew as he stroked.

With a few more thrusts of his hips into his hand he came frantically. The force of it shot all over the far wall as he gasped and moaned. He shoved the back of his wrist into his mouth to muffle his grunts as he jerked violently. He was sure the Omega hormones were at work here, too, seeing as this was the most impressive orgasm, and subsequent ejaculation, that he had ever experienced in his life. The entire room went to black momentarily before he was able to regain his consciousness. He was seeing stars and feeling dizzy. With wobbling knees, he managed to clean cum off the wall and finished scrubbing himself clean.

It was by some miracle he didn't drop to the bottom of the tub. Now that would have been embarrassing.

Now he knew what Nathalie had alluded to when she'd said he could hurt her. That knot would have hurt anyone if they hadn't been prepared for it.

*****

*****

He stepped out of the shower and came face to face with Plagg. Adrien stifled a gasp, but shot the kwami a warning look before he whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I smelled something. I guess it was you." Plagg's eyes drifted south of the border and Adrien hastily covered himself with his hands before reaching over to the counter and wrapping the towel around his waist. "Don't be embarrassed, kid, you have nothing to worry about. I'm a cat. Cats have barbs." He saw Plagg shiver.

"Seriously, Plagg?" he glowered.

"You think I'm joking. I'm not. We have barbs on our...you knows. Takes the winds out of the sails of romance."

Adrien stifled a giggle.

Plagg's eyes narrowed, "It's not funny, but go ahead, laugh it up at my expense. You wonder why I'm not into that whole _love_ thing. Well, _love_ isn't so lovely when you're love plug is covered in hooks."

Adrien bit his lip and shook with silent laughter. Plagg glared. "No, no, I'm sorry. It's not funny. I'm, it's just, I didn't think this was bad," he gestured between his legs, "just inconvenient. Although, I will always be thankful it's not _that_ inconvenient."

Plagg growled and began mumbling to himself, "Guide him, she said. Commiserate, she said. It'll make you feel _good_ , she said. Tikki is out of touch." He flew off to bury himself back in Adrien's duffel. He didn't have time for this kind of disrespect. He tried.

As Adrien was getting dressed his phone rang. "Your father wants you home," Nathalie stated firmly.

"What about Marinette?" he asked, suddenly aware that she'd be in pain without him.

"He said she can come with you. He has some things he'd like to discuss."

"I'll let her know," he replied, "See you soon."

Adrien looked into the mirror, aware that he was now officially mature, and blushed. He was an Alpha. He shouldn't be embarrassed, but then again, he'd never seen a knot before. The rumors were true and he was suddenly hyper aware of it. He wasn't sure what was coursing through his veins right now, but it might be akin to pride? Or bolstered confidence? He wasn't sure, but there was definitely something happening with his body and it acted a lot like a low dose of constant adrenaline. This was what being an Alpha was supposed to feel like; powerful, brave, and confident with a newfound sense of purpose. He felt important and had no complaints.

* * *

Marinette wasn't sure what was going on. In her haze, she could kind of remember Adrien reaching under her arms and helping her down the stairs to a black sedan. Then she remembered suddenly being in his room with green eyes watching her. He had a peaceful expression; small smile, adoring eyes.

"Hi," he grinned, "You need to take a pill."

Marinette leaned forward to bury her face in his neck. Adrien's body stiffened, but he let her cling to him. This was going to be a side-effect of his own development coinciding with hers. They still needed each other. He just hadn't anticipated how much he'd want her.

"Open," he requested and pulled his head back to see her mouth open. He slipped the pill in and then eased a straw into her lips. She began to suck the liquid into her mouth and his mouth went dry. He gulped to try and steady the pounding rhythm of his heart. She was just drinking, for Pete's sake, but for some reason he had to force himself to look away. "Good girl," he whispered in a raspy huff while he ran his fingers through her still loose hair.

Without really thinking about it, he absently began to reciprocally nuzzle the top of her head. Marinette hummed as she buried her face into his neck.

 _He's nuzzling me_ her brain screamed. His smell suddenly overwhelmed her as she could feel his scent coating her skin. It just drove her on further. "Adrien," she whined. Her hands began to wander down his body and her hot fingers brushed his bare skin just under his shirt.

He stilled. Suddenly, he was quite aware of what they were doing and he pulled back. His scent hit him like a wave coming off of her, mixed with one that was all her. He'd _marked her_ , as his own, with _his scent_. It was thrilling, to say the least, and it hit him in the pit of his stomach when he realized she liked it. _No. Adrien, no._ Adrien hugged her to him and let her nuzzle, but refrained from any more of his own ministrations. There was plenty of musk on her to last a while. It was like his glands were pouring out just for her.

She moaned and he huffed exasperatedly. Why did she have to be so ravenous?! It was really driving him mad, but he could handle it. He'd have to. Every time she moaned, or touched him, he reminded himself that he could hurt her if he ever lost control.

There was a knock at the door and Adrien was thankful for the interruption. It settled his swimming thoughts into something comprehensible.

Nathalie peeked her head in and stared at the teens, "Adrien. I think we need to have a discussion. In private."

Adrien hopped up from the couch to follow Nathalie into the hall. "Nathalie, I know what you're going to say."

"These are _your_ suppressants," she handed him a purple pill and a glass of water off of a hall table, "You need to be extra careful today."

He nodded, "I know."

"That girl smells like you, Adrien," Nathalie wrinkled her nose, "I couldn't even smell her, Adrien."

"I might have nuzzled her back," his gaze dropped to stare at his shoes bashfully.

Nathalie reached out a hand to his shoulder and his head shot up. "Adrien, I know this is all new to you and you will sometimes do things you hadn't intended. I just want you to be prepared for it all."

"Thank you, Nathalie. I don't think she minds," he smirked as he looked at the door.

Nathalie rolled her eyes and huffed, "I'm sure she doesn't. She's in heat, Adrien. Her mind isn't in a good place right now. Ask her about it when she's through it."

"Okay," he nodded, "I will."

"You will?" her eyebrow rose. She knew this boy. He wasn't any more likely to ask her that than the man in the moon. "I'll hold you to it."

He gulped, "Fine. Good. All right."

Nathalie bit the inside of her upper lip to keep from smiling as she made her way back down the hall.

Adrien entered his room back in a bit of a haze. There was Marinette smiling hazily up at him with her arms outstretched.

"I'm back, Mari," he whispered into her temple and she snuggled back into him. This would be a long day.

* * *

Marinette had fallen asleep and Adrien had to pee...bad. He disappeared to the bathroom as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Where are you, Plagg?" he called on his way back to Marinette, "We need to talk." There was a huff that came from his desk. Adrien found him sitting in a paperclip organizer with his back to him. "I'll make it worth your while."

"I don't want cheese this time, Adrien."

"What? Are you sick?"

"No. I'm pissed."

"What would you want?"

"Whey."

"No way."

"YES, whey!" he shouted.

"Shhhh," Adrien hissed, "You'll wake Marinette."

Plagg rolled his eyes, "The horror."

"She doesn't know," Adrien growled, "And I'd like to keep it that way."

"You looking to ditch her for the bug?" Plagg asked with a waggle of his brows.

"I don't even know if I could," he sat on the edge of his bed and dropped his face into his hands with a huff, "I'm royally fucked, Plagg."

"Language!" he growled, "Besides, would you want to?"

"No," Adrien said a little too quickly, "I like them both."

"Then have both," he snickered.

"My Lady won't have me," he frowned.

"Has she got another Alpha or..."

"I think she has another one in mind."

"Whelp, I guess that settles that."

"Who is he, Plagg? I've never met another Alpha other than my father. I don't really know how many of us there are hiding in Paris."

"Looks like you have some talking to do with your bug lady."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I will after Marinette is feeling better."

"Suuuure," Plagg turned back around and went back to sleep.

Adrien was getting ready to sit back on the couch with Marinette when he saw a bright blue light in the distance. It was uncanny and his first thought was Akuma. He turned to snatch a pissed off kwami off of his desk, leaned down to place a sweet kiss on Marinette's temple, before running to the bathroom to transform and sneak out.

Marinette woke to the sound of sirens. Adrien was no where to be found and she just assumed he was downstairs or something. That's when she saw the blinding blue light in the distance.

"Oh, hell," she groaned and stood up. Her abdomen throbbed gently, mildly, and she could smell Adrien on herself.

"How are you feeling, Marinette?" Tikki chirped.

"Surprisingly, I'm all right," she nodded. Although, she was a little out of it still in a bit of a haze.

Tikki giggled, "It's his musk on your skin. It helps you through the heat."

"Huh?" Marinette was confused. Adrien never came out and told her he was an Alpha, but she had already made the assumption easily. They just hadn't discussed it yet. It all made sense. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes, Marinette."

Marinette blushed at the thought of Adrien's scent glands producing musk that he'd rubbed all over her. It was one of those intimate things most couples shared after a bond. Her heart fluttered at the thought. She smiled to herself at the idea that she might be the impetus for this new development.

Tikki sighed impatiently, "We do have more pressing matters to attend to, though." Marinette remembered the blue light and nodded.

"Tikki, spots on!"

She was flying through the air towards the bright light and realized that Chat was already there. He was running around the person emitting this bright light. Chat couldn't look at it, it was too bright, but he was able to fight without his sight through hearing and sense of smell.

"Chat!" Ladybug called, "Where's the akuma?"

"Hello, lovely lady!" he shouted, "I'm not _furry_ sure, but he wears a helmet that emits bright light. If you get within a ten foot radius it zaps you."

Ladybug could see the multitudes of unconscious Parisians in a circle around the man with the helmet. "Like a bug zapper," she shuddered.

"Yeah," he drawled. "I wish he'd turn it on himself. He's really starting to _bug_ me."

She rolled her eyes, "Chat, that was awful! Let's show this guy that he chose the wrong bug to mess with," she growled.

The air was charged, but Ladybug was sure she could handle this akuma. Chat was more than ready to follow her lead. Ladybug might be an Omega, but only an imbecile would underestimate her ferocity. Even Chat would gladly take a back seat to his Lady when she wanted to run the show. One misconception is that omega=submissive. No, they were the end all in that they complete everything; they are what people discredit, take for granted, or underestimate in a person. Ladybug was here to kick ass and he was sure she would do just that.

"Lucky charm!!!" A large tube of non-conductive grease landed in her hands. She quickly grabbed Chat and squeezed a sizeable dollop into his hand and on her own. "Smear it on yourself; especially your chest." They quickly made haste to smear it all over their vulnerable spots; chest, groin, head. Then Ladybug and Chat smeared some on each other's backs. It could potentially keep them from losing consciousness from a blast, which was of utmost importance, or worse.

Chat and Ladybug tried to ambush Electro Cute. Chat wound around behind while Ladybug snuck around to wait for her cue from the other side. She was in front of Electro Cute, but she was counting on Chat to surprise him from behind.

He heard Chat's foot on the rubble behind him and sent pulsing electricity his way. It was instantaneous, and Chat went shooting backwards, flailing with the shock as it rippled through him. Chat knew he'd hear him, but the speed of the blast was unanticipated. Unreal! He really hoped Ladybug was on her toes.

"CHAT!!" she shouted, running towards the back of Electro Cute with her yo-yo ready to sling at his head. She managed to dislodge the helmet, which shot forward towards Chat. She missed the necklace and cursed herself for it.

Chat had managed to stand up and dust himself off, but he still felt jolts of electricity tingling through his muscles with some extra twitching. "YEOW!" he hissed. The non-conductive grease had done the job, he was conscious. The helmet landed just next to him and he reached towards it, "Cataclysm!!" It fell to dust instantly.

Electro Cute growled in anger and turned on Ladybug now. He was leaning towards her with his hand out. There was no longer a pulse helmet, but Chat was sure that if those gloves were to hit Ladybug it would be far worse than a shot from his helmet by the malevolent glint to his eye. Chat swiftly swept the man's feet with his staff and knocked him prone.

Ladybug dodged his first as she yanked on the necklace sitting at his throat. It shattered and a little black butterfly fluttered out. "Hold it right there, akuma. No more evil doing for you. De-evilize!" She took the tube of grease and tossed it in the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!" Thousands of tiny ladybugs flew throughout the city cleansing everything and making it right.

A very baffled older man crouched in front of them, wondering where he was, and how he'd gotten there.

"You were akumatized," Ladybug whispered. Then she lead him over to the police who were waiting to take him home. They fled to the rooftops to avoid the crowds of reporters that were trickling in.

"Pound it!" Chat held his hand out for Ladybug.

She grinned and connected her fist with his.

"That was a close one, My Lady," he sighed. He'd felt the tingles jolt through his body even with the grease.

"Come here you mangy cat," she chuckled.

When Chat leaned in to give Ladybug a hug he stilled as if she'd shocked him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He pulled back to stare into her eyes. There wasn't any recognition there or anything, but he knew, "N-nothing." _You smell like **me**._

"Kitty?" she pushed, "What is it?"

He gently wrapped his arms around her and she buried her nose in his neck.  _Adrien?_ She thought reverently. Her eyes snapped open. Chat was holding her so tight that she didn't pull away. Could Adrien and Chat be one in the same? Suddenly, there were butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It would be too good to be true. She dare not hope for it.

He squeezed her tightly. This was going to make things either much more complicated or simpler. Adrien knew he had to figure out if his princess was his lady, but how? At least now he knew why she'd rejected him as her Alpha and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she whispered, afraid to trust her voice to talk at all.

"I'm just feline so happy!' he exclaimed and picked her up to spin her.

"Put me down, you crazy cat," she shouted.

He dropped her to her feet and beamed like the Cheshire cat he was. He was almost positive his lady was his princess and suddenly his blood felt like it was saturated with rocket fuel. He wanted to jump, and hop, and scream from the rooftops that he had found her at last!! He wanted to wrap his arms around her again to dance and frolic and play. There was such a light feeling that he could almost feel his feet lifting off the rooftops and into the heavens.

"You really are a giddy kitty, aren't you?" she smiled. Her face split into a grin of her own. It would be entirely too amazing for her Chat to be Adrien; the boy she was currently obsessing over and relying on to get her through every day. it would make sense, though, right? That the person who is by her side, saving Paris regularly, would also be her savior when the days turned sour with her cycle? It would. Although, she couldn't get those hopes up. It would be too good--too much of a coincidence to be true. Her smile faltered, "I'm going to head home now. Behave yourself!"

"Abso-mew-tly," he grinned.

Then his eyes flickered. There was something mischievous and glittering below the surface. With that, Ladybug took off. Like hell she'd let him beat her back to his house. If this was Adrien, she wasn't going to let him reveal her by catching her. He was in the bathroom last she checked. She'd be sure to get there first and check.

Ladybug hopped through the window and dropped her transformation, "Tikki, hide!" she whispered. Then she ran over to the bathroom. There was the sound of water running.

Adrien swung around the back of the house so not to be seen. If Marinette was Ladybug he wasn't going to let her catch him as Chat first. He snuck back in the bathroom and dropped his transformation. Very quickly, he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. CRAP!! He forgot his socks. Oops. There was a knock on the door. Marinette. No way, she couldn't have beaten him here. He was way too fast. He didn't even see her.

"I'm in the shower," he called back.

"Okay, just checking! I hadn't heard you for a while."

Adrien frowned and bit his lip. She hadn't heard him for a while. Does that mean she'd been there the whole time? "Uh, yeah, I'm almost done."

"Take your time," she said, "I fell asleep." Well, Adrien was in the shower. He couldn't have been in two places at once. She let out a heavy sigh and flopped face first into his bed.

There was a knock on his door. Marinette hopped up to open it and was met with the stern face of Gabriel Agreste himself.

"Miss Marinette, is Adrien with you?"

She averted her gaze, "He's in the shower."

"Ah, yes. Could you send him to me when he is through?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She flopped back on his bed and let the air come whooshing out of her. The threads on his bedspread were calming to her as she ran her fingertips over the bumps of the french knots. The door to the bathroom cracked open and Adrien stepped out, wrapped only in a towel, and Marinette gasped.

"Sorry, I forgot my clothes," he smiled bashfully, "I'll just..." he pointed towards his closet and made a bee line straight there.

"Your father wants to see you," she called through the door, "He just stopped by."

Adrien's head immediately peeked back out to look at her, eyes wide, "He came here?"

"Yes? Is that unusual?"

"Very," he frowned, "I'll hurry and see what he needs." Adrien threw his clothes on as quickly as possible. He gave Marinette one last nuzzle, burying his nose in the top of her head and making her giggle. _Yep, smells like My Lady all right. Even has that fresh 'just came in from outside' smell._ He grinned at her, winked, and flew out of the room in a rush.

* * *

"Nathalie, I'm going to need you to help me."

"I've already primed him for this. What more should I do?"

"Stay." Gabriel's eyes hadn't left his desk. He couldn't do this alone. His wife had always been the better diplomat with people. Gabriel had always been better at commanding them. This was his son and he would have to discuss very intimate details about his development. There wasn't anything to prepare him for this moment. Sure, he knew what Adrien would experience, and soon. He didn't want him to be afraid. This conversation would have to happen.

"Mr. Agreste," her voice was firm, "I am not his mother. This is not my job."

"Nathalie, you are as close to a mother as he has right now and I could use the support." He let out a heavy sigh and Nathalie closed her eyes with one of her own.

"Fine. I will stay, sir, but only to be supportive."

They stood there in silence and it was almost as if they both had an identical epiphany. Aside from the other night, an attempted kiss that Nathalie didn't hold against him, since Gabriel was an Alpha and it was late, neither one of them felt anything romantically for the other. They were each other's best friend and this was what a friend would do. They both exchanged an understanding smile. Gabriel Agreste didn't have friends. He had employees. Well, perhaps he had one friend and she just happened to be an employee. Nathalie didn't have friends, either, except her employer whom she spent more time with than anyone. Maybe she should be here.

There was a knock and Adrien peeked his head in, "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, Adrien, have a seat," Gabriel gestured for him to sit across the desk from him, "Ms. Sancoeur, could we have just one moment?" He gave her a look that said 'don't go too far' before he gave her a tight smile.

"Yes, sir," she nodded reassuringly and stepped out of the room.

"Adrien, I've been made aware that you are... _growing up_." His jaw tensed. Gabriel couldn't bring himself to say what all that entailed and already there was a feeling of dread seeping throughout his body.

Adrien noticed his father was paling and began to inwardly panic, "Yes. I am."

"Scent?"

"Yes," he nodded. This was easily the most awkward, regardless of how short, conversation he'd ever had with his father.

"And um..."

His father had just said 'um.' This couldn't be good.

"You will probably soon find out that there are other _changes_ that will happen with your, uh, body," Gabriel cleared his throat nervously, "If you were to..."

"Yeah," Adrien grumbled looking down at his feet sheepishly. He'd already found that little tidbit out. Thank God for the internet! If he hadn't already learned about the knot, he'd have been loathed to carry on this conversation with his father, who would then have to explain it all in horrifically humiliating detail. Thankfully, he was fully aware of what his father was getting at and he was going to stop him right there.

"Oh!" Gabriel's eyes widened in relief, "Okay then. So you know."

"Yes," Adrien nodded. Then, regretfully, he remembered why his father knew. It was an image he wanted to remove from his head instantly. His father was an Alpha, and as such, had the anatomy of an Alpha. It took everything in him not to gag. _Don't think of him like that, don't think of him like that, don't think of him like that._ The image wouldn't go away!! He needed brain bleach.

"Then I want you to know that it isn't as scary as it might seem, but there will be more intense _reactions._ "

 _Please stop. Make it stop!!_ "Yes," Adrien nodded and still couldn't meet his father's eyes. He wanted Marinette.

"You will have to be careful around Marinette."

Adrien's head shot up, "I am always careful, father. I would never hurt her."

"Not intentionally," he agreed, nodding, "But there are times that neither one of you will be entirely sane."

Adrien closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't imagine it ever getting that bad. "I'm careful."

"You two will need to have a discussion about what would happen if there were to be a lapse in control, of course."

Adrien's eyes widened, "Lapse?"

"When you go into rut, Adrien, there will be no stopping you in the presence of an Omega unless you both are on top of suppressants and have boundaries in place; safety precautions and protocols."

"Yes, sir," Adrien nodded. He hadn't thought about any of that. "I don't know how to do that."

Gabriel pushed a button on his desk, "Ms. Sancoeur."

The door opened and Nathalie came back into the office. She stood to the side, and slightly behind, Gabriel, "Sir."

"We need to research safety precautions and protocols for Adrien before Miss Dupain-Cheng's next cycle. He does not have a need to worry right now, this being his presentation, but there will be a larger risk in subsequent situations."

"Understood," she glanced apologetically at Adrien, who looked beside himself with discomfort.

"Just in case," he mumbled.

Nathalie made a note to herself on the tablet to buy more vials of intravenous suppressants. Judging by Adrien's potency on his first day, and her recollection of Gabriel back in the day, she could only assume how intense the next round would be for them both. She also knew Gabriel did not desire to have grandchildren any time soon.

He'd commissioned a 'swelting chamber' already. They hadn't informed Adrien, yet, but he would know soon enough. Two luxurious rooms that were separated by large gauge wire to prevent more than touching. They'd have to be _very_ creative to get in too much trouble. If they were willing to go to those lengths they were intentional. These would be where they'd spend the two or three hard days the week of rut and heat; which would coincide on the next go around. He and she would feed off of each other and sync up; his impulses directly influenced by hers.

"On Monday I would like an escort to school for both Adrien and Miss Marinette."

"Sir?" Nathalie wasn't sure how that would work.

"Tell the school he's being threatened. It is true, after all, and would allow for a bodyguard. Adrien, you will make sure Miss Marinette stays with you at all times, correct?"

"Absolutely. We already discussed it."

"Good. Nathalie, have it arranged."

With that, he dismissed both Adrien and Nathalie. Once the door had closed, Nathalie turned to Adrien with an apologetic look.

"So...how did it go?"

Adrien huffed as he ran towards the stairs, "I need an amnesiac, Nathalie, stat!"

If he had stayed around long enough, he'd have heard the rare giggle of Nathalie Sancoeur; perhaps the first she'd ever let escape in this house. _It went that well, huh?_  

Through the cracked office door an eavesdropping Gabriel managed to catch it and he smiled. Maybe this single parenting thing wouldn't be so hard after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday approached much too fast for Adrien's liking. Marinette spent Sunday night at her own home in the bakery. It was their first night apart in five days and he missed her presence incredibly. The lack of movement on the other side of the bed was like a constant emphasis in the excruciatingly silent night. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

**Adrien: Are you asleep?**

_Please be awake. Please be awake.  
_

_..._

**Marinette: Nope. I can't sleep.**

**Adrien: Same. I miss you.**

Marinette placed a hand to her chest. _He was so sweet, considerate, and amazing. He is just too perfect._ He really is a great friend. She didn't think he felt anything romantically, but it didn't hurt to pretend, right?

**Marinette: I miss you, too. It's too cold.**

_Without you.  
_

**Adrien: It's too quiet.**

_Without you._

**Marinette: I'll see you at school.**

**Adrien: Yeah. See you at school. Good night.**

**Marinette: Night, Adrien.**

On first name, texting basis with Adrien. At school, before all this happened, he'd always been sweet, but didn't really reach out to her. Now, they were sending messages via text.  Beginning of last week, "Hey, Marinette." Waves and walks off. Beginning of this week, "I miss you." Probably skims the surface of his sheets mourning her absence. Marinette sighs at the thought.

Marinette slips her face beneath her pillow and rolls it over the side of her face. Then she buries her face in and inhales deeply. There is a faint hint of Adrien's scent, but it is fading fast which is depressing. Marinette enjoys the scent of his musk and personally revels in being the only one with the privilege of wearing it; which she wears proudly. Wait, is she the only one? The idea that he might have shared that with someone else makes her feel sick to her stomach. 

She was sluggish getting out of bed the next morning. Sleep had not come easily to her and her body had been going through some pretty intense changes the last week. Marinette's breasts appeared too have grown a cup size; now a solid C cup. Not only that, but her nails were growing faster, her own scent smelled richer, and there was more latent discharge thanks to sudden hair trigger arousals. It seemed that the smallest things set her off. Adrien saying "I miss you" warmed her in ways that defied rationale.

Her mother kept pushing her to rest, eat, and stay hydrated because her body was preparing for her bleed. Blech. Marinette hated _that_ part of the cycle, too. Luckily, she wouldn't lose her mind during that part, but she wasn't looking forward to it, regardless.

"Come on, Marinette. Your friends all want to see you today," Tikki grinned, "Alya has already texted you twice."

Marinette pulled her cellphone to her and opened up the texts. No doubt Alya had texted. She was more excited about Marinette returning to school than she was.

**Alya: I'm picking you up at your place.**

**Alya: Wear something pretty.**

Marinette grinned. Alya was a nut. Of course she'd wear something pretty. She'd missed almost an entire week from school and her clothes were always pretty.

**Marinette: Of course.**

* * *

 "Dang, girl, you are looking fine!" Alya wolf whistled as she walked down the stairs towards the side entrance to the building.

"You said wear something pretty," she grinned and twirled. She was wearing a short, layered, high-waist jean skirt, black ballet flats, a tight black tank top, and a lilac sheer bolero jacket tied at her bust.

"I'm not sure if I want to be seen walking to school with you today. It's embarrassing!" Alya looked pretty cute today in her own right. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and switched her glasses for contacts. Her caramel blouse opened to reveal a blush pink shirt with her usual jeans.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Stop!" Then grinned, "Let's go. Wouldn't want to be late."

"Like you care about being late," Alya cackled. They both knew Marinette had a horrible reputation for being late; notoriously so.

They got to the school and Nino was waiting. He also issued a wolf whistle.

"Ow-OW!" he shouted over the crowd of loitering students, "Looks like a couple hotties are headed my way. You gals look delectable--good enough to eat!"

Alya smirked at him, "Of course. You are always thinking with your stomach."

"I wish," he grumbled and glanced downward, "Little dude, stomach, and I have been arguing about priorities lately. Its always a losing battle."

Alya burst out laughing and Marinette blushed. Nino had been extra hormonal since their last visit to Marinette's. It had been seeping into everyday conversation, but Alya didn't seem to complain any. Just then, a sleek silver sedan pulled up to the front walk.

"My man!" Nino called as Adrien stepped out of the back door.

Adrien turned, with a toss of his feathery blonde tresses, before his eyes connected with Marinette's and his feet forgot how to move. He thought he'd gotten past this, but by the way the air was sucked out of his chest, that apparently wasn't true. Although, this time there was no scent coming off of her, the memory of it was enough to stop him cold. Marinette was still breath taking. Part of that might just be that he'd gotten to know her as a person better and now that he wasn't under the influence he could appreciate her as she was. Nothing really had changed.

The girls around the limo were positively _drooling_ in his presence. Of course they were, Mr. Alpha, even suppressed, was like Adonis; God's gift to women incarnate. He was quite literally oozing charisma and sex out of his pores. Although, too bad for those girls, Adrien only had green eyes for blue. He was easily the most handsome person in Paris without the added Alpha boost.

"Hi," she mouthed shyly with a little wave.

From the distance, he waved and smiled, "Hi."

Alya glanced over to Marinette and waved a hand in front of her face, "Did you guys just _silently_ tell each other hi? Come on, now. HEY, Agreste, nice to see you, too!"

"Morning, Alya," he grinned as he reluctantly broke eye contact with Marinette.

"Looks like you've got a bit of a fan club," she gestured to the group of girls who were hungrily following him up the stairs. They were even more entranced and starstruck than usual.

"Uh, yeah, the regulars it looks like," he shrugged. It was really inconvenient when he was trying hard to be considerate of his admirers and devote his attentions to Marinette at the same time.

Marinette wasn't in heat. She didn't need him. Why did he feel like he wanted to touch her? He resisted, but it was very difficult not to wrap an arm around her and pull her close. He couldn't steady the rapidly beating of his heart, either, knowing that he might be able to get some time alone with her should an akuma provide the opportunity. He loved Ladybug and now he loved Marinette; now he knew how silly that was since they were the same. Now if he could only get her to feel the same. He felt pretty proud at how they'd progressed already. Just her presence could change his mood entirely.

"Hey there, beautiful," Kim approached Marinette as they entered the class room.

Adrien's bubble popped. The soft smile he'd been wearing swiftly disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

"Morning, Kim," Marinette smiled, "How was your weekend?"

"Pretty lonely without you," he winked.

Adrien took a step closer behind Marinette, encroaching on her space, and sneered in a challenge at Kim. It said, very clearly, _she's_ _mine._

"Adrien," Kim greeted icily.

"Kim," he growled back.

Marinette glanced back at Adrien and frowned, "Are you okay? You look hot."

His face was hot, now that she pointed it out, but not because he was overheated. "No, I'm fine," he gritted out and placed a light hand on her shoulder to guide her into the room. They reluctantly took their seats. Marinette glanced between Kim and Adrien once more.

"Dude, you looked like you were going to tear his throat out," Nino whispered as Adrien scooted in next to him.

"Don't tempt me." He shot another glance back to Kim who was sneering right back at him.

"What did he do now?"

"He was flirting with Mari," Adrien stated as if it were obvious. Adrien was not an aggressive person, regularly, but Kim was just drawing it out of him. This was a regular thing for competitive Kim.

"Uh, yeah. She's pretty cute, you have to admit." Adrien glared at Nino who held up his hands passively between them, "I'm just saying--she's not yours, dude. At least, not as far as I know. She's still on the market."

Adrien rolled his eyes and looked away. Of course she was. He knew that. Couldn't Nino see he was trying to find a way to change that fact. She was his Lady and there was no way in hell he was going to let some greasy, hormone crazed, beta-jock sleaze all over her.

Marinette watched Adrien squirming in his seat. He kept sneaking peeks at her from beneath his hair, or when he leaned down to get into his bag, and she'd give him a smile to let him know she saw him. He'd acted pretty strange with Kim earlier. Kim had always been a shameless flirt, but there was something in the way Adrien loomed over her that hinted she'd missing something. Did something happen when she was gone?

"Alya?" she whispered, "Did something happen between Kim and Adrien last week?"

Alya smirked, "You could say that. Kim said he was going to ask you out _,_ but he saw you with Adrien that morning." Marinette remembered when he dropped her off from staying the night at his house. "Adrien was not pleased. He pretty much claimed you in a round about, non-committal way."

Marinette frowned--non-committal. Dang it, she wanted someone to step up to the plate and show interest. She was interested in an Alpha, who doesn't reciprocate, but blocks any potential suitors. How was that fair? It wasn't. Everyone else got to have dating lives, but not Marinette because she was a stinking Omega and had a protective, read at this point possessive, Alpha. (Because technically he was claiming her, but not committing to her.) Although she loved Adrien to death, his lax approach to socialization was frustrating.

"Great," Marinette muttered sarcastically.

Nathanael walked in a moment later and stopped by Marinette's desk. He slipped her a piece of paper and walked back to his desk. Marinette unfolded it. There was a drawing of Marinette and _Adrien_ snuggled on a park bench while Nathanael chased a little blonde haired, blue eyed child underneath them. She cocked her head sideways as if trying to interpret it and then it clicked. She turned to look at Nathanael and beamed, mouthing, "You're so sweet. Thank you."

Alya nudged her and snapped her fingers so she could see. Marinette shook her head and whispered, "Later."

The entire time, Adrien had been watching out of the corner of his eye, seething. Marinette was no longer pulsing with pheromones, but he supposed she probably was shedding a small residual amount. He really didn't like the way Kim had focused on her and now Nathanael was slipping her secret messages. _She's NOT yours!_ He told himself sullenly and groaned. Although, that adoring smile she'd given Nathanael was enough motivation to change that and soon.

The lunch bell didn't couldn't come soon enough. Adrien stood up immediately and turned to face Marinette, "You girls doing anything for lunch?"

"I was heading home. Would you want to joi-"

"Yes," he answered before she could finish.

Marinette grinned at his eagerness. Alya and Nino exchanged glances, "Are you guys coming, too?" Marinette asked.

"For sure!"

"Of course," Alya smiled, "The only mama in Paris, besides my own, I'd trust with my palette is Mama Cheng, and that's the truth."

"Aww, she'd love to hear that," Marinette smiled, "Let's go!"

"ADRIKINS!!!" Chloe shrieked, "Where are you going? I missed you on Friday. You have to come eat with me today." She flipped her hair and smacked her gum. Adrien stood stock still for a second, shifting on his feet, while she inspected her fingernails.

"I can't, Chlo. I'm going to the bakery for lunch." Tom and Sabine's was normally referred to as 'the bakery,' as if there was no other bakery.

"Ewww, why would you go there?" Chloe made a gagging sound, "I'm so much better company and we can buy exemplary dishes." She leaned in to nuzzle his neck and he cringed away.

"I like it, Chloe. We'll be back later," he pulled himself out of her grip and grimaced, "See ya."

"But..." she huffed and stomped away. Sabrina was waiting to pat her gently on the shoulder, which Chloe promptly shrugged off.

They got to the stairs and Alya nudged Marinette. "So, what did Nathanael give you?"

Adrien's ears perked up and he tried to nonchalantly ease closer to see the paper she was unfolding out of her pocket.

"It was a really sweet drawing," she cooed. Adrien felt his hackles rise at the sound of such unrestrained adoration. Did she like Nathanael?

"Oh, this is SO adorable!" Alya hummed.

Now Adrien was really trying to catch a glimpse and not too subtly. He was craning over Alya's shoulder and crowding into her space.

"Do you want to see, Adrien?" Alya snickered as Adrien practically knocked her over to catch a glimpse.

"May I?" he glanced sheepishly to Marinette who acknowledged with a bashful nod. He held the picture and stared at it for a second. Unconsciously he'd stopped walking until Alya grabbed his elbow and pushed him forward.

"Come on, blondie; just like a catwalk. One foot in front of the other."

Adrien stared at it some more before beaming, "Is this supposed to be me?" He pointed at it and held it to Marinette.

She blushed, "I think so."

"And this?" he pointed to the child under the bench.

Alya rolled her eyes and sighed, "Does everything have to be spelled out for you? That's you, that's Marinette, that's the baby Marinette popped out after you two got jiggy--"

" _Alya_ ," Marinette hissed.

"--and that's nanny slash tutor Nathanael chasing the little munchkin."

"He..." Adrien's jaw dropped, "I didn't expect this."

"You thought he was making the moves on your gal, huh, bud?" Nino clapped a hand on his shoulder and chuckled, "Looks like he's just your biggest fan."

 _My gal...if only, Nino, if only. I could only hope to be so lucky. Luck--ha!_   He couldn't restrain a slight chuckle.

Adrien glanced over at Nathanael, who was sitting alone on the stairs. "Hey, Nathanael, are you coming?"

Nath's head perked up, startled, and he glanced around to see if there was some other Nathanael that Adrien would be addressing. He placed a flat hand against his chest with raised eyebrows.

"Come on," Marinette agreed with a wave. If the invite was extended by Adrien she'd back it up and trust his judgement. Her parents wouldn't mind. Besides, she'd always liked him.

Nathanael grinned and jumped up. He hurriedly sacked his sketchbook and pencils to catch up with the four friends.

"Awesome drawing, dude," Nino offered a hand to high five. Nath shyly clapped it.

"You liked it?" His voice was quiet and weak like he were hiding mountains of insecurities.

They all exchanged glances. Nathanael was not really part of their 'group,' so to speak, but they wouldn't mind a trial run to see if he'd fit. No one had even contemplated the shy red head because he was so painfully quiet.

"Nathanael," Adrien's throat constricted embarrassingly with emotion before he cleared it quickly. No need to make a fool of himself. There was no reason he should be emotional about a drawing. _Come on, now_! His friends would think he was nuts. Although, he was moved by how tenderly Nath had imagined himself  being part of the family, _his family._ It was enough to make him weepy. "I liked it a lot."

Marinette blushed. She glanced at Adrien out of the corner of her eye and could see his body language was off, but she couldn't quite place why. It was sweet how he supported Nath's art, even if it was a picture of them in such a scenario. At least he might not be opposed to the idea. This last week had been _amazing_ , but she was trying not to get her hopes up or anything.

"Me, too, Nath," she grinned, "It was sweet. You have a lot of talent, too."

 _Something to consider_ Adrien thought. He'd had been keeping tabs on people for the last few days, and he never planned to stop, because it was his natural role, right? Leader of the pack--that's the job he was born to do. He was going to embrace it, surely, someday. Right now he still had that reservation, _thanks dad_ , but that wouldn't be forever. He knew he wanted to approach Nino and Alya about it someday. They were already pretty much a mated pair, and given time, would be beneficial to the pack. Marinette, oh Marinette; his _Lady_ , suspectedly, yet unconfirmed. She was without a doubt desirable numero un. That strive to 'collect' people, to build a base of trust and 'family,' had been overwhelming, and growing, with every passing day...since Friday, anyway.

 

"Where are we going?" Nath questioned the group, glancing from one to the other.

"My place." Marinette tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear shyly and nudged him with her shoulder, "I know you love the snickerdoodles."

Nathanael smiled shyly and was thankful for a good friend like Marinette who cared enough to remember things like that. He didn't really have any friends like that. Come to think of it, his shyness sort of put a damper in the friends department at all.

"We'll have something else, too, I'm sure," she smiled reassuringly, "It's soup day!"

"Soup day?" Nathanael's ears perked up at that.

"Yes," she smiled, "Monday is soup day."

"What kind of soup," Alya asked, suddenly much more interested. One thing for certain that Alya could get behind was a good bowl of soup.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out. Maman never tells me so I'll be surprised when I come home. It's like looking forward to a present every week."

"That's pretty cool," Nino nodded, "Soup day--surprise!"

They all got there and Sabine clapped her hands together excitedly, "How wonderful!! I didn't know you were bringing the whole school," she gushed. Mme Cheng subscribed to the concept 'the more the merrier' whole heartedly and this was no different.

"Just some friends, Maman," Marinette rolled her eyes at her mother's dramatics, "You know, the usual--Adrien, Alya, Nino, oh, and Nathanael. He's new, but if you don't scare him off he might join us again." She winked at him and Nathanael smiled shyly. Acceptance was a pretty heady thing.

Sabine walked up to Nath and wrapped her arms around him, "Welcome to our home, Nathanael."

"Thank you, Mme. Cheng." His voice was quiet, but the rich baritone of it carried.

"We're always happy when Marinette brings her friends over."

"What kind of soup is it today, maman?" she asked as she pushed past to go upstairs.

"I'm not telling," she called teasingly.

Alya chased after Marinette and her nose was already picking up hints of italian sausage and tomato. "No way!" she exclaimed as she chased after her, "Your mom has made a pizza soup?"

"No," Marinette chuckled, but she knew what it was, "Sicilian."

"What?" Nino was right on their heels.

"It's a soup inspired by her trip to Sicily. There's italian sausage, celery, onions, tomatoes, herbs. It's delicious."

"I'm digging it," Nino hummed with his nose in the air.

"DIBS!" Alya growled behind her, "On seconds." Nino gave her a responding pout and she broke into pleased giggles.

"Children, I'm sure maman made plenty," she grinned.

And boy did she! She'd filled the five gallon pot on the stove nearly to the top. It was bubbling with the most delicious smelling soup, if you were into that kind of thing, and they were all salivating.

"It smells delicious," Adrien whispered with his nose in the air.

Nathanael, a rather thin boy himself, was standing a step behind Adrien and looked to be absolutely salivating at the prospect of getting a bowl...or two. Come to think of it, Marinette couldn't remember seeing Nathanael eating a lunch at school. The thought of him foregoing lunch during the day sickened her. There would have to be a reason for it. She was determined to find that out, later. Right now, her goal was to feed him.

"Come on, guys, don't be shy," she called, "Grab a bowl and fill up."

They all filled their bowls and tore off hand fulls of bread off of the large loafs of bread Mon. Dupain had left next to the pot. The Dupain-Cheng kitchen was quaint. It wasn't small, but cozy. The little four person table sat just off of the L-shaped kitchen. No one wanted to sit up at the bar so they all squeezed.The teens all crowded around the table in the dining room. It was a little four person table, but they'd managed to squish around it. Adrien sat closest to the door and framed in by Marinette on one side and Nino on the other. He sat his bowl in the middle of the white and cerulean gingham place mat. Marinette tried not to laugh when he tucked his elbows in real close to his sides so as not to jostle anyone else. Nino, on the other hand, was doing his arm version of man-spreading across the table. Marinette gently pulled Adrien towards her and out of the precariously waving elbows Nino was throwing around. She scooted closer to Nathanael who shyly ate his own soup.

For the first ten minutes everyone ate heartily, manners practically forgotten by everyone, except Adrien, as they dipped their chunks of bread into their steaming soup and slurped happily.

Nathanael had eaten three bowls by the time Marinette had gone back for seconds and it just deepened her suspicion that he might have some stresses in his daily life that would prevent him from a mid-day meal. That wouldn't do. She'd be sure to remedy that even if it meant bringing an extra lunch with her.

Alya leaned towards Nino with a smirk, "So...?"

"So?" he was confused.

"You've had my mom's soup. You've had Marinette's mom's soup."

"Why do you do this to me, boo?" Nino shook his head, "Don't do this. I'm not going to pick favorites. Your moms are both amazing cooks. There's no way I'm going to pick."

"Party pooper," Alya groaned, "My mom doesn't even make a Sicilian Soup, by the way, but I think I might have to convince her to try to make one once I get home. This is delicious."

Marinette smiled, "Alya, it's not a competition."

There was a malicious glint in her eyes, "I know. I just like to see Nino squirm," she laughed.

Nino frowned, "Why do I let you do this to me?"

"You do it to yourself, pumpkin," she kissed the tip of his nose, "Don't be such a suck up."

They all sat around after finishing their lunch just chit-chatting. Marinette glanced over at a more than quiet Nathanael.

"Nathanael, what are you planning to do when we graduate?"

He wiggled nervously in his seat, "I'm not sure yet."

"Something with art, though, right?" Nino jumped in, "That drawing you made today was sick, dude."

"You just sat down and drew that? Like today before school?" He nodded. Alya's jaw dropped, "You could put most comic artists to shame, no joke."

He blushed and shook his head, "I'm not that good. My aunt said she'll see what she can do to help out, money-wise, but I'll have to do all the work." He glanced nervously to Adrien before ducking his head.

Adrien had no idea what that was about.

"Where are you parents?" Alya, always the nosey journalist.

"My father was never in the picture," he shrugged.

Marinette scowled. Probably a pseudo-beta, figures, who didn't give his poor mother a choice. He'd always been a loner and now she had an idea as to why. "What about your mom?" she asked.

"She died when I was ten," he shrugged.

The entire group sat in an uncomfortable silence. Adrien and Nathanael had a lot in common as far as not having their mom around. Luckily, Adrien had Nathalie.

Alya's curiosity proved too much for the silence, "You live with your aunt?"

He waved his head from side-to-side, in that 'eh, kinda-sorta' way, "She's home on most weekends, she brings me lunch occasionally, and makes sure I'm good for the week." He glanced over to Adrien and fidgeted nervously.

"Where is she during the week?" Alya pushed.

He sighed, "You might want to ask Adrien. I think he sees her more than I do."

"What?!" Adrien's eyes widened and surprise. "Who is your aunt?" She's a girl, that much he knew. Was she a model? A photographer? A designer?

"Nathalie Sancoeur."

Adrien's eyes widened. Nathalie was Nathanael's aunt? "You two are related? She doesn't talk about her family. I didn't know you were her nephew."

"We're not in the same pack," he gritted his teeth uncomfortably. Nathanael was a loner; stray. His connections had died with his mother.

Adrien was suddenly angry with Nathalie. How could she do that to her nephew? Surely his father would have been accepting to the possibility of Nathanael being part of their pack. Nathalie was already treating him as if he belonged to her. Would it be that much different to treat him as if he belonged to the whole? Adrien couldn't see it being an issue. That just settled it into Adrien's mind. When he took over as pack leader, as he assumed he would someday, he'd be sure that Nathanael was included. No, right now. He was included.

"Hey, why don't you come over tonight?" Adrien asked, "We'll ride together."

"I don't know," Nathanael squirmed nervously in his seat. His hands fidgeted in his lap, "I wouldn't want her upset with me. She works really hard and I can't go messing anything up for her."

"You're coming over because I invited you...as _my_ friend," he grinned, "If anything happens, I will take the blame. You're one of us now, Nath." He reached around Marinette to clap a hand on his shoulder.

Nathanael blushed and tried to restrain the smile that was cracking through his controlled exterior, "Okay."

 _Us._ Adrien had never really claimed their group as 'us' before, but now he supposed was as good a fitting time as any.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste stood in the studio space with his hand poised over the top of a suit jacket, "It's all wrong. This was supposed to be satin floss, not wool. There's no sheen to it. It'll all have to be redone."

"Sir, I have Sioban Grey on standby to handle all the finalizing for this collection. She says this was an outsourced piece."

"Stop all payment to whoever was tasked with this. There is a reason I do everything in house. I refuse to pay for shoddy work. It was not what I'd asked for. I want the person that outsourced it in my office this afternoon."

"Yes, sir."

"Tell Sioban to put a rush on this task. We are behind schedule as it is."

Nathalie nodded.

Gabriel glanced down at his watch and clicked his tongue, "Call down to the kitchen. Tell the chef I'd like to take a caprese salad with grilled chicken breast in my office and get something for yourself. It is time for a break."

A flurry of clicks, less than ten seconds, "Done, sir."

He raised an eyebrow and dropped his chin minutely to stare incredulously. It was a silent 'already?'

She held up the tablet and showed a menu app that she'd used to select their meals. "Directly to the chef."

"Ah," he nods and smirks. Nathalie is efficient. He should have known she'd have an app for that.

"My nephew developed it a few months ago to make ordering efficient and keep track of nutritional intake."

"I didn't know you had a nephew."

She nodded curtly.

"Does he live--"

"Sir." It was a warning from Nathalie. Gabriel knew where the line was and she was letting him know he was toeing it. Noted.

"Right." With that, he retreated to his office to await his meal.

Nathalie didn't like to talk about her family and Gabriel could respect that. It was none of his business.

* * *

 Nathanael fidgeted nervously on the seat across from Adrien. The drive was completely silent, but Arthur kept chancing glances back to the two boys.

"Do you know Arthur?" Adrien asked. There was a familiarity there he couldn't put a finger on.

Nathanael glanced up at the driver and nodded minutely, "He drops off groceries by the apartment every now and then."

"Oh," Adrien's eyes widened, "How did I not know this?"

"You weren't supposed to," Nathanael frowned, "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this."

"I invited you, Nath, coincidentally. Why should you feel guilty about it? It's not like you did it on purpose to malign anyone."

"I know," he nodded, "But it feels like I'm undermining her by coming over."

"Because you're friends with me?" he frowned, "I'll take care of it."

Adrien lead Nathanael through the house, Nathalie wasn't even there to greet them anyway, and into his room. Nathanael's eyes widened monumentally, "Your bedroom is HUGE!?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, well, when your dad doesn't have time for you he tends to overcompensate in other ways." Then he felt guilty seeing Nathanael didn't even have a father. "Uh, I'm sorry, Nath. I didn't mean--"

"No, it's fine. It is what it is," his bitterness was barely contained. Nathanael felt sorry for Adrien. Nath's father didn't even know of his existence so of course he wouldn't spend time with him. Adrien had a father, but his father didn't make time for him. That was worse by far.

"We can do whatever you want. I have video games, books, skateboarding, rock climbing, zipline?"

"Could I use this?" Nathanael looked down at a digitizing pad sitting next to Adrien's computer. It had been a gift for Christmas, he assumed Nathalie had bought it for him, but he never used it.

"Sure!" he gestured, "Knock yourself out."

Nathanael spent the first couple hours after school just perusing the graphic novels in Adrien's immense collection. He had the digital pad sitting next to him where he was sketching ideas as inspiration came to him. The drawings would appear on Adrien's laptop that was sitting open on the coffee table. "I can't believe you have one of these. I showed a demo video of one to Nathalie ages ago, but never dreamed I'd get to use one."

Adrien smirked, "You are probably the reason I have that one then. Use it!"

"I will." Nathanael had that look someone has when they've discovered a guilty pleasure that they are terrified they'd have stripped from them. It was an addiction. Nathanael was addicted to art and this digitizing device made his world go round.

At 6:00, the intercom to Adrien's bedroom buzzed. Nathalie's voice came through, "Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Be sure to wash up and join your father in the dining room."

Adrien's stomach dropped. He'd planned to order food up and dine in his room with Nathanael. What was he supposed to do now?

"Do you want to join us?" Adrien asked nervously.

Nathanael paled, "I don't know. I...what would your father say?"

"I'm going to find out," Adrien set his jaw, "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Enter!"

Adrien entered his father's office to see him sitting at his desk. There were two cell phones sitting next to him and an over stuffed sample book sat in the middle of his desk. "Father, is it all right if I have a guest to dinner tonight?"

"What has brought this one?"

"I invited a friend over after school," Adrien sighed. He hadn't asked permission, but trudged on, "He's in my room."

Gabriel's eyebrows shot up, "What kind of friend, Adrien?"

"Not that kind," Adrien held his hands in front of him in surrender. Marinette immediately flashed through his mind at that and he smiled. "No, Marinette, actually is uh..." he cleared his throat and waved it away, "This is a friend from school. He's really nervous."

"Is he a troublemaker? Adrien, you know how I feel about those kinds of friends."

"No, sir," Adrien glanced at the floor and gulped, "He's Nathalie's nephew."

Gabriel's eyes widened and he shifted in his seat. That would complicate things, wouldn't it? Just today he'd been encouraged to drop the subject of Nathalie's family, coincidentally horrible timing, now that the boy was in his house. It would be rude to turn him away. It might be slightly awkward, but he was not going to be impolite. Manners were important, after all, and what kind of example would he set for Adrien to turn his friend away, "Invite him to supper, Adrien."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, father!"

Twenty minutes later found Nathanael and Adrien standing quietly outside of the dining room.

"It'll be fine, Nathanael," Adrien whispered, "You'll be fine. Look on the bright side, you get to eat dinner together on a weekday."

Nath's lips twitched almost into a smile, "I guess."

Adrien cracked the door open and nodded in encouragement.

"Supper is waiting, Adrien," Gabriel called through the door.

"Yes, father."

All eyes were on Nathalie as Nathanael walked in behind Adrien. Nathalie hadn't been paying attention to anything, but her tablet in her lap, until the seat across from her pulled out from the table. Nathalie and Nathanael's eyes met and her expression was unreadable to Adrien, but Gabriel and Nathanael must have read it loud and clear.

Gabriel was the first to speak as her head whipped his direction. It appeared her eyes were sparking fiery. He held a hand up to pacify, "Adrien and Nathanael are friends. I didn't know he was your nephew until this afternoon when Adrien invited him to supper."

Nathalie jerked her head to look at Adrien who held his hands up in a similar placating manner, "I didn't know you were related until this afternoon and I'd already invited him to hang out." Little white lie; he had invited him to hang out, but not necessarily at _his_ house by that point.

Nathalie looked back at Gabriel and then to Nathanael. A quiet, resigned sigh escaped through her nose, "Very well. Mr. Agreste, my nephew Nathanael Kurtzburg. Nathanael, this is my employer Mr. Gabriel Agreste."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," Nathanael bowed his head.

"The pleasure is all mine," Gabriel nodded in reply, "I only learned Nathalie had a nephew today. What a pleasant coincidental surprise to find you in my home this evening."

"Serendipitous, even," Adrien mumbled and Gabriel cleared his throat in agitation. Adrien knew better than to mumble in the presence of civilized company. Although, it sure was a strange coincidence, indeed.

Nathalie sat silently for a moment longer before she met Nathanael's gaze and she softened in a way Adrien wasn't familiar with. "How was your day today, boys?"

Nathanael grinned. That was the cue he was looking for to relax, "It was great!"

Adrien nodded his agreement, "It was. We all went out to Marinette's this afternoon for lunch."

"How is Marinette?" Gabriel asked.

Adrien glanced sideways at Nathanael to read his reaction. Kids at school didn't know about their activities the last week, not entirely, and he was still hesitant to bring it to Nathanael's attention. "Really well," he nodded, "Her mother made us all soup."

"That was nice of her," Gabriel nodded. "Since I am, or was at one time, a boy, I will say my day was relatively pleasant. We had a few hiccups with outsourcing, but other than that it all went pretty smoothly." Nathalie's eyes widened minutely. "Nathalie? How was your day?"

The unusual 'sharing' happening at the table was completely out of the ordinary for all involved, but welcomed equally so. She pursed her lips in thought, "Well, considering everyone is still in one piece, with roofs over our heads, clothes on our backs, and food in our stomachs, I'd say it was a success, _sir,_ " she smirked.

Gabriel huffed. Her sense of humor was terribly unfortunate when he had an image to uphold. "I see. Is this the nephew who designed the menu application for your tablet?"

"Yes," she nodded, "He is multi-talented."

"You should see what he drew on my digitizing tablet, father," Adrien perked up.

"I look forward to it," he glanced over to Nathalie and then to Nathanael, "I hope to see more of you, Nathanael. Nathalie has kept you hidden from us long enough."

She spluttered on a sip of water and glared at him. She hadn't been hiding him. She was being professional, for heaven's sake. Of all people, Gabriel should have understood that. Nathalie sighed in frustration, "He wasn't hidden."

"Forgive me, secret," Gabriel corrected, "Private?"

Nathalie rolled her eyes and tapped her tablet for 'red wine.'

"Get two, please," Adrien perked up. She tapped an additional.

"Oh, and me, too," Nathanael asked.

"Get a bottle," Gabriel groaned, "Or two."

They all shared matching smirks. It was a night for wine all around.


	8. Chapter 8

Someone was following her. It wasn't that she'd seen someone, per say, but she could sense it. There was someone there. Her feet picked up the pace as she tried to get to the subway terminal. Her shopping trip had taken a bit longer than she'd anticipated and it was already dark. She knew being caught in this part of the city was risky. Tikki had insisted she come along and now Marinette was thankful.

The shadow was moving to match her speed. It hadn't been five minutes before she heard another sound. This time it was much closer.

"Hey there, beautiful." The drawl slipping from the shadow's lips crawled up her spine.

"Leave me alone," she whispered and sped away as fast as her feet could carry her. It wasn't fast enough. Dang shopping bags! They were inhibiting her speed.

A hand clasped over her shoulder and she ducked. The man went speeding past her, but he turned around to leer at her, "Beautiful is feisty. I like that."

"I'm not beautiful," she gritted before turning to run again.

"I beg to differ. I'm going to show you just how beautiful you are," he called chasing after her. He caught her again, but this time he grabbed a handful of her shirt and stopped her. "Come here." He deftly unbuckled his belt and held her against the wall. Her knee came up, but he dodged. "Tsk, tsk, be patient."

Marinette _refused_ to cry. She couldn't really call to Tikki, either, because this scum bag would know her.

"HELP!!" she yelled.

No sooner had the word left her lips, than a dark figure dropped down in front of her, breaking the man's grip on her shirt, and blocking him from view. "She said to leave her alone," Chat hissed.

"Chat Noir!?" the man's eyes widened, "I'm not doing anything. It's a game. She wanted it."

"He's lying, Chat," she pleaded.

The man sneered, "You lying bitch!"

"Hey," Chat backhanded the man across the face. He collapsed to the ground. "Is that a way to talk to a lady? I believe she said to leave her alone. Do you know what that means? You leave her. The _fuck._ Alone."

The man rolled over, "What are you going to do about it, pussy?"

"Hmmm?" Chat pretended to rubbed his jaw in thought, "How about I take you to the police station? I seem to recall a familiar face like yours. I never forget an ugly mug."

Chat picked the man up by the arms, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't," she whispered.

He leapt off with the man and Marinette collapsed to the ground. Her knees were wet where the moisture seeped through, but she didn't care. She couldn't recall ever seeing Chat that mad before. The shaking came moments later and she was still trembling when Chat returned.

"Whoa, it's okay," he wrapped his arms around her, "Come on, Princess. Shh. I'm here. You'll be okay."

"Chat...?"

Her voice sounded broken. He never wanted to hear her sound so weak and vulnerable. Never again.

He gulped, "Marinette?"

"I screwed up," she whispered. Then she began mumbling in a hurried whisper, "I'm an Omega and I'm out at night. I know it's bad here. I lost track of time. This is all my fault. He could just smell me. It's the cycle. It's not entirely his fault. He can't help it. People act strange around me--"

"No, stop. Don't make excuses for him," he shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, "It wasn't your fault."

"I'm so glad you found me when you did," she sighed, "I hate to think what would have happened."

He picked her up and held her gently, protectively, and shushed her.

"Me, too," he closed his eyes and tried not to think about anything like that, "Me, too." This could have ended so badly that neither of them wanted to think about that right now. "Let's get you home."

He vaulted to her balcony, where he deposited her safely, and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, "Take care, princess."

She grinned shyly up at him, her eyes bright beneath her raven lashes, and hummed, "But you always take such good care of me, kitty," and poked his nose playfully. This girl...she would be the death of him.

With a blush of his own, hidden mostly by his mask, he was off. Although, Chat knew, she smelled different. It didn't have the same intoxicating quality that she had during her ovulation, but it definitely was alluring. It was warm and almost like a savory, buttery, herb-filled biscuit. It was a signal she released like a promise to all males around that she was mature. He knew. He just didn't want anyone else to. Already, someone else had noticed. He gritted his teeth and growled. He needed to make sure Marinette knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she was his and he wanted to belong to her entirely. He'd tell her how he felt when they picked her up tomorrow.

* * *

Already the day had been going slow. It had been two weeks since her heat and the bleeding was just around the corner--like tomorrow. She could tell because Alya was getting really moody next to her.

"Nino, when you hand papers back to me, the least you can do is have the decency to turn around and hand it to me. Don't just hold it over your head and drop it on my desk."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Nino spun around and held his hands up in his defense, "Calm down. I'll try to remember." He winked and turned back around.

"You better," she growled.

Marinette sat in her seat, tense, but trying to play everything off as cool. She had been on time to school. Adrien walked in with Arthur and he was worried. Not just regular worried, either, but wrecked. He appeared to have been running his hands through his hair and his face was ashen.

"Hey, I stopped by to pick you up and you weren't there," he handed the stack of paper he found on his desk to her and took one for himself, "Two days in a row now. I was worried yesterday, but now..." He couldn't tell her he'd been there last night when she was attacked. They'd discussed his escorting her to school with Arthur that weekend with his father. Marinette obviously hadn't talked it over with her parents or they'd have made sure she waited. Adrien didn't want to go past her, but he would if necessary. She wasn't safe. He saw first hand last night just how not-safe she was.

"I'm sorry," she looked away shamefully, "I forgot yesterday."

"And this morning?" He was still pale and trying very hard not to lose his ever loving shit. He'd been terrified when he arrived at the bakery that morning only to be told she wasn't there. Even though they lived close to the school, there was still a chance that something bad could happen to her and he'd never forgive himself if he wasn't there to protect her.

"Adrien, I'm fine," she sighed in defeat. The guilt poured off of her and he could tell she regretted worrying him.

He covered her clasped hands, worrying the fingers together, with one of his own. She looked up at him hopefully. "Just don't do it again, please?"

"I won't," she smiled shyly. They both knew that she should have known better; one, because of what happened last night and, two, because she knew he was protective of her and would panic if he couldn't find her. He sighed with relief. Then, she winked at him, and his fickle heart fluttered. He wanted to be angry. He wanted an apology. He wanted her to care about herself as much as he did. Gah! He didn't want to react so strongly to her. Although, it looked like his heart had already forgiven her. Traitor.

* * *

Alya was in a royal mood at lunch, too. She sidled up alongside Marinette and whined, "I'm feeling like crap."

"You don't even look it," Marinette grinned.

"I ought to beat you for lying to me," Alya growled, but then grinned, "Although, I won't, because I appreciate the sentiment all the same."

"Hey there, ladies," Nino grinned and sat down across the table from Alya. "You look sickly, babe. You feeling okay?"

She glared at him, "NO, Nino, and you telling me I look like shit isn't going to help any."

He held his hands up in his defense, "Whoa. Whoa," that was becoming his most common phrase lately, "You're still beautiful."

Alya smirked, "Thank you. I am feeling a little under the weather."

"That time, huh?" Nino frowned.

They all knew what he meant by 'that time.' Marinette grimaced in her seat because it was that time for her, as well. Her pants felt particularly tight this fine afternoon and there was a dull ache in her lower back. There had been a moment she contemplated undoing the top button of her jeans, but decided that was probably not the best course of action. She'd tough through it and just get home and into a pair of draw strings or something; and eat less for lunch.

It was a few more moments before a shy Nathanael caught her eye. He was skirting nervously near the table, avoiding eye contact with anyone, and looking like he wanted to join them, but was too afraid to ask or approach.

"Oy, Nathanael!" Marinette called over Nino's head, "Come and sit."

Nino patted the empty seat next to him, "Yeah, man, you're one of us now. Take a seat. I saved it just for you."

At about that time, Adrien approached the table, too, and patted Nathanael on the back, "You don't have to be shy around us, Nath. If we don't offer a seat, take one. If anyone has anything to say about it you can direct them right to me. I'll take care of it."

Nathanael nodded shyly, "Okay."

"I need to hear it with some more confidence," Adrien grinned.

"Okay," Nathanael answered more loudly.

"Okay, what?" Alya called, "I couldn't hear what you're talking about. Okay what, Nathanael?"

"I'll sit here," he said.

"Is that your seat?" she asked with attitude.

He glanced to Adrien, then to Nino, and finally to Marinette who gave him the 'go ahead' nod, "Yes," he said, "It is today."

Adrien walked around the table and sat next to Marinette, their thighs touching. She gulped. "I'm sorry, again," she whispered, "For this morning. I wasn't thinking straight. I had a stressful evening."

He nodded, his jaw tensing. Yeah, he was quite aware of how stressful an evening she'd had. It was traumatizing enough for them both. It was the reason why he wasn't thinking straight, either, and went into immediate protection mode with the poor Gorilla trailing after him in a frenzy.

"It's okay," he nodded, "Don't mention it. Water under the bridge." He could feel her eyes on him, calculating. Adrien tried to loosen his facial muscles to not give himself away, but she wasn't buying it.

"You say that..." she shrugged.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" he looked around the table at their friends, all caught up in their own conversation and not paying attention to the whispering pair.

"Uh, sure," she squeaked. The nervousness was in overdrive now. With all the time they'd spent together she thought maybe she wouldn't be as nervous around Adrien, but for some reason it just crept up on her when he'd show her individualized attention; _their_ time.

She followed him to the side of the building where there was a bench in a circle of shrubs. There were a couple of upperclassmen making out, with some heavy petting, that were oblivious to their presence. Marinette and Adrien shared a blush, but wouldn't be deterred. The bench was empty so they moved to sit on it.

Marinette sat still, avoiding eye contact, until Adrien cleared his throat, "Uh, I wanted to talk to you this morning."

"Oh?" she glanced up at him skittishly.

He groaned, "This is so hard. Why is this so hard?" Adrien was normally confident, a trait his father had instilled in him despite his not wanting him to have Alpha tendencies, and yet Marinette made him feel things, like Ladybug, that defied reason. He acted strangely. It was weird that they were the same girl, and yet he always treated them in respect to their personalities. It was like Marinette was quiet and reserved so he tended to be the same. Ladybug was confident so he flirted like there was no tomorrow. She could handle it. This was Ladybug. He should be brave and just come out and tell her how he felt. Yet, sitting here next to her he was completely tongue tied. This was Marinette. She acted differently around him and he acted different accordingly.

"I don't understand," she placed a hand on his own and squeezed reassuringly.

Okay, maybe he could do this, "Marinette, I like you. A lot." Her face erupted in a blush and he smiled. It was adorable.

"I like you a lot, too, Adrien," she glanced away shyly and giggled. He had _no_ idea how much she liked, no _loved_ , him.

"Is there any way we could be more than _this_ ," he gestured between them.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. Was he referring to what she suspected of him being Chat Noir? Did he suspect her as Ladybug? Her pulse shot through the roof and her eyes widened. "Like what?"

He rubbed his palms together, "You know? Maybe this wasn't a good idea." He went to stand and she reached out to grab his arm.

"Adrien, don't go. I don't know what has you so stressed out, but I don't want it to be me. What did I do? Was it something I did?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "It's something you do...constantly. Years now, I've wondered, you know? How do you feel about me? Do you feel anything more for me than just friends, Marinette?"

She blushed and nodded quietly. Although, that made her feel like throwing up and crying all at the same time. He was being so direct with her. Marinette didn't know what was going on. She stood to walk back to the lunch room because the stress of it all was too much. The silence was awkward enough without her being completely still and quiet as he just stared at her. Without warning, and taking her completely by surprise, he threw his arms around her and sighed into her hair.

"Thank you," he whispered. Then he pulled back to look at her, "Please be careful then. Don't trust anyone, especially other guys. If someone approaches you, come to me first."

She nodded silently and mouthed 'okay.'

"I really was worried this morning. I don't want to feel that helpless again."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I wasn't thinking straight."

"I want to be there for you to lean on if you need it. You can tell me anything if it is bothering you. I want you to feel comfortable with me, all right?"

A shaky sigh escaped and she laughed nervously. He leaned down and bumped her forehead with his own. It was a sigh of affection and encouraged her to continue, "I'm trying."

"Is there anything I could do?"

"Besides being popular? And smart? And kind? And funny? And incredibly attractive? I don't think you can, nor would I want you to, do anything about those traits."

He was beaming, "What about famous or wealthy?"

"Don't be a snot," she pouted, "That's just intimidating, not endearing. I'd rather not feel insecure and inadequate all the time, thanks. That is the opposite of what we're going for. Your shadow is plenty big for me and all of our closest friends."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Is that true?"

She kicked the ground nervously.

" **Tell me** ," he pleaded.

She sighed. She'd tried to pass it off as a bit of a joke, but it was, "I'm always terrified you'll find me simple and boring in comparison. You're a bright shining star. I pale in comparison so much it's embarrassing."

He pulled back and held her shoulders, his eyes burning through her, "You...you..." he slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him as he shook with anger, "are so wrong." He huffed in exasperation as he tried to tamp down his frustration.

Sniffling, Marinette sighed, "You think I'm a drama queen, too, huh?"

"No," he whispered and rubbed his hand up and down her arm soothingly. The absurdity of this girl! "You just don't see yourself the way other people see you. If you did you'd never have said something so ridiculous. Tell me something, Marinette?" He knew her lack of confidence, and her insecurities, might lead her to settle in certain situations. He wanted her to know that he wanted her to wait for him to figure his life out so that he could come back for her. He just didn't want to tell her. "Are you interested in anyone, romantically?"

Marinette bit her lip. Yes. Yes, she was. To this big oblivious idiot with his arm wrapped around her, "Other than you?" she giggled nervously.

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Sure." He was under the impression that was mostly a joke.

"No," she shook her head, "Not really."

The sun could have reflected, brighter than the moon, off of Adrien Agreste's teeth as his face split into giant grin, "Thank you, Marinette." He practically hollered his relief. Nothing could dampen his spirit. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest and now he could breathe again. He wouldn't have to worry about some scum bucket taking advantage of a naively optimistic Marinette.  _Kim, put that in your pipe and smoke it; she's not into you._ "You're not going to change your mind?" Please.

"You don't have to worry." Marinette knew his Alpha proclivities were his driving motivation, keeping her safe. Someday she'd tell him why she was giving him this peace of mind, assuring him she was a no-fly zone for now. She was patient and her heart beat for Adrien and Adrien alone. "I'm not ready. You'll be the first to know if anything changes."

* * *

 "I'm feeling reminiscent of the old days, Nathalie," Gabriel whispered, sitting on the couch reading his fashion magazine. Even in his down time, with his feet in lambs wool lined slippers, he looked rigid. The words that came out of his mouth did not fit his disposition.

"Oh?"

He glanced over at her with a smirk, "Yes. It is becoming more difficult with every passing day." His lip quirked into a pinched expression to keep from saying anything damning. Although, Nathalie was already on top of it and knew exactly where he was going.

"Because of Adrien," she nodded, "I know what you mean."

Gabriel glanced over to read her expression, but there were no tells. He sighed, "It isn't fair to maintain oneself so rigidly in proper society."

"You don't have to overcompensate, sir." He grimaced at the title and she heard him grumble. "It is more of a giveaway than just being yourself."

He sighed and ran a hand down his face; the magazine fell to his lap with a thump. "That is impossible and you know it."

"Why?"

"I don't even know who I am anymore." He leaned forward to put his elbows on his knees and his shoulders sagged.

"Do you need a therapist? I could recommend one."

"You'll do," he snickered, "I'd rather not have a stranger go prodding around in my brain space, thank you."

She nodded, "Could you cut to the chase then?"

He squirmed, "I miss her. There's an emptiness, it came with the change in me, when she disappeared. I don't know how to fill it without feeling like I'm losing her all over again."

Nathalie scooted closer to him and leaned against his side. He stiffened momentarily before relaxing and dropping his cheek to the top of her head, "Is this what you're talking about?"

He smiled tersely, but his body slowly relaxed with a tremor, "Yes."

"Do you remember when she'd curl up between us and hold us hostage?"

"When she was pregnant with Adrien," he nodded and chuckled, "I thought I'd never get her to let me work. If you hadn't been here, I never would have."

"No," Nathalie shook her head and laughed, "She was my best friend, too, Gabriel."

His gaze fell to her face at his name on her lips. It was normally just short of begging to get her to be as informal.

"I know," he nodded.

"We were practically sisters," Nathalie looked up at him. "I'd like to think I'd understand how she'd feel more than you, but I really can't be sure. I do know that she wouldn't want you to be disconnected and void of human connection. You've been shutting yourself off from everyone since she disappeared and it isn't healthy. It's painful to watch."

The tremor in his voice was unavoidable, "I don't have anyone to go to." It was a dismal confession, but honest. He didn't. Celine had been the social one and he was the introvert; she drew him out of his shell. He remembered the days when he and Nathalie would work in the giant nest bed, Celine had made, so she and Adrien could all be close while getting work done. It was a much more friendly, familial environment than now. He knew he'd tried to cut out everything that reminded him of his missing wife, except Nathalie. He just couldn't part with the only other person as well versed in Celine as he. The best friend, the one with stories and memories he'd never heard, who could give him new glimpses of the woman he wished to see more than anything in the world. Nathalie kept Celine's memory alive even if she wasn't there. Nathalie was precious to him in her own way; and he had to admit, she was just as much his best friend now as she was his wife's.

Gabriel gently wrapped an arm around Nathalie and she whispered, "I need the help, too."

"I should have been there," he sighed sadly, "For you, too, instead of just shutting down."

Nathalie nodded, "You are infuriating. I hate watching you destroy yourself."

"I know," he gulped emotionally, "I can see you dying inside."

"Then why?" she whispered, but couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I couldn't move on."

"And now?"

"I want to try. I want to fix it."

"What are we fixing?"

He smiled at  _we._ "Everything. You. Adrien. Me."

"I'm on board," she nodded resolutely and pulled away, "I might have something that could help. I have to go back to my apartment for a few nights, if that's okay."

"Yes," he nodded, "Go. Do whatever you need to."

"Nathanael could use the company, too. He might need a little fixing, as well."

Gabriel nodded, "I forgot." He dropped his face into his hands, "Nathalie, how many people have I harmed?"

She reached out to gently squeeze his shoulder, "We'll add Nath to that list of fix-its. Although, the responsibility for Nathanael is on my shoulders."

"And you are on mine, so ipso facto..."

"You need to shut up and go to sleep, _sir._ "

His lips twitched upwards, "Good night, Nathalie."

"Good night, Gabriel."

* * *

"I NEED CHOCOLATE!!" Marinette lamented into Alya's shoulder. "I feel like I'm going to die."

Alya's lips pursed to the side in an amused smirk, "At least you're not horny."

"God, Alya," she groaned and rocked her head from side to side; the front acting as a fulcrum. "This is the worst."

"Did someone say chocolate?"

Her eyes were scrunched tight, but a delicious smell of heaven's nectar came wafting up into her olfactories. "Whoever you are, I love you..." she sighed as her nose followed the scent. Her nostrils flared as she breathed in deeply. She could hear Alya cackling behind her, but she didn't care. Someone, some heavenly being, had brought her chocolate...and...*sniff*...coffee. Her eyes opened wide to take in the view of her savior only to find two highly amused green orbs gazing back at her; her forehead nearly touching his chin.

He bit his lip to stifle his laughter, "I thought you could use these."

Without even thinking, Marinette grabbed his head in her hands and planted a quick peck right in the middle of his forehead. Marinette reached out to grab the items just as a dazed Adrien about dropped them in his shock. She'd never kissed him before; not that he could recall. Then again he couldn't recall much of anything at that moment.

"I WILL find a way to pay you back," she grinned.

Alya watched the exchanged with bemusement. She was unsure as to what had changed between her friends. They had been especially close, while Marinette was suffering in her heat, but then she was back to stuttering and avoiding Adrien for a few days. Then a couple days ago something changed. Now they're thicker than thieves. What gives? She _kissed_ him. True, on the forehead, but the Marinette she knew wouldn't have touched him let alone let her lips grace the skin on his face.

Alya gently grasped Marinette's elbow, causing a squeak, as she pulled her away, "Excuse us. I need to talk to Marinette for a second." Adrien frowned as he saw a very curious looking Alya drag Marinette off.

Every single instinct in his body yelled at him to chase, and protect, Marinette at all costs; including protecting her from Alya. Then the logical side said Alya was her best friend and there was nothing to worry about. He would just stay within eye sight so he could see if he needed to save Marinette from the brutal interrogation she was likely getting from Alya, judging by the look he saw on Alya's face.

"Okay, spill," Alya gazed intensely at Marinette, "What is going on with you and Adrien."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. He's an Alpha, you're an Omega, and you just _kissed him on the face!_ "

Marinette's jaw dropped, "I did not."

"You so did," Alya smirked.

The quiet girl bowed her head with a blush, "I might have been a little zealous in my reception."

Alya pinched the bridge of her nose, "You and Adrien have been hanging out too much. You're even starting to talk like him."

"He's sweet," Marinette pouted, "And we haven't done anything."

"Why are you so chummy, huh?"

"I don't know," Marinette bit the inside of her cheek. How much should she divulge to Alya to let her know their agreement, but not give the wrong impression? "We talked the other day. He knows I'm not interested in seeing anyone other than him."

"So he knows you like him?"

"No." Marinette suddenly found her shoes particularly interesting, "I just told him I wasn't interested in anyone right now. I said I wasn't ready and he'd be the first to know if anything changes."

Alya clapped her hands to her mouth, "Oh my. Girl, you just dangled yourself in front of Adrien Agreste? I can't believe it. My baby is growing up."

"Alya," she whined, "I didn't _dangle_ myself. I just let him know he didn't have to worry about me."

"He _so_ would because he is _into_ you! And you just told him you'd be waiting. My god! And he doesn't even _know!_ He won't know what hit him when it finally sinks in."

"It wasn't like that," Marinette rolled her eyes, "He is just worried about me. He doesn't like me like that."

Alya ran her hands into her hair and made fists, pulling her hair away from her head, "I can't believe you two. I'm going to have gray hair before I'm twenty. You all are so blind it's infuriating. Where's Nino? I need someone that isn't convoluted as fuck."

* * *

"ADRIEN!!" a shriek erupted behind Adrien, as he was trying to observe Marinette and Alya a ways away. _Chloe._

He plastered a convincing model smile on his face, "Morning, Chloe."

She threw her arms around his neck, "Daddy says you're going to be coming to my house this weekend while your father is out of town."

"Am I?"

"I insisted. He's going to arrange it for me. Consider it done," she hummed as she nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

"Oh. We'll see, Chlo. I gotta go." He peeled her off of him and immediately pulled out his phone to text his father. Like hell he'd be at Chloe's while his father was out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TMI NOTES AHEAD--Don't read if you are sensitive to any of it.
> 
> ** These characters are NOT canines. They do share some animalistic similarities, however, as I have taken the liberty of adding some hybrid features to fit the ABO dynamic.  
> \--Cycles are like a humans in duration; ~30 days.  
> \--Estrus is a week, ovulation about six days. (fertility window)  
> \--Flirting/flagging happens during estrus. (feeling out potential mates for their next fertile window; not time sensitive)  
> \--Serious pursuit, petting, flirting, and flagging all happen during the fertile window. (trying to mate; time sensitive; frenzied)  
> \--Ties/Knots. For the purposes of this it is only to ensure that 1) semen is delivered 100% successfully, 2) they are kept together until it is done, and 3) no other male tries to mate with the female afterwards. (this won't be important until later)  
> \--Alpha semen is thick. The knot adds pressure to ensure it enters the cervix and also that enough gets in to stay there. It will form a plug that essentially ensures that no other semen from any later mates can fertilize the female afterwards.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Attempted Rape. (I will bracket with ***** before and after.)

"I really appreciate this, Madam Cheng," Adrien nodded gratefully and dropped his duffel bag on the floor, "I realize it was short notice."

The Dupain-Cheng home was always comforting. It was like a balm for the neglected parts of him that were starving for affection. Even though there weren't words of praise or constant attention, he knew this was a place of love and the rest just came naturally. He felt included and wanted here.

"It isn't a problem, Adrien. You're the closest we've ever had to a son. You might as well leave a few changes of clothes here for these impromptu overnights," she winked.

Adrien blushed slightly. The decision to stay over had been after some heavy negotiating and shameless begging to his father not to make him go to Chloe's for the weekend. His father had gotten a phone call from Mayor Bourgeois graciously offering a room for Adrien to stay in while Gabriel was out of town. Thanks to Chloe's heads up on the matter, he was able to text Nathalie and tell her, in no uncertain circumstance, that he would not be staying with Chloe that weekend no matter what. He wanted her to plead his case to his father. That evening, his presence was requested. He used every method available to inform his father that, though Chloe was a friend, Adrien did not feel comfortable in her presence alone. Ever. He might have appeared weak, but with as much desperation as he felt he didn't care. Gabriel merely nodded and said, "Then you will have to find someone else to stay with." Challenge accepted.

Adrien had only stayed at one other person's house. He was comfortable there and liked it. It couldn't hurt to call, right? His bravery proved to be rewarded as Tom answered and immediately agreed to the arrangements.

"We'll let Marinette know when she gets home," Sabine smiled, "There is a new shop down the street she was going to hit before coming home."

"I guess I'll take my stuff up to her room?"

"Yes, dear, go ahead and get yourself settled."

He grabbed his duffel and made his way up to Marinette's bedroom. It had been over a week since he'd been here, and yet he felt completely at ease. Every step was familiar and comforting. It was odd to be so carefree with such little reason. He couldn't explain it and didn't care. Instead, he just smiled happily to himself and sighed. It felt like he had come home again after a short absence.

Adrien propped himself up on Marinette's chaise to wait for her to get home. He chuckled to himself at the few pictures of him hung over her computer. There were a couple of Alya and Nino, too, but his were photos of him at various shoots for magazine spreads. It gave him a funny feeling to think she might harbor some romantic feelings for him. He chuckled and shook his head. _Ladybug.  
_

He'd confronted her about those photos before and asked why, if they were used for inspiration only, she didn't have any other model's photos. Marinette had merely waved it away, stating it as if it was obvious, 'I don't know the other models. Why would I give them the honor of gracing my walls?' He knew he blushed when she said it, but he was sure she'd blushed, as well. Though it was a good point, he had offered to be in some candids. If she wanted him on her walls he'd rather the photos didn't clash with the others. Marinette had agreed it was a good idea. They had yet to take any photos together. One thing he made a note to remedy _soon._

Just then, the trap door opened, and in walked Marinette humming to herself with an arm full of fabrics. She turned around and he said, "Hi, Mari."

The fabric hit the floor and she screamed bloody murder, "Adrien! You scared me. Wait. Adrien? What are you doing here?"

"I'm your roommate for the weekend."

Adrien was sitting on her chaise. In her room. For the weekend. And she wasn't in heat. "Excuse me," she spluttered as she dropped her bag unceremoniously at the end of the lounger.

"My father is out of the country for a couple days. He is taking the entire staff at the house so I had to find a temporary change of living quarters. It was either I find somewhere to go or I stay with Chloe," he shivered.

"Chloe?" She shivered equally, "I see. Why did you come here?" Disappointment washed over his features as he shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his hands. "Don't get me wrong," she held her hands up defensively and running over to sit next to him, one of her hand reached out to rest on his hand that he was staring at, "I'm _more_ than happy you're here. I'm just unsure as to why you thought of my house of all places and not Nino or Alya or Nathanael."

"Uh, I thought about Nathanael," Adrien started, he grinned a little as ' _more_ than happy' ran through his head, "But Nathalie wouldn't be there and I thought it might be uncomfortable for her to know I'm in her house without her being there. I thought of you because it is the only placed I've ever spent the night, other than my own, and I liked it. I guess I didn't want to mess with a good thing."

She blushed, "No grass is always greener--?"

"Nope," he interrupted, "I know where to find the green grass." He chuckled at her analogy.

"Oh, okay," she squeezed his hand once and let go. "Want to play some games or find a movie to watch?"

And just like that, Marinette and Adrien spent an entire weekend just vegging out on junk food in front of a television. Except, of course, for Saturday afternoon when they decided to laugh at the antics and make up scenarios for all the people running through a sudden downpour. Adrien's tended more on the side of fantasy, "A wizard has cast a rain of fire and I have to make it to the subterranean shelter." Marinette's was more realistic, "I just wanted to get a lousy piece of ribbon and now it's pouring! Where is that subway entrance?"

Adrien decided that any time he needed to find a place to stay _this_ was where he wanted to be.

* * *

The rain poured outside of the window of Chloe Bourgeois's room. Her friend Sabrina and their somewhat friends Kim and Max sat with them.

"He chose Marinette over me," Chloe lamented over her cell phone. There was a picture of her and Adrien displayed there. It was one of the many dozens that graced her phone. Her cloud was full of selfies and Adrien pics.

Kim scoffed, "I would. That girls is looking fine these days."

"Affirmative," Max added, "She is showing signs of typical maturation at this stage of female development."

"Except it's like she's doused herself in Adrien bait," Chloe seethed. 

"He just has poor judgement," Sabrina shook her head, "You are obviously the better choice."

"I know. I don't need you to tell me that, Sabrina."

Thunder rumbled outside and the four just sat sulkily stewing.

Kim dropped his face into his hands and growled, "I can't see what she sees in Agreste. He's a model, but that's just because of his dad. Rich, because of his dad. She ought to go after his dad! He really has nothing going for him other than that."

Chloe glared, "Kim. You would do well not to speak unkindly of my Adrinkins, in the future, or you can just leave now."

"Sorry, Chloe," he sighed, "I just want Marinette to give me a chance."

Chloe appeared to be scheming, "I say we make it happen. Let's get Kim his chance."

"How?" Sabrina perked up. She was always a team player. You said jump and she would say how high.

"Lure her to a study session. I know she has trouble in math and physics. Set up a time that we know Adrien can't make it. His father won't let him out after dark without express permission."

Max nodded, "It could work. There is a margin of error, however, that will have to be accounted for. Should Adrien get wind of this study session there may be a window of opportunity for him to attain said permissions."

Chloe sighed, "Then I would just have to intercept him." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's just so...so..."

"Strong?" Max offered.

"Yeah, and so much more. I mean, the way she takes charge. She's one of the most talented betas of our class. I think she's something special."

Kim had no idea how right he was. Surely, Marinette was special, but she was not a beta. Thanks to Tikki, Yang in nature, the positive and active side of nature, overshadowed Marinette being an Omega. If it wasn't for her scent, and the disconnect between Tikki and Marinette during her heats, Marinette didn't appear to be Omega at all.

"She's a loser," Chloe sighed, "You can have her."

"Yeah, but how are we going to distract Adrien?" Kim grumbled.

"Leave him to me," Chloe grinned. "I'll have him begging. We can just make him jealous, Kim, of our love. We'll pretend to be in a relationship, he'll realize what a big mistake he has made, and come crawling after me."

"He'll be putty in your hands!" Sabrina cheered. Chloe looked entirely too smug.

Kim grimaced, "Except Adrien doesn't even look at you."

"Excuse me?" Chloe sneered.

"I mean, he should. He just doesn't _let_ himself." Not at all accurate, Kim knew, "I guess he's just a real loyal guy. He seems to be with Mari."

"They're not together," Chloe interjected instantly. They weren't in a relationship; not one he couldn't stray from, anyway. It wasn't official; no bond, no courting. If they were she'd have been showered with gifts by now and he'd never leave her side. She might not be his girlfriend, but Chloe knew Adrien enough to know he'd be over-zealous in his sharing of affection. He and Marinette, though admittedly more friendly touch-wise than before, they did not show signs of courting. Adrien was traditional. He'd go through all the customs; he'd ask his father first if it was okay to pursue her, considerate and respectful. Then he'd ask her father, get the blessings of both of her parents, and then ask Marinette if she wanted to progress their relationship to something more serious.

"Fine, yes, I'll give you that," Kim nodded. Although, he had that gut feeling that Adrien was getting ready to put that all in motion. Just the way the guy was always around her made it seem inevitable. Kim didn't want him to succeed. He'd have to take her for himself before so Adrien would back off. "We can try." He'd just need a window of time to nab Marinette and be off. It wouldn't take long. He just needed to get her alone and away from Adrien. "Let's do it."

* * *

Gabriel leaned over his samples and smiled over at Nathalie, "Adrien stayed with that Dupain-Cheng girl this last weekend."

Nathalie nodded, "Yes, I was aware." She smirked, "I found a list on his desk before our flight. It was titled 'For Marinette.' On it was a list of many things he wanted to present to her. I think you have a rather important conversation ahead of you."

He sucked on his teeth and pursed his lips, "Yes, perhaps. I am glad you said important and not difficult. I trust Adrien's judgement with that one and have seen no reason to deny his request."

"I agree," Nathalie nodded, "I like her as well. Would you want her to be part of the pack?"

He pretended to think before nodding, "I do believe she would fit in. I already hear from Adrien that she is a talented designer. I have only seen a derby hat thus far, but it was impressive."

"I will begin researching the trends and venues. I'll find a company best to handle invitations."

"Thank you, Nathalie."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Alya and Nino showed up early to school on Monday. Lo and behold, Chloe and Kim were hanging on each other's arms and having a gay old time.

"What's going on with them?" Alya turned to Nino to see if he had donned the same expression of disbelief as she was currently wearing.

"I have nooooo Idea," he shook his head, "I did not call that coming."

"Me, neither. Didn't she turn him down viciously at Valentine's Day a couple years ago?"

"And pushed his face away under the mistletoe at Christmas," Nino added.

"Kim hates Chloe."

"Well, this could be some weird maturation thing," Nino shrugged.

Alya scoffed, "I doubt it. They're both so domineering. I doubt they'd complement each other in that way. I just see it as being incredibly unhealthy."

"What are you guys talking about so secretly?" Adrien peeked around from behind the both of them, crouched together and whispering.

"Chloe and Kim are apparently doing the deed," Nino smirked, "Or that's the only thing we can think of seeing as they hate each other."

Adrien frowned, "Yeah. I don't know."

"Chloe hasn't even looked at you yet," Alya gasped, "I don't like it, whatever it is. It's got my radar going haywire right now."

"I don't know," Marinette finally perked up. She was by Adrien's side, after his proffered ride, "Maybe Kim has just forgiven Chloe and they're going to try something new."

Adrien shook his head slowly, "I don't think so. If anything, Kim's up to something and Chloe's just going along with it."

"As I live and breathe! Adrien the cynic?" Nino exclaimed and clapped a hand on his back, "I never thought I'd see this day that you and Alya whistle the same tune."

"He's just intelligent, NIno, and won't let the wool be pulled over his eyes," Alya winked.

At that, everyone except Adrien busted out laughing.

"Hey, why is everyone laughing? What is that supposed to mean?" he whined, "Guys?! It's not funny."

He pouted at Marinette until she grasped his hand and tugged him after them towards class; tittering laughter leading the way.

"I don't get it," he kept mumbling.

Chloe's plan with Kim didn't work. They watched the group of friends climb the stairs and she shrieked. With a forceful push, Kim went reeling backwards away from her.

"Kim, you can have her," Chloe grumbled. Then she stomped off towards the school. "I'll wait outside, and if Adrien comes I'll keep him away so you can do your thing. I'm done playing nice. That girl doesn't know who she's messing with. Have you all _smelled him_?" she shivered

"Yeah, on Marinette," Kim growled.

Chloe smirked, "The boy is mine."

* * *

The week progressed slowly. Chloe kept looking for windows to invite Marinette to their 'study session,' but she couldn't find a window where Adrien wasn't there. It was frustrating her to no end.

Every one at school noticed how Adrien and Marinette were practically joined at the hip. They weren't dating, sure, but they were the best of friends. Adrien would make sure Marinette was understanding her physics homework and she would help him in design concepts; different period styles and whatnot. It was a thing Gabriel had been quizzing Adrien on at home and he was struggling to impress.

Friday finally come around. Adrien escorted Marinette to the bathroom, their usual stop before leaving, and he was waiting to walk her home. They had a system now. He would pick her up in the morning, in the car, because she was always sluggish before school. He'd then walk her to all their classes and walk her home after school got out.

Chloe saw this bathroom break as the only opportunity for her nefarious plan and pounced.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she drawled as Marinette walked to the sink to scrub her hands, "Fancy meeting you here. I heard you were struggling in mathematics." Chloe slipped a layer of lip gloss over her lips and blotted with a noisy pop.

"A little," she grimaced, "I guess. I mean, Adrien has been really helpful."

"Is he helping you this weekend?"

"Uh, no," she shook her head, "He has too many fashion obligations on weekends."

"Well, we're meeting here tonight, in the library, for a study session if you'd like to join. 9:00, don't be late."

Marinette scrutinized Chloe. Why was she being so nice to her? Was it because she was so close with Adrien and she would have to accept Marinette? Not likely. Then why? "Uh, okay. I'll consider it." Marinette dried her hands.

As Marinette was leaving, Chloe hummed with a derisive smirk, "You do that."

* * *

Marinette sat at her desk over the afternoon's trigonometry. Her head was spinning. This wasn't the part of mathematics that she could understand one iota. She glanced at her phone and saw it read 8:30. It wouldn't be a horrible idea to meet up with a study group, right? Especially if they were meeting so close to home. It was a short walk to the school and she could always come back home if it wasn't working out.

She could feel her pulse pick up as she approached the school. Something was off. She couldn't quite figure it out. Instead of just rushing in, she pulled out her cell phone and sent a group text to Alya, Nino, Nathanael, and Adrien.

Friday Night

**20:45 Marinette: I got invited to the school by Chloe today for a study session. I was wondering if anyone else had heard about it? Because I'm here, but I don't see anyone. At all.**

Alya was the first to respond.

**20:47 Alya: Don't do it. Just go home.**

**20:49 Marinette: That's what I was thinking, too.**

**20:49 Nino: Where did they say and who?**

**20:51 Marinette: Library. Chloe said she and a few people at 9:00.**

**20:53 Nathanael: Definitely go home. I heard her giggling like crazy today. I'm sure she set you up.**

**20:54 Alya: That's awfully late, girl.**

By this point in time, Adrien got into the conversation.

**20:57 Adrien: Marinette, where are you?**

No response.

Adrien glanced down at his phone as if it had offended him; gritting his teeth and growling. Marinette hadn't responded to his text and he was starting to lose his shit. This just felt wrong.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien jumped out his window and vaulted in the direction of the school, "I don't know where she is, but I'm not liking this."

* * *

Marinette got to the building and noticed Chloe loitering near the side-door, in the dark. She had her phone out and was surfing social media.

"Chloe, where is everyone?"

"Oh, they're in the library. What are you doing over here? Just go on in. I'll be there in a minute."

Marinette shrugged. At least Chloe was here, right? That was something. Although, Chloe was almost _helpful_.

She pushed the front door open and the lights were all off. Making her way to the library in the dark was difficult. There were lots of shadows and lights shining in ways she wasn't used to.

"Hey, just the girl I wanted to see," a voice called from behind her.

Her phone dinged. She'd check it in a minute.

"Kim?" Marinette held her hand up in front of her face to block the glaring light from his phone's flashlight.

"One and only, beautiful," he crooned, "Come on. Let's go find the others."

Marinette walked over to where Kim was standing and took his proffered arm. They walked down towards the library, but then detoured down a hallway to the left.

"Kim, where are we going?"

"I thought we could get a little make-out sesh in before the others get here," he leered at her.

"M-make out?" Marinette placed her hands flat against the wall as she tried to get away. Kim just advanced on her and pinned her arms.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he smirked, "Or, you know, they're both hard, but one is more pleasant."

Marinette gasped, "NO! Kim, I think we should go to the library."

"No can do," he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the janitor closet at the end of the hall. She leaned back, dropping her butt, and planting her feet. He was too strong and dragged her forward. Once in the closet, he held the door shut and pulled out a piece of twin and a roll of duct tape.

"Kim, you don't have to do this."

He took a piece of tape and slipped it over her mouth. Marinette's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Adrien Agreste thinks he's so special," Kim grumbled, "The pretty boy gets everything handed to him. He never has to work for anything. His job, his money, his fame, and the looks are probably all paid for. Well, you know what? This time, I get it. I worked for it and I get what he wants."

Marinette just kept shaking her head, her eyes wide, as he continued to tie her up.

_I have to find a way out of here. This can't be happening. Kim was a pseudo and this was bad! Marinette knew this wasn't going to stop. She just had to figure out a way out of the ties. If she could just get a call out to Tikki._

Suddenly, Kim reached up beneath her skirt and grinned, "No need for these." He stuck a finger in the side of her underwear and tore them off. Marinette shrieked in anger. He wasn't going to get away with this. She closed her eyes as she heard the sound of Kim's zipper.

Just then, the door slammed open and her eyes jerked towards it. There stood Chat Noir--absolutely _livid._

* * *

 

There had been no reply from Marinette and Adrien was worried. He transformed and headed here as quickly as his staff would allow.

Chat hopped down to the school and thanked his lucky stars that 1) he had an enhanced sense of smell and 2) he knew Marinette's scent like he would his own reflection. "Where are you, Mari?"

He ran behind the school to where the scent picked up and then inside. There were the sounds of whispers and he came across Sabrina and Max hurriedly discussing something.

"Where is Chloe?" Max fidgeted nervously.

"I haven't seen her," Sabrina shrugged unconcerned.

"I don't like this. I never agreed to enable Kim in this barbaric ritual."

"Claiming his beta isn't barbaric," Sabrina swooned, "It's romantic."

"Barbaric," Max repeated deadpan. "This one is bonded."

"Not...true," she gasped. Chloe would be heartbroken if she heard someone say something like that.

"They are. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see it even if they're too dumb to notice."

"You're wrong," Sabrina glared.

Suddenly, Chat jumped out to pounce on them, "What do we have here?"

"CHAT NOIR!?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, where is she?"

Sabrina looked away nervously and Max paled, but pointed a finger in the direction of the janitor supply closet at the end of the hall. Chat could hear a voice from behind the door; one was Kim and then muffled whining that sounded like Marinette. Chat's blood boiled.

******

Kim, stood with his pants around his ankles, a malevolent glint in his eye, turned to face Marinette. She was tied to a shelving unit spread and ready for him; her skirt still in place, but her torn underwear was deposited on the floor beneath her feet.

"That Adrien Agreste won't want you when I'm through with you," Kim cooed as he took a step forward.

Enraged, Chat wrenched the door open to find Marinette, hands tied above her head, her ankles tied to shelving, legs spread apart, and tears streaking down her stained face. "AGH!" she yelled through the tape over her mouth. Her eyes widened and communicated the relief she felt. A quiet, high pitched sigh was the only sound.

Chat grabbed Kim by the scruff of the collar and chucked him out into the hallway; bare-assed and all. His erection rapidly depleting.

*******

He advanced on a retreating Kim with malice in his eyes, " **Don't. Touch. Her. Ever. Again** ," he growled. He finished in his head _**she's m**_ ** _ine_**. The pure, burning fury behind Chat Noir's eyes was intense like no one had ever seen. It was such a petrifying sight that Kim pissed all over himself in fear. The power of Chat's Alpha tone sent tremors through everyone there.

He figured that Kim got the message as he watched him run off, so he turned to Marinette, quickly cut all the bindings with his claws, and swept her up into his arms, "Let's get you home, beautiful."

She sobbed with relief into Chat's neck, "I've never been so happy to see you, you dumb cat."

"I'd never have let anything happen to you, Princess," he whispered.

She smiled up at him, "I trust you, Kitty." She really did, too. Her arms clutched tighter as she buried her head into his neck.

He dropped her off on the balcony of the bakery with the lightest of kisses to her forehead, "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Nothing happened. If you hadn't been there..." They both knew what would have happened if he hadn't busted into that closet when he did. It remained unsaid. The terror was drowned in relief. "I'm just glad you were. You kept it from being the worst moment of my life."

"It isn't right already?" he asked curiously. An eyebrow rose upwards in disbelief.

She shook her head, "No. One thing happened the last year of primary, I was eleven, and I had hair down to the middle of my back. It was beautiful and everyone told me so. I went to school with it in a long braid down my back. One of the girls in my class, Chloe Bourgeois, cut the braid at the very top of my head. It took years to grow back out. It was a nightmare. By the time I was fourteen I was finally able to pull it back into pigtails. Oh, and that day she cut my hair? Yeah, she depantsed me that morning, too, in front of the entire class at assembly. I was mortified. I wore dresses non-stop for a couple years afterwards."

Chat didn't have anything to say. He knew Chloe could be a bit much, vindictive and conniving, but never needlessly hateful. Instead, he just shook his head. Chloe was a troubled teen. He knew it. She knew it. It was the reason people weren't even more upset with her.

Marinette sighed, "Yeah, well, even _she_ knew it was too far. I got an apology. It was coerced, through a threat from daddy, but an apology nonetheless." She shrugged. "She wouldn't have apologized, even then, if she didn't mean it partly."

He frowned, "That doesn't make it acceptable."

"I know," she nodded, "But what can you do, right? At least you kept tonight from being worse. I'd say tonight is a good fourth place."

"There are even _more_ things even worse other than what Kim did tonight?"

"Uh," she looked out the window, "I'd rather not talk about it. _" Chloe was three; give him a little, right? The time when you got shot by an arrow and almost used cataclysm on me? Yeah, solid number two._ _Then there was an Akuma that killed you while you put your body in the way to protect me. Yeah, that was solid number one._ _I can't tell you about either of those._ She shrugged.

Chat didn't push it, "Well, I hope you sleep well tonight, purrincess." He gave a two finger salut and flipped off of the balcony and vaulted across the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic!! This event was enough to light a fire under Adrien's ass to get the ball rolling. CATALYST-M! I know, I know...bad pun. Anyway, issues will be addressed. Thank you for reading this important public announcement. Carry on--read some fics. :)
> 
> I had a LOT of trouble writing this chapter. It took me forever. I need critiquing. Maybe ideas on how to break up and fill in the transitions. Love the help!
> 
> **I have lots of other fics, by the way, in case you get impatient of waiting. I can't guarantee it'll take that long to read them all before the next update. Can always re-read if you're really REALLY _hard up_ for material.  
>  \--I'll be sure to write a few more explicits to help with that double entendre. ;) You know you love the sin.


	10. Chapter 10

 The pink of her room was stifling in the stillness of the night. Once she'd had a moment to sit down it was as if a wind had blown her over and taken her breath with it. She knew what would have happened if Chat hadn't been there. How was she going to tell Adrien. _Adrien._

She pulled out her phone and pulled up the text messages.

**20:54 Alya: That's awfully late, girl.**

By this point in time, Adrien got into the conversation.

**20:57 Adrien: Marinette, where are you?**

**21:01 Alya: Hello?  
**

**21:01 Nathanael: Sorry, I just read the messages. Don't go.  
**

**21:02 Nino: This is Chloe. We need a response.  
**

**21:02 Alya: I'm coming to find you.  
**

**21:03 Nino: Me, too.  
**

**21:03 Nathanael: I'll meet you there.  
**

Marinette couldn't remember hearing any notifications other than the one when Kim showed up. Yet, here she was staring at her friends texts saying they were coming to the school for her. About that time, she heard a plinking sound on her window. With swift feet she jumped up and out on the balcony. There below was Alya, Nathanael, Nino, and Adrien all staring up at her, waiting.

"Psst, let us up!" Alya whisper yelled. "We need to talk to you."

Marinette ran down the stairs, careful not to wake her parents, and let all her friends into the house. They tiptoed quietly all the way to her room, silent, until the trapdoor shut. Then it was a cacophony of talking at once.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Marinette held her hands up, "One question at a time."

"Where were you?" Alya asked, "We showed up and you weren't there."

"Chat Noir brought me home," she said shyly.

"What happened?" Nino pressed, "Max was there and he was freaking out. He said something about Virtuosi."

"What would they have to do with anything?" Nathanael asked.

Adrien interrupted, "There won't be any Virtuosi. I'm sure if we gave Marinette a chance to talk she'd explain." He turned around and encouraged her to speak.

Marinette scrutinized him, and his strange behavior, before continuing, "Uh, Kim attacked me."

There was a collective gasp.

"I'll _kill_ him," Alya's top lip pulled back as she snarled.

Nathanael remained quiet, but his discontent was written plainly across his face.

Nino shook his head, "That's it. I'm going to track him down myself."

Adrien put a hand in front of his chest and stopped Nino's progress towards the trap door, "I'll take care of it," he hissed menacingly.

Nino just glanced back at him and nodded, "Yeah, okay. I'm good. I'll be here to back you up if you nee...nope, you got this."

Adrien wasn't paying attention to Nino, instead he stepped towards Marinette slowly, non-threateningly, and opened his arms for her, inviting. Marinette glanced up, trying to read his face, before stepping into the embrace and sighing contentedly. All she saw in him was compassion and concern and suddenly she thought about her kitty. She'd have to thank him the next chance she got.

Adriens arms wrapped around her like a warm blanket fresh out of the drier. Then, before she knew it, there were arms wrapped around her arms, a person was pressed against her back, and when she popped her head up there were three additional people in this hug around her and Adrien.

"We've got you girl," Alya whispered next to her ear.

"I probably need to be heading home," Nino announced as he stepped back from their group hug.

"Me, as well," Nathanael added.

Alya sighed, "I don't want to, but it is a school night and my mom would go ape if I wasn't home tomorrow morning. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Marinette nodded, "I was a little shaken up, but I think you guys came at the perfect time."

"Well, we'll see you later, girl," Alya gave her one last parting hug before heading towards the trap door, "Are you coming, Agreste?"

"No, you go. I'll head out in a minute. I want to talk to Marinette for a second," he whispered after them.

Once the trap door was closed, he turned to Marinette.

"Don't look at me like that." He was staring so intently that Marinette diverted her gaze.

"I'm sick of dancing around this, Marinette. You could have been hurt tonight and..." a sexual claim was pretty much a done deal.

"I know," she nodded.

"I want to do this right, for you, Marinette. I want to be with you, more than a friend." He bit his lip and looked at her expectantly. Inside he was going crazy. This was what he'd been terrified of saying to her forever, but he was really running out of time. He didn't have the luxury of being afraid anymore. He couldn't get more terrified than he was tonight. That was a close call and he knew it. "I've been trying to figure it all out," he said nervously, "I was kind of hoping you were interested in me."

Marinette was thankful he had her around the shoulders like he did or she'd have melted into a puddle on the ground. Her knees felt like jello and her chest was on fire where it was pressed up against his own. "I...y-yes."

He was talking about courting. Adrien wanted to court her. To seriously court her; to make her his primary. He planned on doing it the traditional way, forming a bond with familial approval, showering her with affection, and then seeing if they were compatible as a potential mate. It had Marinette's head swimming in the best of ways, especially after the evening she'd had. This was welcomed, wonderful news. It meant he cared about her, too. She couldn't have suppressed the smile if she tried.

Just her telling him she was interested, with that stuttered 'yes,' let him know more than enough about how she felt. Her confession was unnecessary at this point.

He kissed her on the tip of the nose, "You're amazing, Marinette. I'd be devastated if I lost this chance with you."

"So are you, amazing, I mean," she smiled. Then she got a mischievous gleam in her eye, "Well," with a languid and exaggerated yawn she put her arms above her head. Her shirt rose a couple inches to reveal her creamy abdominal section, "I'm tired. It's been a long night. I should really head to bed." In a moment of bravery,  she turned her back to him and with a little wiggle, swayed her bottom against his thighs, "Good night, Adrien." Then she climbed the stairs to her loft.

She had waved 'good-bye' to him with her ass. Yes, Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had done that and Adrien short circuited. They were, as of this moment unofficially, dating.

She climbed into her bed without a backwards glance. Thankfully, too, or she'd have seen Adrien collapse in a gibbering mess on the floor. He tucked one of the pillows off of her chaise into his lap and blanked. The whole situation was just too much for him; between nerves and stress. He'd just practically promised to propose to her in the future, showed interest in making everything official, and then she did _that_! That was a flirtatious advance if he ever saw one. That had to be because of her heat approaching, surely. Flirting was his thing. Although, now he was sure, he might be able to dish it out, but he definitely couldn't take it; not from her.

"Adrien?!" she called over the side of the mezzanine. He'd managed to climb onto her chaise from the floor. "Are you going to go home?"

He had no concept of time after she'd left him dazed and speechless. At some point he'd managed to move position, but was completely unaware of when that had happened or how long he'd been sitting there. He glanced up at her, mouth gaping, before a very 'un-Adrien' like grin split his face. With a quick bound upwards, he landed with a 'thump' next to Marinette. She had to stifle her squeal of surprise. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to promise not to be angry with me." He crawled up to sit next to her on his knees.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic. I don't think I could be angry with you."

"You don't even know what I've said," he whined.

"True. Okay, I promise I won't be angry with you," she nodded.

Adrien's eyes glowed as he whispered, "Pla--"

Shrieks filled the air.

"SHIT!" he cursed.

Marinette's eyes jerked up to her skylight with a flash of worry, before she turned to him and giggled, "You wanted to tell me plashette? Like that actress on The Ugly Dachshund?"

Adrien groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, "No," he pointed at her playfully, "That's _not_ what I wanted to tell you. We'll continue this conversation later. I think I should go home because that sounded a lot like an akuma."

"Be safe, Adrien."

"I'll try," he grinned and dashed down the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could.

* * *

The akuma smiled menacingly over a squirming man in front of a large exhibition venue. The purple woman leaned over to caress his face. He went rigid and turned into a dog.

"I am Civil Obedience and men will all bow before me as the dogs they are," she growled. Then she pulled something off of the ground where the man used to be a chucked it into a larger blob of gunk that was steadily growing.

"What is that?" Ladybug mused staring over at the growing blob.

"I haven't any idea, but it'd blobably be a good idea to stay away," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes, "That was a stretch even for you."

Ladybug and Chat dodged the ever growing pack of dogs as they chased after them hungrily. Chat, being a cat, was a particularly useful distraction for Ladybug.

"You lead them away and I'll go after the akuma."

"Anything for you, My Lady," he winked.

The large purple blob had grown and had taken on an anthropomorphic shape. With a wide sweep of it's 'arm' it coated a building in gunk and effectively sealed it off except for the door at the bottom.

"Thank you, honey," the akuma cooed as she strolled in through the front door. Moments later, dozens of dogs exited the same building and she moved on.

"She's systematically transforming men into dogs!" Ladybug called.

Chat was still bounding on sides of buildings in the attempt to stay out of the way of the ravenous dogs below. "I believe it."

"Where are you akuma?" Ladybug lamented as she danced around the peripheral of the akuma. She found herself standing at the entrance to the exhibition hall.

Civil Obedience turned to face Ladybug. "I'm over here," she cooed. She was standing at the foot of the stairs staring up at Ladybug. Once their eyes met she smiled, "Oh, Ladybug, do be a sweetie and hand over that beautiful miraculous, please."

"I appreciate your courtesy, but I have to politely decline," Ladybug made a show of bowing.

Civil Obedience smiled. It wasn't a menacing one, either, "I like you, Ladybug. It is too bad I will have to be less than civil with you in order to respect Hawk Moth's wishes. He is the one I follow, after all."

"I understand," Ladybug smiled, "But you can fight him. You can tell him no."

The akuma leaned against the rail of the stairs and sighed. She reached up to her hair and fiddled with a clip that was holding the tresses out of her face, "I'm afraid that isn't an option for me."

Suddenly, Ladybug could hear Chat scream, "LOOK OUT LADYBUG!!"

Just as Ladybug glanced to the side she saw the large blob like creature dropping a hand from the sky over the top of her. She dodged and just barely made it out of the way. His globular purple gunk coated the ground below and solidified.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air and it dropped a bottle of body wash into her hands. "Seriously?! What am I supposed to do with this?" Then her vision connected to a rail on the stairs and a bucket of mop water. With a quick kick of her foot the pop flew up into the air and took the bucket with it. Water poured down the rails as she hopped on and surfed the whole way. Once at the base, she squirted the shampoo into the puddle at the akuma's feet. Civil Obedience went to run, but slipped and fell backwards. With a quick flick of her yo-yo, Ladybug retrieved the hair clip, "No more evil doing for you, little akuma. De-evilise."

"Where am I?" A woman sat hunched on the ground rubbing her head. She wore a shimmery purple evening gown one would wear to a gala. Kind of like the one that had been taken place at the exhibition hall they were standing in front of.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybugs flew around and fixed all the damage to the surrounding area. Ladybug had to find Chat. She hadn't heard from him for a while. "Chat?!"

"Up here," he shouted.

She glanced up to find him balanced on the top of the flagpole, "What are you doing up there?"

"I got a little out numbered and this is where I could stay visible and out of reach," he shrugged, "It sounded like a good idea at the time."

"You made yourself bait?"

"I am a master...nevermind," he shook his head and scrunched up his nose, "Let's just say I was good at it."

Ladybug rolled her eyes and groaned, "Oh Chat."

"Hey, I didn't say it."

"You didn't have to," she smirked at him and sighed, "And I'm sure you are."

He laughed tensely, "I should probably head home."

"Me, too," she nodded.

"Care for an escort?" he held his arm out an arm for her. He knew where she lived. She wasn't aware he knew, but it would be polite, yes?

"This is why Civil Disobedience didn't come after you. It wasn't because you were a cat, but because you are such a gentleman. Although, even you know, mon minou, that you cannot escort me home."

He pouted, "Why not?"

"Chaton," she scolded.

"Fine, fine. I'll let my lovely lady return to her home, alone, late at night, in Paris without a mask to protect her."

"I can take care of myself, kitty," she grinned.

"I believe it. Have a delightful evening, My Lady."

"You, too, Chat."

* * *

She was beat. Between the close encounter with Kim last night, and the akuma battle, she was tired; emotionally and physically. If she hadn't been such a coward she would have allowed Chat to escort her home. She just wasn't ready.

"Morning," Sabine sang as she opened the trap door, "Out of bed you sleepy head."

"Uuuggh," Marinette groaned and yawned, "I'm so tired. Can't I just stay home today?"

Sabine frowned and walked up to Marinette's bed. She gently laid the back of her hand against Marinette's forehead and smiled, "You're not sick."

"No, maman, I'm not sick," she grumbled, "I'm just exhausted."

"Well, I'll make you a quick lunch this afternoon so you can catch a quick nap between classes, yeah?" She leaned forward to leave a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Marinette's room glowed brightly with the sun shining in through the trap door. It was warm and comfortable, undoubtedly unlike it was outside, and she really didn't want to leave the comfort of her bed. Apparently, none of the school administrators had asked her this when scheduling the school year. It would have been considerate of them, especially if they knew she was Ladybug, to schedule in some 'Marinette needs an eff-it day.' Today was one of those days. Last night was more than enough _excitement_ than she'd care to repeat any time soon.

She was dreading returning to class today because she'd have to face Kim. Even though her friends were there, and they knew about it, she would still feel the need to constantly keep tabs on the one person she didn't want to see at all. Then there was Chloe. Her skin crawled thinking about that girl. It wasn't that she'd done anything to her, but she'd facilitated it. This had all been her plan and Marinette knew it. Kim wasn't smart enough to organized something as calculating as a late night session when Chloe knew Adrien wouldn't be coming. That was the reason Marinette hadn't mentioned it to him in the first place. She knew he wouldn't be able to go so she didn't think anything of it. In retrospect, Marinette smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand for her stupidity.

When she got down to the bakery Adrien was waiting for her. He held out his arm to escort her to their car. Marinette wouldn't let him know that she thought the limo service for a block was a little extreme because he only lived three blocks away and still was required. She wondered if he thought it was just as ridiculous as she did.

She gave her kisses and hugs to her mom and dad before approaching him.

"Shall we go?" Adrien smiled as he finished _My Lady_ internally.

"Of course," she nodded.

He looked tired, she noticed; even more tired than she did. Although, he wore that 'cat that ate the canary' look on his face. He was up to something and she didn't even know if she wanted to know.

"What are you so happy about this morning?" she asked, ignoring the dark circles below his eyes. Those spoke for themselves; they practically shouted, 'Adrien skipped some sleep last night.'

"No reason," he hummed. Marinette didn't believe him for a moment.

"Is this 'no reason' the same reason you look so tired?"

Adrien cleared his throat and buried his tongue in his cheek to keep from laughing. Finally, he smirked, "Maaaaybee."

"Oh, God, what did you do?"

"I only did what a decent person should," he nodded, "With flare."

"Oh, no." Marinette decided she didn't want to know and she didn't want to ask.

When they walked into the classroom she was relieved to see that Kim wasn't there. Marinette _was_ unusually early, however, so that might not mean anything. It was another minute before Chloe strolled through the front door. She smiled sweetly at Adrien.

"Morning, Adrikins," she said with a wink.

"Morning, Chloe," he waved back. When his head turned towards Nino, Marinette could just make out a chuckle escaping him.

At first it hurt her feelings. Why would he be so civil with Chloe after he knew what she had orchestrated. That was until he looked her way and winked smugly. She wondered what was going on between him and Chloe. Plus, what was Chloe even doing here?

"Please, go to your own classroom, Mlle. Bougeois," Mme. Bouvier instructed. With a huff, Chloe threw her hair over her shoulder and glared at Marinette as she left the room.

She didn't have very long to mull over Chloe and Adrien's surprisingly civil interaction before a rattled, disheveled looking Kim dragged himself in just before the bell. He looked like shit. Honest to goodness, it looked like he'd spent the night in a drier with a pair of tennis shoes. His hair was stuck up all over the place and his clothes looked like they'd been put on in a rush. He was missing all of his usual bravado.

He glanced at Adrien, who was steadily holding eye contact, so he put a hand up to scratch his temple and avoid his gaze. Kim hurriedly rushed up to his seat, but Adrien kicked his foot out into the aisle and sent him sprawling.

"Watch your step, Kim. I thought athletes were supposed to be sure on their feet."

The classroom broke into laughter at Kim's expense. Kim hadn't even noticed. Instead, he looked like he was twitchy for another reason entirely. That was when Nathanael walked into the classroom and gave a slight nod and a wink to Adrien. If Marinette hadn't been watching she'd have missed it. She was sure then, as she watched Nathanael walk back to his desk, that she saw Nathanael drop something into Kim's bag. She couldn't see what. All she did know now, from all the snickers of her friends, that she was the only one not in on the joke.

"What's going on?" Marinette whispered to Alya.

"Oh, girl, I'm not going to spoil your surprise," she smiled, "No way."

At about that time, as if on cue, Kim launched up out of his seat screaming like a little girl, "SPIIIIIIIDEEERRR!!!" he screeched.

By this point, Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Nathanael were in hysterics. Their teacher hadn't arrived yet, but the rest of the class had melted into fits of laughter as well. Everyone except Chloe who had stayed behind to watch. She was glaring at Marinette who, coincidentally, had no idea what was going on. She did, however, find the entire situation hysterical.

"They're everywhere!" he shouted at them, "ALL OVER!! They're invading!" His face was white and waxy as sweat beaded about his creases. "Why isn't anyone worried?!"

"I haven't seen any spiders. Have you Nino?" Adrien smirked and glanced over to Nino.

Nino shook his head and held his hands upwards, "Nope, I haven't seen any. You Alya?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stated innocently, "You Nathanael?"

"Not me," he shook his head.

"I'll admit I might not even notice," Adrien commented, dusting off his the sleeve of his button-up over shirt as if he were flicking away something insignificant; a metaphor, perhaps, as he glanced back up to Kim with a smirk, "Then again, I'm not _afraid_ of _spiders_."

Kim's eyes widened. He knew. Adrien had played him and preyed upon his deepest fear. "YOU..." he seethed, unable to think clearly. Instead, he began sputtering, his face turning a deep shade of scarlet, and pointed a shaking finger, "You...y-y-you..."

Adrien turned to face him fully now, "Me? I admit, I'm flattered, but I kinda already have my sights set on someone else." He flicked his gaze over to Marinette and winked.

Before class had even started, Kim picked up his stuff and stormed out of the room with an angry huff. Meanwhile, the entire time, Chloe was just glaring at Marinette. Marinette who was oblivious to it all. Although, now she could see that something had happened.

"Mlle Bougeois! Show is over, please go to your own room," Mme. Bouvier demanded.

Marinette leaned towards Adrien, "Can you explain what's going on to me now?"

Adrien got a deliciously malevolent look on his face as he leaned back so only she could hear, "Why throw punches when you can throw spiders?"

Marinette's eyes widened, "Oh my."

"Don't mess with an Agreste," Adrien muttered before turning back to face the front of the classroom.

Marinette noticed Chloe was still lingering with her glare fixed on her, but decided to try Adrien's method of retribution, so she smiled and gave a little bubbly finger wave. Chloe shrieked and turned away to go to her own room. After the cluster that was yesterday, Marinette was pleased to discover that today was off to a glorious start!

* * *

 "I think Marinette's getting ready for her second real heat," Sabine announced over a cup of coffee.

Tom stared at her, "Already?"

She shrugged, "Some of us have shorter cycles than others. Mine were. Do you not remember?"

"I do," he nodded. Then he grinned, "How could I forget?"

"Well, I believe Marinette may take after me. She was exhausted this morning."

"Perhaps she just had a busy day yesterday."

"I suppose," Sabine nodded, "It is fast approaching. She's only five days out of a typical schedule."

"Do you think we should call Gabriel and see if he's ready to accommodate her?"

"I think it would be best, don't you?" Sabine placed her coffee cup on the counter and huffed in resignation, "I hate that we have to do this to her. It just isn't safe any other way. We might be able to find a good beta that could take care of her, but I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I'll suggest that to him, as well," Tom nodded, "Since Adrien likely won't be available, or capable, this time to take care of her one-on-one."

"I don't believe you give him enough credit, dear. He'd be quite available _and_ capable, but we would rather not take that route, yes? That poor boy."

He cleared his throat, "Right. That's what I meant. They are much too young for those things. I am going to tell Gabriel I don't approve of surveillance during her private time."

"Agreed," Sabine nodded, "Though that would leave her and Adrien in close contact without any supervision."

"I know. We're putting faith in Gabriel's swelting chamber."

"There are worse things in this world than children," Sabine smiled, "You know we'd have had more if it had been in the cards. It just didn't happen for us."

"It is still too early, Sabine."

"I realize that, but we can't shelter her forever. This is the best option we have. We're in over our heads here, dear."

Omegas were a whole new ball of wax and they knew it. No one except Adrien's father had experience with an Omega during these crucial stages. He did appear uncomfortable and jumpy about it all which was not encouraging, but they trusted he would do what he could. They all knew Adrien would take this next one very hard, as well, but they needed each other to lessen the discomfort of it all. This was the only way.

"I'll go make the call."

* * *

Nathalie walked into Gabriel's office. He didn't look up from his desk, but could hear her tell-tale clacks of heels on the floor, "That was Tom Dupain."

She smirked, "Yes, I know. I screened the call before I put it through, sir."

Gabriel gave her a scornful glare without any heat behind it; the corners of his eyes twinkling, "Did you eavesdrop on that conversation then, Mlle. Sancoeur?"

"No," her lips were quirking upwards, "That would be inappropriate."

Gabriel's eyes thrust skywards with a huff, "Don't patronize me, Nathalie." She actually did smile now. Nathalie often teased Gabriel; she knew that he was aware of her various indiscretions and was in no way surprised when she did listen in. She just hadn't deemed it necessary this time. Gabriel always let it slide; Nathalie's conduct was what made her so formidable in her position and he trusted her implicitly. "He asked if our swelting chamber was completed because Miss Marinette is showing signs of an approaching heat."

Nathalie's gaze wandered to her tablet and her fingers danced through a flurry of taps, "Everything looks to be ready except for the secondary safeguards."

"Secondaries?"

"We have a surveillance system set up at the front and back accesses, as Mr. Dupain requested no internal observation, but it is not hooked up to the house security main frame yet."

He waved his hand dismissively, "No matter. What else?"

"The HVAC system has not been fully tested," she declared, "When installed and working properly it should be able to cycle all the air in the chamber, and redirect air flow, within two minutes."

He nodded, "Be sure to have that tested as soon as possible."

Nathalie nodded with a hum of affirmation. "Will you be needing anything else, sir?" She tucked the tablet beneath her arm and waited.

Gabriel pursed his lips in thought, "We should look for a beta to supervise and moderate their contact. It was a request by Mme. Cheng," Nathalie nodded. "I would also like to talk to Adrien when he gets home tonight."

"What should I tell him? He _will_ ask." Of course he would. It was Adrien, after all. He took after his father.

"Tell him he's going to be ambushed in the dark. I'm going to give him a flashlight and a gun."

Nathalie rolled her eyes this time. One thing most people didn't know about Gabriel Agreste was his love of making up analogies and she didn't have time for his nonsense right now, "Sir?"

"I'm going to give him some insight into what to expect from this next encounter with Miss Dupain-Cheng; especially, should the HVAC not be ready in time."

Nathalie's eyes widened, "Understood."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of sex; a bit of kink mixed in. Might get a bit awkward.
> 
> A bit of Gabe/Nath intimacy. (not sexual, but discussion of possibly in the past)

Adrien shifted his weight and wrung his hands together nervously. It was nerve-wracking enough to be summoned to his father's office. Today, he was excused from an afternoon of lessons for some reason and it had him on pins and needles. Had he heard about what he did to Kim? No one would know it was him last night that snuck into his bedroom to leave a jar full of spiders. He'd done that as Chat. True, he did have Nino deposit a handful in his locker and Nathanael dropped one in his bag. Did they take it too far? Adrien didn't think he'd taken it far enough. He wanted to go up to Kim and threaten him within an inch of his life for what he'd done with Mari. He'd even contemplated actual torture, but decided he didn't need to exacerbate the situation. He'd follow Marinette's lead from here on out as far as Kim was concerned.  
  
He sat there outside of the office and pondered what he was going to do with Chloe. The first thing he did that first night, after arriving home and dropping his transformation, was call to say he was not impressed. It was followed with a detailed play by play of he and Marinette's time together that evening. Adrien expessed his thanks for making it all possible. He let her know they planned on dating and Marinette flagged him in approval. The gurgling sound on the other end, before she hung up on him, let Adrien know exactly how Chloe felt about he and Marinette's budding relationship.  
  
That's when it hit him. Adrien's epiphany dashed all trepidation towards this impending encounter with his father. He would have to run this idea by Marinette, of course, but he wanted permission to give Chloe play-by-plays of their dates. Of course, he'd be keeping much of the intimate details private, but he would be sure to share, in sickening sweet detail, the many facets of his adoration. Surely, it would drive Chloe batty!  
  
Adrien lifted his head, away from his thoughts, and noticed Nathalie standing in front of him, "Your father will see you now."  
  
He gulped and nodded before rising to follow her to the door. Nathalie pushed it open and gestured for him to enter.  
  
Nathalie was going to sit this conversation out. Though Gabriel had been just short of begging, she let him know in no uncertain terms that this was an important time for him to connect personally with his son and she should not be his crutch. Instead, she would support him from the side-lines. Just this morning she gave him a pep-talk to let him know that Adrien was a well-adjusted young man that was intelligent, compassionate, and loving; all around a delightful person. Gabriel should not be afraid to love and support his son. It was enough that he acquiesced to her request without cancelling their meeting.  
  
She peeked in to give Gabriel one last nod of encouragement before shutting the door with an echoing click. Her desk would be her companion for the next half hour until she was sure everything was copacetic.  
  
Gabriel stood to meet Adrien as he slowly approached, much like a frightened kitten. He gestured for him to have a seat, "Sit, Adrien." Gabriel took his own seat and clasped his hands across the desk and leaned forward on his elbows, "How are you?"  
  
Adrien pursed his lips in thought. He wasn't sure if his father was asking out of genuine interest or if this was just a formal greeting not intended to be answered with sincerity. He erred on the side of caution, "I am doing well. How are you, father?"  
  
Gabriel cleared his throat and leaned back contemplatively. Nathalie had suggested he share more with his son. It was a lot easier said than done. "I have a few concerns, naturally," he quirked his head to the side in a gesture to the obvious summons, "which I do hope to access and address."  
  
"Those are?" Adrien's brow rose in interest.  
  
He tapped his fingers nervously on the desk, the ring on his finger glinting in the soft white lights of the office, "It has been brought to my attention that Miss Marinette will be entering a second heat soon. I have commissioned a swelting chamber. Do you know what a swelting chamber is?"  
  
Adrien scrunched his face up in thought, "No, I don't believe I do." He didn't like the sounds of it, either.  
  
"You realize this next heat will be _intense_ yes?"  
  
Adrien nodded once, though he had no idea. Everything he read on the subject of heats between alphas and omegas was disconcerting, to say the least. There were violent episodes with biting, unplanned penetrations, subsequent pups, and whatnot after they drove each other into a frenzy. To be honest, he was slightly terrified of the prospect of losing control and almost as afraid to witness Marinette do the same. There would be no turning back in their relationship after this; a point of no return. It was harrowing, to say the least.  
  
"I don't know all the details," he admitted.  
  
Gabriel grimaced. He was afraid he'd said that. Normally, Adrien gave Gabriel an out and he'd run with it. Nathalie would be disappointed should he do the same now. He sighed, "Yes, well, it will be quite the _experience_." Ordeal, more like. "Let me show you the chamber first."  
  
He stood and walked to his study just off of his office. Adrien glanced around perplexed until Gabriel pulled down on the frame of the bookshelf and it swung open. Adrien's eyes widened, but he maintained silence. His father had a secret room in his study that, up until this moment, Adrien knew nothing about. Gabriel gestured for Adrien to enter.  
  
There was another room. It was larger than the study, had a desk, a futon, and a kitchinette. "This is where your beta would stay if we need to hire one to help out."  
  
"What would we need a beta for?" Adrien asked, suddenly intrigued.  
  
Gabriel suppressed a chuckle at the innocence of the question. It wasn't funny, really. "Nathalie and Arthur were your mother's and my betas. Our setup wasn't nearly as elaborate as this, and they were not able to assert the same level of control we have here, but they did help in ways you couldn't even begin to understand." In ways Gabriel would, hopefully, never have to disclose to his son. He'd likely find out soon enough.  
  
Adrien's eyes widened in horror. Had Nathalie been present during their episodes? He didn't want to know. He did _not_ want to know. The visual would be enough to traumatize him for life. Especially if Nathalie had been any sort of relief...nope. Done. He was not going there. He didn't need to have nightmares; although, he could already see it and already wanted it to go away. He was no fool. He knew what the purpose of a beta for an alpha male was and he'd rather just not have one.  
  
"I don't want a beta, father," Adrien muttered. "Marinette can have one, but I don't."  
  
"Not even a caretaker to assist?" Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. Times had changed, indeed.  
  
"No," Adrien shook his head, "We could just share a beta."  
  
Gabriel snorted and coughed, "I suppose."  
  
"Why is that humorous?"  
  
"It isn't," he shook his head, "I just don't believe I'd have had your _control_ while rutting."  
  
"I've never been in rut before, father, so I wouldn't know."  
  
He nodded, "Yes, I suppose not. We should keep someone on retainer, though, just in case?"  
  
"If you want," he shrugged, "Have you hired Mari's yet?"  
  
"I have been discussing things with Nathalie. She wanted to run it by you first, but she thought about approaching Nathanael."  
  
Adrien's face split into a grin, "Of course, Nathanael would be perfect."  
  
Gabriel side-eyed him for a second and paused, "You think so?"  
  
"Yes! Nathalie was yours and you all still get along."  
  
He cleared his throat nervously and nodded, "Yes. We do."  
  
"I don't see why Nathanael wouldn't work."  
  
Gabe shook his head, "I don't think you know what a beta's role in this is, Adrien."  
  
"I do," Adrien nodded, "Which is why I don't want to know anything else about Nathalie being your beta. If you have any mercy...no." Gabriel held his hand over his mouth to hide his snicker. "I just want to get through it without doing anything that could hurt her."  
  
His father nodded, "Yes, that is reasonable."  
  
He pushed open the door at the end of the large room and Adrien walked in to see the wide room, bisected by a large gauge wire wall. It had a door in the middle of the wire, of the same material, that was padlocked shut.  
  
"What is the door for?" Adrien asked gesturing at the large panel. He was curious about it's placement.  
  
His father cleared his throat, "It is there to facilitate mingling should your _desires_ be manageable."  
  
"Oh," Adrien nodded. It made sense. He and Mari wouldn't be in a haze of pheromones the entire time, would they?  
  
Adrien noticed the rooms were exact opposites of each other. There was a bed, a desk, a computer, a door that lead to a full bathroom, and a sofa. There was a large television, in each room, on the far wall. They were synced to each other so they could watch shows together.  
  
Gabriel smiled to himself as Adrien made his way around the rooms excitedly, "This is perfect!" The spaced in the wire wall were large enough to stick your head through, comfortably, and pass things through, but not large enough to fit your entire body through. Technically, they could get up to some dangerous things, but the hope was that the wire would deter such things.  
  
Reminiscing, Gabriel remembered how much, or how little, control he actually had. An alpha rut manifests with anxiety and aggression until they can get to the object of their affections. All that, obviously, with a hefty dose of sexual release. He shook his head. There was a reason they weren't putting cameras in this room.  
  
"I suppose it should work. Nathalie informs me that the HVAC system has not been tested, but theoretically, it should remove the clouds of pheromones during the thick of it. I can only assume it will lessen your impulses and clear the fog."  
  
"I'll just assume that's going to help."  
  
Gabriel cleared his throat, "It should."  
  
They walked back through to his office and Gabriel gestured for Adrien to take a seat. The leather chair squeaked as he fidgeted nervously.  
  
"For the love, sit still," Gabriel commanded, "Do you have any questions?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Adrien nodded.  
  
"Huh..." Gabriel hit the buzzer to notify Nathalie that he wanted her assistance. She entered a moment later.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I need assistance. Adrien claims to understand this process and I do not believe him. However, I do not feel I can explain it clearly without assistance."  
  
Nathalie glared at him momentarily before glancing over to Adrien, "What kind of questions do you have, Adrien?"  
  
"I don't," his eyes widened like a deer in headlights. _'Please, please, please just let this go. I don't want to know. I really don't.'_  
  
"Gabriel, he doesn't appear concerned."  
  
Gabriel sighed, "That's the problem." Then he got a glint in his eye, "Would you like Nathalie and I to demonstrate the benefits of a beta?"  
  
Adrien about flew out of the chair, "NO!!! No, thank you. That's not necessary," he sputtered.  
  
Nathalie smirked, "Adrien, it is pretty standard practice to have a beta to lessen the intensity of your sexual tension in addition to making the stay more comfortable in general."  
  
Adrien shut his eyes and pulled his lips in between his teeth. He released them with a pop, "I'm good, thanks."  
  
At this point, Nathalie noticed how uncomfortable both Gabriel _and_ Adrien were about this subject. A new idea popped into her head as she slowly walked around behind Gabriel's chair. It had been a long, **_long_** time since she'd performed any of the physically intimate beta duties for Gabriel; only had a handful of times since his wife's disappearance. He preferred to suffer his ruts in his own silence. Her hands gently glided over his shoulders and slid down to his pectorals. Her fingertips caught the edge of his jacket as she beckoned for him to shrug it off.  
  
This routine Gabriel knew and he wasn't worried. He trusted Nathalie. Years ago they were _much_ closer. He allowed since it had been  _so_ long since Nathalie had done this. Her hands ran up to his shoulders where she grinned malevolently and squeezed his muscles sharply. Gabriel knew he deserved that, for calling her in to help, so he took it like a man. He took it with a grimace and a grunt of pain, but he took it.  
  
"Adrien, a beta's duties don't have to be sexual," Nathalie started. Adrien's skeptical expression made her scoff, "Do you think your father and I have ever..." She left it open and Adrien stared at her flatly. "NO!" she shrieked, "Gabriel, tell your son we have not had sex." Adrien noted how Nathalie referred to his father as Gabriel and wore a shit-eating grin. _Oops_.  
  
Gabriel's head was leaning forward now, his eyes closed, as she gently massaged his tense shoulders. She popped him once to urge him to answer. "No. No. We haven't. Wait, we're talking intercourse, right?"  
  
Nathalie rolled her eyes, "You're not helping, sir."  
  
"I needed clarification. We're trying to explain a beta's role to my son. I won't lie."  
  
Her face flushed and she spluttered, "Why did you ask me to help if you can't help yourself?" She started to pull away and he reached over to grab her hands and place them back on his shoulders.  
  
"Fine, go on. Continue. I'll behave."  
  
"Well, Adrien, as I was saying. A beta is there to make sure you are comfortable; in any way you desire. Some people do use a beta in a sexual fashion. It is never off the table and all explained in the contract," she leveled a glare in Gabriel's direction. Not that he had, but that he'd insinuated as such, "but you don't have to. A beta should get to know their alpha on a rather intimate level; know what they want and how they want it. Just like I know your father holds a lot of tension through his shoulders and up his neck. A lot of the time I was a gopher or a waitress. Obviously, also a masseuse."  
  
"A really good masseuse," Gabriel nodded in appreciation.  
  
Adrien was trying really hard _not_ to look at his father enjoying a massage at his desk at the hands of his assistant. His eyes rolling back in his head and groaning softly. It was impossible. Instead, he took note of the distance he was away from the trash can in case he needed to throw up. Also, making a mental note to find an good amnesiac, stat.  
  
"Thank you, Nathalie," he reached up and patted her hands. She smiled and nodded as she turned and left the room.  
  
"I'm not sure where you're going with this, father," Adrien peeked up shyly at his much-more relaxed father.  
  
"I just want you to keep open the possibility of a beta."  
  
"Could Mari and I share one?"  
  
"If you would like," Gabriel shrugged, "Is Nathanael someone you would both feel comfortable with."  
  
"Yes," Adrien nodded.

* * *

"Ah! Mme. and M. Le Chien! Welcome to our home," Sabine greeted and gestured for the Le Chien family to take seats at the tables at the front of the store. "I'm so glad you could make it."  
  
Tom appeared with a tray full of croissants, "We have some snacks."  
  
"I'll go get the tea," Sabine whispered as she snuck off to the kitchen. The kettle was set in the middle of the tray, boiling hot, and there were five coffee cups set around it. Sabine poured the water into each cup and then handed them around the table.  
  
They sat and talked about many things around the table. The oriental markets, how they had been getting more and more touristy and less authentic, which they all agreed was a shame. There were so few Chinese in Paris as it was that they couldn't afford to have their heritage and values disappear. She discretely glared at Kim. "We mustn't cheapen our family values. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Kim's parents both nodded in agreement. About this time, Kim Le Chien began pinching his cheeks.  
  
"Are you okay, honey?" his mother asked, concerned.  
  
"I don't feel well," he shook his head.  
  
"Why don't I help you up to the bathroom, mon cher," Sabine bowed and smiled sweetly, "Follow me."  
  
Kim had only barely made it to the toilet before he began to empty the contents of his stomach. Sabine watched on with disinterest as he wretched violently. Kim's body lurched forward with such force his back cracked.  
  
"Hmm, you know, I seem to recall hearing a rumor the other day that you, and my sweet Marinette, had a bit of an altercation."  
  
Kim continued to throw up, but his body noticeably stiffened at her saccharine tone.  
  
"You do know how the community gossips. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard you had attempted to take her away without giving us a say in the matter. I do hope you meant no disrespect." She sighed sadly, "Which is why I'm here to make the next point clear. You disrespect my family again and I'll be making your entrails your ex-trails. Do you understand?"  
  
At this point, there was a lull in Kim's heaving. Sabine very calmly retrieved a bottle from her cabinet and poured a couple tablespoons into a medicine cup. Without so much as a pause, she grabbed Kim's dripping chin in her hand, and force-fed him the activated charcoal. Her fingers popped his cheek reassuringly, "There. That should help. Now, let's go see how your family is doing. I'd hate to have them react similarly. We'll have to be more careful in the future, yes?"  
  
Kim's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Now, who was this girl who helped to arrange this altercation?"  
  
Kim mumbled through his trembling, "Chloe Bourgeois."  
  
"I see," Sabine nodded, "I suppose someone ought to have a talk with that child."  
  
Kim nodded. He'd agree to anything Sabine Cheng said in that moment if he could just make it out of her house alive.  
  
"The tea didn't agree with him," Sabine smiled to the Le Chien's, "I believe you should take him home. Take a few extra croissants to ease his upset stomach."  
  
"Thank you, Sabine, you're too kind," Mme. Le Chien smiled.  
  
"Don't mention it." Sabine looked over at a terrified Kim and winked.  
  
As the door closed, Tom glanced at his wife and smirked, "Tell me you didn't."  
  
"Do you want the truth or do you want me to say I didn't?"  
  
He guffawed and clasped his hands over his mouth. Sabine had found out about the attempted rape that morning. She invited the Le Chiens over immediately for brunch. Zero chill.  
  
"I believe he saw the error of his ways. Remind me to give my compliments to Marinette for her superb gardening skills. The monkshood really is beautiful," she smiled. "The other was that Bourgeois girl."  
  
Tom grumbled, "I'm not surprised."  
  
"I'm sure Gabriel could manage that _discussion_."  
  
"He'll have to," Tom agreed

* * *

**Nino: Do you ever think our parents torture us for their own sick enjoyment?**

**Adrien: Every day.**

**Adrien: Not that they torture us every day, but I think about that every day.**

**Nino: Yeah, that's sort of what I figured.**

**Adrien: I got to see a 'swelting chamber' today.**

**Nino: For real!? I thought those were just for kinks.**

**Adrien: Nope. Have one in my house.**

**Nino: No way! I have to come see it.**

**Adrien: Nino. Do you know what it is for?**

**Nino: Of course. I've heard the rumors, dude. I've seen a vid, prob. staged. They're legendary. Wait, is it for you?  
**

**Adrien: I'm not sure I know what it's for. I can't find anything solid on the internet.**

**Nino: You wouldn't.**

**Adrien: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Adrien: Nino?**

**Adrien: NINOOOO!!!!**

**Nino: Let's talk about it tomorrow. Face to face.  
**

Yep, Adrien was officially worried. Myths? Legendary? What was this? Shouldn't there be more to find?

Adrien suddenly got an idea. Nothing a little private browsing and turning the safe search off couldn't fix. Now he would just pray there weren't any firewalls and...BINGO! He mumbled to himself as he read pieces, "Swelting rooms--ultimate tease for an alpha/omega set. Archaic origins, with mad updates, swelting rooms provide optimum voyeuristic views with for the most sexually gifted pairs. Forced separation when all you want to do is fuck with beta support. The peaceful solution to dangerous, animalistic alpha/omega sex." He was afraid to click on any of the bold hyperlinks. There were a picture of what looked like a painful union with a clearly swollen and embedded knot. He quickly closed the browser and decided to wait and talk to Nino. It was all hype. It had to be.

Nino waited on the steps of their school with a sly smile on his face. "Sooo..." he drawled as Adrien walked up.

"What?" He had a feeling he knew exactly what this was about. He also noted there were very few people around, especially the girls.

"A swelting room...in your house?!?" Nino whispered yelled giddily, "I can't believe this, dude. I'm SO jealous right now."

"Uh, yeah, but why?"

Nino rolled his eyes, "Okay, it's not like I _need_ one, but I've always sort of wanted to use one, if you know what I mean."

"I have no idea," Adrien shook his head with a frown.

Nino rolled his eyes and scoffed. Then he shook his head sadly, "Dude, dude, dude, my bud, my bro, you seriously have the most sheltered life. It's really sad."

"Are you just going to keep me in the dark or are you actually going to explain what you're getting at sometime today."

"Swelting rooms are like _the_ epitome of kink for betas. Honest, no joke. There are like lounges built with just swelting rooms for those betas that can afford it. They'll put an omega in the other side while she's in heat and then a beta man gets in the other side. The hormones of the omega drives the guy into a frenzy!"

"That sounds awful for the omega," Adrien frowned.

Nino rolled his eyes, "Come on, bud, it's a job. I'm sure they get paid or something for it. Plus, sometimes, an alpha will show up and I hear they become exhibitions. Like hardcore voyeur experiences."

"Do they give them a say in this?"

Nino pursed his lips, "I have no idea. Really, I'm not sure. I guess, if they see a knot they might just throw the cameras live and watch."

"This is why we have a private one," Adrien sighed to himself. He made a note to _not_ ever visit any other swelting rooms. "So what happens?"

"Honestly, they lose it," Nino's eyes bugged out, "I've only watched one, but it was intense. Not sure it wasn't fake. Those joints are like brothels for rich people."

"What happened?"

Nino leaned forward conspiratorially, "As soon as they saw the knot they threw in the betas. They're usually employees at the establishment that provide snacks and whatnot, but when this happens they're thrown in to aid in sexual gratification. The alphas and omegas are like magnetically drawn to each other, clawing towards the divide, while the betas do everything they can to pacify them. The one I watched the alpha and omega couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. It was intense."

"I'm not sure this sounds like something I would want to experience," Adrien stared down at his feet bashfully.

Nino shrugged, "It's not like you have a choice. They didn't really want it to happen, either, but when you're horny and at the mercy of your hormones it's all instinct at that point." Nino chuckled, "You're screwed," then he winked, "And if you're lucky, in a good way."

"Is there such a thing?" Adrien glanced away nervously.

Nino shook his head, sighed, and laid his hand on Adrien's shoulder, "You don't _know._ I can't believe this. You and Marinette have _the_ potential to have the most mind-blowing sex in existence, unlike anything I've ever even imagined, and you don't even know it. How does this happen? It's a tragedy."

Adrien rolled his eyes at Nino's melodramatics, but the seed was planted in the back of his mind. The damage had been done. He and Marinette? They could be good together? Even though he had his bulbous glandis problem?

"Yeah, yeah," Adrien grumbled, "Looks like we'll be having that swelting room experience here before you know it."

"Really?" Nino's eyes sparkled and he looked way too excited.

"And Nate's invited," Adrien stepped away, ready to run, as he teased his friend.

"NO!" Nino groaned in disbelief, "Seriously?! Say it ain't so. Red before me? Et tu, brute!"

"Don't exaggerate. You know Nathanael's more nurturing than either you or Alya and a whole lot less sexual."

Nino smirked at that, "That's just what you think. Just because Nate's shy it doesn't mean he's not a greedy bastard."

"What do you mean?" Adrien was confused now.

"Nate plays for both teams, dude, and he's a switch hitter."

"Really?" Adrien was curious now, "What does that mean?"

"You and Marinette are both his type and he doesn't mind being on either side of the equation."

Adrien's eyes widened, "Oooh, I get it." Then he smirked at Nino, "So what you're telling me is that Nate is the _perfect_ beta then and we chose right."

Nino popped him on the back of the head and grumbled, "Whatever."

"You're just mad I'm right," Adrien sing-songed and then waggled his eyebrows, "You just wanted an excuse to get with Marinette." Adrien had always known of Nino's crush on his 'girlfriend.'

"And watching you with Alya might be fun," Nino shrugged, "But of _course_ I'd want a chance with Marinette."

Adrien with Alya? Ain't gonna happen, but Adrien nodded, "Who wouldn't? She's amazing, right?" Marinette was pretty easy on the eyes.

"I'm a little jealous of Nate right now, not gonna lie," Nino huffed. "He gets to be there."

Adrien nodded, "Although, don't worry about it too much. I hope we can keep the sexual activity to a minimum so things don't get awkward between all of us."

Nino looked at him like he'd grown three heads, "What does it matter? It'll be worth it! You have the opportunity to have the ultimate first sexual experience. I say screw nerves and go for it." 

_Oh, Nino._ "Would Nathanael feel the same?" Adrien wondered aloud. He couldn't imagine Nathanael being like that and the idea kind of made him nervous.

Nino scoffed, "You obviously need to get to know Nate. He's about ready to burst with his pent up emotions. I bet he'd be more than a willing participant."

"Even though I'm probably going to be clawing at the wall to get at Marinette?"

"Especially when you're trying to get to Marinette. That is the job. It's a pretty sweet job, too, let me tell you. It's like the ultimate honor to be a swelting room beta with a front row seat to the alpha-omega show." His voice was dripping with unbridled desire and adoration like it was on his dream to-do list.

"Nino, I have no idea what I'm doing and you sound like a kid in a candy store."

"Sorry, I can't help, but be excited. I'll just have to live vicariously through you three."

"Maybe next time, huh?" Adrien grinned.

"DUDE!" Nino groaned, "Don't even joke about that. You better not be messing with me, man. That would be awesome! Like you have no idea."

"We'll see how this first one goes, though, yeah?"

"Absolutely," Nino nodded.

"What are you boys talking about?" They jerked around to see Alya standing there with a knowing smirk on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pups used synonymous with babies/kids.
> 
> **Blame @midoriko-sama for assassin/La Madrina Sabine. (I decided to add it in at the last minute. More karma for Kim.)
> 
> Concern of threesomes/orgies? I'm flattered some of you have that much confidence that I could pull it off writing wise. ;) Maybe if I'm adventurous in a one-shot first? So far, no plans.  
> **Nino is the adventurous one and I don't plan to write any of his scenes, but there might be mentions in dialogue. He fantasizes and romanticizes all of it and is a bit of a voyeur. Not gonna lie. Oh, and he still wants Mari, but she IS an omega. I mean, come on now.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette's heat was not as fast approaching as Sabine had anticipated when she called Nathalie to warn of impending heat. No, it had been a week and no progress. Adrien had been just as nervously anticipating it as he'd been updated on all of the normal, and not so normal, mating practices that existed in the world thanks to his overly well-informed friend, Nino. To say he was nervous was an understatement; he'd been avoiding Marinette all week. Naturally, Chat Noir had been just as nervous around Ladybug. She had not once, but twice, had to inform him that she was not a ticking-time bomb about to go off at any second and he bit out a reply of 'that's what you think.'

Mr. Agreste had arranged for Nathalie to approach Nathanael about beta duties for Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.

Nathalie and Nathanael had a little apartment a few blocks away from the Agreste Estate. It was in a nice neighborhood; safe, well-kept, and quiet. She'd sat Nathanael down with a cup of his favorite tea and she settled into a chair across the table from him. Their little breakfast nook was also the place of business, for most issues, seeing as Nathanael said Nathalie's office gave him a stiff professional vibe that made him uncomfortable. It was the place she'd sit him down when he got out of line and needed a stern talking to. Nathalie's feedback from Nathanael told her it was working as she'd intended.

"Why do I have a feeling you're trying to bribe me for something?" Nathanael eyed the tea skeptically. She rarely made him anything let alone his favorite bergamot with cinnamon. It was his mother's favorite tea and Nathalie tended to steer clear of making it for nostalgic reasons. Nathalie preferred to let the past stay forgotten if she could manage to make herself forget it.

She cleared her throat and smiled, "Because I am."

"Oh, no, what is it this time?" he sighed and took a sip of tea. He might as well enjoy it, right? She'd gone through all the effort in an attempt to woo him so he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"Your friends, Marinette and Adrien," she started.

"What about them?"

"Could you elaborate on your relationship? Or their relationship, for me?"

"I guess," he shrugged, "Marinette and Adrien are really close. About a month ago they left when Marinette got sick and they've sort of been inseparable ever since."

"And you?"

Nathanael glanced out the window and smiled, "They accepted me."

"Oh?"

"Yes," he nodded, "The four of them, with Nino and Alya, have always been pretty close. I never had that kind of friendship with anyone and then one day, out of the blue, Adrien invited me to go to lunch with them. I guess we've all sort of been friends ever since."

"Are you as close as Alya and Nino?" she asked. This was just personal curiosity for a protective Nathalie's sake.

"Not yet," he shrugged, "but I haven't been around very long."

"Are you shy at school, Nate?"

"Um, kind of," he looked down at his lap and nodded, "I'd say yes. I'd just rather not have them know, you know?"

She reached out and dropped her hand on top of his in a rare tender gesture, "I understand. You do realize that Gabriel has accepted you, too, right? It is my fault you have been an outlier for so long and I'm sorry."

He sniffed and nodded, "It's okay, Nat. You were just doing your job."

"But I was an awful Aunt," she squeezed his hand gently, "I am trying to do better. Which brings me to my next question. Would you want an opportunity to build a stronger bond with your friends?"

"What kind of opportunity?" his eyes shot up to connect with hers and they shared an understanding. Yes. Yes he would.

"Adrien has requested you be his and Marinette's beta," she started.

"Beta for what?" Nate's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Nathalie slowly let out a breath she was holding, "Well, Adrien is an Alpha, Nathanael."

"For real?!?!" he blurted, "No way."

"Yes," she cocked her head to the side and continued, "Well, and, get this, Nate, your friend Marinette is his Omega."

"Holy shit." Nathanael sat at the table stunned silent by this revelation and just stared at Nathalie. His shocked expression was one Nathalie had anticipated so she gave him a minute to process. It took a couple minutes, but she watched as he looked off to the side and shook his head. He jerked his head back, "Wow."

"They want you to help them out with Marinette's next heat."

"Her heat? So the time when Adrien took her to the nurse...?"

"Mr. Agreste thinks they bonded that first day."

"How is that even possible? I thought it took a lot of physical touch and courting for that to happen."

"Well, I guess it is possible because I've witnessed it with my own eyes," she nodded assertively, "They are bonded. I don't know if they know it yet."

"How could they not?"

"Well, Nate, nothing about this is abstruse. Even they aren't sure how they feel at any given time and, from what I've gleaned from Adrien, they are completely ignorant and walking in blind. Please tell me you've picked up some sort of knowledge of this process through my past with Mr. Agreste."

"I remember you leaving all the time when I was little."

She nodded, "Yes."

"I don't really know much more than that. Sorry, Nat."

"Well, I suppose I should give you a run down then, huh?" Nathalie took her coffee and held it under her nose. She closed her eyes and with a long inhale took a big gulp. She placed it gently back in front and opened her eyes, "I was M. Agreste's beta. Mme. Agreste had Arthur. When I was first hired I was young, eighteen, when Mme. Agreste, M. Agreste's mother, approached me as a beta for her son. I was an over-achiever, aggressive in my pursuits, and all in all very successful in my life up to that point. Well, she explained to me what I already knew and that was that a beta will only achieve so much by themselves; even pseudo's have obstacles. I was firmly in that cetegory so I knew I'd be fighting for everything I got in life. Then, as if it wasn't bad enough, I was also a woman. This opportunity would open me up to the very success I was hoping for; albeit, on the submissive side of things."

"You were their heat beta?" Nathanael's eyes widened.

"Yes," she nodded curtly, "I was." She watched him carefully and he visibly shivered. Nathalie had to restrain a small smile, "Don't worry, Nate, M. Agreste was always a gentleman when he could be, mentally."

Nathanael made a gurgling sound, "That's not much better."

"Well," she shrugged, "It is what it is. The thing is, Adrien has requested you to be there in the same capacity for he and Marinette as Arthur and I were for his parents."

"What does that entail, exactly?" Nate asked skeptically.

"Mostly? Well, a lot of awkward situations, not going to lie. You will act as the housekeeper, cook, disciplinarian, masseuse, comedian, and cuddle buddy when necessary."

"I somehow don't see M. Agreste cuddling," Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Well, back in the day, when he didn't ride out his ruts alone, he was quite the cuddler." She took a sip of coffee and smiled, "Mme. Agreste brought that out, I'm certain." Her eyes darkened with sadness, but she continued, "She was my best friend, Nate. M. Agreste's mother found me through her. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

"You miss her?"

"Terribly," she nodded. "Although, I'm sure she'd be disappointed in how M. Agreste and I have conducted ourselves after her disappearance. We're a work in progress."

"So what about the heat beta thing?" Nathanael prompted.

"Oh," she shook the reminiscent fog from her head, "Yes. Well, M. Agreste is a very tactile person, naturally. He has completely shut himself off from it now, but don't let him fool you."

"Wait...and he waits his ruts out alone?"

"Nate, they're not nearly as often as they were in our youth. Nowadays, he'll have maybe one a year and that's only at times he's exposed to omegas."

"Which will be more often with Marinette there."

Nathalie just stared blankly at Nate. _Shit._ "Yes. That is something he and I will have to discuss as we had overlooked that small detail." She glanced over at Nate both proud and appreciatively. "Well, anyway, they're not often and he is in lots of pain and discomfort. I do check on him time and again, but only to deliver his suppressant injections to help ease the brunt of it. Now, back to the heats. Mme. Agreste was a nest builder."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She wanted to have a very large family with M. Agreste. She'd planned at least half a dozen pups."

"What happened? She didn't disappear until recently."

Nathalie nodded sadly, "Something happened after Adrien's birth. There was a complication and she was no longer able to carry one to term. Her body just wasn't able to do it anymore. She was heartbroken, but they still tried. She still went into heat like regular and M. Agreste would respond with a rut. Her heats became less often just as his ruts did the same. Their durations shortened, too, like they all naturally do."

"How long will Adrien's most likely be?"

"Oh, I'd guess a week. It's usually as long as the omega's heat. He'll be exceptionally affectionate, but no longer dangerous, afterwards."

"Okay," Nathanael nodded, "And M. Agreste's now? How long are they?"

"Only a few days," Nathalie nodded, "Much easier to manage."

"Do I need to...do anything if they approach me?"

"Well, normally you just try not to anger them," Nathalie shrugged, "Which means be submissive, as much as you can, but keep your wits about you so you can break things up. What we really want to prevent is a pup. Honestly, when you get down to it, that's the goal."

"And that's my responsibility?"

"Yes. In this instance."

"So, if they were trying for a pup? What would I do?"

"Well, if Marinette is a nest builder, as I assume she might, you would cuddle with them and soothe them afterwards. Perhaps, even just post-coitus, you might have to aide in keeping them calm together while his knot shrinks so they can disengage from one another."

Nathanael flushed and looked like he was going to squirm out of his seat, "Jesus! How do you talk about it like it's nothing, Aunt Nat? I mean, that's really _really_ intimate."

She shrugged, "Eventually, you will view it as part of your job and you won't let your emotions get the better of you. You won't be embarrassed. It won't feel like you're intruding, or participating, and you'll be able to do what you're there for. Marinette might be in pain afterwards and she might need some massage. Adrien is likely to be thoroughly exhausted as well, but his need will be sustenance and drink. I mean, you'll just have to do what they ask and try to stick to your principles."

"This sounds complex."

"It is," she nodded. "Although, believe me, the money is good, but that's not why you should offer to be a beta for a couple in heat."

"What is?"

"Because they're your friends and you have a vested interest in their well-being and happiness."

Nathanael smiled softly, "Wow, Nat, I never took you to be such a sentimentalist."

"Shut up," she huffed, "Now, do you want the job or not? I have to report back this afternoon."

"Yes," Nathanael nodded, "I think I can do it."

"Great!" Nathalie grinned brilliantly, "It really is very rewarding. You'll build a friendship with them unlike anything with anyone else."

Nathanael grumbled, "Yeah, I see how that worked out between you and M. Agreste."

Nathalie winced like she'd been slapped, "I told you we didn't handle Celine's disappearance well. We're a work in progress."

"I think you should be there for him during his next heat."

Silence settled in the room. From the mouths of babes, Nathalie realized Gabriel had never asked her to stop being there, but he'd just stopped coming to her and she'd never offered. They were friends and she should have been there for him. All of a sudden, she had the urge to apologize for neglecting her Alpha in his times of need.

"I'll consider it," she nodded somberly. "I'll also notify Gabriel that you are interested in being their beta."

Nathanael started to open his mouth, but shut it in favor of nodding. There was nothing he wanted to add. Nope. Not at all. He could do this.

* * *

Adrien had been walking around on eggshells around Marinette. He knew she had to be getting close to her ovulation phase. Just the idea of it made him more anxious than usual. He wasn't looking forward to his anxiety if they were to have to separate during. It was too stressful.

"I'm coming over to your house," Nathanael approached him from behind.

"Yeah? Awesome!"

"So..." Nathanael started in a hushed voice, "I'm just checking to be sure, because I wouldn't put it past your dad to do this without your consent, did you say you wanted me to be your beta when Marinette is in heat?"

Adrien's grin widened and he threw an arm around Nathanael's shoulder, "This just confirms it. Yes, I want you to be our beta."

"Really? Why me?"

"I don't know," Adrien shrugged, "I'm not really sure what a beta does, but I guess I trust you. Marinette trusts you, too."

"Okay," Nathanael nodded, "I guess I am going to be going over the contract with your dad tonight. Anything I should be aware of?"

"Ask for more money," Adrien grinned, "I don't even know what he's offering."

Nate laughed, "I'll take that under advisement."

"Here's our car!" Adrien announced happily. He had to hurry, though, as he had a piano lesson he couldn't miss.

* * *

Gabriel welcomed Nathanael into his office, just as he would anyone professionally. He offered the chair with a gesture of his hand, "Please, take a seat. Nathanael, Nathalie tells me you have agreed to be the beta for Adrien and Marinette. Before we sign, do you have any questions?"

"I do," Nathanael nodded, "We didn't discuss expectations or payment for the duties I perform. What do I need to do, exactly?"

Gabriel nodded and sat back in his chair, "You will attend to Adrien and Marinette's needs."

"Sexually?" Nathanael squirmed as the words left his lips.

Mr. Agreste smirked, "Not exactly. I mean, it isn't unheard of, but per Adrien's request, no."

Nathanael heaved a relieved sigh.

"Is that something that worried you?" Gabriel smiled bemusedly. Most betas signed up for this position because of their libidos and the chance to participate more with the most energetic, and rare, sexual pairings available.

"Yes," Nathanael nodded. He was about to confess to his future employer something that makes him an outlier among the outliers. In society, it is normal to be over-excited and horny, but Nathanael was a bit at the other extreme. "I am not a very sexual person."

Gabriel's eyes lifted and met the boy across the desk, "No?"

"No," Nathanael shook his head, "Nathalie doesn't know. I mean, no one does. I just don't feel it. I guess, I do, but I am attracted to someone more emotionally than physically, if that makes any sense."

He nodded, "You will be perfect for Adrien and Marinette. No guarantee you won't be coddled into a nesting a time or two," he quirked an eyebrow up to question if that was all right. Nathanael nodded his understanding, a silent agreement, before he continued, "Which would be as extreme as your physical involvement with them goes. You'll, of course, do all the maintenance, care, and clean up for them, as well. I do have one rule that you must follow above all others."

"Which is?"

"Do not let them tie," Gabriel was stern in his delivery; his eyes never breaking away from Nathanael's. "She is not ready, physically. He is not ready, emotionally. They will both be beside themselves with want and try, but do not let them. If they, creatively, manage to achieve intercourse you must break them apart before it comes to that."

"Um...tie?"

"Adrien is an Alpha male and, therefore, has a unique addition to his anatomy that will expand at the base of his...which he will force into her just prior to completion; where he will stay until the swelling has gone down. He is not to insert this into Mlle. Dupain-Cheng for any reason. Do you understand?"

Nate gulped, "Yes, sir." Holy crap. He knew what knotting was. Why couldn't he have just said that? Tie. That sounded so nonchalant.

There was an 'or else' implied when he asked if Nate understood. Nathanael wanted to ask for more elaboration as to why they were not permitted, but Mr. Agreste continued before he could.

"Good," Gabriel nodded and gave a quick, tight smile, "Payment is 3000€ per heat."

Nathanael's eyes widened. That was a good chunk of money to 'babysit' two sexually charged teens. Piece of cake. "Where do I sign?"

"Right here," Mr. Agreste stood and leaned over his desk with a piece of paper and a pen. He pointed to the dotted line at the bottom where Nathanael should sign his name. "Excellent!" he said as he collected the signed contract.

"Now what?" Nathanael asked.

"We wait!" Mr. Agreste stood and gestured for Nathanael to stand, "You will await our call. Tutors will be here every day during the heat week and all arrangements will be made for you with your teachers."

Yes! Nathanael was rolling in the perks already.

"Oh! And here," Mr. Agreste opens his desk and pulls out a leather pouch. "Welcome to the family."

"What is this?"

"Really good earplugs," his face broke into a humored grin like he was pleased with himself, "And noise cancelling head phones for when you're awake. You'll need them."

"Oh." Nathanael stared at the pouch in his hand and began to rethink his perks. What had he just gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize a whole lot didn't happen in this one, but I am working on the next chapter already to make up for it. This is an info chapter where we learn about Nate and about how the whole coitus thing works. It is mostly for those of you unfamiliar with this type of story. I have lots of comments, pointing out how 'green' some are, and I just want to make it as understandable as possible. (also elaborate for those who would not wish to continue reading under such circumstances)
> 
> **Precautionary rating bump.**


	13. Chapter 13

Nathanael followed Nathalie into the lodging quarters, adjacent to the swelting chamber, where he’d be spending his time this week. There was a panel on the wall to the left that immediately caught his attention. There were monitors up and a switch board with lights. It controlled power to their room, the HVAC system, alarms, intercom, and call lights in case anyone wanted to get ahold of him. Next to that was a telephone and a list of emergency contact numbers. Then he turned to his left to talk to Nathalie and noticed a wood box sitting out on the desk next to a computer; currently displaying a live feed of the empty swelting chambers.

“What is that?” he pointed at it nervously. It was unmarked and intimidating.

Nathalie blushed. Oh, no. This was going to be bad.

“I was hoping you’d find that out on your own,” she grinned and ducked her chin, “I mean, they each have one. This one is yours. Just…you figure it out.” The she held her hands up quickly, “Later, after I leave.”

“Okay,” he nodded and looked around the rest of the room.

On the far wall there were two doors; both entrances to Adrien and Marinette’s rooms. He could enter one at a time, but if he was in one, he couldn’t enter the other unless he had a physical key to the padlock on the door in the center. Nathalie had fitted him with a bracelet with a magnetic trigger. It would automatically lock the other chamber’s door once he’d walked into one. The bracelet was necessary as long as his own chamber was locked. It meant he was the only one who could unlock doors. His bracelet would unlock the from the inside of their rooms back into his own, too, which meant he wouldn’t get locked in with one of them. It was a safety precaution.

There was a door to the left and a door to the right. Those opened up into bedrooms? Nathanael wondered why there were two bedrooms. Then it hit him—two betas. There was only one, him, right now, but M. Agreste was thinking ahead when he built this swelting chamber. Traditionally, there would be two. The communal room, that lead to the swelting chamber, had the desk immediately to the left with a computer, a couch in the center facing a TV wedged between the two swelting chamber entrance doors, and an L shaped bookshelf with reading material immediately to the right. It was ready for someone to move in.

The bedrooms, each exactly the opposite of the other, had a single bed with a night stand on the far wall from the door. The night stand had two drawers, an open shelf on bottom, a lamp on top, and an alarm clock. There was also a very large red indicator light with a buzzer above the door as you walked in.

“What’s that for?” he asked noticing it.

“Um,” Nathalie shrugged, “That’s an alarm your partner can trigger. You won’t need to worry about it just now.”

There was a television on the wall, across the way from the foot of the bed, mounted above a dresser for clothes. There was a small cabinet closet in the corner next to the dresser for hanging. To one side of the entrance door there was a desk with a computer, currently displaying the live feed of the empty chamber, and the other had a kitchenette; miniature refrigerator, microwave, hotplate, small sink, cabinets up top, and a tiny dishwasher mounted underneath the sink. There was another door just past the kitchenette. He assumed it was the bathroom. Then again, there was another on the wall between the bed and the dresser. He was confused. Nathanael opened the door with a click and he groaned. It made sense, but it was another entrance to one of the swelting chambers. This was for the beta to have instant access to their alpha or omega. Since Nathanael was going to be shared between the two, he figured he should choose to sleep in the room with access to Adrien’s.

The far door, at the foot of the bed, must lead to the bathroom. Of course, when he cracked it open, he hadn’t expected it to be so large. It opened into a room with a sink, a shower, and a jetted tub. To the left was a door that revealed a single toilet.

“Nice!” he found himself muttering with a bob of his head.

“The swelting chamber bathrooms butt up against the beta chamber bathrooms,” she pointed out. “Their door will be just past their bookshelves.”

Nathanael realized, suddenly, with relieving clarity, “There’s no cameras in the bathrooms.”

Nathalie laughed at how relieved he sounded, “No. It won’t be necessary.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” he agreed as he glanced around.

“What do you think?”

“I think I want to move in and stay,” Nathanael chuckled.

Nathalie rolled her eyes, “You think that now. I’ll ask you again when you’ve spent a heat in here.”

Nathanael gulped, “That bad?”

She shook her head and shrugged, “It can be, but it doesn’t have to be. OH!” she exclaimed which caused Nathanael to jump, “There is a cabinet beneath the television in the common room with DVDs and a game system if you get bored. There’s cleaning products in the cabinet beneath the switchboard and telephone. You might want to remember where that is.”

“Okay,” he nodded, not fully understanding the importance of cleaning products.

“Laundry is down the hall, but not in this compound. You will just have to dump it outside the common room door and push this button,” she leaned over to point to the yellow button that said ‘laundry.’ “Someone will come up and wash it before returning it to you. Any other questions?”

“Nope, not really. I think I can figure it out,” he nodded.

Nathalie nodded and smiled sweetly, “I really appreciate this, Nathanael.” She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Nate had gotten so few hugs lately in his life that he’d almost forgotten how good it felt. He could tell you that this rare one from Nathalie was one of his favorites. “I spend more time with Adrien than I do with you, but don’t think for a second he’s my favorite.”

Nate grinned and hugged her back, “I love you, Nathalie.”

“I love you, too, kiddo.” She pulled away and ruffled his long hair before walking back out to the rest of the house.

* * *

 

Adrien came down to dinner to find Nathanael was still there. His face split into a wide grin, “Hey, bud!” He sat down in the seat directly next to him at the dining table. “So did you get everything worked out with my dad?”

“I did,” Nathanael nodded, “And I’m not going to lie. I’m a little nervous.”

Adrien puffed his cheeks out and let out a breath, “Me, too. Honestly, it scares me.”

“Why don’t they teach classes on these kind of things?” Nate asked suddenly, “Is it so taboo that we can’t know?”

“I think it is hyper sexualized,” Adrien shrugged, “It’s like entertainment now and that’s all. People don’t realize it’s real for us.”

“That’s just not cool. Not that I have anything against making it fun, too, but sometimes it isn’t, right? Especially if you don’t have a choice. Not everyone is an exhibitionist.”

Adrien grinned shyly, “You know, Nate? I think I’m more and more impressed with you the more we hang out.”

“Thanks,” he grinned, “What did I say?”

“I don’t know,” Adrien shrugged, “It’s just I don’t feel like a freak when we talk about this stuff. You don’t act like you’re super excited to watch Mari and I lose our minds over each other. It’s so…professional. Refreshing, you know?”

“I guess,” Nate nodded. “Although, can I be honest about something?”

“Sure,” Adrien nodded.

“Your dad said something about tying today.”

Adrien stared at him blankly. “Okay?”

“Did you know that’s the same thing as knotting?”

Suddenly, Adrien was choking and spluttering on the bread that was in his mouth. He coughed and reached for his glass of water. “Um, what?! Why were you talking about _that?_ ”

“One of my jobs is to prevent is _that_ …” he whispered. “And I wondered why he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world when…the other…is not.”

Adrien sat back and chewed on his food for a minute in deep thought. Then his eyes widened, “I know. I think, I know how to explain it. Uh, my dad is an alpha, right? So when you say ‘tie’ it’s like the accepted term; kind of like saying penis instead of cock, right?” Adrien’s face blushed just explaining it like that.

Nathanael thought for a second and shook his head, “I still don’t get it.”

Adrien ran a hand down his face, “It’s a dirty word for the same thing.”

Nate’s eyes widened with realization, “I get it! Okay, that makes more sense. Like for girls vagina is accepted, but pussy is a naughty slang.”

Adrien chuckled, “Yes, just like that.”

“So tie is the accepted, ‘clean’ word for knot.”

“Exactly,” Adrien nodded, “Or, at least that’s what I think.” He shrugged. Honestly, explaining this all to someone with less understanding than him had seemed impossible this morning. Yet, here he was, explaining perspective to Nathanael. Nate had always been a little on the innocent side. He’d wait to rub that little tidbit in Nino’s face. _HA! He’s more vanilla than me!_

“That explains a lot.”

* * *

Chat Noir was twirling his baton, waiting for Ladybug to show up. She was late which was unusual. Though, he _was_ pretty sure his unofficial girlfriend was Ladybug and it was driving him crazy not being absolutely, 100% positive. _Ladybug._ Just thinking about her brought a sappy smile to his face and his eyes glazed over. Especially when he thought she might be one and the same as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

He’d been showering her with affection lately. Even if Marinette wasn’t Ladybug, which he totally thought she was, he was still in for a penny, in for a pound. He was all in with Marinette and ready to commit to something real with her. The fantasies he’d had with Ladybug were just that…fantasies. Well, he was at least going to find out how fantastical they really were.

“What are you thinking about, pretty kitty?” Ladybug grinned and dropped down to terrace bench she’d discovered her partner lounging on.

He wrapped an arm around her and leaned in.“You,” he grinned.

She scoffed and pushed back against him, “You are such a flirt!”

He rubbed her arm and hummed affirmatively. “Just with you,” he grinned.

“Ho-ho!” she exclaimed, “I have heard otherwise.” She was thinking back to the way Chat Noir had flirted hot and heavy with her civilian form.

“Oh?” he grinned, “Do tell!”

“I was thinking of that girl with the Evillustrator. What was her name? Marinette?” The way she said her own name gave her away entirely. It was hesitant and nervous like she was uncomfortable saying it in front of him.

He grinned more brightly. He had her. Ladybug was Marinette. He slid his free hand to her thigh and squeezed it teasingly, “Tut-tut-tut. Oh, dear, sweet, Ladybug…Buginette. My Marinette.” He heard her sharp intake of breath and continued. He leaned his face into her hair and breathed in deeply, “I am an Alpha, and transformed my sense of smell is even stronger than usual, you cannot hide from me anymore, My Lady.”

Marinette pulled away and glared at him, “How long have you known?”

“Long enough,” he grinned happily. Then he pouted, “Actually, it’s been driving me a little crazy not telling you so.”

“You only see me like once a week!? Do you know me as me?” Her eyes widened when the realization hit. He had to know her as her civilian form. Marinette had completely shelved the suspicion she’d been harboring for nearly a month. He couldn’t be. She glanced over at him to see a shit-eating grin plastered across his face and gasped, “ADRIEN?!?!”

He winked and pointed a finger at her, “You caught me.”

“Oh my GOD!” She ran her hands over his shoulders down to his elbows. It was him. “I suspected once, but it was just too crazy. What are the odds? You obviously look similar, but…you act nothing like _this_ as you.” She gestured to his entire body as she tried to visualize the two boys in her head as one and the same.

Nodding, he smirked, “And you act very little like this as you, too, princess.”

“Yeah, and what’s up with that nickname? Princess? Where did that come from?”

“I thought you were cute,” he shrugged and blushed.

Marinette laughed as she dropped her head onto his shoulder, “We’re so oblivious, Chaton.”

“Yeah, well, disguises and glamours have _nothing_ to do with our obliviousness…”

“I’m meaning as civilians, kitty,” she sighed, “I used to have a horribly massive crush on you, like debilitating and embarrassing. I guess it’s not really a crush anymore.” She bopped his nose.

“That’s why you stuttered and avoided me all the time?” he pulled away to look at her response, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“That and some,” she chuckled.

“What changed?” he asked with a frown. If Marinette had liked him so much, past tense, then how did she feel about him now?

“What do you mean?”

“You said you _had_ a crush on me. You don’t now?”

“Oh, minou,” she rested her warm palm against his cheek, “I think I’m a bit past a crush now.”

Chat didn’t need that to be explained. He took that as his cue to lean forward and capture her lips with his. The kiss was soft and sweet. They felt a thrill of mutual affection run through them at the contact.

Chat pulled back to gaze on his Lady. She noticed his pupils were no longer slits, but had dilated large and round.

His breath was coming out in soft pants against her lips. “Chat?”

“I think we need to go,” he whispered as he pressed his cheek against her own and whispered roughly in her ear, “I just realized you smell different…stronger.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened, “OH!”

“And I like it,” he hummed as his hand wrapped around her back and went southward towards her hip.

That was their cue to stand. Ladybug had been feeling a little under the weather this evening, which was why she was late to meet Chat, but she’d felt better than fine ever since she’d gotten here. That explained why.

Chat, as if broken out of his stupor, stood and shook his head, “We have to go. I don’t know how much time we have before it gets really bad.”

“Well, I felt really sick this afternoon,” she bit her lip. It had been stupid to just think she was getting sick. It was too low for a stomach ache and not in the right place for intestines.

“I felt drawn to you immediately. I can’t seem to keep my hands off of you,” he admitted. Chat wrapped his arms around her and ran off towards the Agreste estate. “Drop your transformation,” he commanded.

“Oh. Okay,” Ladybug nodded as he landed on the roof, “I need to drop you off. I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t leave me,” she whispered.

“Shh,” he ran his thumb against her cheek, “I won’t be long.” He wanted to tell her that it is just as agonizing to be apart for him as it was for her, but he didn’t know if that was true at all. He hadn’t experienced a rut yet. What he did already feel was a tightening in his suit just by holding her without her transformation. Her pheromones were repressed as Ladybug, but she was extra potent to him as Marinette; especially, while he was Chat.

He dropped down to the front door and rang the bell. “For the love of God, someone open the door,” he sighed and tried to put space between him and Marinette.

Nathalie arrived at the front door with wide eyes at the reception.

“Chat Noir?!”

“This girl is not feeling well. She instructed me to bring her here. Is this acceptable?”

Nathalie nodded, “Yes, yes, I can take her. Thank you.”

Chat gave a two finger salute and launched himself back onto the roof where he promptly let out the breath he’d been holding.

“Marinette, are you all right?” Nathalie’s concern was reassuring.

“Yes,” she nodded, “Although, I think it might be time for suppressants.”

Nathalie nodded and instructed Marinette to follow her through the mansion. They walked towards the swelting chamber and Nathalie tapped out a message on her tablet.

“I’m informing M. Agreste of your cycle, asking Adrien to go to his side of the chamber, and telling Nathanael it is time.” She was mostly talking to herself, but Marinette liked to believe it was for her benefit. “Please,” she gestured, “Get comfortable. I’ll have Arthur retrieve your things.”

“Thank you, Nathalie.”

Marinette entered through one room and into another, much larger, room. The large room was bisected by a large gauge wire wall with a padlocked door.

The door behind her clicked and Nathalie was gone. It was intimidating being there by herself, but she quickly realized the door Nathalie had left through was now locked. Oh, boy. “Please hurry, Adrien.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm assuming I should give an explicit warning here or something? EXPLICIT WARNING.
> 
> Surprise, surprise...

Adrien dropped into his room and released his transformation the same time his phone chimed. There was a message from Nathalie.

**Nathalie: It’s time.**

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair violently. Ever since he dropped Marinette off at the front door he’d been rattling with excess energy. His muscles felt like they needed to stretch, but no matter how much he moved there was no relief. His mind wouldn’t settle, either. What if something went wrong? What if she was alone and scared? What if he couldn’t get to her if she needed his help? Where was Nate? Would he get a message to come down right away?

Adrien was running down the stairs towards the swelting chamber. A sense of dread and anticipatory nervousness fluttered in his gut.

“Adrien!” Nathanael called from the front door as Adrien approached the study.

“Hey, Nate.” He smiled, but it was tense.

“You ready?”

Adrien let out the breath he’d been holding and shook his head, “No.”

Nathanael clapped a hand to his shoulder, “It’ll be fine. You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, but I can’t guarantee anything,” Adrien looked at him as if to convey his concerns. Nathanael might get a whole lot more than an eyeful of him, and Marinette, over the course of the next week. Adrien was kind of excited about part of that, but from Nate’s point of view it probably wasn’t nearly as pleasant.

“I think I’m ready,” he nodded. Then he shrugged, “If I’m not, we’ll find out, right? I mean, nothing a little therapy can’t fix. Nathalie told me she didn’t have any knowledge going in and still views it as a satisfying experience.”

“Whatever that’s supposed to mean,” Adrien ground out. His anxiousness was making him moody.

The steel door was in front of them now. Nathanael looked down to his bracelet and breathed out slowly while pushing out his cheeks. “I guess this is it.”

“Yeah,” Adrien gulped.

Nathanael leaned over to the biometric scanner and placed his hand on it. The door slid open with a loud thud. It reminded him of a bank vault.

Adrien walked into the common room and looked around. The last time he was here he didn’t really pay attention to it at all, but now that he was here, and it was time, it was like he was seeing it all for the first time. He didn’t even notice the monitors with Marinette pacing.

The weave of pheromones hit him like a slap to the face. Adrien could smell her and it made him break into a sweat. He walked over to her door and laid a hand on it.

“Nope, not yours,” Nathanael grinned, “This way, Romeo.”

Adrien glared at him and scoffed, “He’s got jokes. You do realize this is going to be intense for you, too, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, but I’ve got a private room without cameras,” he winked.

Adrien wanted to growl, but decided against it. He let it settle as a tightness in his throat. The door to his room flew open as Nathanael touched it and Adrien followed him in.

Immediately, he looked over to Marinette who was pacing her side of the room.

“Marinette!” he called. She ran to the wire wall and clasped it with her hands. Adrien gently laid his over the top of hers. “You ready?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed, “I feel better now that you’re here.” She gave him a shy smile and he grinned.

There was a click and Adrien turned to see that the door had slammed shut. He took one of his hands and fed it through the large hold in the wire and wrapped it around Marinette’s waist. She squeaked as he pulled her up against him. His other hand wrapped around the other side.

“This isn’t nearly as cozy as the last time,” he frowned.

She leaned forward to nuzzle his nose with her own, “It’ll be okay, minou.”

He smiled and was finally able to breathe again now that he had her here with him. He could see her and feel her and knew she was safe.

“I want to touch you,” he sighed with his eyes closed.

“You are touching me.”

“No,” he leveled her with a smoldering stare and bit his lip.

“Oh.”

He waggled his eyebrows at her and grinned.

“My suppressants have kicked in,” she smirked, “If you start feeling me up I know it is because you want to.”

“Oh, well, I’m sure I’d want to anyway, but yes, I want to. Those suppressants aren’t going to work tomorrow.”

“I know,” she nodded and stretched herself, rubbing against the caging, “I’m already feeling like they weren’t as effective this time and Nathalie gave me the good stuff.”

He purred in her ear, “I was thinking the same thing.”

Suddenly, the intercom crackled and Nathanael spoke, “Hey, guys, do you think you could tie through that wire?”

Adrien blushed.

Marinette had no idea what he was talking about so she turned to Adrien, “Tie?”

He dropped his forehead to the wire and whined, “Nathanael, you’re killing me man.”

“It’s an honest question.”

“Uh…” Adrien took Marinette by the wrists and encouraged her to turn around. “Just bare with me here and I’ll explain in a minute. I apologize in advance.” He took a hold of her hips and pulled her towards his groin.

She gasped as her tush came into contact with a soft bulge in the cleft between her legs. Marinette shivered as a warming bolt of electricity ran up her spine. It felt _nice._

The wire was thick, but not thick enough to keep them completely apart; however, Adrien did believe it would prevent a tie. To actually get a knot embedded inside of her would require more force than he was able to get through the barrier. What he really didn’t want to know now was 1) how did someone get the measurements to know which gauge wire was needed and 2) who figured it out. You’d have to use an Alpha.

Adrien held a thumbs up to Nathanael and gently massaged Marinette’s hip bones with his other. He held her there a little longer and gently rocked from side to side. He didn’t know why he did that, but it felt good.

Marinette was feeling an awful lot of warmth in that area of her body now. She stood and turned to face him, a blush irradiating her cheeks, and asked, “What was _that_ all about? Not that I minded…”

“Nathanael wanted to know if I could knot you.”

She gulped and gazed up at him shyly from beneath her lashes, “And...?”

“I don’t believe so.”

Marinette sighed as she bopped his nose, “What a shame?”

Adrien thought his heart had stopped. He gulped. The hormones made his Marinette a flirty girl. And he liked it, a lot.

“Nate, some privacy?” he glared up at one of the cameras. He knew Nathanael was watching them intently because he was good at following directions; to a fault. He might be too obedient.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be in my room.”

Marinette wondered why Adrien wanted privacy when he pulled her into a heated kiss. She hummed against his lips and her heated hands slid up under his shirt to pressed against his cool skin.

Adrien groaned into her mouth as his skin burned under her touch. “God, Marinette,” he sighed, “This week is going to suck.”

“I don’t know,” she brought a hand to rest on his abdomen, “We could be pretty creative.” She ran her fingers through the curly hair just below his navel. Her hormones were building.

“Yeah. I just don’t know how much of it we’ll remember.”

“Well, we’ll have to be sure to have some fun while we’re lucid so we do, okay? When we’re not lucid I’m sure there will be evidence,” she glanced over to a camera and waved. She was sure Nate was still watching and she’d embarrass him if she could to maybe deter it some.

“Want to watch a movie?”

Marinette nodded, “Let’s push our loveseats together.”

She grabbed her loveseat and pushed it up against the wire wall on one side, facing his room, and he did the same from his. It formed a little pit with a wire divider in the middle, but he could fit his arm through to wrap around her.

“This is nice,” he sighed as she picked a film.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

About half way through the movie they fell asleep. Adrien was still fed through the wire. It was at the perfect height to be level with the top of the loveseats so it wasn’t uncomfortable.

* * *

Sometime during the night he’d turned onto his side to face Marinette and his hand had slipped beneath her shirt to rest against her rib cage. Marinette had reached across and allowed her hand to rest just above his navel. Her other hand rested behind her head and she fed a leg through the wire hole to rest on his hip.

“Hmmm,” he hummed in his sleep. He rocked gently against her hand as it meandered downward until her fingertips were resting just inside his waist band. Her fingertips gently massaged the hair there and she leaned her rib cage against his hand.

They had both broken into an unconscious sweat as they gently got to know each other’s bodies. When Adrien let out a particularly loud grunt Marinette woke up. Well, part of her woke up.

She bit her lip and slid her hand down his abdomen beneath the elastic band of his athletic shorts until her fingertips came into contact with a thicker collection of curls. He moaned again and his knee shifted. Just beneath the material she could see he’d gained some turgidity.

“Adrien,” she whispered softly. Marinette was in a haze and he was her goal. He panted sleepily in response. “Are you awake? I need you.” She whimpered and swirled her fingers against him. Her bottom lip slipped between her teeth and she hummed.

“Nnngh…,” he whined. Then he thrust his hips upward and her hand came into contact with him, semi-erect. It was fitting with his semi-conscious state.

She wrapped her fingers around him and gently rolled his penis between them until it was fully erect. Once he was hard, she gave a firm tug outward to which he jerked violently. Yes, he was now awake and staring at her with wide eyes. She grinned back coyly and made a gutteral, whining sound of want.

His hand that was behind her head guided her face to his where he began to kiss her passionately; a possessive growl escaping his lips. He begged for entrance with his tongue firmly pressed against her lips, which she gladly parted, with a moan. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, massaging all the sweet flesh he could find, and craved more. All the while, her hand gently stroked him.

Marinette gasped as her bra flipped upwards under her chin. She saw stars when he tugged on her nipple and twisted it between his fingertips. His palm worked it afterwards in a circular motion before taking her breast fully into his large hand.

The fog in the room was getting especially thick now between Adrien’s musk and Marinette’s sweet pheromones wafting about. They were completely on autopilot as they explored each other and squirmed for better access.

Marinette’s body was rubbing in earnest as close to the wall as she could to encourage Adrien’s exploration. Her wanton mewls were begging him to touch her. Which he did. His fingers gently massaged her bare breast letting the nipple slip gently between them.

“Ah!” she gasped. She ran her finger tips along the underside of him and swirled her fingers around the pendulous sack between his legs.

He growled into her mouth. That was something he liked a _lot_.

Marinette pushed down her own shorts then and took a firm grasp of his hand. She slid it between her legs, “I need…I need…I need you…” she was panting almost incoherently as she parted her knees for him.

The suppressants were officially gone. The high-dose injection had only lasted for five hours which means she was hitting full heat. Suppressants weren’t going to be useful at all soon. Her metabolism was super fast and she was burning up. Nathanael was probably sound asleep by now, seeing as it was three-thirty in the morning.

Adrien slipped his finger into her, with zero hesitation, as she cried out and pushed against him, urging him to move inside of her. “Please,” she begged, “Please. I need more.”

He entered a second finger and began thrusting them in and out of her. He started slowly at first, but as he picked up speed she began to pant against him. His erection was so hard now that it was painfully throbbing.

“Marinette,” he gasped and whined, “Too much pressure. Please keep touching me.” He was begging her with insistent jerking of his hips.

She had forgotten all about her hand just resting against him as she got lost in the feeling of him touching her. The copious fluids he was secreting were dripping down her fingers and pooling in her palm. Her hand curled around the base and began to move in tandem with his movements inside of her. His juices were enough of a lubricant that it moved fluidly. She bit her lip and moaned as her palm rubbed against his growing knot at the base of him with every pass.

“I love your knot,” she whimpered, “It would feel so good. I want to feel it. I want to feel it more.” She clenched around his fingers purposely to let him know what she was referring to.

He nodded and panted, “Me, too. Soon. Soon.”

They mutually fondled each other until they began to tremble. Adrien curled his fingers inside of her and lifted his thumb to massage her clitoral hood. Marinette was shaking and her legs were turning to jelly as she felt her body stiffening up with her impending orgasm. She was so close to release. He pressed his thumb for firmly against her clit and quickly circled it repeatedly. It was enough for her to tumble over the edge.

He felt her clench around his fingers and her hand tightened around him. As the vibrations carried through her, down her arm, and into him, he felt everything intensify. Her index finger and thumb worked his sensitive tip and he started to let out quick, shallow pants. His knot was engorged and tight; so close. He took his hand, from beneath her head, back to his side and wrapped it firmly around his knot as the pressure became more intense. She tightened her fingers, and twisted her wrist, one last time to stimulate him. It was just what he needed to come. He jerked upward with a series of loud growls. His knot tightened under his fingers, pulsing, as more and more fluids spewed out of him in thick, hot ropes.

The only sound after was the huffing of them trying to catch their breath.

They were so out of it, in their hormonally induced haze, that they just collapsed next to each other like that. Her hand still coated in his essence and his still nestled between her thighs. It would likely be uncomfortable soon.

* * *

Nathanael woke up and blearily rubbed his eyes. His alarm went off at 4:00 to make his hourly check. He glanced at the screen and blushed as he saw his two friends touching each other intimately. Although, the closer he looked the more alarmed he got. Adrien was flaccid with Marinette’s hand on him.

“Oh, shit!” Nathanael quickly pushed the door to the side, with a heavy click, and ran in to the room. It reeked of sex hormones and Marinette’s pheromones. “No, no, no.”

He had to do his job. Nathanael approached Adrien and removed Marinette’s hand from him to pull his shorts to cover him.

“Adrien, bud, you have to wake up. Wake up.”

Adrien woke up with a crazed look in his eyes as he sniffed at Nathanael.

“Whoa! Whoa, dude, it’s me!” Nathanael held his hands up between him and Adrien who calmed himself with steady breaths. “You and Marinette sort of…” he gestured to the sleeping girl, “And now I think you need to go shower. Then we need to talk.”

Adrien’s eyes were still feral looking, pupils blown wide, as he glanced over at Marinette. He lunged at the wire wall and leaned down to lick her cheek. Then he took her clean hand and rubbed it behind his ears. He sniffed her wrist and grunted.

“So can you smell yourself on her…or do you smell her?” Nathanael asked. Adrien whipped his head around to huff at Nathanael.

“Back off Nate. She’s mine,” he growled.

“Hey, yeah, I know. I'm here to help, remember? I need you to shower. Come on.” Nathanael gestured for him to follow him. Adrien reluctantly followed as Nathanael pushed him into his bathroom and ushered him into the shower. Nathanael just turned the water on, didn’t even instruct or help him to undress.

Adrien just stared at him unimpressed.

Nathanael just prayed this roused Adrien enough to lucidity that he would realize he needed new clothes and that the ones he was wearing needed taken off and laundered. Then he remembered he’d forgotten to turn on the HVAC.

“Shit! I’ll be right back.”

Nathanael ran out of the room, entered the common room, and flipped the switch on the HVAC system. He could hear the fans whirring.

“Oh, thank God.” Nathanael went back into Adrien’s room and glanced down at his shorts. He was partially turgid. It wasn’t his fault. He shot a dirty look over at the unconscious, partially undressed girl, “Thanks a lot, Marinette,” he muttered sarcastically.

He’d been too late to turn on the HVAC. Even then, it didn’t clear it completely. He decided he’d have to take care of that later.

Once back in Adrien’s bathroom, he discovered him sitting in the bottom of the shower, fully clothed, running his hands through his hair.

“How are you doing?” Nathanael asked.

Adrien glanced up at him and he could tell he was lucid. Finally.

“What the hell happened?” He had some blurry recollections, but it was like waking up from a dream you can't quite remember. He couldn't quite remember details, but it felt good. It felt right.

“Uh…I don’t know,” Nathanael said sheepishly, “I set my alarm to check on you hourly, but at some point you and Marinette…”

Adrien’s eyes widened, “Marinette and I what?”

“Well,” Nathanael ran his fingers across his forehead nervously, “I don’t know. I just know what I saw when I found you.”

“Which was…?”

“You and she had your hands on each other,” Nathanael mumbled, “I, uh, haven’t inspected to see the results of your play, yet, but I have a feeling you finished as far as that was concerned.”

“What makes you say that?”

He glanced down at Adrien’s groin and blushed, “Let’s just say you were fully _relaxed_.”

Adrien paled and gulped, “Oh.”

Nathanael immediately began pleading, “Please don’t tell your dad I wasn’t aware of any of that. I mean, I was going to check on you. I just didn’t realize you’d move that fast.”

Adrien held his hand up to stop Nathanael’s rambling, “No, no, it’s fine. You’re fine.” Then Adrien dropped his head to his hands with a sigh, “Oh lord…”

“What?”

“Let’s just say she’s affecting me again,” he smiled ruefully, “I’m okay. I am. I just don’t know how long I’ll be able to control myself when I’m in the room with her. I really don’t remember much about that except it feeling really, really good.”

“Then could you take your clothes off and get cleaned up before you go back? I’ll get you some new clothes.”

“Sure. Thanks, Nate.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Nathanael went back into Adrien’s room, retrieved his clothes, and dropped them back into his bathroom. Then he glanced around the room. He had to have left secretions on something, somewhere. That’s when he noticed copious amounts of a thick, drying gelatinous goo clinging to the side of the cabinet and more dripping off of the counter top. It was a good four feet away from the loveseat.

“Oh, no.” Nathanael ran back into the common room and collected a roll of paper towels and chlorine wipes. As soon as he’d cleaned the counters he realized he’d need a chair or something to reach the cupboard. He got up next to it before he realized Adrien had even managed to hit the ceiling. “God damn, Adrien! How the hell? I don’t get paid enough for this shit.”

He did his best to clean as far as he could reach, but one little globule would just have to remain where it was out of his reach until he could request a mop from Nathalie.

Adrien still wasn’t out of the bathroom. Nathanael could only assume he was prolonging his routine as long as he could while psyching himself back up to be with Marinette. The horror he had on his face as he admitted he didn’t remember much was telling. _Marinette._

Nathanael hurried over to her room and tapped her cheek. He pulled her bra and shirt down her body and squeezed his legs together as his hard-on was getting more and more insistent in the close proximity to her. He tapped her cheek gently, “Marinette? Marinette!”

Marinette groaned and rolled over. Her eyes opened and she smiled, “Hello.” Her hand reached out towards his groin and he pulled away, “No, nope, nuh-uh, not going to happen. He was dumb to think Adrien’s hormones wouldn’t affect her similarly only in a different way. Adrien was possessive and aggressively sexual while Marinette was more seductive and sexual. It was awful. Nathanael whined, “Come on, Marinette, you need a shower.

She stood up and stripped her shirt off. It was quickly followed by her bra and panties as she traipsed after him with a leer on her face.

As she got closer to him he deflected her into the bathroom. She pouted, but turned and latched onto his wrist. She slid a hand up the front of his pants and bit her lip as she realized he was ready for her. Only he wasn’t. That was a side effect of her pheromones.

Luckily, for Nathanael, he wasn’t in rut so he was lucid. Also luckily, he wasn’t very sexual. Sure, she was particularly alluring if he had been a typical beta, but he wasn’t that, either. He could likely go into rut, but it wouldn’t change anything. A beta doesn’t lose all senses in their rut like an Alpha does. He could disregard any urges to touch her, and did, easily. He wasn’t about to lose himself in the mere presence of her. He might do that in his room after, but not now.

“In the shower,” he grumbled as he swatted her hand away. “Now. Go.”

He pushed her into the shower, turned on the water, and went to her room to retrieve her clothes. He put them on the counter while he listened to the breaks in the water running. That was the only indicator that she was actually showering.

When he returned to the common room he rubbed his temples and sighed. The mop would have to wait until 6:00 when Nathalie got back in to the office. This was not going to be as easy as he thought, and this was only the first night. It was only supposed to get worse.

Nathanael leaned back on the couch with a groan and slid his hands into his shorts. He sighed in exasperation as he came into contact with his erection. He glanced over towards his bedroom door and the wooden box on the desk caught his eye. Instead of taking care of himself, in that moment, his curiosity won. He walked over, lifted the lid, and his eyes widened. Inside, were _toys._ Not just any toys, but _sex_ toys. There was a cock ring, a ring vibrator, a couple different butt plugs, a sensory wand, a vibrating dildo, a ball gag, and lots and lots of lube in a wide array of flavors.

“Holy shit,” he whispered to himself as he rifled through the contents. No wonder Nathalie hadn’t wanted him to open this while she was here. He almost was embarrassed just thinking about how she’d acquired it. Had she gone in person to purchase such items or had to submit an itemized purchase order? Either way, he could only imagine how awkward it would be if he’d had to do such a thing.

Then he remembered something she’d said—‘they each have one.’ They being Adrien and Marinette.

Nathanael’s eyes widened in horror, at this discovery, and he realized this week was only going to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nathanael. :( 
> 
> I hope this introduction to their heat was satisfactory. If not, I apologize. I'll try to do better next time...next chapter...maybe multiple times. *averts eyes*
> 
>  
> 
> **Adrien normally will have more control than he did in this instance, but he had just been awakened from a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe glared across the street from the Grand Paris Hotel. It had been a few weeks since she and Kim’s plan to force bond her to him. It had backfired spectacularly and now she just couldn’t figure out why Chat Noir would drop Marinette Dupain-Cheng over at Adrien’s house.

As she stared, she felt her fingers twitching at her sides. It was too much.

**Chloe to Adrien: Adrikins! I’m having brunch tomorrow morning. I’ll pick you up at 8:00.**

Usually, Adrien would reply promptly, but another hour passed and there was no response. Chloe was getting so irritated that even her beloved magazines were offensive.

“GRRR!! What is taking him so long?!”

She finally retired to bed at about one in the morning. It wasn’t like she could wait up for him forever. Her long white velvet gown lightly graced the top of her feet and hugged her comfortingly. She only wore this one when she was particularly upset.

She tossed and turned uncomfortably for most of the night. It wasn’t like you can sleep when the boy you’ve been pining for, for years, has one-on-one with a girl you can’t stand; regardless of whether or not they’re dating.

There was a ping.

Chloe rubbed her eyes and blearily stared up at her alarm clock. The time read 4:01 am.

“Who the hell?” she grabbed it and glanced at it. Adrien’s picture lit up the screen. “ADRIKINS!” she squealed excitedly and opened the message.

**Adrien to Chloe: Didn’t see your message. Sorry, Chlo, can’t do brunch. Raincheck?**

Chloe frowned. Adrien never turned down brunch. _Never._ Not until Marinette, anyway.

**Chloe to Adrien: I’ll clear it with your father. See you then!**

She smirked happily to herself and laid back down in her bed with a contented sigh. If Adrien wanted to get out of brunch with her tomorrow to hang out with his whore he’d have to undermine his father. She’d love to see how that works out. Chloe Bourgeois slept like a baby for the rest of the night.

* * *

Nathanael leered down at his erect dick and growled. This was not what he’d wanted to deal with this early in the morning. It was poetic, really, that the one person he might have had some romantic inklings for was the same one causing his current turgidity. She was quite physically, now, affecting his body in a way she never had before. Too bad he didn’t feel that way for her anymore because that would make this entire experience just that much more enjoyable.

Seeing as it was, Nathanael took a look at the ‘pleasure box’ and sighed. He’d never really experimented with anything like that before. It wasn’t that he wasn’t curious, but he just hadn’t ever had the desire. Now, there was plenty desire.

He reached out tentatively and retrieved the vibrating cock ring. “How does this work?” He flipped the package over and read the simple instructions. The wheel on the side would turn it on and adjust the speed of the intervals between vibrations. Okay, that was pretty straight forward.

He slipped the tip of himself into the ring and turned it on. At first he thought it was strange feeling. There wasn’t much to write home about. Well, that was until he found something in the bottom of his ‘pleasure box’ that he hadn’t realized was there. _That’s what I’m talking about_. He pulled out what looked like a large travel mug except inside there was a soft insert. Nathanael had never used one, but he knew exactly what this was for as he thrust himself into it.

“AAH!” he groaned. The vibration wheel on the ring was accidentally adjusted by rubbing against his thigh on its own. It became painfully intense so he pulled out and spun it around. He quickly turned the speed back down and sighed. This was not working out how he’d anticipated it. He almost wanted to just go the manual route and call it a night.

Although, truth be told, he had always been a bit curious about all this stuff and didn’t want to give up that easily. Nathanael was too embarrassed to ever buy this kind of stuff for himself so he really viewed this as an opportunity.

“Whew…” he sighed, “Let’s try this again.” He slipped into the flesh light and the vibrations from the cock ring went all the way through him. This time, it felt nice; really nice. Not like he’d come any second, mind you, but pleasant.

He shifted his hips on the couch to open them up a bit, a more relaxed position, before taking the fleshy and thrusting into it. Sure, he could have done the all hand thing and just sat on the couch, but Nathanael felt like there was something ‘extra’ in getting the movement of his hips into it. The additional movement caused him to be vocal as he got more into it. Thankfully, his neighboring companions were still in their bathrooms.

Nathanael turned the wheel on the vibrator to up the speed and intensity just a little bit. “Hello!” he exclaimed as it shot sparks clear up into his abdomen. Yes, in a good way.

His thrusts began to get more erratic as he turned sideways and stretched back on the couch. His heels dug into the cushions as he lifted his hips skyward. His back barely touched the couch and his thighs began to quake.

Nathanael sucked his lower lip in, bit down, and panted through his teeth. Wanton moans were escaping him now, but he really didn’t care who heard him at this point. Damn, it felt great. With each thrust he felt himself unravel just a little more.

It was when he felt the tension in the tip, and the slight tingling in his testicles, that he knew he was at the edge of no return. While some boys his age talked about edging, at this point, he thought ‘screw that.’ He was an impatient masturbator. It was all about the ‘get it done and over with’ for him; a means to an end.

Unconsciously, he pointed his toes as he got closer. His muscles started to tense with the impending release. He pressed two fingers at the base of his erection, just below the ring, and gently massaged his scrotum to encourage the final release. He felt his testicles move upwards, almost into his body, as he came with a forceful series of spurts. It was unlike any orgasm he’d ever had as the vibrations from the vibrator shot through him.

He quickly turned off the vibrations afterwards. There were some slightly uncomfortable post-orgasm tremors in response to the added stimulation he wasn’t used to and he needed those to stop.

As if doused in a heavy blanket, Nathanael slipped off the ring and dropped the now soiled flesh light to the table and relaxed, boneless, against the couch. He’d have to clean up and soon, but right now, he was going to just lay here for a minute. It felt like he could sleep for a week with how exhausted he felt. That was the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Marinette’s pheromones, or the new toys, but he thoroughly enjoyed himself. If every orgasm was like that one he might find himself masturbating even more often.

* * *

Adrien stared down at his phone as he got himself dressed. Chloe wanted to go out to brunch and was going to try to talk his dad into letting him go? Good luck with that, Chlo.

Nathalie approached Gabriel’s office at 7:00.

“Enter,” he called.

She pushed the door open to find him going over a large collection of sample swatches and jotting down notes in a large catalogue.

“Mlle. Bourgeois is lamenting Adrien’s rejection to brunch this morning. She is appealing to your affections to persuade Adrien to change his mind.” A smirk played at the edge of her lips. “Sir?”

He scoffed, “I received a phone call from Mme. Cheng, Marinette’s mother, and I do believe Mlle. Bourgeois has earned a brunch with an Agreste. Although, I am afraid, Adrien will not be able to make it. Do let her know I will attend in his stead.”

Nathalie’s brow dropped in incredulity, “Mr. Agreste?”

“Nathalie,” his eyebrows rose in reprimand. How many times had he asked her to call him Gabriel?

“Gabriel, you cannot be serious.”

“I am quite serious. Block out a time this morning. I believe this meeting is long overdue.”

Nathalie quickly typed out a text: Mlle. Bourgeois, Mr. Agreste will meet you for brunch this morning.

She nodded as she tapped more on her tablet, “Done. Will there be anything else?”

He glanced off to the window and back, “I suppose you couldn’t…” He shimmied his shoulders slightly.

Nathalie rolled her eyes and chuckled, “I knew that was going to come back and bite me.”

“Your hands are magic, Nathalie. I had forgotten how talented you were.” He shrugged his jacket off and sighed in anticipation.

She smirked, “You really shouldn’t get used to this.”

He pouted, “But I do so enjoy it.”

“I should have asked for a bigger bonus.”

“You have it. Now, your hands on me,” he grumbled as he wiggled his shoulders impatiently.

Nathalie dropped her hand onto his shoulders and heard the tremulous exhale of her employer. The grin that pulled at the corner of her lips was unavoidable.

She stood there, gently rubbing his tense muscles, before her mind wandered to the same place it always did when she was alone with him for too long.

“You realize she would be jealous,” Nathalie sighed. She tried to force a terse laugh, but it came out more of a sad huff. Damn, she missed her.

Gabriel lifted his hand and gently laid it on top of one of hers, “I miss her, too.”

Wow. What a mood killer. Nathalie dropped her chin to rest on the top of his head, “Where is she, Gabriel?”

“I’m trying to find out,” he whispered quietly.

Her hands began massaging his shoulders again, but it was more to comfort them both.

Within the past month, they had discovered that they’d been going about this whole ‘healing’ thing the wrong way. Solitude wasn’t the answer. Nathalie and Gabriel needed to help each other out and, during these discoveries, realized how healing a physical connection could be. It was not physical in the sexual sense, but it was sensual. It was just the nature of their relationship.

They loved each other; just not in the way the media was likely to portray when someone finally caught on to their casual caresses. She was his beta. She may not be his wife, or his Omega, but she was still his in a more intimate way than another person might be. Her job was to comfort him and she’d been failing.

They could consider the other their best friend; not that either one of them would ever voice it as such. You don’t go from being as close as they were, when Celine was here, to their professional distance and not feel a loss. Now, they felt like they’d managed to get some of their old selves back.

Nathalie made a point to talk to Arthur. At least Nathalie still had Gabriel. An overwhelming sense of guilt washed over her when she thought of him now. Arthur. Celine’s beta had been eerily silent since her disappearance and now Nathalie was starting to understand. He wasn’t handling her loss well, either.

“Gabriel?”

“Hmm?”

“We need to start a movie night.”

“What gave you that idea?”

“Arthur.”

* * *

 Chloe waited at her seat in The Grand Paris Hotel and swirled her sangria around in the glass. Graduation couldn’t come soon enough. She was finally going to be free of the commoner mingling she was forced into for the sake of education. Her father could have footed the bill for private, but ‘it wouldn’t look good for my image.’ Ha. What did it look like for her image, huh?

“Mlle. Bourgeois,” Agny gestured to her guest, “M. Agreste has arrived.”

“Thank you, Agny.”

Gabriel took up the seat across the table from Chloe and greeted her with a curt nod, “Mlle. Bourgeois.”

“Chloe,” she mumbled through clenched teeth. She had been assured M. Agreste was going to attend brunch. It would have been nice if his assistant had informed her that it was ‘Gabriel.’

“I see you are surprised.”

“I was expecting Adrien,” she nodded, “Naturally, I am surprised.”

“Adrien is _indisposed_ ,” he grimaced. That was a nice way of putting it.

“What is he doing that has him so _indisposed?_ ” she asked flatly.

Mr. Agreste’s lips twitched in annoyance. The gall of this ‘child’ was irritating. “A **private** affair that he wishes to remain private. I’m sure you understand.”

Chloe’s eyes flashed angrily, “Of course.” She threw back the last of her sangria and held a finger up. Agny was back instantly with another. She glanced over to the elder Agreste who was silently checking his e-mails on his cell phone. “Is Marinette Dupain-Cheng there?”

Gabriel heard her just fine. He chose not to dignify it with an answer. Instead, he pretended he did not hear, “Pardon?”

“Is Marinette Dupain-Cheng at your residence?”

Gabriel really hated the gumption this girl had to so casually talk to him as if they knew each other. He had, on the rare occasion, entertained her father when he acted chummy. This he would not tolerate.

Gabriel sighed and slipped his cell phone into his pocket, “Mlle. Bourgeois. I will say this once, and only once. **Let me make myself clear** , **you are not to approach, discuss, or speak to my son or** **Mlle.** **Dupain-Cheng**. If it should be necessary, you will **show them** , **both,** **utmost respect**.” His Alpha voice reverberated through him as he growled. The entire table shook. “It was brought to my attention that there was an incident with Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. I am not going to accuse anyone at this time, but **should** **anything** of the sort **happen again** , **_pray_ I don’t catch wind of it**. I’m sure **it would** **not end well** for whoever _arranged_ it. It would behoove you to **tread quite carefully**. Good day, Mlle. Bourgeois.”

With that, Gabriel Agreste excused himself from his super short brunch with Chloe Bourgeois and returned to his estate.

Chloe sat in her seat in a stunned silence before she glanced down at the sangria in her hand. The liquid was rippling from the minute tremors traveling through her. That brunch had not turned out as planned. Chloe had just had her very first, ever, Alpha-toned encounter and it was terrifying.

Eventually, she had been able to get her wits back about her to retrieve her cell phone. There was a text message from an unknown number.

She opened it, “Well fuck.” It was a still shot of security camera footage of Adrien and Marinette fondling each other through what appeared to be a cage. She growled. They had already progressed to sharing kinks. He was officially a lost cause.

Nathanael smirked at his cell phone and the photograph Adrien had requested he send to Chloe’s number. If that didn’t get her to leave them alone he wasn’t sure what would. He was feeling hot and bothered just having to watch the feed a second time with all of Marinette’s pheromones still hanging in the air.

Well, guess that just meant he’d get to try out another one of his new toys.


	16. Chapter 16

After their showers, they had some much needed 'alone time.' Their early morning activities were a bit of a shock to them all so they wanted to gather their heads on straight and to let everything that had happened to sink in.

This lead to a very awkward lunch. Nathanael sat in Adrien's desk chair while a television show played in the background. Adrien sat on his loveseat, still pushed against the dividing wall, and Marinette sat on hers in the same place on her side.

Marinette had her spinach pasta dish to the side of her. Adrien reached through and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. She peeked up at him to smile back. Her hand let go of his and reached through to rub his knee gently beneath his athletic shorts. Her fingertips didn't stop at the knee, though, as they crawled up his thigh and towards his groin.

Adrien pulled her hand away and pouted his lips out at her, "Hey, whoa, Marinette."

"I need to feel you," she whisper whined. Nathanael was sitting too far to hear their conversation in hushed voices, but he had to be aware of one taking place.

"Again?" he asked, his eyes darting back to glance at Nathanael.

Adrien could see how Marinette's face was flushed as she leaned forward for a kiss. Adrien figured he could entertain that request even though they hadn't really kissed much yet.

Marinette didn't seem to mind, or let it stop her, as she reached through with her free hand and held his face against her own. Adrien squealed in surprise before moaning into the kiss.

"You're dangerous, Marinette," he gasped against her lips. One kiss and he was at full attention. He wanted to do more. He could feel the energy travel down his spine and blossom with a warmth low in his abdomen. Her hormones were thick and he couldn't help, but think his body was reacting much stronger to her this heat. His hips, as if with a mind of their own, gently rocked upwards. "I really want to."

"Please...please...please?" she whispered.

He could see her eyes darken with lust as she let her hands wander down his body again. Adrien clenched his into fists as he tried really hard not to touch her back. The intense desire was overwhelming, but he couldn't just give in to those urges; even though holding back was physically painful and his groin ached for her. The fact he couldn't remember everything from that morning unnerved him. Alphas weren't supposed to lose their consciousness. He might lose his ability to restrain himself, but he should still recall everything they do together. He had to be the responsible one to prepare, after all.

"Marinette, you don't know what you're asking for."

"You...I want you in me," she whined.

Adrien groaned. To hear those sinful words slip past such innocently plump pink lips was maddening. He was tempted to tear through and ravage her right then, but he cast a nervous glance over to Nathanael who was watching intently.

"We can't, Marinette," he sighed. "I can't let myself lose control with you. My father says it could hurt you."

"We'll be careful," she begged, "Please, please Adrien, I need you."

By this point, Marinette's pheromones were shedding at a rapid rate. Adrien could feel the stickiness behind his ears from the musk that was increasingly oozing out of his glands. Her doing, surely. She drove him mad.

Marinette leaned forward and took a whiff of him, "You want it. I know you do. I can  _smell_  you." She reached out to rub both of her arms along both sides of his neck, coating herself in his scent.

Adrien's pupils dilated and he groaned as she rubbed his scent all over her, "God, I want to take you right here, Marinette." His hips bucked forward and the leaned forward to kiss her passionately. His arms wrapped through the wall and he slipped his hands up underneath of her shirt to pull her closer.

A door slamming broke them out of their worship of each other and Adrien noticed Nathanael's absence. Oops.

Adrien pulled away from Marinette, hating the feeling of losing himself into the want of her. The rest of the world might as well be invisible when she was near. He just wanted to wear her on top of him, shrouded in sex, dripping with desire and perspiration. His imagination wandered as he heard her panting. She was impatiently reaching through and clawing at his shirt.

"Adrien. I just need to feel you," she said resigned.

"I know," he cooed, calmly reaching through and wrapping his arm around her, "Let's just keep things easy, Marinette. We can just cuddle, right?"

She let out a huff as her body writhed against the wall in an attempt to rub as much of her against him as possible. "I'm so hot," she whimpered and slid a hand down her stomach and slipping them beneath her shorts.

Adrien turned to look away from her, biting his fist, as he tried to keep himself in check. Although, his throbbing erection wasn't helping. Especially when Marinette reached out the same hand and shamelessly grabbed a hold of him with her glistening fingers. He jumped and let out an embarrassing squeal. "Awwah!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "Go easy...you have to go easy on me. I'm trying here. I'm trying to help you, I am."

Marinette forced her hand back between his legs and gently squeezed the slightly bulbous base of his erection. He hissed and she hummed, slowly whispering, "I want... _this._  Tie us together, Adrien. I want you stuck and depleted inside of me."

Adrien squirmed away from her once more and huffed in resignation. He wanted to be in her so badly. Nathanael wasn't anywhere to be seen and it wasn't like he hadn't seen them be intimate this morning. Adrien said 'screw it,' and threw caution to the wind. Marinette wanted to feel him and he'd be damned if he didn't say he wanted her, "Marinette, turn around."

She bit her lip and hummed happily; her grin lighting up her face. Her eyes were alive as she quickly did what he asked her to. Marinette was already on board with whatever he was proposing. She'd slipped her shorts down and waggled her hind end against the grate, flagging him.

Adrien about lost it right there. He slipped the elastic waistband down his thighs and then his boxers. He gingerly lifted his scrotum upwards and let it rest in front of his lowered articles. Just the anticipation caused him to twitch upwards. He reached through the openings and roughly grabbed a hold of Marinette's hips. She squealed excitedly and leaned back.

When the tip of him touched her she let out a gutteral moan and Adrien groaned. He could feel the damp hairs between her legs tickle the tip of him. His head dropped automatically to rest against the wall as he tried to maintain the rhythm of his breathing.

"Adrien," she whined impatiently.

He let himself slide over the top of her, into the crevice of her cheeks, and rubbed gently. His erection bobbed there a minute while he tried to work out the safest way to do this without actually penetrating. Marinette wasn't completely aware of how forward she was being. She just knew she had an itch that needed scratched and she'd do anything to achieve it. Her memories would be hazy, almost dreamlike, unless someone told or showed her otherwise.

There was a crackle on the intercom.

"Sorry guys, I'll leave you alone, but don't forget your pleasure box. That wood thing beneath your bed. It might help."

Adrien grimaced in embarrassment up at the nearest camera, but waved his thanks. It was appreciated that Nathanael was trying to help. It was obvious Adrien was stressed, but wanted to help Marinette without hurting her. He was ready, he thought, mentally. She was his Lady, his Marinette,  _his_ omega; this was a non-issue. He just really wanted to protect her.

"I'll be right back," he whispered as he pulled away. Marinette whimpered and wiggled against the grate uncomfortably.

Adrien pulled out the little wooden box from beneath his bed and flipped it open. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of so many toys. Holy shit! Where had this come from? He really didn't want to know so he paused that train of thought right there.

"Thanks, Nate!" he mumbled absentmindedly as he selected a medium sized dildo from the box. It would serve as something for Marinette to clinch around, a fullness, while they played and for her subsequent orgasm. "Aha!" He looked down at the tube of lube and then down at his dripping tip and decided that wouldn't be necessary. Adrien was a dripper, oozer, whatever you wanted to call it; lots and lots and lots of Cowper's fluid. Plus, Marinette was pretty wet herself. Between the two of them they had all the lube in the world.

He touched her hip and she groaned pleasantly. He caught her eye and waved the clear toy in front of her, "May I?"

She pressed her behind more insistently towards him, "Mmm, yes, please!"

Adrien rubbed it gently between her folds to lubricate it. There shouldn't be a problem. Just to be sure, he massaged the length of himself to get some extra fluids that he rubbed generously over the surface. "Ready?"

"Mmmhmm," she nodded vigorously.

He placed the tip between her lips, "Here?" She nodded again. He shimmied it just a little to make sure that it was going to go without force and felt the tip pop inside. Marinette gasped. "Did that hurt?!" he asked nervously.

"NO!" she exclaimed, "It's wonderful. I just haven't ever had anything in there before."

Adrien bit his lip and grinned. "Okay." The he pushed forward and felt it slip in fully. It was a flush fit and he could barely hold onto the ends with his fingertips.

He bit his lip to suppress his own groan as she rocked back against him.

“That feels so good,” she moaned.

Adrien dropped his now thoroughly sopping member between her legs and aimed lower. His tip found her clitoral lips and he thrust forward against them. Marinette let out a high keening sound and she reached back to grab his hips.

“More of that,” she ordered. She pushed backwards, and pulled him back, effectively using him between her legs to masturbate.

Adrien shook his head, “That won’t do, princess. You need to let me take care of you.” He purred in her ear and she moaned wantonly. Adrien placed a steadying hand beneath his shaft, and thrust insistently against her, while his hand supplied delicious friction to his length.

He about came when he felt one of Marinette’s hands cup him between his legs.

“Oh, God,” he moaned as her fingertips danced around the skin there; mixing up her motions of lightly scratching and gently massaging. He felt a deliciously large squirt of pre-cum when she forcefully pressed her fingertips against his taint and gently rubbed the shaft beneath the fleshy skin there. “I want to be inside of you.”

“Then do it,” she hissed back seductively.

“I can’t.” He was panting. Here he was supposed to be getting her off, to ease her discomfort, and he was about to lose it. He calculated in his head just how long it would take to transform, cataclysm the grate, and force a knot inside before Nathanael realized what was going on. Then he chastised himself. _No, bad Adrien._

“Mmmnggh,” she whined, “Please, please…pleee **ease** , Adren.” She was panting as her body moved sinuously through the air as she rocked her hips backwards trying to find purchase against him. What he hadn’t realized was just how much her act had lured him towards her and he felt himself slide against her.

Adrien hissed and groaned.

Marinette hummed. Adrien squirmed to try and move away, but she held his hips against her so she could rock up and down using his erection to masturbate. “Feels so good kitty.”

Adrien’s head was swimming. There was the desire for more, deeper contact and yet his logical side was saying he shouldn’t. She could still get pregnant even from regular sex. Sure, it wouldn’t be as painful and likely wouldn’t hurt her, but they hadn’t discussed anything like this yet. They hadn’t had a chance to figure out what they wanted out of their lives together.

“More, Ardien,” she pulled on his hips and launched herself backwards as far as she could. Adrien’s eyes rolled back in his head as he stopped fighting and let her use him to please herself.

“Oh, God,” he huffed as he felt her massage him from beneath gently. His breathing started coming in heavy pants as his mind decided to check out.

Naturally, his hips began to move forward and back of their own accord. Inside, his brain was screaming at him to sto, this wasn’t right. Marinette wasn’t in her right mind and didn’t know what she was doing. He should stop, but his body wouldn’t let him. It was like he was fighting himself; an internal struggle that his body was winning.

He felt himself start to get close. She might be an Omega, and she might meant for making babies, but it didn’t mean he should replace the toy with himself; even if that was the temptation clawing at his subconscious. How much better would she feel from the inside?

He quickly grabbed the toy with his finger tips and slid it back and forth vigorously. Marinette panted and squirmed. Her fingers tightened against him beneath her and he thrust forward.

With a quick quivering of his hips he pushed against her hands. Marinette whined pitifully, his ropes of cum coating her abdomen, forarm, and hand.

Once he’d had time to regain some of his wits, which was minimal now that he was in his post-orgasmic bliss, he attempted to get her to orgasm. He used his left hand to gently massage her clitoris while the other maneuvered the toy inside of her. There was a little rush of shivers through her body as her breathing picked up which was followed by her entire body tensing as she convulsed with loud, quick puffed breaths.

“There you go,” he crooned as he kept gently massaging her, “That’s my girl, my princess.” He leaned forward to whisper, “My lady.”

She collapsed backward against the grate and Adrien reached through to grab a hold of her. Her head came back and she smiled up at him. Her eyes were still glazed, but less so than before. It was like she was becoming more lucid.

He kissed her nose, “Better?”

She nodded and reached back to run her hand up and down his bare thigh, “Oh, yeah.”

They separated. When Marinette turned to face Adrien he couldn’t stifle a bit of a giggle. He could tell she was covered from neck to navel with his sticky fluids.

“I’m sorry, princess, but I think you need another shower.”

Her shirt was wet on the outside and clung to her body, but he could tell where there was semen inside of it. The positive side? Less cleanup. He’d managed to come inside of her shirt where it had been hanging open during their play.

“Sorry, Nathanael!!” Adrien called to the camera, belatedly, over his shoulder. The laundry was going to be intense this week.

* * *

Nathanael was on the phone with Nathalie. This was officially 'day 2' though it felt like he was entering his second week. Those two were driving him a little batty with the way their hormones were through the roof. Sure, the second and third days were Marinette's worst, but that didn't mean Adrien couldn't restrain himself a little.

Then again, Adrien was an Alpha and likely in his first rut. Everything Nathanael knew about rut was that the body pretty much vetoes the brain. Betas go through it, but not to the same extent as an Alpha. Betas are weaker, easily pushed off, and able to control themselves easier through the raging hormones. Great. Just great. Even though Adrien 'should' restrain himself and he 'would' remember everything, his body 'could' override that and say 'screw it...you'll thank me later.'

"Oh, crap, I forgot to call Nathalie!" Nathanael jumped up and ran to the telephone. He looked at the labels and found hers.

"What can I do for you, Nathanael?"

"Is there any way I could get a mop?"

"A _mop?_ " Nathalie wondered if she'd heard that correctly.

"Yeeeaaah," he drawled, "There was an issue and I need a mop. Or a step stool. Whichever is easier."

"What does a step stool have to do with a mop?!" Nathalie exclaimed, her curiosity officially piqued.

Nathanael groaned, "Uh, Adrien and Marinette might have been doing _stuff_ and then some of it might have gotten on the ceiling. I can't reach the ceiling, Nathalie, so unless you want to clean it, I need a--"

"No, no, honey, that's enough," she placated through her stifled giggles, "I'll have a step stool and a mop sent down right away. You never know when you'll need them again."

"Thanks," he said shortly. Nathanael didn't find it nearly as amusing. She must have been thoroughly entertained to actually lose her composure at work. He knew Nathalie and that was not something she'd do...ever.

"I'm sorry." She didn't normally apologize, either. "It's just that it brings back memories. That's all."

"Sure." He pursed his lips to prevent digging himself into a hole.

"Anything else?"

"Not that I know--"

Adrien's voice interrupted him from the other room, _"Sorry, Nathanael!!"_

"Oh, shit, Nathalie, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Good luck!"

Nathanael hung up and walked towards the monitors, "What have they done now?" He rewound the video only a couple minutes and his face paled. No. No, no, no. They didn't. He knew they were going to play a little, but that looked like a whole lot more than playful.

At about that point, Nathanael was pissed. His face on fire, he slammed open the door to find Adrien tying his shorts and Marinette was MIA.

"Tell me you didn't do what I think you just did," Nate seethed.

Adrien's eyes widened and he held his hands up defensively, "No! No, we didn't do anything. Well, we did, but not like you think. I mean, we didn't break any rules. No penetration by me. I promise. Whoa, Nathanael, sit down or you're going to have an aneurysm."

Nathanael was vibrating with irritation and his temple pulsed dangerously. "Swear?!?"

"I swear." Adrien approached Nathanael who immediately winced and drew back with a disgusted look on his face. "Oooh, sorry, I'll be right back and we'll talk."

Adrien ran off to the bathroom to clean up and came back to find a more relaxed Nathanael, but still irritated with him.

"I left to make one phone call, Adrien," Nathanael growled, "One phone call."

"And I appreciate it. I, uh, I thought you left to give us some privacy." Adrien scratched the back of his neck abashedly. It was getting rather heavy with the petting when he left so he could only assume, right?

"I did! I was going to be quick and then check on you. It didn't even take more than a few minutes."

Adrien blushed, "It didn't take us longer than that, either."

Nathanael glared, "I noticed."

Adrien walked up to the angry red head and threw an arm around his shoulders. Nathanael tensed, but then let out a exasperated sigh.

"Look, Nate, I'm sorry. I really am. We aren't making you uncomfortable, are we?" Adrien was honestly concerned for his friend's happiness and well-being. If there was something he and Marinette could do to help make this easier on him, just as he was helping to make it easier on them, then Adrien wanted to do it. Although, he wouldn't know if Nathanael didn't say anything.

"No, Adrien. It's not that at all. I don't even care if you jump all over each other and knot her." Adrien gulped. Nathanael was so blunt. Adrien was genuinely a little surprised and a little embarrassed. "I _really_ don't care, but your father gave me specific instructions and I feel like every time I miss something that I'm going to be too late. You know? I don't want to fail at this. I want to be the best beta I can for you guys, while following the rules, and it's really stressing me out. It's all new and I have no idea what I'm doing."

Adrien grinned and squeezed his shoulders, "Look, I think you're doing great. So far, so good. You're the only person we wanted for this, Nate, and I don't regret it for a second. If something happens between Mari and I, and we do screw up, we'll get through it. You're just here to help. Got it? I want you to stop claiming so much responsibility. This is supposed to be a way to get comfortable with each other, for all of us, isn't it? You should be hanging out with us when Mari's not losing her head. Okay? You're part of the pack, bud. Promise me you'll go easier on yourself."

 _Part of the pack._ He'd been a loner for so long that he hadn't expected the flood of emotions hearing that would have on him. He felt like he'd been dipped in warm goo as he relaxed into the comfort of Adrien's affectionate hold. It felt nice to feel wanted; like he belonged. He schooled his features and whispered, "Okay."

"Promise me." Adrien squeezed and shook him gently.

"I promise," Nathanael nodded.

"Good. Now let's go play some Ultimate Mecha Strike before Mari gets out here and kicks both of our asses."

"You realize I'm not good at this game, right?" Nathanael asked incredulously.

Adrien grinned smugly, "Then let me kick your ass. Consider it this way, you're giving me a chance to win...for once."

* * *

Gabriel sat back on his couch, day two coming to a close, and sighed.

"How did the day with Mlle. Bourgeois go today?" Nathalie asked as she took a seat alongside him. He lifted his arm so she could rest her head on his shoulder and dropped it around her shoulders.

"Let's just say shouldn't have any more trouble from her for a while," he smirked.

"And you didn't disappear this afternoon..." she frowned thoughtfully, "Are you going soft, sir?"

 _For the love of all that is holy, woman, call me Gabriel!_ "No," He scoffed, "She's just a bratty kid. Her irritation was directed at me, after all, and we know how those work out."

Nathalie nodded minutely, "I see."

"Where is Arthur?"

"I asked him to join us in the study," she glanced down at her watch and shrugged, "He still has a few minutes."

"Can't blame him for not wanting to spend his personal time with me," Gabriel self-deprecated.

Nathalie groaned and poked him in the chest, "A work in progress. Now stop that."

"You called me, sir," he glared as if pointing out her hypocrisy.

"WE are a work in progress, _Gabriel_. You can't expect everything to be fixed over night."

"Speaking of fixing over night," he clicked his tongue, "Tomorrow is day three."

"I know," Nathalie nodded.

"It's going to be extremely dangerous. I don't know if Nathanael is prepared. He doesn't know."

Nathalie glanced up at Gabriel and sighed, "Don't give them any incentive to stray then."

He nodded and bit his lip, "I'll attempt to keep myself in check."

Speaking of keeping himself in check, this movie night was going to have to be cut short. He could already feel the effects of Marinette's pheromones permeating the walls of his house. One day was enough of a lead to trigger a rut even though it was about three months earlier than anticipated.

He had tensed next to Nathalie and she noticed, "Sir...GABRIEL," she corrected, "What's wrong?"

"I may need a few days to let my body adjust to the added pheromones in the house." He didn't say 'rut,' but the meaning was implied.

Nathalie instructed him to turn so she could run her hands over his back and down his sides. The tension was palpable. How had she not noticed?

"You should really stop doing this alone, you know," she chastised, "I can help ease the tension."

"I don't want to accidentally do something I'd regret."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I'm not afraid. Plus, it isn't like you are in full control anyway."

"That's the problem," he grimaced and winced as she kneaded especially hard into one of the knots on his back.

"Then we'll just have to bring Arthur with us. I think he could hold you off," she grinned.

Gabriel sighed and dropped his head. Arthur really could. He was a strong beta and had had to pull him off of Celine before she was injured a time or two. "Yes, he could." Even though, a thought he decided to ignore, he was still the Alpha. He could order Arthur to back off. He'd done it before. Those moments would haunt him forever, in the form of regret, now that she was no longer here.

"It's settled then. No more ruts alone. You're not running off to hide. Arthur should be here..." a door the closed behind them, "Now! Perfect timing."

Arthur sat on the couch with a grunt.

"And Gabriel is going into rut. We're going to beta."

Arthur glanced between the two, as if verifying, before he nodded.

"Can you keep him from hurting me?" she asked. Arthur tried really hard not to roll his eyes, and nodded. "There, you see Gabriel? I'll be fine. I'll help you out in whatever way you need me to."

For the first time, in a very long time, he turned to her with an embarrassed expression, "Sit here." He gestured to his lap.

She glanced nervously from him to Arthur and back again. Arthur gave her the 'go ahead' nod.

"The pressure is _relaxing_." Gabriel glanced over to the window abashedly and back again. He did not feel comfortable with them here, but if they were going to stay he'd at least try to ease his discomfort in whatever way he could. Normally, it was a constant bowling ball on a pillow in his lap between periods of release. Today, he had Nathalie. She was warmer than a pillow, and she didn't act as if his tumescence was an issue. It wasn't like they hadn't done this before, though. It had just been a very long time and it seemed strange now.

Nathalie just leaned against his chest, relaxing against him. She was oblivious to his inner turmoil as she grinned, "Would either of you want to know why Nathanael asked for a mop and a step stool today? Or should I just hit play on this movie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! (For those who celebrate it.) 
> 
> **Plot picks back up in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Alya dropped into her desk and glared over at Chloe, who was surrounded by Kim, Sabrina, Mylene, and some poor new-teen saps who were convinced they’d be arrested if they didn’t carry out Chloe’s every whim. Her eyes were red and puffy and her mascara had a distinctly smudged quality. Alya couldn’t figure out if she’d been crying or just didn’t sleep well last night.

“What’s up with Chloe?” she whispered down to Nino.

“I have no idea,” he shrugged.

Nino was in an unusual state of deep thought. His headphones were around his neck, his phone in his hands, and a forlorn look adorned his face.

“Have you heard from Marinette?” he asked as he glanced back to Alya.

“Nope.” Alya frowned then at the realization that both Adrien and Marinette were both extremely late. Class would start any minute. It was usual for Marinette to be late, but both of them on the same day was a bit unusual. It wasn’t completely out of the ordinary, though, so Alya took out her cell phone. “Have you texted Adrien?”

“Yeah,” Nino nodded, “I got a ‘ **BRB** ’ message last night and then radio silence.”

“Ouch!” Alya typed a quick message out to Marinette.

**Alya: Where are you, girl? You with Adrien? ;)**

Alya’s eyes widened, “Oh, God, you don’t think…” She swiftly pulled out her calendar and started scanning the down the dates. “YES!!!” exclaimed as she launched out of her seat. Her suspicions were confirmed.

The entire class turned to look, including a clearly unimpressed Chloe.

“Sorry,” Alya ducked back down, bobbing her head with more hushed apologies in embarrassment. She leaned forward to whisper in Nino’s ear, her eyes alight, “They’re at Adrien’s.”

Nino’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened before a grin spread across his face. Then he nodded, “Oh, yeah, my boy’s getting some.”

Alya popped the bill of Nino’s hat and sighed, “He’s in rut and she’s in heat, Romeo. It’s not like he’s wooing her or anything. They’re just tackling each other in a very carnal way and going at it, I’d wager.”

“Man, I’m so jealous,” Nino grumbled as he plopped his face into his hand, “What I’d give to be in Nathanael’s position right now.”

“I have a feeling you’re romanticizing it,” Alya sighed, “I heard being a beta for an alpha is a lot of work.”

“Yeah, but just think of what he’s getting to see! Adrien’s got a set on him, I _know_ , okay, so don’t even try to tell me otherwise. And as for Marinette, well I have a perfectly healthy imagination.”

“Nino…she’s beautiful,” Alya supplied.

“I knew it!!” he exclaimed. The rest of the class turned to look at them and said ‘shhh.’ Nino blushed, “Sorry…sorry.”

“It’s still not so sure it’s as fun as you like to think it is.”

Nino leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head, “Well, I’ll just have to text Nate then and see what he has to say.”

“Go ahead,” Alya gestured to his phone flippantly and grinned, “He won’t lie to you, either. Do it!”

Nino wasn’t sure if Alya was just trying to talk him out of it, by encouraging him to do it, with reverse psychology or if she actually wanted him to do it.

Nino pulled out his phone and texted Nathanael.

**Nino: How has it been this weekend with the lovebirds?**

**Nate: Been better.**

Nino grimaced and shot a look back at Alya. No, no, that was probably just him dealing with the usual Agreste B.S. from the elder.

**Nino: So what is it like? Fun? Exciting? Get any good pics?**

**Nate: Ew, no. It’s awkward and time consuming. So much work!**

Alya was reading over Nino’s shoulder and stifled her laugh. “Told you,” she snickered.

“Shut up, Alya,” Nino groaned, “I’m sure there’s more to it.”

**Nino: How are Adrien and Marinette doing? Getting along? Done anything yet?**

**Nate: First, they can tell you what they want. They are getting along fine.**

A phone slammed down on the desk in front of Alya and she gasped, “What?!”

“He’s holding out on me, the little glow worm!” Nino lamented, “Here, we invite him into the cloth and he goes and acts like…acts like…like…”

“A good friend,” Alya supplies.

“Yeah!” Nino exclaims, “The nerve of him to…wait. What? No! I guess. He still sucks. Don’t take his side. That’s not cool.”

“It’s true.”

“Yeah, well.”

“You’re just jealous you don’t get to watch,” Alya smirked, “You sicko.”

“I’m not a sicko. I have a healthy sexual appetite and I am a bit of a voyeur. It’s all a natural response.”

“Yeah, well, you should sate that appetite elsewhere, with people who are similarly minded as you.”

“Someone like…?”

She leaned forward predatorily and whispered seductively, “Me.”

“Oh, damn.”

* * *

Adrien collapsed on his loveseat after their eighth, or so, _encounter_. Marinette had tested out nearly all of their toys and even managed to insert one inside of him. He was not a fan. That was the point of experimentation, though, right? To figure out what you do and don’t like. He thought it might be fun to try; definitely not his thing.

Marinette was in her usual position, half naked and sprawled across her couch where she’d stumbled after their latest escapade. She was always exhausted afterwards. The surprise of seeing her body had worn off and now Adrien was just wishing she would be calm and comfortable again.

Not that he didn’t enjoy their time together, but he wished they’d have a say in when, where, and what they were doing instead of just being overcome with their desire for each other. It would be nice if they could choose how to please each other without one of them going immediately for the mate. It was ridiculously exhausting trying to steer the actions of his partner to safer paths. He wanted it just as badly as she did sometimes, which was when Nate would hit their buzzer and snap them out of it. Nate had found that little button just in the nick of time the first time it was needed.

Nate was getting his use out of those ear plugs. Needless to say, he and Adrien’s talk had relaxed him a little. There was less pressure to ‘always be on guard’ and more time to just be. At night, Nate would put his earplugs in and pass out until his phone vibrations woke him five hours later to check in on Adrien.

Adrien knew where the beta alarm was if he needed to get a hold of him. Accidentally, Adrien pushed it the night before when he was wandering across his room in his sex crazed haze. He slipped on his way into the bathroom and triggered all the bells and whistles; bright flashing lights, the bed vibrates, and alarms sound in the beta quarters. Nate knows, from experience, it takes him exactly six seconds to get into the swelting chamber from a dead sleep.

Marinette was a lot more lucid on day three. He was immensely thankful when Nathanael showed up with a heavy dose of hormone suppressant.

“Nathalie dropped this off today,” he smiled as he entered her side of the room Monday morning, “She said you should be feeling better by now. I guess when Chat Noir dropped you off on Friday you were already past suppressants.”

“Yeah,” she bit her lip and nervously glanced over to Adrien who was wearing a smoldering smirk on his face.

They both knew just how lucky they were that they hadn’t slipped then. Adrien had been aware and Marinette had been in shock. That was the only explanation as to why things hadn’t ended poorly.

Marinette shot him a smirk of her own, “I’d like to show that kitty my appreciation.” She bit her lip and Adrien gulped.

“I think he probably knows,” he squeaked.

Nathanael looked between the two and rolled his eyes, “Can’t you keep your heads on straight for like two seco—“ Nathanael squeaked as Marinette raked her fingers up his bare abdomen beneath his shirt. He slapped her hand away and she burst out laughing.

“I’m just messing with you!” she exclaimed. Although, the smile was wiped completely off of her face as soon as she heard Adrien’s feral growling from the other side of the room. His posture had changed; his shoulders were down, he’d dropped his chin, and his gaze was practically boring a hole through Nate. She turned to face him, leveling an incredulous look, her eyebrow raising uncharacteristically high in disbelief, “Seriously?!”  
Adrien snapped out of his aggressive state and looked away sheepishly. His face turned a bright red and he scratched the back of his neck, “Sorry.”

“His hormones are through the roof, Marinette. It’s called rut,” Nathanael sighed and shook his head sadly. They were too dense for their own good. She was going to kill him; either through her own heart-stopping means or through triggering Adrien’s aggressive protective instincts for his gal. Either way, he didn’t like being a sitting duck between them when they were like this. “Just let me give you this shot and I’ll be on my way.”

She held her arm out to him and watched Adrien cautiously. He was pacing on the other side of the room, but watching intensely. She huffed and called over, “Is this okay? Can he touch my arm?”

Adrien waved his hands dismissively in her direction. His logical side was finally winning after getting into an all out brawl with his hormones. _Hormones 0, Brain 1._ _You’re welcome, Nathanael._

“Hush,” Nathanael chuckled next to Marinette, “Don’t goad him.”

“He’s being ridiculous,” she sighed.

Nathanael shook his head, “No, he’s not. He’s showing how much he cares for you and wants to protect you.”

“From you?”

“From everyone.”

Marinette nodded quietly and glanced back over to Adrien. He was now pressed up against the metal grate, his fingers clutched around the wire, watching them intently.

“He’s almost done,” she smiled up at him softly. She could almost see the tension melt off of him when she said it.

Adrien had been internally freaking out. He thought she might be mad at him, but her disarming assurance brought a little smile to his face. Marinette had been annoyed, but she wasn’t mad. He had been a little irrational snapping at Nathanael like that.

“Done!” Nathanael stepped back and held the needle up, “Carry on!” He dropped his hands like they were starting a race and ran out of the room.

Marinette sauntered up to the opening Adrien had his face pressed into. She grinned and leaned up to whisper, “You okay?” With a quick peck to his nose she stepped back and dropped to her loveseat.

“I really shouldn’t lose it like that,” he groaned and sat next to her on his own couch. His face dropped into his hands and he rubbed his palms up against his cheeks, “I can just feel the tension inside of me and then it just comes flooding out. I have to try really hard to keep it in check, you know?”

He felt a warm hand on his forearm and he peeked up to see her gentle smile.

“I know, Adrien,” she nodded, “I’m sorry this is so hard for you. It’s hard for both of us. As far as the losing control? I get it. Believe me, if anyone can understand that, it’s me.”

Adrien sighed and leaned forward, “Can I kiss you?”

Marinette blushed. They’d kissed a lot, she knew, but this was the first time, in a long time, that they’d both been in full control. It made the fact that he’d asked so sweetly mean so much more.

“Of course,” she smiled and leaned forward to catch his lips lightly on her own. Adrien smiled against her and she heard a purr at the back of his throat. Marinette couldn’t stifle her giggle as his eyes widened.

He pulled back away and his finger tips pressed against his lips, “Oops.”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” she grinned and reached through to hold his cheek in her palm, “I think it’s cute.”

He nuzzled against her warm touch and sighed, “I’m so weird.”

Marinette snorted, “I never thought I’d ever hear you say that.”

“What?” he glanced up with amusement in his eyes. He and Marinette may feel physically and spiritually for each other, but they really didn’t _know_ each other that well yet. He was curious what she meant by that.

“I don’t know. I just always think of you as being perfect.”

Those were the wrong words. Marinette knew as soon as they’d left her mouth and the boy in front of her wilted that he wasn’t hoping for that. She quickly tried to explain herself.

“No, no, no,” she assured, “I’m not meaning you aren’t just as amazing as before, Adrien. I’ve always just had this idea of you in my head and, let me be the first to admit, I’m so glad I was wrong.” His eyes darted up to meet hers, looking to see if she was telling the truth, and he only found sincerity there. He smiled. “See. I know you’re not perfect and I’m thrilled you’re not. How boring!?”

Adrien chuckled out loud at that and winked out of one of his misty eyes, “I know, right?”

“I am so glad you’re not Mr. Perfect because who could be with that? I couldn’t. You’re more perfect for me when you’re _not_ perfect, honestly, because I’m a mess.”

He grinned, “You are pretty incredible yourself, Marinette. You have this magic way of insulting me, and giving me the greatest compliment I’ve ever received, all at the same time.”

She rolled her eyes, “It’s a talent and a curse, I assure you.”

“I’m so glad I am lame enough to be yours.”

“Hey, now, don’t be an ass,” she poked his nose and leaned back, “Oh, and you might be weird, but that’s you, and I like you, so deal with it.”

* * *

Marinette checked her phone finally after what she could only assume was too long. Her text messages were filled with frantic words from Alya.

“Oooh, crap!” she exclaimed as she glanced over to Adrien, who was lounging on his loveseat across from her own, “We forgot to tell Alya and Nino what was going on.”

He shrugged, “I guess I just supposed they’d piece it together and figure it out.”

“Alya’s like ridiculously freaking out…” Marinette glanced down and her eyes widened, “Um. Oh, no. No, no, no. Adrien?”

Adrien sat up and gazed at her with wide eyes, “What?”

She flipped her phone towards him so he could read, “Akuma.”

“Shit,” he hissed and glanced in the direction of Nathanael's room. “I can sneak out of my window and maybe I can bring the akuma back to you?”

“No,” she shook her head, “I’m better now that I have my suppressants and we’re on the downhill slide. I’ll go. You stay here. Besides, no one will mess with Ladybug.”

“I can’t let you go alone while in heat. What kind of alpha would I be if I let you go out there by yourself,” he lamented, “That’s not going to happen.”

“Adrien, we can’t both go. You and I can’t be trusted together. _I_ can’t be trusted.”

"I'm just as trustworthy as any other asshole out there. We're bonded!" Adrien bit his lip. They hadn't discussed their bond, but they both knew it to be true. He knew she was aware just by the answering blush that crept up her face. “I’m going. If you decide to go, then you go, but I’m not staying here.”

At that, alpha and omega slipped into their bathrooms and disappeared from the swelting chamber at the Agreste estate.


	18. Chapter 18

Chat Noir snuck out of the window of his bathroom in the swelting chamber at the Agreste estate and waited patiently for his lady to meet him on the roof.

Marinette, in her rush to transform, her drawstring pajama pants slipping. “Tikki? You know what to do.”

“Marinette, I don’t think…”

“Spots on!”

Ladybug landed behind Chat Noir moments after he had arrived.

Her breathing was labored as she strutted up to his side.

He gulped. “Ready?”

“Uh-huh,” she nodded absentmindedly as she licked her lips and raked her eyes down the length of him.

Chat noticeably stiffened and purposely turned away from her, “Come on, My Lady, we have to keep on task.”

She deflated with a nod, “I know. I’m trying. I really am.”

“Let’s go!”

They both hopped across the roof, Ladybug chasing Chat this time, as if this was the only mercy she could bequeath in light of their current circumstance.

They stopped with a sudden jolt as Chat smelled…something else. This time, it was repulsive. Even Ladybug’s scent couldn’t overpower it.

“What is that?” she wondered aloud.

It was coming from the Grand Paris Hotel. There were dumpsters upon dumpsters just filled to the brim with rubbish. It appeared like they were multiplying and overflowing with waste.

Out front, Chloe stood in what looked like a large trash bag. Her head was barely sticking out of the top. Her high pitched, squeal of a voice rang out across the rooftops, which was how she was found. There appeared to be a sea of trash bags with heads popped out the top.

“I’m not trash!” Chloe raged, “This is an insult to taste!”

“I wonder what she did this time,” Ladybug sighed sadly.

“I have a feeling we’re about to find out.”

They hopped around the crowd of bags before they heard the telltale sound of plastic snapping, like a bag was being waved through the air to open, except this one ended with a little head popped out the top.

A diminutive sized woman, with a bright yellow whip in her hand, was walking throughout the city and snapping it at people.

“Chewing gum,” snap. “Styrofoam cup,” snap. “Synthetic fabrics,” snap.

“And who have we here?” Chat exclaimed as he landed behind the akuma.

“Snap!” another poor unsuspecting Parisian was wrapped up into a plastic garbage bag. It appeared they were impenetrable. “I’m Sacoeur.”

“You picked that name?” Ladybug asked seriously, “Or was it given to you?”

“If it was given to you, and I mean this in the sincerest of ways, please do not reuse or recycle it to anyone else,” Chat snorted.

“Do NOT make fun of me you _WASTE_ of HUMAN FLESH and his whore.”

Suddenly, Chat’s smile was gone and the joking was done. She had just insulted his lady in his presence. Normally, it wouldn’t have phased him, but he felt particularly touchy today for some reason. He was certain of one thing, he was _really_ pissed.

“Take it back,” he hissed.

“Hahaha, no way. I only speak the truth and I can smell her scent all over you, _kitten_. Sounds like you two are far more than ‘partners,’ eh, junior?”

Junior. “That’s it,” Chat launched towards the akuma, taking her off guard, and smacking her upside the face with his staff.

She stumbled off to the side and Ladybug lassoed her wrist with her yo-yo. The akuma flew backwards and scrambled to hide around a bus.

“You may have caught me off guard once, but it will not happen again.” She readied her whip and got ready to throw cast it in any direction.

Chat extended his staff over the bus, trying to distract her, and ‘snap.’ It was caught up in a trash bag.

“I can’t get it back,” he called to Ladybug as he wrestled with the plastic bag in an attempt to free the instrument. “It won’t extend or shrink.”

The akuma ran away, snapping people up as she went, and cackling madly. “Cleaning Paris one runt at a time!” she sang as a child began to cry in her miniature trash bag.

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug called as she threw her yo-yo into the sky. What fell into her hands was fly paper. “Fly paper? What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Don’t know, but we better find out,” Chat groaned as he pulled on the plastic some more, but it refused to budge.

Ladybug wrapped an arm around Chat’s chest and leapt after Sacoeur. They landed just behind her. It was then that Ladybug realized her mistake. Chat wrapped his arms around her from behind, his fingertips sliding gingerly over her breasts and then slipping down and over her abdomen.

“Chat!” she hissed, “It’s not the time.” She tried to pull his hands away, but he would not be dissuaded. Instead, he buried his nose in her neck and sniffed.

“Mmm-hmm, you smell divine, My Lady.” He gently pressed against her from behind, his hips rhythmically rocking gently against her.

“Chat,” she pleaded, “I have to…you have to let me go. Sacoeur.”

“Can wait,” he huffed and his warm breath puffed out across her jaw. Ladybug felt her knees threaten to collapse beneath her. It took all her willpower to drop to her knees and scurry away.

“I have to stop her,” Ladybug called as she charged after the tiny terrorist.

“You will not stop me,” the woman sighed. “You are unevenly matched. Your kitty is completely beside himself and you…” she sniffed, “You smell weak. I won’t even waste my time with you, bug.”

Ladybug, in her desperation, grabbed one of her ribbons and tossed it on the ground at her feet, “Say that to my face.”

Sacoeur looked down at the ribbon and sneered. “You really shouldn’t have done that.”

“Or what? You’ll bag me?”

“I’ll bag _and tag_ you for that, my dear.”

It happened in a flash, the snap of Sacoeur’s whip propelled towards Ladybug who pulled the fly paper up and caught it. She let their eyes meet only a split second before letting go. The whip retracted back towards Sacoeur, but this time it was a wadded ball of sticky tape.

“You’re finished, Sacoeur.” Ladybug strutted right up to her and tore the whip apart. What fell at her feet was a torn yellow tape-measure and a little purple butterfly flitted out.

“Where am I?”

“No more evil doing for you, little akuma! Miraculous Ladybu…AAH…g!! CHAT!?!”

The world was moving at the speed of light as everything once solid and true blurred into a mass of grey obscurities.

“You…me…now…” Chat growled.

Ladybug hummed. She didn’t have it in her to argue right now. Instead, she leaned back and let her head drop to his shoulder as he carried her bridal style. As soon as his feet hit the concrete roof of the Agreste Mansion their transformations dropped. Only Adrien didn’t put Marinette down, no. He nuzzled into her neck, letting himself breathe in her intoxicatingly sweet scent, much stronger now than when they left, and wrapped his lips around it.

Marinette squeaked as she felt Adrien’s teeth gently pressing into the side of her neck. It only hurt a moment before she felt herself relax into it and focused on the slow undulations of his tongue.

She was only vaguely aware that he was busy disrobing them both; her pajama pants already shucked and banished to her ankles.

“Adrien,” she huffed.

She squirmed, her body rubbing against his, and she hummed seductively.

The love bite is what did them in. Adrien was at a point of no return. His brain had gone to mush. He’d been able to keep some control up to now, he was doing great, but now his rut was in full force and he wanted a tie. This was the point of no return and Marinette was blissfully more than willing to go along for the ride.

Adrien, while still suckling at her neck, pushed her against a ledge to leaned her over it. Her hips were lifted just to the right height. He let go of her neck with his teeth just long enough to change position and reattach himself to her from behind. Another burst of pheromones burst into the air and Adrien growled.

He mumbled around his mouthful of flesh, “Awanch ooo naaou.”

Marinette arched her back to give him better access as she felt him press the tip of his erection against her opening. His hand dropped between them and lifted back and forth to distribute the copious juices that were found there.

“Mmmm,” he groaned and huffed through his nose in relief as he felt the ‘pop’ as he entered her. Slowly at first, the tip sitting and pulsing a moment in preparation for a deeper thrust, letting the anticipation build for them both. This was a moment neither of them had expected, in fact they’d gone through hell to avoid it, yet right now it was the only thing they both wanted in this moment.

He applied a little more pressure with his teeth and heard a little grunt from Marinette. In a drive fueled by pure unadulterated want he thrust forward and felt the ledges resistance against her body beneath him. He bottomed out for the first time and stopped. His breathing became ragged as he let go of her throat and buried his nose in the back of her neck. His hands snaked their way around her, caressing her hips, then her abdomen, and up to her breasts.

Marinette might have thought he was just lovingly caressing her, and he was a little, but when his fingers continued to trace upwards after fondling her breasts his intentions became clear. He was looking for a grip to get better leverage.

_Oh shit._

Once his hands found purchase on her shoulders, he dropped his chest to lean against her back, and began to thrust rapidly. This was no soft romp; nothing about it was gentle or loving. This was all hormone driven with purpose to mate. There was no ‘making love’ here. To put it crudely, Adrien just needed to fuck.

Marinette whined as he slammed into her from behind. She could feel his abdominal muscles ripple against her lower back as his back arched away before tucking back under her. Each time there was a progressively wetter squelching sound. As he slammed into her repeatedly, his breath became labored and ragged.

“Close, close, close…” he chanted like a promise, a mantra that ghosted over his lips as softly as his breath across Marinette’s face.

She moaned languidly and stretched her back out to meet his thrusts. “Please,” she whined. She could feel something suddenly pressing insistently against her and it appeared to be growing. As Adrien thrust forward it felt like he was attempting to force it inside of her. This was it.

“Yes,” she whispered and reached back to grasp his hips, pulling him closer to her. “Closer.”

“HOLY FUCK!!!”

* * *

 

Nathanael sighed and flopped back on his bed. He stretched his arms back behind his head and crossed them beneath his neck. Three more days. Just three more days and he could go home, this would be over, and he’d have another month or so before he had to do it again.

He felt like he was finally getting the hang of it now, though. He’d just given Marinette a good dose of heavy hormone suppressants and they were taking a moment just to enjoy being with each other and not having to worry so much about hormonal overload.

“Time for a little nap,” he sighed and buried his head in his pillow.

Half an hour later…alarms.

“What in the world?” He sat up and glanced around. The computer monitor displayed live feeds and…no Adrien or Marinette in sight. “Shit, shit, shit,” he exclaimed as he ran in to the swelting chamber. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breath, trying hard not to hyperventilate, as he realized Adrien was not in his room, or his bathroom, or anywhere that he could think of. He went over to Marinette’s side and braced himself. Her bathroom was the only place without a camera. What he expected to find he wasn’t sure…but an empty bathroom was not it.

That’s when he realized…the high windows were open.

“No way!” he whined, “They couldn’t both climb out of those windows. They’re like eight feet off the ground. HOW?!”

Ding!

He pulled out his cell phone to see the alert about an akuma. Chat Noir and Ladybug were on the scene and taking down Sacoeur.

“Hey, that sounds a lot like Nathalie’s name,” he smirked. He smirked only a moment before it quickly morphed into a pallor that would rival the elgin marbles. “Oh no. No, no, no. You have got to be fucking kidding me!? I don’t get paid enough for this shit.”

He immediately got on his phone and began watching the observations of Ladybug and Chat Noir because if his hunch was correct he was going to need a location…and a miracle.

It was after much waiting around in the general area of the fight that he finally caught a glimpse of them heading back towards, yep, the Agreste Estate. Well, shit, there was his confirmation. If he’d had more time to think about it he’d have been much more afraid and freaked out, but as it was, he was just worried.

He raced up the stairs to the highest part of the mansion in an attempt to get to them, but couldn’t figure out how. There was just no way to get there from here. Instead, he became reckless and climbed out a window.

Clutching to the ledge, he scaled the side of the building to the back and found himself face to face with a large round window. He could hear a voice inside, “They may have won this time, Noo Roo, but I will try again and next time I will succeed!!!”

“What in the world? Gabriel?” Nathanael slid his back against the wall and scrunched his eyes shut tight. That was close. Well, shit, he almost caught him and he couldn’t afford to get caught out here. He’d be in such deep shit if Gabriel Agreste realized he had lost track of his son; especially if something happened.

There was a soft thump above him and he leaned out to glance upwards. What he saw made his blood run cold. Marinette’s face leaned over the side of the roof, in quite blatantly obvious erotic bliss, and he could see Adrien’s face buried in her neck. No, no, no! He had to move and he had to move fast!

Nathanael glanced around his little niche and got an idea. He crawled in front of the large circular window to the other side of the back of the house where there was a fireplace. The bricks were just offset enough that he could climb them.

Two minutes later and he was successfully ON the ROOF!

“Whew,” he sighed as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. That’s when he heard it, a moaning sound and a frantic panting. “No, no. Shit, shit, shit.”

There are some things Nathanael would prefer never to have to do, one, was perform in front of people, and two, run. Wait, add ‘break up an alpha omega mating pair during heat’ to that list. Yeah, this was going to hurt.

When he got to the other side of the roof, and witnessed the carnal deeds being carried out, he broke. The enlargement of Adrien’s knot at the base of his penis was enough to make Nathanael want to throw up.

“HOLY FUCK!!!” he exclaimed.

The actions didn’t cease, if anything, Adrien became more frantic in trying to imbed himself deeper into Marinette.

Nathanael ran up to him, grabbed his bare hips, and pulled him off of her.

Marinette felt the loss of body heat instantly. She suddenly felt cold and empty. “Minou?” she whined. “Please,” she begged into the concrete beneath her.

Adrien turned and bared his teeth. This was not the time to mess with him, seriously; if the dripping between his legs was any indicator.

There were no words out of him, just growling and a fighting stance.

Nathanael held his hands up defensively, “I don’t want to fight. You have to stop. You have to…shit!” He dodged out of the way just as Adrien lunged.

Adrien’s hand reached out and caught Nathanael’s foot. He took him down to the ground in an instant, but Nathanael was able to roll and squirm away due to Adrien’s effectively inebriated state.

“Stop. Hormones…are so…strong,” Nathanael whined to himself as he tried to regain his breath. Breathing was becoming difficult because Adrien was an alpha. In his fighting with Nathanael, he began to express his desires in more ways than an athletically physical one. He began to excrete an off-putting pheromone detectable only by males, an overpowering scent that said, ‘back off--don’t mess with me.’ However, Nathanael with his strong sense of duty and minimal hormone receptors, due to being a low-ranking beta, was not as badly affected as say a pseudo-beta or a higher ranking beta would be. No, but it was unpleasant and he wanted to run the other direction, but it would take more than flashing pheromones to get him to give up.

Adrien, noticing Nathanael wasn’t moving, lunged again. This time, Nathanael was much better prepared. Although, Adrien’s alpha fighter was taking over, being away from Marinette and her intoxicating scent, so he was also sharper. They both collided and rolled off to the side of the building. Nathanael hit the ground first and rolled to slam Adrien into the concrete ledge.

“This is dumb, Adrien,” he shouted, “Stop.”

Adrien pushed himself up to hover over Nathanael and punched him in the face. The contact sent his head lurching to the side, a spray of blood issuing from a now busted lip, as Adrien’s fist followed through.

“Damn it, Adrien,” Nathanael grumbled and squirmed out from beneath him, “Knock it off.” Nathanael tried his best to sound and act unperturbed, but right now he was anything but. He was terrified. An Alpha in rut, with his omega nearby, feeling threatened was deadly. Plus, Adrien was naturally a whole lot stronger than he was regardless of his adrenaline state now.

Adrien jumped upward and turned to face him. Nathanael suddenly got an idea and decided to run with it. Quite literally. It would take all the bravery he could muster.

He launched forward, popped Adrien one in the jaw, and ran like mad.

Down the wall he’d scaled up to the roof, across the ledge, down to the balcony of Adrien’s room, through the house, down to the swelting room, and into Adrien’s cage. Once he got him in the door slammed shut behind him with a satisfying ‘click.’

Nathanael quickly ran to the other side of the swelting room, slipped in through the door to his own quarters, and slammed it shut behind him. He leaned his back against the door and slid to the ground. It was like someone had flipped a switch and he could finally relax, safe and secure. His body began to tremble and he ran his fingers through his hair.

Survive a near-death experience—check.

“Oh, shit!” he exclaimed as the adrenaline began to wear off, “Marinette!”

He ran back out, up to the roof, and found Marinette curled up in a ball, writhing in pain, as she moaned out the name of her alpha, “Adrien…”

Nathanael quickly grabbed her clothes and slipped the t-shirt over her head, “Come on, Marinette. You have to help me.”

“Owww,” she whined and rubbed her head up against him, “I hurt so bad.”

Nathanael reached out and gently rubbed her back, “I’ll get you back to him. I just can’t afford any more risks. I just hope no one saw Adrien as it is. I have to get you back.”

Behind him, a little squeak and a quickly whispered argument was taking place.

“I told you they weren’t ready.”

“What was I supposed to do, let the akuma rip apart the city?’

“You need Ladybug.”  
”You brought Ladybug.”

“Chat had no business being out. Now she’s paying the price.”

“That’s not my fault. That’s how they are by nature; it’s instinctual.”

“It’s dangerous.”

“It’s been happening for millennia.”

“But omegas die!”

“Not always.”

“Or they can become irreparably damaged.”

“That crimson kid stopped it.”

“Barely! If he’d caught them after a knot she could have died here. She still may be pregnant.”

“It is what it is.”

“It’s not acceptable.”

“Next time--”

“There will be no next time!!” the little red ball of fury shouted.

“Excuse me, little beings, but uh, could you tell me what’s going on?”

“No,” they both shouted in unison, not even turning to look at him.

“Okay, we’ll stick a pin in it and come back to it later then…” Nathanael mumbled and scooped Marinette up into his arms.

He wasn’t stupid. He knew a ladybug and a cat when he saw them. It only further sealed his suspicions that Chat and Ladybug were both in his care and trying to incessantly hump each other.

They were both his friends so he couldn’t dwell on that realization.

“Come on, Marinette,” he cooed as he carried the painfully disoriented girl to her room. He took the easy way, through the access door he managed to find, back into the house. It took a little finagling, but he was able to avoid meeting anyone just as he had when being chased by Adrien. Luck was indeed on his side today and lord if he wasn’t grateful.

“Here we go,” he whispered as he unlocked the door to the common room and then opened the door to her side of the swelting chamber. He turned to see Adrien, now dressed and nervously pacing a pattern into his carpet, tapping his fingertips against his lips.

“Lay here, Marinette. You’ll feel better,” Nate cooed, “Adrien’s here.”

At his name, Adrien’s head perked up as if out of a daze. His eyes met Nathanael’s and he blushed. His bashfulness was enough of an indication that he was ashamed of his earlier actions.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, Nathanael held up his hands, “You’re good dude. Say no more. I know it wasn’t your fault.” He winced as he touched the split skin on his lower lip, “But we need to have a _long_ talk and set some ground rules.”

Adrien’s brow rose in confusion, “About…?”

“The little cat and bug guys I met on the roof.”


End file.
